L'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable
by Miss Minnie Black1
Summary: Harry fait son entrée en 5e année a Poudlard, de nombreuses surprises l'attendent... Le retour de Voldemort se fait plus présent que jamais, et les conséquences qui s'en suivent n'en seront pas moins inhabituelles, voir catastrophique...
1. un joyeux anniversaire

L'amour est un sentiment incontrôlable..  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla avec ses deux mains plaquées sur le front. Une douleur lancinante à la cicatrice venait de le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Il regarda sa montre tout en continuant de frotter sa tête douloureuse. Il était minuit passé. Depuis deux minutes, il avait quinze ans. Harry soupira et alla ouvrir la fenêtre car il avait chaud. Son vieux cauchemar l'avait réveillé. Il avait revu l'assassinat de Cédric Diggory, son corps froid allongé sur le sol, son visage où se mêlait un sentiment de stupéfaction, de peur et de désespoir. Il s'était souvenu de Cho Chang en pleurs, des parents, abasourdis et tellement choqués qu'il ne pouvait même plus pleurer, La Grande Salle drapée de noir et les élèves qui faisait des têtes de mort-vivants le jour du banquet de fin d'année. Mais un souvenir était plus présent que ceux là qui lui torturait l'esprit inlassablement tous les jours.C'était le rire de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ce rire sombre et froid qui lui glaçait le sang et lui rappelait le sacrifice de ses parents. Car Voldemort avait tué les parents de Harry quatorze ans auparavant. Il s'en était pris d'abord à son père qui voulait laissé le temps à sa mère et lui de s'enfuir. Ensuite il s'était tourné vers sa mère, qui s'était sacrifié pour le protéger, et enfin, le mage avait tourné sa baguette en direction de Harry et lui avait lancé le sortilège de la mort. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Harry avait survécu et le mage noir avait été réduit a une chose informe car le sort s'était retourné contre lui. Harry poussa un long soupir. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à tout ça, il fallait repartir du bon pied et se tourner vers la vie. Harry retourna dans son lit, mais au même moment, une chouette blanche comme la neige entra par la fenêtre suivit de plusieurs autres hiboux. La chouette s'appelait Hedwige et appartenait à Harry. Ce dernier reconnu Coquecigrue, le hibou de son ami Ron, qui était étrangement calme pour une foi. Quand aux autres volatiles, il avait une vague idée de leur provenance mais un doute planait sur l'un des hiboux qui était d'une couleur fauve. Harry détacha les paquets des pattes des hiboux, et ouvrit celui qui lui avait été apporté par Hedwige. C'était une simple lettre de Sirius, son parrain :  
  
''Cher Harry, Je t'écris pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Je ne t'es pas envoyé de cadeau aujourd'hui car je t'en donnerais un lors de notre prochaine rencontre, qui serait plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Je ne t'en dit pas plus pour l'instant ? A très bientôt. Sniffle.''  
  
« Etrange »pensa Harry ? Que voulait dire son parrain par ''pus tôt que tu ne le penses'' ? Allait- il prendre le risque de retourner à Poudlard alors que le château serait plus protégé que jamais avec le retour de Voldemort ? Il ne fallait surtout pas rendre le risque de se faire attraper par les temps qui courent ! Il ne voulait pas que son parrain retourne à la prison d'Azkaban dont il s'était échappé voilà bientôt deux ans, alors qu'il était innocent et n'avait rien avoir avec les mages noirs (a par peut-être que l'un de ses amis d'enfance l'était devenu). Harry se dit qu'il allait ouvrir les autres paquets et que le lendemain, lorsqu'il aurait les idées plus claires, il écrirait à Sirius. Harry attrapa un deuxième paquet : il venait d'Hermione.  
  
''Mon très cher Harry, Comment se passent tes vacances ? J'espères que tu arrives a ne pas trop penser à ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière et que tu ne culpabilise pas pour la mort de Cédric, car tu n'y ai pour rien. Moi pour ma part, je suis en Bulgarie chez Viktor, et j'ai trouvé une collection incroyable de livres de sortilèges. J'en ai acheté un comme livre de chevet qui explique des techniques offensives et défensives et je l'ai quasiment terminé. Pour ce qui est de ton cadeau, je t'offre une glace à l'ennemi. Ce n'est pas un modèle haut de gamme, mais je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile. Rendez vous à King's Cross Hermione''  
  
Sacrée Hermione ! pensa Harry. Toujours en train de travailler. Je me demande si Ron sait qu'elle est allée chez Krum. Harry ouvrit le paquet et regarda le miroir. Il paraissait ordinaire, mais en regardant mieux on voyait des runes finement gravées dans le cadre doré.  
  
Le troisième hibou était celui de Ron : ''Salut Harry ! comment ça va ?Est-ce que tu passes de bonnes vacances chez ton horrible cousin ? J'espères que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop chez tes moldus ! en tout cas, j'en connaît une qui doit bien s'amuser chez son Vicky. Pour ce qui est de la fin de l'été, Dumbledore n'a pas voulut que tu viennes à la maison parce que.non, il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise tout de suite, tu l'apprendras par toi même. T'inquiètes pas mon vieux, c'est bien, ça n'a rien a voir avec Tu-Sais- Qui ! En tout cas on ne se verra pas avant Septembre.Mais je pense que mon cadeau va t'occuper ce mois ci. A bientôt Ron.''  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur il y trouva une sphère à l'intérieur de laquelle tournaient des volutes de fumée bleutée. Il y avait aussi un autre mot de la main de Ron : ''Harry, Ceci n'est pas une boule de cristal empruntée à Trelawney, mais une Sphère de l'Ascendant. Ca te montre les souvenirs les plus heureux du parent de ton choix. Celle-ci fonctionnera pour ton père ou ta mère, il suffit de dire te concentrer et de dire le nom de celui que tu veux voir. J'espère que ça te plait ! Mais juste un conseil avant de l'utiliser, ne reste pas tout le temps dedans car le temps passe beaucoup plus vite à l'extérieur de la sphère qu'a l'intérieur. Ron. Harry tourna la sphère un instant entre ses mains. Il avait envie de s'y plonger immédiatement, mais il préféra ouvrir ses paquets d'abord. La lettre suivante était adressée a son nom avec une écriture ronde, propre et nette qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
''Cher Harry, Je ne sais pas si tu t'attendais à ce que je t'envoie une lettre, mais voilà, je t'écris. Avant de parler de choses plus sérieuse, je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Maintenant, je voudrais te dire de ne pas culpabiliser pour la mort de Cédric. Je sais que c'est dur de vivre avec un trou dans le c?ur, même si pour toi Cédric n'était pas un grand ami. Mais crois moi, dans ses sombres temps, on voit le bout du tunnel un jour, et la vie reprend son cour. Je parle de fait vécu parce que Cédric coptait beaucoup pour moi. Il faut relativiser.Tu vois, moi je me dit que sur deux garçons auxquels je tiens énormément, il m'en reste au moins un. Pour fêter tes quinze ans, je t'offre ce pendentif. Il paraît qu'il à des pouvoirs protecteurs tant qu'il n'est pas brisé. J'espère qu'il te sera utile Cho.''  
  
Harry resta bouche-bée. Il relut la lettre. Cho Chang, la magnifique jeune fille de Serdaigle dont il était amoureux depuis bientôt deux ans venait de lui écrire. Il relut le parchemin une troisième fois, et s'arrêta sur une phrase. ''Sur deux garçons auxquels je tiens il m'en reste au moins un.'' Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Qui était ce deuxième garçon ? Harry savait très bien que le premier était Cédric Diggory. Il suffisait de les avoir vus ensemble l'année précédente à Poudlard. Mais ce deuxième garçon.Etait- ce son père ? Ou son frère ?Ou pourquoi pas.lui ? Harry secoua la tête. Non pas que cette dernière idée lui déplut, loin de là ; mais il valait mieux ne pas se faire de films pour ne pas être déçu une fois de plus, comme pour le bal de Noël où il lui avait demandé trop tard. Harry sortit le pendentif de son coffret. Il était bleu pétillant, semblable aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de son école. Le pendentif était monté sur une chaine en or fin. Harry le regarda et le mit autour de son. Il le cacha sous son t-shirt. Il n'osait pas imaginer les têtes que feraient Ron et Hermione quand il leur dirait que Cho lui avait écrit.  
  
Enfin, il attrapa la lettre que lui avait apporté le dernier hiboux. Elle portait le sceau de Poudlard. Bizarrement, elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude. Elle contenait deux parchemins à l'intérieur. Harry décacheta la l'enveloppe et pris le premier :  
  
''Mr Potter, Nous vous prions de bien vouloir prendre note que la rentrée aura lieu le premier Septembre. Vous trouverez ci-joint le billet du Poudlard Express qui partira de la voie 9 ¾ à onze heures précises. La liste des fournitures de cette année accompagne cette lettre également. J'aimerais toute fois vous parler d'un événement qui me préoccupe. Depuis le départ d'Olivier Dubois, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se retrouve sans capitaine. Je vous prierai de réfléchir à l'éventualité de reprise de son poste. Je pense en effet que vous avez les qualités requises pour le remplacer. Vous me donnerez votre réponse le jour de la rentrée, discutez- en avec vos co-équipiers. Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Un sentiment de bonheur parcourut Harry. Il allait sûrement devenir le capitaine des Gryffondor ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Harry attrapa la deuxième lettre qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe :  
  
''Harry, Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire ! Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, je ne t'ai pas donner l'autorisation d'aller chez les Weasley. Rassure-toi, cela n'a rien à voir avec le retour de Voldemort, mais avec un événement inattendu qui ne leur permet pas de t'accueillir chez eux. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Passes de bonnes vacances. Albus Dumbledore''  
  
« Décidément !pensa Harry, il doit vraiment se passer quelque chose en ce moment pour que ni Ron ni Dumbledore ne veuille me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chez les Weasley. »  
  
Harry posa son regard sur sa table de chevet, et regarda sa Sphère de l'Ascendant. Il la prit dans ses mains, se concentra sur les volutes de fumée et dit : « James Potter ! » Il se sentit immédiatement aspiré à l'intérieur de la boule. C'était comme un voyage dans le temps. Il voyait des couleurs défilé devant lui, un peu comme on voit défiler les murs du tunnel du métro, mais en beaucoup plus rapide. Tout à coup, il se sentit aspiré vers l'avant et se retrouva debout, au milieu d'un jardin, où il y avait deux enfants qui jouaient. Harry connaissait bien ce genre de phénomène, c'était comme la fois où il avait basculé dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il voyait les gens autour de lui, mais eux ne le voyait pas. Harry regarda les enfants. Le premier était assez grand, bien bâtit pour son age (il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans), brun avec une coupe au bol. Le deuxième était petit, maigrichon, il avait des yeux noirs et des lunettes, mais surtout des cheveux d'un noirs d'un jais complètement en bataille. Le sorcier compris alors qui était ces deux enfants, il s'agissait de Sirius Black et de James Potter. Un hibou fonça droit sur James Potter, il portait deux lettre. James en prie une et donna l'autre à Sirius. Les deux enfants se regardèrent avec les yeux brillants et se mirent à sauter de joie en criant : « On va aller à Poudlard ! On va aller à Poudlard !. » Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. La joie de son père lui rappelait réellement le jour où il avait a prit qu'il allait lui aussi partir à Poudlard. 


	2. enfin chez soi

Chapitre 2 : Enfin chez soi !  
  
« Debout fainéant ! Harry ! lève toi tout de suite! » c'était la voix de sa tante Pétunia qui le fit revenir en 1995. Harry bougonna un « j'arrive tout de suite » et regarda sa montre. Il était 8h30 du matin. Il avait passé la fin de la nuit à regarder un souvenir de son père. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt trop grand (qu'il avait hérité de son énorme cousin) et descendit rapidement dans la cuisine ou les trois Dursley étaient déjà entrain de déjeuner. « Tiens mon Dudlinouchet, voilà un bon quart de pamplemousse, mange c'est bon. »dit sa tante d'une voix douce. « Tiens, toi, mange ! »reprit-elle sur un ton hargneux. Elle donna rapidement son quart de pamplemousse à Harry. L'oncle Vernon grogna en avalant une gorgée de thé qui selon lui n'était pas assez chaud. Il allait en faire la remarque à la tante Pétunia quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte : « J'y vais dit l'oncle Vernon. Pendant ce temps réchauffe mon thé Pétunia ! C'est abominable, on se fait même déranger chez soi un samedi matin à neuf heures ! » L'oncle de Harry s'éloigna. Tout en mangeant, Harry tendit l'oreille : « Bonjour ! dit Mr Dursley d'un ton qui ne souhaitait pas du tout une bonne journée à son interlocuteur. -Bonjour monsieur. répondit une voix que Harry connaissait. -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? -Je suis venu chercher Harry. Répondit la voix calmement. -Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici ! » tonitrua l'oncle Vernon A l'entente de son nom, Harry leva les yeux et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Tout en écoutant la conversation, il se demanda à qui pouvait bien être de l'autre côté de la porte. La voix lui était familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage dessus. « Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter ici ! Que lui voulez vous ? et puis, qui êtes vous ? -Je sais très bien que Harry Potter habite ici, reprit la voix d'un ton calme, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis venu le chercher. Sinon, je m'appelle Sirius Black ! »  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur s'arrêté. Comment se faisait-il que son parrain se trouve ici ? Il était recherché par le ministère de la magie !  
  
« HAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! rugit son Oncle. -J'arrive ! dit-il d'une voix enjouée. -Bonjour Harry ! dit Sirius en souriant. -Sirius ! Que fait tu ici ? le ministère.les détraqueurs. -Hé là, du calme ! Cornélius Fudge à reçut un bon nombre de hibou de gens qui disait avoir vu Pettigrow. Alors Dumbledore m'a dit que Fudge voulait refaire mon procès, et que non seulement il se portait garant de mon innocence, mais qu'en plus ils utiliseraient du Véritasérum ! -Mais c'est fantastique ! reprit Harry -Alors, tu vois, je suis venu pour savoir si la proposition que je t'avais faite il y a deux ans tenait toujours.Tu veux venir habiter chez moi ? -Il en est hors de question !trancha l'oncle Vernon. Ce garçon restera ici. »Sirius et Harry lui lancèrent un regard noir. Harry sourit et regarda son parrain en tapotant sa poche. Sirius lui fit un clin d'?il. « Je vous préviens Dursley, j'ai les moyens de vous faire accepter, dit-il en sortant doucement sa baguette magique. Harry, va faire ta valise. »  
  
Harry se rua dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa valise et y fourra tout ce qui trainait dans sa chambre : ses livres, la cape de son père, la carte du maraudeur, toutes les lettres qui trainaient sous la lame de parquets branlante, ses vêtements. Il prit son éclair de feu dans l'autre main, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre en souriant, et descendit les escaliers. « Au revoir ! »dit-il à Dudley et Pétunia qui étaient mort de peur dans la cuisine. «Ah tu es prêt ! dit Sirius qui rayonnait. Bon, hé bien au revoir Mr Dursley ! -Au revoir ! » reprit Harry. Et a ces mots, il sortit accompagné de son parrain sans se retourner vers la maison impeccable dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant quatorze ans. Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et conjura le Magicobus. Celui-ci arriva un instant plus tard. « salut Harry ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Stan Rocade ! On s'est vu il y a deux ans ! -Salut Stan ! Salut Ern ! répondit Harry. -Voilà vingt deux mornilles Stan, dit Sirius, tu viens Harry, on va s'asseoir au fond ! -D'accord. » Harry donna sa valise à son parrain et ce dernier la hissa dans le petit espace au dessus des sièges. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des sièges dans le magicobus ! s'étonna Harry. -Si, juste dans le fond ! -Dis moi Sirius, tu ne m'a expliqué comment tu t'étais fais innocenté ! -Je n'ai pas encore été jugé.dit-il d'un air sombre. Ca va se faire la semaine prochaine, et je voudrais que tu viennes et que tu témoigne. -Pas de problème ! -Tant mieux, je me doutais que accepterais. Evidemment, si ils utilisent le Véritasérum, je vais devoir avoué que je suis un animagus, et je devrais donc pas la suite me faire déclarer, et ce sera de même pour Peter et pour ton père. -Ils vont déclarer mon père ? Je ne savais pas que les gens qui était. -Normalement non, mais pour les preuves de procès, Dumbledore à dit que c'était préférable. » Harry réfléchit un instant, il allait poser une question à Sirius, mais Stan arriva et leur demanda où ils se rendaient. Il repartit quelques secondes après. Il marchait bizarrement, il avait l'air gêné de la présence de Sirius. « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?demanda l'homme à Harry -C'est juste que tout le monde te regarde comme si tu étais un assassin de la pire espèce alors que tu n'as absolument rien fait. -C'est normal Harry, ils ne savent pas. La semaine prochaine ils arrêteront, ils seront obligés d'accepter la vérité. » Sirius fit une pause et repris : « alors, dis-moi, cet été chez les Dursley ? -Pas mieux que d'habitude ! Je ne leur ai rien dit pour le retour de Voldemort.ils auraient été trop content de me dénoncer.Sinon, j'ai passé l'été à aligner des mots sans suite pour effrayer Dudley : ça lui faisait faire du sport ! » Sirius rigola. A ce moment là, il cru revoir la tête rieuse de l'enfant qu'il était à onze ans. Harry sourit, regarda son parrain et dit : « Hocus Pocus Magica tralala ! » Sirius rigola de plus belle et répondit: « Gouloum vita badum ! Tu es mort, Potter ! » Et ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire incôtrolable. Oui, ça faisait du bien de rire, pensa Harry. Et par les tout qui courraient, encore plus que jamais. « Au fait, dit Sirius qui s'était calmé, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais eu à ton anniversaire ? -non, en effet. Hé bien, Hermione m'a offert une Glace à l'Ennemi, Ron une Sphère de l'Ascendant, et Cho un pendentif protecteur. -Cho ? -Une fille de 6e année, elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Répondit Harry en rougissant -Quel poste ? -Attrapeur. -Oh.Je vois.Et tu dis que Ron t'a offert une Sphère de l'Ascendant ? -Oui -Tu t'en es déjà servit ? tu as vu quoi ? -J'ai regardé dedans hier soir. J'ai vu mon père.et toi aussi. -Tu nous a vu James et moi ? répondit Sirius d'un air nostalgique -Oui.Je pense que vous deviez avoir onze ans.C'était le jour où vous avez reçut vos lettre de Poudlard. » Sirius sourit tristement. Harry vit que cela mettait son parrain mal à l'aise et après un blanc de quelques interminables secondes, il changea de sujet : « Alors, il habite où Lupin ? -Ici même »répondit Sirius qui jeta un coup d'?il par la fenêtre alors que le bus s'arrêtait doucement.  
  
Les deux compagnons descendirent du bus et se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison aux murs blanc. Elle était très modeste, mais Sirius ne s'était pas tromper en disant qu'ils seraient très à l'aise tout les trois. « Rémus ! Je suis rentré !s'exclama Sirius -Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca me fait très plaisir de te voir, vraiment ! -Bonjour professeur Lupin, répondit Harry en souriant. -Professeur ? Mais voyons Harry je ne suis plus ton professeur ! Appelle moi Rémus maintenant et tu peux me dire ''tu''aussi, je ne vais pas te manger ! dit il en riant -D'accord.Rémus. -Viens, dit Sirius, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Il emmena alors Harry vers un escalier en bois, puis ils traversèrent un couloir où il y avait quatre portes, sur chacune d'entre elle il était marqué le nom de la personne à qui elle était en lettres brillantes. Sirius s'arrêta devant un porte au fond du couloir. Un sort faisait briller des lettres rouges et or qui écrivaient « Chambre de Harry ». Sirius ouvrit la porte, et entra. Harry se retrouva dans une jolie petite chambre aux murs blancs, avec un lit qui avait l'air confortable et une armoire à glace, un bureau immense, des étagères. « Wow ! dit celui-ci. -Ca te plait ?répondit Sirius -Et comment ! -Je vais te laisser installer tes affaires. Tu viens nous rejoindre quand tu as finit ? -Ok, pas de problème. » Harry contempla un instant sa chambre. S'assit sur son lit en souriant. Il allait enfin pouvoir mener la vie qu'il aurait dut mener il y a quatorze ans, si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas mener chez les Dursley. Harry ouvrit sa valise, sortit ses parchemins vierges qu'il rangea dans un tiroir, installa tous ses livres de magie sur les étagères, et sortit les vêtements trop grand que Pétunia lui avait légué. Il ouvrit l'un des battants de l'armoire, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une collections de vêtements à l'intérieur ! Il y avait aussi bien des vêtements moldus que des robes de sorcier. Ces dernières étaient magnifique. La plus part étaient noires, certes, à cause de l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais de première qualité. Quand aux autres. Il y avait trois robes de Quidditch : une de l'équipe d'Angleterre, une de son équipe de Gryffondor avec son nom brodé dessus, et la dernière.Elle était de Gryffondor aussi, mais paraissait plus vieille. Harry la sortit de l'armoire. Il regarda la broderie dorée sur la poitrine, et eu un frisson : c'était celle de son père. Harry la regarda avec émotion et la serra contre lui. Elle était si soyeuse, si douce, témoin d'un passé glorieux, mais symbole de tristesse, car cette robe avait sûrement dut être portée lors du dernier match de son père, trois ans avant sa mort..Avant de la remettre sur son cintre, Harry la regarda solennellement et dit : « Pour toi, James Potter, je mènerai l'équipe à la victoire ». Harry fit un petit tour dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait en face de sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires de toilettes et redescendit dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Sirius et Rémus. La première chose qu'il fit fut de remercier ses deux amis pour la chambre et leur accueil. « De rien, répondit Rémus, mais as tu vu ton cadeau ? la robe de ton père ? -Oui.Je ne savais qu'elle existait toujours.Comment vous avez fait pour l'avoir ? Elle n'a pas été détruite le jour où. -Non. Coupa Sirius à qui l'idée de repenser à cette soirée de Halloween était douloureuse. Elle était à Poudlard. Il l'y avait laissé avec la coupe de Quidditch à la fin de notre septième année. -Oh. » Il y eu un silence pesant, pendant lequel Harry se demanda si Dubois avait laissé sa robe lui aussi. Il se demanda également si Cédric aurait fait de même s'il avait eu la chance de gagner la coupe. Harry chassa l'idée de sa tête, car il comptait bien profiter de ses vacances. Il vit que Rémus préparait une table magnifique pour le dîner, et ceci l'intrigua : « Rémus ? -Oui Harry. -Pourquoi tu met aussi bien la table ? Il y a des gens qui viennent ce soir ? -Tu verras bien. » Harry prit cette réponse pour un oui, et aida son ancien professeur à mettre la table. Il y avait quatorze couverts donc quatorze convives. Au même moment, il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il s'y rendit et vit alors la famille Weasley au grand complet, puis Hermione et enfin le professeur Dumbledore qui arriva en transplanant. « Ah ben ça alors ! dit Harry qui était étonné. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici ! -Ravi de te revoir Harry, lui dit Dumbledore, je vois que tu t'es bien installé. -Oui, merci. -Bonjour Harry ! dit Percy d'un air pompeux. Je suis ravi de te revoir. -Moi aussi Percy. Comment vont les fonds de chaudron ? -Les fonds de chaudron ? Ma parole, Ron te t'a rien dit ? Je travail pour Mr Diggory maintenant ! je suis chargé de répertorier les elfes de maisons. -Ah.répondit Harry d'un ton qui laissait voir que ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Salut Fred ! Salut Georges ! Bonjour Mrs Weasley! -Bonjour Harry, mon chéri. Tu te sens bien, ça va ? -Très bien répondit-il. Salut Ginny : tu vas bien ? -Oui.bafouilla-t-elle en devant rouge comme une tomate.» La petite Ginny, la s?ur de Ron, était sous le charme de Harry depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il y a maintenant trois ans, Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, ce qui avait mit une certaine gêne chez elle. Heureusement, Harry faisait comme s'il ne s'en apercevait pas, et continuait de mener sa vie. Harry salua Ron et Hermione et Sirius arriva. Harry monta montrer sa chambre à ses ses amis pendant que les adultes prenaient l'apéritif. « Wow ! dit Ron en entrant. Elle est super ta chambre ! -Elle est même super chouette repris Fred -Je dirais qu'elle est même vachement super chouette ! renchérit Georges. -Et moi qu'elle est. -c'est pas finit oui ! dit Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. -Oh, c'est bon Ginny, ils rigolaient juste ! Tiens, tu veux pas nous laisser cinq minutes ? -D'accord ! merci !dit elle en partant un peu vexée. -Alors Harry, dit Fred, comment vas-ton cousin ? -Oh bien, il a juste peur quand je lui donne quelque chose à manger. Il n'a pas apprécié le coup des Pralines longue-langue ! » Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et parlèrent un instant du projet de boutique de farce et attrape de Fred et George. Harry apprit ainsi que les jumeaux avaient signé un pré contrat avec Zonko, qu'ils devait leur fournir de nouveaux projet régulièrement et qu'ils toucheraient 50% des bénéfices. La conversation dévia alors sur le Quidditch, et Harry leur apprit que McGonagall lui avait demandé d'être Capitaine. « Mais c'est formidable ! s'écrièrent le autres. --Oui, mais il me faut l'approbation des autres joueurs de l'équipe. -On est d'accord ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux. Il n'y aura plus qu' a demander aux filles dans le train, et on sera fixés ! Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. »  
  
La soirée se prolongea et bientôt vint l'heure de partir. Tout le dîner n'avait été que rire et effusions de joie. Les Weasley avaient glissés une crème canaris dans le dessert que Lupin avait préparé, et ont eu droit à un Percy-poussin qui caquetait dans toute la maison tellement il était en colère. Une fois les Weasley et Hermione partis, Dumbledore resta un moment car il voulait s'entretenir avec Harry, Sirius et Lupin. « Harry, dit-il, Sirius m'a dit que tu avait accepté de témoigner pour son procès. Je veux que tu saches que tu ne sera pas le seul a le faire, et que moi-même je me porte garant de ton parrain. Il se pourrait qu'on te fasse avaler une goutte de Veritasérum, ou qu'ils utilisent un détecteur de mensonge. -D'accord. -Alors il faut que tu dises la vérité. Il se pourrait peut-être que l'on t'interroge également sur ce qui c'est passé lors de la troisième tache. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi, mais Fudge ne veut toujours rien admettre, alors je préfère faire d'une pierre deux coups, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. -D'accord, je veux bien. Après tout, même si c'est difficile, c'est pour notre bien, non ? -Oui, Harry. Il fit une pause et reprit en regardant Harry de ses yeux pétillants : -Sinon, je ne penses pas que Sirius t'en ai parlé, mais je souhaiterais que tu deviennes animagus. -Quoi ? -Tu as bien entendu Harry. Je voudrais que tu deviennes un animagus non- déclaré, comme l'était ton père. -Pourquoi ? -Pour que si jamais Voldemort venait ici, tu puisse t'échapper sans qu'il ne le voit. D'autant plus que la transformation animagus augmente sensiblement les pouvoirs, ce qui te permettrai de mieux te défendre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je t'ai envoyé chez Sirius. Il pourra t'aider. -Oui, reprit Sirius qui était resté silencieux jusque là. D'ailleurs, professeur, je souhaiterais commencer dès demain, car en septembre. -Oui, oui, oui, coupa Dumbledore en lançant à sirius un regard perçant qui signifiait qu'il en avait trop dit. » Harry se demanda ce que Sirius avait faillit laisser échapper. Ca avec sans aucun doute un rapport (si lointain qu'il l'était peut être) avec lui, où avec la réhabilitation de son parrain. « Sinon, pour continuer sur des évènements plus graves, je t'ai trouvé un bon avocat Sirius, et je viendrais en personne témoigner. Dieu sait les partisans de Voldemort sont capables de tout pour nous couler et nous réduire à un minimum d'opposants. Il est donc primordial pour eux que tu ne soit pas réhabilité, et c'est pour cela que je pense qu'il feront appel Lucius Malefoy pour témoigner contre toi. -Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans? -Et bien, en tant qu'ancien mangemort, la famille de Pettigrow a pensé qu'il pourrait apporter des preuves en ce qui concerne le sois-disant camp de Sirius.Et c'est pour cela que je tiens à être là et à me porter garant de l'innocence de Sirius, non seulement pour que Malefoy ne puisse pas intimider le juge et pour que tu puisses enfin avoir une vie à peu près normale, mais aussi pour que dans le futur un procès équitable soit accordé à tous les suspects. »  
  
Harry acquiesca silencieusement. Oui, il aurait aimé avoir une vie normale. Il aurait aimé pouvoir habiter dans cette vieille maison de Godric Hollow qui avait été détruite il y a quatorze ans, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir cette cicatrice sur le front, il aurait aimé que les gens ne l'arrête pas dans la rue juste pour saluer le ''célèbre Harry Potter'', il aurait aimé n'avoir jamais vécu chez les Dursley, il aurait aimé que les maraudeurs soient encore unis, tous les quatres, comme ils l'étaient il y a vingt ans, mais surtout, il aurait aimé que tant de familles ne soit pas déchirées, et que Voldemort n'ait jamais réssuciter. Oui, il aurait aimé tout cela, toutes ses choses qui n'arriveront plus jamais. Il ne reverrait jamais ses parents, il n'entendrais jamais les rires des maraudeurs, il ne dirait jamais ''je t'aime'' à sa mère, ne pourrait jamais jouer au quidditch avec son père, il ne serait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de banal. Un sentiment de profonde tristesse passa sur le visage de Harry, et Dumbledore préféra changer de sujet et tirer Harry de ses sombres pensées. « Euh, Harry. ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé ta réponse pour le poste de capitaine. -Oh.Moi, je suis d'accord. Fred et George aussi. Par contre, on n'a pas encore vu les filles, alors. -Très bien. Je crois qu'il se fait tard. Je ferais mieux de rentrer à Poudlard, j'aurais un bout de chemin à faire à pied après avoir transplaner. Au revoir tous les trois. »  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore sourit et disparut. Sirius envoya Harry se coucher. L'heure était passablement avancée, et son entrainment animagus commencerait dès le lendemain matin. Ou midi. Enfin dès qu'il serait levé. 


	3. L'animagus

Chapitre 3 : L'animagus  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec du vague à l'âme. Il avait eut son premier véritable anniversaire, avec ses amis et les gens qu'il aimait (enfin ceux qui étaient en vie.) mais les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit : ''Je fais ça pour que tu puisses avoir enfin une vie normale''. Cette phrase, bien que sans mauvaises intentions, avait ravivé tout ce que Harry essayait de refouler depuis quatorze ans. Depuis cette triste soirée de Halloween où Voldemort était arrivé.Voldemort.Ce nom lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, comme un feu ardent qu'on aurait allumé dans sa tête. Un feu qui détruisait tout ce qu'il essayait de construire et qu'il s'était juré d'éteindre. Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la Salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, et s'habilla. En descendant dans la cuisine, il se dit que les autres devaient encore dormir. Il faut dire que Rémus et Sirius avait dut veillé un peu plus tard que lui, pour rigoler entre vieux amis, ou.pour parler de cette infâme déjection qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry fouilla un peu partout. Il finit par trouver du pain et de la confiture. Il commençait a peine à manger quand son parrain l'interpella : « Salut Haaaaaaaaaaaaarry.dit il en baillant -Salut -bien dormit ? -Oui, le lit est super ! -Heureusement comme ça tu sera en meilleur forme pour commencer l'entrainement. -Oui, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. -Moi ? tu sais, je n'aurai pas grand chose à faire, juste à t'expliquer ; et je ne pense pas que ça nécessite une grande forme physique. -Non en effet ! » dit Lupin qui venait à peine d'entrer. Harry regarda son ancien professeur. Il avait toujours ces cernes noires, signe du manque de sommeil dut à sa lycanthropie. Il était fatigué lui aussi, mais malgré ses yeux, il avait l'air en meilleur forme que Sirius. « Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure tous les deux ? demanda Harry -Oh, pas trop tard.Trois heures du matin.répondit Sirius. -Quoi ?Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant deux heures ? -Hé ho jeune homme, le reprit Rémus en prenant la voix de Rogue, on respecte ses professeurs où j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor ! -Mais professeur Rogue, répondit Harry, c'est pas moi, c'est ce gros crétin Malefoy qui.Hé ! N'essayez de ne pas répondre à ma question ! -Bon, si tu insistes, dit son parrain qui avait toujours un air amusé par l'imitation de son ami, on s'est rappelé toutes les bêtises qu'on avait put faire à Poudlard.avec James. Dit il sur un ton beaucoup plus triste. -Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir, à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé.quand.enfin.après. -T'inquiètes pas, Harry. Notre jeunesse n'est pas un mauvais souvenir.Te voir ici, ça me fait comme si je revoyais James. -C'est vrai.Il paraît que je lui ressemble. -Oh oui.soupira Rémus. Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Mais ça tu le savais déjà non ? Harry sourit. C'était le même genre de sourire triste que celui qu'avait eu les deux adultes tout à l'heure. En effet, Harry avait les yeux de sa mère. Ces yeux qu'il ne verrait jamais sur une tête autre que la sienne. Il ne connaîtrai jamais sa mère. Harry se plaisait à imaginer comment était les relations entre ses deux parents il y a vingt ans. Ils avaient dut se rencontrer dans le Poudlard Express, en première année. Et puis ils avaient dut être les meilleurs amis du monde, puis un peu plus. Il se dit qu'il demanderai à Sirius comment s'entendait ses parents à l'époque et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Enfin, toute leur vie à Poudlard et après, c'est à dire les treize dernières années de leur vie. Plus de la moitié de cette vie trop courte, prometteuse, coupée en plein envol, comme un chasseur abat un vulgaire canard. Il y en avait d'autre aussi qui avait été tués en plein vol.Cedric Digorry par exemple. Mort à dix-sept ans.Qu'avait-il connut de la vie ? Pas grand chose. On lui avait offert cette vie, dix-sept ans auparavant, et il avait fallut que la personne la plus démoniaque qui existe la lui reprenne alors qu'il lui restait de nombreuses longues années à vivre. Mais non. C'était comme ça. Il était mort. Laissant derrière lui ses parents, sa famille, tout les gens qui l'aimaient. Jamais plus il ne reverrait la lumière du jour, jamais plus il n'éprouverait la sensation formidable que procurait le Quidditch, jamais plus il ne pourrait serrer sa petite amie dans ses bras. Et tout ça c'était à cause de Harry. Harry qui avait une vie maudite, Harry qui avait participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry qui avait agit en homme modeste et humble, Harry qui lui avait dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que lui, Harry qui l'avait livré à Voldemort.  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! Oh, tu m'écoutes ! -Hein? Quoi? Excuse-moi Sirius, je pensai. -Oui c'est ce que je vois ! Bon, tu viens, on va s'entrainer. -D'accord. »  
  
A ces mots, ils sortirent de la cuisine pour aller dans une salle qui était derrière le salon. Elle était à peine plus petite que la chambre de Harry et tapissé de tapis, un peu comme dans un gymnase. « Bon, dit Sirius, tu vas t'allonger par terre, mais d'abord, je tiens à te dire que la transformation animagus est assez compliquée. ton père et moi nous avons mit un bon bout de temps pour y arrivé ! Mais je pense qu'avec toi ça devrait aller. Sinon, comme je le disais, tu vas t'allonger, et je vais prononcer une formule qui te permettra de voir un animal dans ta tête. Mais pour que ça marche il faut que tu te concentre sur tes qualités. Parce que l'animal sera représentatif de ces qualités. Alors concentre toi bien pendant cinq minutes, après tu me fera un petit signe avec la main et je dirai la formule. Compris ? -D'accord. Et après, ça se passera comment -Hé bien, il faudra que tu apprennes à te concentrer sur ton animal. A penser comme lui. D'ailleurs, des fois.non, c'est bon.Allez, allonge toi ! » Harry s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit à ses qualités. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était juste, humble, honnête, instinctif (ce qui se voyait particulièrement au quidditch). Mais surtout, et Harry ne trouvait pas que c'était toujours de bonnes qualité, qu'il était curieux et impulsif. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il était là, allongé à réfléchir. Il fit un petit signe avec sa main pour dire à son parrain qu'il était près.  
  
« Nimalus Harry videre ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il lança alors un sort qui frappa Harry en plein milieu du front, ce qui n'était pas fait fait pour lui rappeler des bons souvenirs. Harry vit alors toutes sortes d'animaux défiler dans sa tête. C'était comme si son cerveau faisait des élections. Il y avait cinq animaux, puis trois, puis deux, puis un seul. -Ca y est ! murmura Harry en se frottant les yeux. -C'est quoi ? -Je ne te le dirais pas, comme ça tu auras la surprise. -Ah.fit Sirius d'un air déçu. -Bon, alors maintenant qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? -Il faut que tu te concentres sur les critères physiques de l'animal et que tu les imagines sur toi. C'est un travail de réflexion. Je pense que ça devrait te prendre quelques heures par jour. Enfin, ça c'est pour une transformation banale, mais pour toi, Dumbledore veut que tu y consacres tous tes après midis jusqu'à la rentrée. -Quoi ? -si, si je t'assure. -Et pour ton procès ? Comment je vais faire ? -Oh, tu sais, tout ce qu'on te demandes c'est de venir participer au procès et de témoigner pour où contre moi. Alors tu n'auras qu'a dire la pure vérité, ce que tu penses au plus profond de toi même Harry ne répondit pas. Il pensa qu'il allait dire la pure vérité. Sa rencontre avec le présumé assassin espion de Voldemort Sirius Black. L'histoire de Croutard qui était en fait un être humain, et tout le reste. Tout ce qui rendait sa vie plus dure qu'elle n'aurait dut l'être.  
  
La semaine suivante se passèrent très rapidement. Harry se concentrait presque entièrement sur son entrainement animagus, qui avançait à grand pas. Harry n'avait toujours pas dit à Sirius en quoi il se transformerait une fois l'apprentissage terminé, mais il faut dire que ce dernier était très occupé par la préparation de son procès qui devait se dérouler le vendredi. Rémus lui était partagé entre le maintien de la maison, son incurable lycanthropie et l'aide qu'il apportait a son ami d'enfance. La veille du procès, le soir, personne ne parlait. Tout le monde avait l'estomac serré, retourné. Comme avant un match de Quidditch, mais en cent fois pire. Car cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple partie de son sport préféré, mais de l'avenir de son parrain et surtout de sa propre vie.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
  
Six heures du matin. Harry n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Ses courtes périodes de sommeil étaient envahies par de nouveaux cauchemard : Le détraqueur, Sirius. Le juge qui frappe un coup de maillet.Sirius criant son innocence. Il s'était réveillé très tôt, et après avoir fait sa toilette, il s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier assez jolie pour faire bonne impression, et essaya de se coiffer de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était le Vrai Harry Potter. Non pas qu'il ait eu envie de se venter en se réveillant, mais plutôt qu'il pensait que son nom et cette cicatrice rendrait sa prestation plus impressionante et plus crédible.  
  
Au petit déjeuner, Rémus qui s'était levé peu de temps avant lui, prépara une pile de pancakes complètement grillés que personne ne mangea. Sirius parassait plus stressé que jamais, et regardait Harry d'un air qu'il voulait confiant mais qui montrait tout le contraire.  
  
Vers midi, tous prirent de la poudre de cheminette après que Sirius eut allumé un grand feu. « Palais de justice ! » s'écria Rémus en passant. C'était a présent au tour de Harry. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce mode de transport, il repensait à la première fois. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes, un quartier très mal fréquenté où de nombreux mages noirs faisaient des emplettes. Les coudes au corps, ses lunettes soigneusement rangées dans sa poche, il rentra dans le feu et prononça les mots ''Palais de Justice''. Tout autour de lui se mit à tourner à une vitesse inimaginable, et il se retrouva un instant plus tard dans une salle circulaire, sombre, où de nombreux sorciers aux mines sinistres était assis. En face des bancs des ''spectateurs'' se trouvaient deux sièges : le premier se trouvait derrière un bureau et un petit sorcier se trouvait en train d'ensorceler une plume pour qu'elle ne retranscrive que la pure vérité (contrairement aux plumes à papottes qui détournaient un peu toutes vos paroles). Le deuxième siège était plus simple d'apparance, mais beaucoup plus sinistre, car deux chaines munies de bracelets y étaient reliées.  
  
Harry prit donc place à côté de Dumbledore et attendit que Sirius arrive. -Il est déjà arrivé, dit le directeur, seulement il doit apparaître dans une autre salle car il doit entrer accompagné de gardes.Regarde.  
  
En effet, Sirius venait d'apparaître entouré des détraqueurs. Ceux-ci avaient l'air plus sinistres que jamais, et Harry fit de gros effort pour ne pas se sentir mal.  
  
-Mr Black, commença Fudge, vous comparessez devant le ministère de la justice sorcière pour trahison de vos amis, assassinat et évasion de la prison d'Azkaban. Niez vous les faits ? -Je nie avoir tuer James et Lily, même si je me sens responsable de cet acte, je nie avoir tuer Peter mais j'admet m'être évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. -Très bien. Comme vous le voyez, un certain nombre de sorciers ici présent ne vous porte pas dans leurs c?urs. Alors pour commencer, qu'avez vous à dire en ce qqui concerne la mort James et Lily ?  
  
Sirius commença son récit, en racontant comment ses deux amis avaient eut recours au sortilège de fidelitas, comment il avait eu l'idée de bluffer en utilisant Pettigrow et comment une semaine après il était arriver quelques minutes trop tard à la maison en ruine. Ceci fut accompagné d'encouragement de haine et d'insultes envers Sirius ? Celui-ci s'en voyait accablé. Harry était profondément désolé. Sirius ne se laissa pas faire pourtant, et une fois que le silence fut revenus (sous les ordres de Fudge) il raconta comment Pettigrow avait fait croire à sa mort, c'est à dire en se transformant en rat. -Impossible ! s'écria Fudge riant aux éclats. Mr Black, qu'est-ce qu cette histoire à dormir debout ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu une histoire similaire à Poudlard il y a deux ans. -Je demande, dit Dumbledore, que Sirius soit soumis au Véritasérum. -Mais Dumbledore, vous savez bien que cettte pratique est considérée comme barbare ? -Mais vous aviez dit que vous l'utiliseriez ! s'écria Sirius. C4est pour ça que je me suis rendu ! La preuve de mon innocence ! Utilisez le voyons ! Comme ça vous serez fixés ! Cornélius Fudge fit la moue, et se résigna : -D'accord.Mais je veux que le Véritasérum soit doublé du capteur de dissimulation le plus puissant que nous ayons, et pour être sur de son efficacité, nous allons dès à présent établir une barrière de silence afin que personne ne puisse modifier le jugement en murmurant un mensonge. Mr Black, si vous êtes prêt ? Sirius acquiesça. Il avait l'air confiant, mais son visage laissait paraître un certain stress. Un homme habillé de balnc s'avança alors, avec un flacon a la main. Il versa une goutte du liquide dans la bouche de Sirius. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, et son visages qui étéait si sérieux l'instant d'avant pris un sonné. Un peu comme celui de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller. -Vous m'entendez ? demanda Fudge -Oui monsieur. Répondit Sirius d'une voix neutre -Etiez vous le gardien du secret du secret de Lily et James Potter ? -Non. Partout dans la Salle, les personnes qui assistaient au spectacle )hormis Harry, Dumbledore et Lupin qui souriait) tirèrent des têtes de deux mêtres de long et paraissaient passablement étonnés. Evidemment, en raison du Sortilège de Silence, aucun d'eux ne pouvait parler, mais s'ils avaient put le faire ont auraient pu s'attendre à de grands « oh ! », « non ! » et « impossible ! » partout dans la salle.  
  
-Mr Black, qui était le Gardien du secret des Potter ? -Peter Pettigrow. -Comment cela se fait-il ? -Je savais que quelqu'un informait Voldemort (à ces mots tout le monde tréssaillit) et j'avais peur qu'il apprenne qu'on est recours au sortilège de fidelitas, et du même coup que je sois le gardien du secret. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il suffisait de bluffer. Je les ai convaincu de prendre Pettigrow comme Gardien. C'était notre ami d'enfance, il était forcément de notre côté. Pourtant, une semaine après la pratique du sortilège, je suis allé voir au repaire de Queudver, et je l'ai trouvé vide. Alors j'ai compris. Il avait vendu la mèche. J'ai pris ma moto, et je me suis rendu chez James. Et quand je suis arrivé, la maison était en ruine, et seul les cris de Harry rompait le silence de mort qui y régnait. Fudge parut choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait jamais pensé a voir les choses sous cet angle là. Il était bien trop terre a terre pour prendre en compte des sentiments tels que l'amitié dans son jugement, et c'est pour ça que comme toute la communauté sorcière de l'époque (sauf peut- être Voldemort et ses partisans) il avait mis une étiquette de traitre assassin sur la tête de Sirius. -En ce qui concerne l'Assassinat de Pettigrow ? -Il m'a coincé dans une rue pleine de moldus répondit Sirius sur un ton monocorde, et alors il a comencé à crié que j'avais trahi James et Lily, et alors, il a lançé un sortilège qui a dévasté toute la rue, s'est tranché le doigt, et s'est transformé en rat. -En rat ? -Peter est animagus. -Impossible. Expliquez ! -Quand nous étions à Poudlard, avec Peter et James, nous nous sommes aperçu de que Rémus disparraissait tous les mois, et nous avons conclu qu'il était lycanthrope.  
  
Rémus, assit à côté de Harry frémit, et le jeune sorcier le sentit se raidir devant tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui. Harry comprenait ce qu'il ressantait. Tous les regard braqués sur lui et les gens qui le regardait d'un air bizarre. Il connaissait out cela. C'était le prix a payer lorsqu'on était hors du commun, que l'on soit célèbre ou loup-garou. Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la plaidoirie de Sirius. Il était absorbé par ses pensées, lorsque la voix de Fudge se fit plus forte que tout à l'heure. -Très bien, nous allons procéder au vote. Est ce qu'un Médicomage pourrait rendre à Sirius son état normal ? L'homme en robe blanche qui était venu tout à l'heure réapparut et donna une autre potion à Sirius. Celui se réveilla comme on se réveille un matin après un bonne nuit de sommeil, et quand il se rappela totalement du lieu où il était, il regarda Fudge d'un air interrogateur. -Mr Black, dit Fudge, vous venez d'être soumis au test du véritasérum qui, en résum, nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, que vous n'aviez pas assassiné Peter Pettigrow, que vous et vos amis êtes animagus non-déclaré et que vous avez vécu pendant une semaine en compagnie de Harry Potter. Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin et regarda Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Durant le procès il avait été très inquiet de ce que son parrain puisse laisser paraître sa haine pour Pettigrow ou la tentative d'assassinat du Professeur Rogue. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il ne serait plus tout seul à croire en l'innocence de Sirius. Même s'il n'était pas réhabilité, il y aurait des gens qui s'interrogerait sur le sort réservé au « plus grand criminel de tout les temps ». Il ne serait plus le seul à haïr ce sale rat de Pettigrow. Le traître qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Celui qui avait dissous un groupe d'amis qui semblait si fort, que tous les mages noirs du monde n'aurait pu en dissoudre un. Et pourtant. Il y avait ce maillon flaible. Cette personne qui préférait sa vie à celle de ses amis.Celui qui. -Bien, avant de procéder au vote, je voudrais entendre la déclaration de l'avocat de Black. Sirius regarda autour de lui. Il avait un avocat. Il le savait. Masi il ne l'avait jamais rencpntré. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il pensait parce qu'au même instant, le sage Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillants de bienveillance et de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune se leva et s'avança à côté de Sirius. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et commença : -Bon. Vous avez tous entendu la déclaration de Sirius. Je suis moi même bien placé pour savoir que Sirius détestait tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire lorsqu'il était étudiant. James Potter était comme un frère pour lui, et c'est pour cel qu'il c'est échappé d'Azkaban. Il devait accomplir son devoir de parrain. Car s'il ne vous l'a pas révélé tout à l'heure, je voudrais vous l'apprendre et aussi demander à Harry de dire ce qu'il pense de ses relations avec son parrain. Harry se leva. C'était à lui. Il pensait que finalement on ne l'aurait pas interrogé, tout simplement parce qu'il était enfant ou « psychologiquement instable » selon les dires de Rita Skeeter. -Bonjour à tous. Commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je connaît l'existence de Sirius depuis bientôt deux ans. Au début, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je coyais qu'il voulait me tuer, mais ce n'est pas son comportement qui me l'avait fait croire, mais plutot tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur lui et sa sois disant trahison. Mais, un jour je l'ai rencontré. Et il m'a raconté l'histoire que vous avez entendu tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était sous l'effet du Véritasérum. J'ai décédé de le croire. Pendant les vacances, j'habitais chez mon oncle et ma tante, et il m'écrivait régulièrement pour savoir si ma vie se passait bien, en dehors du fait que j'étais haït par le peu de famille qu'il me restait et que je ne pouvais pas le voir autant que nous l'aurions souhaité. Finalement, cet été, il est venu me cherché et j'ai habité pendant une semaine avec lui chez Rémus Lupin. Je peux vous affirmer que si Sirius était du coté des forces du mal, il aurait put tuer cent fois pendoant mon séjour chez lui. Surtout que s'il avait été mangemort, il aurait facilement pu me ramener chez Voldemort et revenir avec les honneurs. Parce qu'après tout, c'est ce qui aurait put arriver si. -Assez ! coupa Cornélius Fudge ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec cet idiot retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Soyez raisonnable mon garçon ! -Cornélius, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Peut être pourrions nous procéder au vote et interroger Harry plus tard ? -C'est cela, oui. répondit le ministre d'une voix laissant paraître qu'il n'en ferait rien. Je prierai l'Assmeblée ici présente d'envoyer une jerbe d'étincelle dans le cercle qui se trouve ici. Vertes si vous pensez que Black est innocent et Rouge s'il est coupable. Harry hésitait à allait se rassoir. Il alla se placer à côté de son parrain. Il voulait être près de lui au cas où le pire arriverait. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Peut être qu'il y avait dans cette salle des sorciers bornés qui ne croirait pas un mot de la plaidoirie de Sirius. Harry mit quelque secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. La salle semblait éclairée au néon vert. Il regarda Sirius. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il avait peur. Il était dans un tel état de transe lors de son interrogatoir qu'il n'avait pa spu faire attention aux visages des jurés. Fudge leva la main, et reprit la parole : -A 99%, la Salle de Justice Magique déclare que l'accusé Sirius Black est . Innocent ! finit-il avec une voix morne qui montrait largement sa déception.  
  
Harry resta sous le choc pendant une seconde. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que Sirius était libre ! Son parrain le regarda les yeux brillants, et Harry se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Même lorsqu'il avait apprit que Sirius était son parrain. Ce dernier attrapa Harry et le fit tournoyer comme un enfant de cinq ans. Personne n'avait jamais montré un tel amour envers Harry. Jamais son son oncle ou sa tante ne l'avez fait tournoyer comme ça lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était une première. Harry était tellement heureux qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. -Je deviens une vrai fille, pensa-t-il.  
  
-Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, s'esclama Fudge, la séance est terminée. -Un instant ! C'était la voix de Dumbledore. Il s'était levé, les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice. Je crois que Monsieur Harry Potter a quelques informations concernant certaines personnes a donner. -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Fudge -Je veux parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bien sûr, de Peter Pettigrow et ses acolytes. -N'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Je vous laisse présider l'Assemblée, Dumbledore. A ces mots, le ministre de la magie sortit de la salle en claquant la porte au passage. La plus part des sorciers présents dans la Salle étaient étonnés de l'attitude de Fudge. Dumbledore s'avança et s'assit au bureau qui présidait l'assemblée. -Bien, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, Mr Potter ici présent à des informations a vous révéler concernant Voldemort. A ces mots, tout le monde frémit. -Bon nombre d'entre vous, continua le professeur, savent que le jeune Cédric Diggory est mort en juin dernier, mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Le jeune Harry était présent et va vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je ne le soumettrai pas au Véritasérum puisque ce n'est pas autorisé par le ministère en raison de son age, alors son histoire sera vérifiée grace au capteur de dissimulation qui a servit tout à l'heure à Sirius. Harry, si tu veux bien t'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Il fit venir un siège tout simplement normal, sans chaines, qui se posa juste à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête et posa sa main sur son bras en signe de soutien (on l'avait délié de ses chaines). Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença : -Bon nombre d'entre vous savent que j'ai été choisi comme deuxième champion de Poudlard l'an dernier. Le problème c'est que je n'y avait pas mit mon nom. Alors Sirius et mes amis on pensé que quelqu'un m'en voulait peut- être, et que c'était pour cela que mon nom avais été mis dans la coupe. Le soir de la troisième tache, Cédrice et moi sommes arrivé en même temps au niveau du trophée dans le labyrinte, alors on a décidé de le prendre tout les deux et de partager le prix.  
  
Il fit une pause, et regarda l'Assemblée, silencieuse, qui se demenadait où il voulait en venir. Harry, lui, savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Il y avait un peu réfléchi la nuit précédente. Le problème, c'est que même si son disocurs allait aider la communauté sorcière à se défendre, il allait devoir repasser par l'un deds moments les plus douloureux de sa vie, et qu'il essayait d'oublier. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer son récit, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit : -Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Harry, te souviens-tu complètement de tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit la ? -Oui,professeur. -Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons utiliser ce que les moldus appelle le cinéma. -Vous voulez que je tourne dans un film professeur ? demanda le sorcier incrédule. -Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est juste le résultat qui sera le même. Ferme les yeux, tu verras. Videpensumnos !  
  
La salle se fit plus sombre. Une sorte d'écran appaurut sur le mur immaculé du fond de la salle. Harry comprit alors. Il allait tout revivre. Il allait voir ce qui c'était passé. Ce que lui avait vu.ce qu'il avait vécu.  
  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avais dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? demanda un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans. -Non. Répondit le petit brun à lunette. Les deux enfant se trouvaient dans un cimetière qui était surplombé par une maison. -Tue l'autre ! dit une voix froide Le beau jeune homme tomba par terre, mort. On vit lors harry se faire trainer jusqu'à la tombe de Tom Jedusor, et y être attacher par un homme. Un homme qui était sensé être six pieds sous terre depuis plus de quatorze ans. Pettigrow (car c'était lui) mit alors une chose roulée en boule dans un immense chaudron, et commença un rituel : -Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaitre son fls ! (zt a ces mots, une fine poudre vint se verser dans le chaudron) Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître ! (et l'homme se coupa le bras). Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat. (et l'homme trancha une veine de Harry). Un peu plus tard, on vit une chose qui n'auriat jamais du arriver : Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur venait d'apparaître. Ensuite, un dizaine d'homme en cagoule noir apparurent. -Soyez les bienvenus mangemorts ! [.] Lucius, mon cher ami.tes exploits à la coupe du monde.Ici devraient se trouver les Lestranges, ils sont à Azkaban. Ils reviendront lorsque les détraqueurs se joindront à nous.Macnair.Crabbe.Goyle.Nott.Ici il manque six mangemorts, trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre à été trop lache pour revenir, il le paiera. Un autre nous a quitté définitivement.Il sera tué bien entendu. Quand au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et il se trouve qu'il est déjà en mission pour moi à Poudlard. [.] Harry et Voldemort apparurent sur l'écran, seuls, armés de leur baguettes magique. Puis Harry fut frapper du sortilège de Doloris. Et on comprit ensuite que Voldemort essayait vainemant de le soumettre à l'impérium. Et enfin, on entendit « Avada Kedavra » et « Expelliarmus » en même temps, et les deux sortilèges se croisèrent dans l'air. On vit ensuite Harry et Voldemort enfermés dans un dome d'or, dans les airs. Et la baguette de Voldemort qui régurjitait des sortes de fantômes. Enfin, Harry rompit le lien, et s'enfuit avec le portoloin. Juste après, on vit la scène du bureau de « Maugey » et l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum.  
  
Enfin, l'écran disparut, et Harry put voir que tout le monde avait l'air choqué. Lui même était abasourdi tant ce qu'il venait de voir paraissait pire que la réalité. Il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Sirius était abasourdi. Harry lui avait déjà raconté la scène, mais la, le fait de la voir de ses propres yeux et de rester en totale impuissance le fit blêmir. Il n'aurait pas été si blême même si on lui avait dit qu'il devait retourné à Azkaban. Harry regarda son parrain, et en plantant son regard dans ses yeux noirs, lui dit : -T'inquiètes pas Sirius. C'était beaucoup moins impressionant lorsque j'y étais vraiment. Allez, souris ! Tu es libre ! Sirius hocha la tête, eut un faible sourire, et serra son filleul dans ses bras. La voix de Dumbledore, qui avait repris cette impression de puissance, cette aura qui emanait de lui lorsqu'il était en colère ou dégouté. Sa voix s'éleva alors dans la salle silencieuse. -Bon. Voilà. Vous venez de voir ce que Harry à vécu le 24 juin dernier. Je sais que c'est choquant et inattendu, mais le ministre de la magie refusant de croire cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas avertir la presse. J'espère que les personnes qui ne partagent l'opinion de Cornélius Fudge se rendront ici même dans une semaine et demi. Il est temps de prendre des mesures. Vous pouvez rentre chez vous.  
  
Dumbledore se leva. Harry, Sirius et Lupin repartirent chez ce dernier. 


	4. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Chapitre 4 : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
  
Six heures du matin. Harry n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Ses courtes périodes de sommeil étaient envahies par de nouveaux cauchemard : Le détraqueur, Sirius. Le juge qui frappe un coup de maillet.Sirius criant son innocence. Il s'était réveillé très tôt, et après avoir fait sa toilette, il s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier assez jolie pour faire bonne impression, et essaya de se coiffer de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était le Vrai Harry Potter. Non pas qu'il ait eu envie de se venter en se réveillant, mais plutôt qu'il pensait que son nom et cette cicatrice rendrait sa prestation plus impressionante et plus crédible.  
  
Au petit déjeuner, Rémus qui s'était levé peu de temps avant lui, prépara une pile de pancakes complètement grillés que personne ne mangea. Sirius parassait plus stressé que jamais, et regardait Harry d'un air qu'il voulait confiant mais qui montrait tout le contraire.  
  
Vers midi, tous prirent de la poudre de cheminette après que Sirius eut allumé un grand feu. « Palais de justice ! » s'écria Rémus en passant. C'était a présent au tour de Harry. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce mode de transport, il repensait à la première fois. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'allée des embrumes, un quartier très mal fréquenté où de nombreux mages noirs faisaient des emplettes. Les coudes au corps, ses lunettes soigneusement rangées dans sa poche, il rentra dans le feu et prononça les mots ''Palais de Justice''. Tout autour de lui se mit à tourner à une vitesse inimaginable, et il se retrouva un instant plus tard dans une salle circulaire, sombre, où de nombreux sorciers aux mines sinistres était assis. En face des bancs des ''spectateurs'' se trouvaient deux sièges : le premier se trouvait derrière un bureau et un petit sorcier se trouvait en train d'ensorceler une plume pour qu'elle ne retranscrive que la pure vérité (contrairement aux plumes à papottes qui détournaient un peu toutes vos paroles). Le deuxième siège était plus simple d'apparance, mais beaucoup plus sinistre, car deux chaines munies de bracelets y étaient reliées.  
  
Harry prit donc place à côté de Dumbledore et attendit que Sirius arrive. -Il est déjà arrivé, dit le directeur, seulement il doit apparaître dans une autre salle car il doit entrer accompagné de gardes.Regarde.  
  
En effet, Sirius venait d'apparaître entouré des détraqueurs. Ceux-ci avaient l'air plus sinistres que jamais, et Harry fit de gros effort pour ne pas se sentir mal.  
  
-Mr Black, commença Fudge, vous comparessez devant le ministère de la justice sorcière pour trahison de vos amis, assassinat et évasion de la prison d'Azkaban. Niez vous les faits ? -Je nie avoir tuer James et Lily, même si je me sens responsable de cet acte, je nie avoir tuer Peter mais j'admet m'être évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. -Très bien. Comme vous le voyez, un certain nombre de sorciers ici présent ne vous porte pas dans leurs c?urs. Alors pour commencer, qu'avez vous à dire en ce qqui concerne la mort James et Lily ?  
  
Sirius commença son récit, en racontant comment ses deux amis avaient eut recours au sortilège de fidelitas, comment il avait eu l'idée de bluffer en utilisant Pettigrow et comment une semaine après il était arriver quelques minutes trop tard à la maison en ruine. Ceci fut accompagné d'encouragement de haine et d'insultes envers Sirius ? Celui-ci s'en voyait accablé. Harry était profondément désolé. Sirius ne se laissa pas faire pourtant, et une fois que le silence fut revenus (sous les ordres de Fudge) il raconta comment Pettigrow avait fait croire à sa mort, c'est à dire en se transformant en rat. -Impossible ! s'écria Fudge riant aux éclats. Mr Black, qu'est-ce qu cette histoire à dormir debout ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu une histoire similaire à Poudlard il y a deux ans. -Je demande, dit Dumbledore, que Sirius soit soumis au Véritasérum. -Mais Dumbledore, vous savez bien que cettte pratique est considérée comme barbare ? -Mais vous aviez dit que vous l'utiliseriez ! s'écria Sirius. C4est pour ça que je me suis rendu ! La preuve de mon innocence ! Utilisez le voyons ! Comme ça vous serez fixés ! Cornélius Fudge fit la moue, et se résigna : -D'accord.Mais je veux que le Véritasérum soit doublé du capteur de dissimulation le plus puissant que nous ayons, et pour être sur de son efficacité, nous allons dès à présent établir une barrière de silence afin que personne ne puisse modifier le jugement en murmurant un mensonge. Mr Black, si vous êtes prêt ? Sirius acquiesça. Il avait l'air confiant, mais son visage laissait paraître un certain stress. Un homme habillé de balnc s'avança alors, avec un flacon a la main. Il versa une goutte du liquide dans la bouche de Sirius. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, et son visages qui étéait si sérieux l'instant d'avant pris un sonné. Un peu comme celui de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller. -Vous m'entendez ? demanda Fudge -Oui monsieur. Répondit Sirius d'une voix neutre -Etiez vous le gardien du secret du secret de Lily et James Potter ? -Non. Partout dans la Salle, les personnes qui assistaient au spectacle )hormis Harry, Dumbledore et Lupin qui souriait) tirèrent des têtes de deux mêtres de long et paraissaient passablement étonnés. Evidemment, en raison du Sortilège de Silence, aucun d'eux ne pouvait parler, mais s'ils avaient put le faire ont auraient pu s'attendre à de grands « oh ! », « non ! » et « impossible ! » partout dans la salle.  
  
-Mr Black, qui était le Gardien du secret des Potter ? -Peter Pettigrow. -Comment cela se fait-il ? -Je savais que quelqu'un informait Voldemort (à ces mots tout le monde tréssaillit) et j'avais peur qu'il apprenne qu'on est recours au sortilège de fidelitas, et du même coup que je sois le gardien du secret. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il suffisait de bluffer. Je les ai convaincu de prendre Pettigrow comme Gardien. C'était notre ami d'enfance, il était forcément de notre côté. Pourtant, une semaine après la pratique du sortilège, je suis allé voir au repaire de Queudver, et je l'ai trouvé vide. Alors j'ai compris. Il avait vendu la mèche. J'ai pris ma moto, et je me suis rendu chez James. Et quand je suis arrivé, la maison était en ruine, et seul les cris de Harry rompait le silence de mort qui y régnait. Fudge parut choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait jamais pensé a voir les choses sous cet angle là. Il était bien trop terre a terre pour prendre en compte des sentiments tels que l'amitié dans son jugement, et c'est pour ça que comme toute la communauté sorcière de l'époque (sauf peut- être Voldemort et ses partisans) il avait mis une étiquette de traitre assassin sur la tête de Sirius. -En ce qui concerne l'Assassinat de Pettigrow ? -Il m'a coincé dans une rue pleine de moldus répondit Sirius sur un ton monocorde, et alors il a comencé à crié que j'avais trahi James et Lily, et alors, il a lançé un sortilège qui a dévasté toute la rue, s'est tranché le doigt, et s'est transformé en rat. -En rat ? -Peter est animagus. -Impossible. Expliquez ! -Quand nous étions à Poudlard, avec Peter et James, nous nous sommes aperçu de que Rémus disparraissait tous les mois, et nous avons conclu qu'il était lycanthrope.  
  
Rémus, assit à côté de Harry frémit, et le jeune sorcier le sentit se raidir devant tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui. Harry comprenait ce qu'il ressantait. Tous les regard braqués sur lui et les gens qui le regardait d'un air bizarre. Il connaissait out cela. C'était le prix a payer lorsqu'on était hors du commun, que l'on soit célèbre ou loup-garou. Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la plaidoirie de Sirius. Il était absorbé par ses pensées, lorsque la voix de Fudge se fit plus forte que tout à l'heure. -Très bien, nous allons procéder au vote. Est ce qu'un Médicomage pourrait rendre à Sirius son état normal ? L'homme en robe blanche qui était venu tout à l'heure réapparut et donna une autre potion à Sirius. Celui se réveilla comme on se réveille un matin après un bonne nuit de sommeil, et quand il se rappela totalement du lieu où il était, il regarda Fudge d'un air interrogateur. -Mr Black, dit Fudge, vous venez d'être soumis au test du véritasérum qui, en résum, nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, que vous n'aviez pas assassiné Peter Pettigrow, que vous et vos amis êtes animagus non-déclaré et que vous avez vécu pendant une semaine en compagnie de Harry Potter. Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin et regarda Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Durant le procès il avait été très inquiet de ce que son parrain puisse laisser paraître sa haine pour Pettigrow ou la tentative d'assassinat du Professeur Rogue. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il ne serait plus tout seul à croire en l'innocence de Sirius. Même s'il n'était pas réhabilité, il y aurait des gens qui s'interrogerait sur le sort réservé au « plus grand criminel de tout les temps ». Il ne serait plus le seul à haïr ce sale rat de Pettigrow. Le traître qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Celui qui avait dissous un groupe d'amis qui semblait si fort, que tous les mages noirs du monde n'aurait pu en dissoudre un. Et pourtant. Il y avait ce maillon flaible. Cette personne qui préférait sa vie à celle de ses amis.Celui qui. -Bien, avant de procéder au vote, je voudrais entendre la déclaration de l'avocat de Black. Sirius regarda autour de lui. Il avait un avocat. Il le savait. Masi il ne l'avait jamais rencpntré. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il pensait parce qu'au même instant, le sage Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillants de bienveillance et de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune se leva et s'avança à côté de Sirius. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et commença : -Bon. Vous avez tous entendu la déclaration de Sirius. Je suis moi même bien placé pour savoir que Sirius détestait tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire lorsqu'il était étudiant. James Potter était comme un frère pour lui, et c'est pour cel qu'il c'est échappé d'Azkaban. Il devait accomplir son devoir de parrain. Car s'il ne vous l'a pas révélé tout à l'heure, je voudrais vous l'apprendre et aussi demander à Harry de dire ce qu'il pense de ses relations avec son parrain. Harry se leva. C'était à lui. Il pensait que finalement on ne l'aurait pas interrogé, tout simplement parce qu'il était enfant ou « psychologiquement instable » selon les dires de Rita Skeeter. -Bonjour à tous. Commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je connaît l'existence de Sirius depuis bientôt deux ans. Au début, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je coyais qu'il voulait me tuer, mais ce n'est pas son comportement qui me l'avait fait croire, mais plutot tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur lui et sa sois disant trahison. Mais, un jour je l'ai rencontré. Et il m'a raconté l'histoire que vous avez entendu tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était sous l'effet du Véritasérum. J'ai décédé de le croire. Pendant les vacances, j'habitais chez mon oncle et ma tante, et il m'écrivait régulièrement pour savoir si ma vie se passait bien, en dehors du fait que j'étais haït par le peu de famille qu'il me restait et que je ne pouvais pas le voir autant que nous l'aurions souhaité. Finalement, cet été, il est venu me cherché et j'ai habité pendant une semaine avec lui chez Rémus Lupin. Je peux vous affirmer que si Sirius était du coté des forces du mal, il aurait put tuer cent fois pendoant mon séjour chez lui. Surtout que s'il avait été mangemort, il aurait facilement pu me ramener chez Voldemort et revenir avec les honneurs. Parce qu'après tout, c'est ce qui aurait put arriver si. -Assez ! coupa Cornélius Fudge ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec cet idiot retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Soyez raisonnable mon garçon ! -Cornélius, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Peut être pourrions nous procéder au vote et interroger Harry plus tard ? -C'est cela, oui. répondit le ministre d'une voix laissant paraître qu'il n'en ferait rien. Je prierai l'Assmeblée ici présente d'envoyer une jerbe d'étincelle dans le cercle qui se trouve ici. Vertes si vous pensez que Black est innocent et Rouge s'il est coupable. Harry hésitait à allait se rassoir. Il alla se placer à côté de son parrain. Il voulait être près de lui au cas où le pire arriverait. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Peut être qu'il y avait dans cette salle des sorciers bornés qui ne croirait pas un mot de la plaidoirie de Sirius. Harry mit quelque secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. La salle semblait éclairée au néon vert. Il regarda Sirius. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il avait peur. Il était dans un tel état de transe lors de son interrogatoir qu'il n'avait pa spu faire attention aux visages des jurés. Fudge leva la main, et reprit la parole : -A 99%, la Salle de Justice Magique déclare que l'accusé Sirius Black est . Innocent ! finit-il avec une voix morne qui montrait largement sa déception.  
  
Harry resta sous le choc pendant une seconde. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que Sirius était libre ! Son parrain le regarda les yeux brillants, et Harry se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Même lorsqu'il avait apprit que Sirius était son parrain. Ce dernier attrapa Harry et le fit tournoyer comme un enfant de cinq ans. Personne n'avait jamais montré un tel amour envers Harry. Jamais son son oncle ou sa tante ne l'avez fait tournoyer comme ça lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était une première. Harry était tellement heureux qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. -Je deviens une vrai fille, pensa-t-il.  
  
-Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, s'esclama Fudge, la séance est terminée. -Un instant ! C'était la voix de Dumbledore. Il s'était levé, les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice. Je crois que Monsieur Harry Potter a quelques informations concernant certaines personnes a donner. -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Fudge -Je veux parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bien sûr, de Peter Pettigrow et ses acolytes. -N'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Je vous laisse présider l'Assemblée, Dumbledore. A ces mots, le ministre de la magie sortit de la salle en claquant la porte au passage. La plus part des sorciers présents dans la Salle étaient étonnés de l'attitude de Fudge. Dumbledore s'avança et s'assit au bureau qui présidait l'assemblée. -Bien, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, Mr Potter ici présent à des informations a vous révéler concernant Voldemort. A ces mots, tout le monde frémit. -Bon nombre d'entre vous, continua le professeur, savent que le jeune Cédric Diggory est mort en juin dernier, mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi. Le jeune Harry était présent et va vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je ne le soumettrai pas au Véritasérum puisque ce n'est pas autorisé par le ministère en raison de son age, alors son histoire sera vérifiée grace au capteur de dissimulation qui a servit tout à l'heure à Sirius. Harry, si tu veux bien t'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Il fit venir un siège tout simplement normal, sans chaines, qui se posa juste à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête et posa sa main sur son bras en signe de soutien (on l'avait délié de ses chaines). Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença : -Bon nombre d'entre vous savent que j'ai été choisi comme deuxième champion de Poudlard l'an dernier. Le problème c'est que je n'y avait pas mit mon nom. Alors Sirius et mes amis on pensé que quelqu'un m'en voulait peut- être, et que c'était pour cela que mon nom avais été mis dans la coupe. Le soir de la troisième tache, Cédrice et moi sommes arrivé en même temps au niveau du trophée dans le labyrinte, alors on a décidé de le prendre tout les deux et de partager le prix.  
  
Il fit une pause, et regarda l'Assemblée, silencieuse, qui se demenadait où il voulait en venir. Harry, lui, savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Il y avait un peu réfléchi la nuit précédente. Le problème, c'est que même si son disocurs allait aider la communauté sorcière à se défendre, il allait devoir repasser par l'un deds moments les plus douloureux de sa vie, et qu'il essayait d'oublier. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer son récit, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit : -Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Harry, te souviens-tu complètement de tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit la ? -Oui,professeur. -Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons utiliser ce que les moldus appelle le cinéma. -Vous voulez que je tourne dans un film professeur ? demanda le sorcier incrédule. -Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est juste le résultat qui sera le même. Ferme les yeux, tu verras. Videpensumnos !  
  
La salle se fit plus sombre. Une sorte d'écran appaurut sur le mur immaculé du fond de la salle. Harry comprit alors. Il allait tout revivre. Il allait voir ce qui c'était passé. Ce que lui avait vu.ce qu'il avait vécu.  
  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avais dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? demanda un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans. -Non. Répondit le petit brun à lunette. Les deux enfant se trouvaient dans un cimetière qui était surplombé par une maison. -Tue l'autre ! dit une voix froide Le beau jeune homme tomba par terre, mort. On vit lors harry se faire trainer jusqu'à la tombe de Tom Jedusor, et y être attacher par un homme. Un homme qui était sensé être six pieds sous terre depuis plus de quatorze ans. Pettigrow (car c'était lui) mit alors une chose roulée en boule dans un immense chaudron, et commença un rituel : -Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaitre son fls ! (zt a ces mots, une fine poudre vint se verser dans le chaudron) Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître ! (et l'homme se coupa le bras). Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat. (et l'homme trancha une veine de Harry). Un peu plus tard, on vit une chose qui n'auriat jamais du arriver : Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur venait d'apparaître. Ensuite, un dizaine d'homme en cagoule noir apparurent. -Soyez les bienvenus mangemorts ! [.] Lucius, mon cher ami.tes exploits à la coupe du monde.Ici devraient se trouver les Lestranges, ils sont à Azkaban. Ils reviendront lorsque les détraqueurs se joindront à nous.Macnair.Crabbe.Goyle.Nott.Ici il manque six mangemorts, trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre à été trop lache pour revenir, il le paiera. Un autre nous a quitté définitivement.Il sera tué bien entendu. Quand au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et il se trouve qu'il est déjà en mission pour moi à Poudlard. [.] Harry et Voldemort apparurent sur l'écran, seuls, armés de leur baguettes magique. Puis Harry fut frapper du sortilège de Doloris. Et on comprit ensuite que Voldemort essayait vainemant de le soumettre à l'impérium. Et enfin, on entendit « Avada Kedavra » et « Expelliarmus » en même temps, et les deux sortilèges se croisèrent dans l'air. On vit ensuite Harry et Voldemort enfermés dans un dome d'or, dans les airs. Et la baguette de Voldemort qui régurjitait des sortes de fantômes. Enfin, Harry rompit le lien, et s'enfuit avec le portoloin. Juste après, on vit la scène du bureau de « Maugey » et l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum.  
  
Enfin, l'écran disparut, et Harry put voir que tout le monde avait l'air choqué. Lui même était abasourdi tant ce qu'il venait de voir paraissait pire que la réalité. Il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Sirius était abasourdi. Harry lui avait déjà raconté la scène, mais la, le fait de la voir de ses propres yeux et de rester en totale impuissance le fit blêmir. Il n'aurait pas été si blême même si on lui avait dit qu'il devait retourné à Azkaban. Harry regarda son parrain, et en plantant son regard dans ses yeux noirs, lui dit : -T'inquiètes pas Sirius. C'était beaucoup moins impressionant lorsque j'y étais vraiment. Allez, souris ! Tu es libre ! Sirius hocha la tête, eut un faible sourire, et serra son filleul dans ses bras. La voix de Dumbledore, qui avait repris cette impression de puissance, cette aura qui emanait de lui lorsqu'il était en colère ou dégouté. Sa voix s'éleva alors dans la salle silencieuse. -Bon. Voilà. Vous venez de voir ce que Harry à vécu le 24 juin dernier. Je sais que c'est choquant et inattendu, mais le ministre de la magie refusant de croire cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas avertir la presse. J'espère que les personnes qui ne partagent l'opinion de Cornélius Fudge se rendront ici même dans une semaine et demi. Il est temps de prendre des mesures. Vous pouvez rentre chez vous.  
  
Dumbledore se leva. Harry, Sirius et Lupin repartirent chez ce dernier. 


	5. Retour a Poudlard

Chapitre 5 : Retour à Poudlard  
  
Les quelques semaines qui suivirent le procès furent très rapides pour Harry. Dès le lendemain du procès, il s'était rendu sur le chemin de Traverse avec Sirius pour profiter du premier jour de réelle liberté de celui-ci. Là-bas, il avait croisé Néville Longdubat, un ami de Poudlard, qui était resté tétanisé devant Sirius. Harry comprenait très bien sa réaction bien que son parrain fut un peu vexé. En effet, les parents de Neville avaient été soumis au sortilège de Doloris après la chute de Voldemort, et ils étaient maintenant incapable de reconnaître leur propre fils et d'agir convenablement. C'était évidemment pour cela que Neville avaient une peur bleue de tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin à la magie noire, et sûrement une des raisons de sa crainte du professeur Rogue. Sirius et lui avaient créé une émeute dans la boutique de Ollivander, ce qui était assez rare. Sirius devait s'y rendre pour se racheter une baguette magique (la sienne avait été confisquée et détruite lors de sa capture) et on ne sait par quel miracle, une foule de badauds et de sorciers de toutes sortes s'y étaient rendu pour voir l'achat de la nouvelle baguette du faux mage noir. Les jours qui suivirent furent harassant. C'était une sorte de rentrée avant l'heure. Harry s'entrainait très dur pour devenir animagus, et n'avait presque pas le temps d'aller chez Ron ou Hermione. De toute manière, il n'était pas sur d'en avoir eu l'autorisation en raison des temps qui courent. Toujours est il que Voldemort oeuvrait en secret, depuis sa vieille batisse de Little Hangleton. Personne ne savait ce qu'il mijotait en dehors du fait que son but final était de régner sur le monde et que pour cela il devait détruire Harry qui était à ses yeux un obstacle sur le chemin menant au pouvoir. La veille de la rentrée, Harry discutait avec Sirius et Rémus dans le salon. -Tu vas rentré en cinquième année, maintenant.commença Rémus -Oui, et c'était de loin notre meilleur année, tu ne trouves pas Rémus ? -Oh si. Tant de choses ont changé cette année là. -Qu'est-ce qu'y a changé ? interrogea Harry -Et bien, comme tu le sais, James, Sirius et Peter sont devenus animagi, ton père est devenu ami avec Lily, puis un peu. -Quoi ? Il sont juste devenus AMIS en cinquième année ? Mais je pensais qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur rentrée et qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus et que. Rémus et Sirius partirent d'un rire franc. -Tes parents ? Amis avant la cinquième année ? Non mais tu rigole ! Jamais James, ou Lily ou même nous n'aurions pu imaginer que ces deux là formerait le couple parfait. -C'est sûr qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien Lily Evans et James Potter.reprit Rémus avec nostalgie. Harry avait l'air vexé. Tout ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé s'écroulait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses parents n'étaient pas amis au début. Il avait souvent imaginé la première rencontre de ses parents. Il voyait bien Lily sur le quai 9 ¾, complètement perdue, déboussolée par le monde des sorciers. Et puis James, déjà bien au courant de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, serait venu et l'aurait traitée comme une véritable sorcière. Ils auraient mieux fait connaissance dans le train, puis à Poudlard ils se seraient retrouvés dans la même maison, et alors leur amitié aurait continuer jusqu'a devenir un peu plus qu'amis. Mais non. -En fait, repris Sirius, nous avions une réputation de farceur, jamais sérieux, je suppose que tu connais le mythe des Maraudeurs ? -Oui, bien sûr -Et bien.Les Maraudeurs, c'est a dire nous, avaient une sorte de.d'antipathie envers un autre groupe de Gryffondor qui s'appelait. -Que nous appelions, Sirius, on était les seuls à les appeler comme ça. -Bref, on les appelait les Mortes Vivantes (ndla : petit clin d'?il à la fic « Les Portes » qui est trop bien et que je vous conseille à tous). Et dedans -Ma mère était une Morte Vivant ? s'étonna Harry. -Oui, répondit Rémus, mais c'était la plus vivante des Mortes Vivantes. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous avons regretté de l'avoir rejetée quand elle est devenue notre amie. -Mais pour revenir à ta mère, son petit groupe était composé de deux autres filles qui donnaient la chair de poule ! Lily et ses amies passaient leur temps à travailler, elles étaient dans les meilleurs élèves. Comme ton père, Rémus et moi. Et ça ajoutait sans doute à notre rivalité. Toujours est il que vers la cinquième année, tes parents sont devenus amis. -Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? -Il y avait un nouvel élève à Poudlard.Il venait d'Antigua je crois. Il s'appelait Terry Hapo. -Et Sirius ! Elle est passée ou ta mémoire ? il est pas arrivé comme tout le monde, celui-là. Il est rentré en retard -Oui c'est vrai. Continue Rémus, si t'as plus de mémoire. -Donc Terry est arrivé. Il était à Gryffondor. Ils était très bizarre. En tout cas, il est devenus notre ami. Bien sûr ce n'était pas un Maraudeur à part entière, mais il s'est très vite intégré, et on le considérait comme notre ami. Terry agissait bizarrement avec James et Lily. Il avait l'air désolé de les vois séparés. Un jour, il est tombé « malade » il faisait d'étranges crises quand Voldemort était à proximité. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars. Et Lily et James en étaient très affectés. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont compris qu'ils étaient fait pour s'entendre. Lily a commencé à traîner avec nous, et elle devenue notre amie, et la suite tu la connais. Harry acquiesça. Il trouvait étrange que Terry fasse des cauchemars suivit de sortes de crises lorsque Voldemort se trouvait à proximité. Il n'en dit rien aux adultes et conitnua : -Et vous, vous étiez comment quand vous étiez jeunes ? -Un vrai tombeur ! s'exclama Sirius avec une pointe d'orgueil. La moitié des filles me couraient après. L'autre moitié était évidemment pour James, bien sûr. En tout cas, j'avais la réputation du beau gosse rieur, généreux.Enfin la totale quoi ! S'ils avaient u ce que deviendrait le séduisant Sirius Black. -Et toi Rémus ? -Moi ? J'étais assez sérieux, calme. Un peu comme maintenant. En tout cas, j'étais le seul à vraiment bien m'entendre avec Lily. Jusqu'en cinquième année bien sûr.  
  
La discussion se prolongea jusqu'à une heure assez avancée, et bientôt tout le monde partit se coucher. Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien être Terry Hapo. Il lui paraissait étrange qu'un garçon venu d'Antigua à une époque où Voldemort commençait à peine à prendre une véritable puissance puisse faire des sortes de crises et des cauchemars lorsque Voldemort n'était pas loin. Le plus étrange était que la seule personne a avoir ce type de réaction, c'était lui-même, et que si Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit en ce qui concerne le mystère de sa cicatrice, s'était bien parce que personne d'autre n'avait d'alarme au milieu du front ! Alors, pourquoi ? Qui était ce Terry Hapo? Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Ses affaires étaient prètes depuis la veille. Il avait tout rangé dans sa malle depuis la veille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était triste que ce soit la rentrée car il ne reverrai ni Sirius, ni Remus d'ici les prochaines vacances. -Sirius, comment on va aller jusqu'à king's Cross ? demanda le garçon -Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu dirais si on y allait.disons, par la poudre de Cheminette ? -On peut aller à King's Cross par la poudre de Cheminette ? -Oui et non ! Nous, nous pouvons, mais les autres sorciers ne le peuvent pas. -Comment ça se fait ? -Ah. Ca c'est juste une sécurité mise en place par Dumbledore. Il ne veut pas que tu prennes le risque de te faire remarquer avec une voiture du ministère. Bon, va vérifier tes bagages et nous partirons après. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et son parrain se trouvaient devant un feu ronflant qui propageait une chaleur étouffante dans la maison. -Quai 9 ¾ ! s'exclama Sirius. Il fut très vite suivit de Harry et de Rémus qui fermait la marche en portant la malle de Harry. Le contraste entre la maisons et le quai de gare était frappant. Chez Remus, il régnait une chaleur étouffante, pire qu'a midi en plein été, et là, il y avait un vent d'automne, froid, qui vous glaçait les os. Heureusement qu'il y avait du soleil, parce que sinon on se serait déjà cru en novembre. Harry repéra vite Ron et Hermione parmi la foule. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter entre eux avec Sirius. Hermione parut ravie de la libération de Sirius, tout comme Ron. En revanche, les parents Weasley bien que très polis, regardait Sirius avec une certaine méfiance. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry. Toutes les accusations portées contre lui étaient fausses, il n'y a rien à craindre ! A partir de ce moment là, ils devinrent beaucoup plus chaleureux envers Sirius, et discutèrent de choses et d'autres qu'ils avaient vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Très vite vint le moment des adieux.  
  
Voilà.Ca y est. Le train démarrait, Harry allait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Il ses sentait un peu mal à l'aise a cette idée. Non pas qu'il n'aimait plus ce cher vieux château, pas du tout.mais il pensait qu'une certaine personne n'y retournerait plus jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait été assassiné par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. -ah ça fait du bien de retourner à Poudlard ! Pas vrai les garçons ? Reprendre les cours, la métamorphose, l'arithmancie.Tiens, au fait vous savez qui est le nouveau prof de DFCM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) ? -Aucune idée Hermione, répondit Ron, tnat que ce n'est ni Rogue, ni un abruti, ni un Mangemort. -Tiens, en parlant de Rogue, il ne doit plus beaucoup m'aimer, commença Harry. -Plus beaucoup t'aimer ? Est-ce que tu crois que cette ordure t'as porté dans son c?ur ne serait-ce qu'une minute dans sa triste vie ? Hermione fut prise d'un four rire silencieux. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on critique les professeurs, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du Maître des Potions, elle changeait du tout au tout. Une fois calmée, elle reprit : -Ca me fait penser, il va faire quoi Sirius maintenant ? Parce que comme il est réhabilité, il peut utiliser son compte en banque, et s'il utilise son compte, il va se vider et s'il se vide il va falloir le remplir, et pour le remplir il va devoir travailler. Alors ? -Ben, je sais pas trop, répondit Harry. Je pense qu'il va sûrmenent. -Devenir tueur à gages ? Cette voix. C'était celle qu'il vuolait le moins entendre. Celle de son pire ennemi. Voldemort mis à part, bien sûr. C'était une voix trainante appartenant à un blondinet très prétentieux. Comme vous l'avez deviné, il s'agissait de. : -Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Casse-toi, on t'as pas sonné ! -ah bon. Je me demandais juste un truc. Est-ce que c'est pour ressembler à ton parrain que tu as tué Diggory ? C'est vrai, ça doit être psychologique chez toi. Tu peux pas t 'empêcher de copier. -Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'indigna Hermione -Toi la sang de bourbe, on t'as pas parlé ! Alors Potter, pourquoi quand t'as appris qu'un crétin avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, t'as voulu faire pareil ? Pourquoi quand l'autre débile est devenu champion de Poudlard tu l'as imité ? Et pourquoi quand tu as appris que Black était un assassin t'as voulu faire pareil ? -La ferme Malefoy ! s'indigna Hermione -Je ne parle pas à des sorciers de second rang, continua le blond d'un air assez snob. -Ah bon, le coupa Harry qui pouvait enfin en placer une (c'est son problème pas celui des autres après tout.), Hé bien dans ce cas là, Au revoir ! Et à ces mots il poussa Malefoy dans le couloir et lui claqua la porte au nez. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas, se retrouva assis sur le derrière avec un air hébété. Etrangement, comme le fit remarqué Hermione, il était venu suel. Il n'avait pas avec lui ses deux gorilles de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Un peu plus tard, la conversation dévia sur le Quidditch car Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia et Katie venait d'entrer. Harry leur fit part de la lettre de McGonagall parce que les trois filles n'étaient pas encore au courant, et étant donné les cris de joie qu'elles poussaient, elles avaient l'air ravies. L'équipe décida ensuite de faire des sélections pour le poste de gardien. Le jury pourrait être composé de deux poursuiveuses, un batteur, de Mc Gonagall et d'Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe qui serait de bon conseil. La poursuiveuse restante devrait essayer de marquer contre le candidat dans un premier temps, ensuite elle serait aidée par l'un es batteurs, et enfin, il y aurait une épreuve d'aisance au vol. Bien sûr toute ces décisions mirent un certain temps avant de faire l'unanimité, et quelques heures plus tard, le train approchait de Pré au Lard. Evidemment, le quidditch n'avait pas été le seul sujet de conversation du voyage, (heureusement pour Hermione qui venait de finir son nouveau livre de métamorphose pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté) ils parlèrent aussi des farces et attrapes des jumeaux, et Ron leur montra la somptueuse robe de bal que ces derniers lui avait offert avec leur gains pour qu'ils ne soient pas aussi ridicule que l'an passé avec sa vieille tenue. Etrangement, le train venait de s'arrêter au milieu de nulle part. -Tu crois qu'ils ont remis des Détraqueurs ? s'inquiéta Ron -Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Tu sais très bien que Dumbledore ne les aimes pas, demanda une petite voix pointue, et puis avec le retour de Tu Sais Qui, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.Pas vrai Harry ? -Oui, oui. Tu as sans doute raison Hermione. Il avait l'air absent. Il venait d'apercevoir deux silhouettes sombres monter dans le train. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Que pouvait faire des élèves ignorants des Mangemorts ? Les entrailles du garçon se glaçèrent. Il savait très bien pourquoi, ou plutot pour qui étaient venues ses personnes. Toujours à cause de lui, le célèbre Harry Potter. A cause de lui, des dizaines d'enfants de moldus allaient mourir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il se trouvait dans ce train avec eux, et que les mages noirs n'allaient sûrement pas perdre une occasion de s'amuser. Tout à coup, alors qu'il vit une silhouette se rapprocher, il eut l'idée de faire un Patronus pour éloigner un tant soit peu les Mangemorts. -Spero Patronum ! Il vit alors Cornedrue se matérialiser devant sous forme d'une brume argentée. Le cerf commença à galoper en direction de la porte mais fut interrompu par une voix rauque : -Remarquable patronus Harry ! Je me demande bien où tu as appris à faire ça ! Lorsque le train redémarra, Harry vit très bien qui était l'homme qui avait parlé. Il avait un air un peu amusé sur le visage. Ce dernier avait l'air bien fatigué d'ailleurs. En tout cas, cette personne était amusée car c'était elle même qui avait apprit Harry le sortilège du patronus. Cet homme, c'était Rémus Lupin. -Professeur Lupin ! Que faites vous ici ? demanda Hermione d'un air soulagé -Hé bien, je surveille Miss Granger, je surveille. -Vous allez reprendre les cours de DCFM ? demanda Ron -Malheureusement non. Pensez bien que si Dumbledore me l'avait demandé je ne serais pas ici. D'ailleurs je ne sais absolument pas qui est le nouveau professeur de cette année. -Mais alors qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Fred (ou George ?) -Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais Dumbledore éclaircira pour vous se mystère. Regardez, on arrive ! En effet, le train ralentissait à nouveau mais parce qu'il était vraiment arrivé cette fois. Les élèves se ruèrent hors de leurs wagons. Tous ? non ! Un trio d'élèves de cinquième année accompagné d'un professeur sortit en dernier, en rigolant. La vrai rentrée commençait ce soir.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les élèves qui n'entraient pas en première année étaient installé à leurs tables respectives. Du côté des Gryffondor, tous les élèves regardaient un peu partout en se racontant leurs vacances, leurs appréhensions.mais l'un d'entre eux ne paraissait pas participer à cette allégresse générale. Pourtant c'était de loin celui qui en aurait eu le plus besoin. Et s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à regarder si tristement la table des Poufsouffle (on se demande bien pourquoi.), il aurait entendues les rumeurs qui couraient quelques sièges plus loin. Rumeurs qui se verraient sans doute confirmées dans un bon moment. De leur côté, Ron qui semblait affamé jetait des regards impatient vers le centre de la salle qui était désespérément vide jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'enfants d'une douzaine d'année entre. Ils regardait le plafond qui représentait le ciel étoilé qui flottait au dessus du château, les professeurs qui devaient leur paraître impressionnants (surtout celui qui avait les cheveux gras, un nez crochu, et un regard prêt à tuer celui lui soufflerait le moindre mot). Le professeur McGonagall qui avait accompagné les élèves jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau pointu tout rapiécé, pris un long parchemin et regarda le chapeau comme s'il allait lui souhaiter le bonjour. Ce dernier se fendit en deux pour laisser apparaître un bouche de laquelle s'éleva une voix criarde :  
  
P't'être que vous n'en revenez pas Mais pourquoi ne parlerai-je pas Je suis la pour vous dire Ou se jouera votre avenir Pour les sept prochaines années Ou moins si vous êtes renvoyés ! En attendant cette heure A Poudlard vous n'a urez peur Car avec le sage Dumbledore Je déciderai de votre sort A Gryffondor vous irez Si vous êtes fort et respecté. Rendez vous chez les Serdaigle Là-bas c'ets le parchemin et la plume d'aigle Ou bien alors a poufsouffle Si le travaille ne vous essouffle Mais peut-être que chez les Serpentard Vous aurez votre part de pouvoir Alors sur ta tête pose moi cinq minutes Et n'est pas peur, je connais ton but Car au fond de ton c?ur je puis lire Quelle maison va t'accueillir.  
  
Toure la Salle applaudie. Le choixpeau avait vraiment fait du bon travail pendant les vacances ! Mais ce ne fut que le seul événement notable dans la répartition. De Emma Bulton (Poufsouffle) à Jacky Zgloupovski (serpentard) rien ne sembla intéresser Harry. Il avait l'air hagard, les yeux fixant quelque chose au fond de la salle. Non. Il avait rêvé.Cédric ne pouvait pas être ici. C'était impossible ! Il l'avait vu mourir ! Il avait vu de quelle manière Voldemort (ou plutôt Queudver) l'avait assassiné. Il aurait su si il était devenu. A moins que la remontée des sortilèges du 24 juin n'est. Mais non ! Il l'aurait su ! Ses parents seraient revenus. -Harry ! La voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité. Dumbledore venait de se lever. Il avait fait son habituel discours sur le règlement de Poudlard,et s'apprêtait à dire autre chose : -Bien.Sinon, comme certains d'entre vous l'ont sûrement remarqué, il n'y a pas de nouveau professeur de DCFM à cette table (ces mots furent suivis d'exclamation de crainte de toute parts). Et cela est dut au fait, que. -Oh non ! c'était l'un des jumeaux Weasley qui venait de couper la parole au directeur. Ne me dites pas que Ro. -ne vous égarez pas Mr. Weasley, le professeur auquel vous pensez n'a pas hérité du poste. Coupa le directeur en jetant un regard a Rogue qui paraissait de plus en furieux. Je disait donc que notre nouveau professeur n'était pas là tout à l'heure parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. D'ailleurs regardez, le voilà ! En effet, les immenses portes de la pièce venait de s'ouvrir, et dans l'encadrement se trouvait un homme. Brun, les cheveux mi-long, des yeux noirs flamboyants, un assez beau visage, de même que le physique. Enfin, ça c'est ce que l'on peut voir après, parce que le nouveau professeur était à demi-caché par l'ombre que faisait les portes sur son visage. Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs, et l'une des nombreuses bougie illumina son visage. Au même moment, plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris d'effrois, d'autres paraissaient surpris, certains ne semblait pas comprendre les réactions des autres, un quart de la pièce frappa la tête contre la table et une certaine personne que nous connaissons bien oublia toute retenue et se rua hors de sa table en criant : -Sirius ! Harry et son parrain s'étreignirent et après un petit raclement de gorge de Dumbledore pour les rappeler à l'ordre, il retourna à sa table tandis que l'adulte allait prendre place entre le Professeur McGonagall qui le regardait sévèrement et le professeur Flitwick qui avait un air amusé.  
  
-comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir parmi nous le professeur Black ! Pour ceux qui seraient resté éloigné du monde Magique pendant les vacances, Sirius Black n'a absolument pas été accusé d'avoir vendu James et Lily Potter à Voldemort, d'avoir assassiné Pettigrow et d'avoir voulu tuer Harry. J'espère que vous voudrez bien ne pas avoir de préjugé à ce sujet.  
  
Harry rayonnait. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sirius serait professeur ! D'accord il était raisonnable, attentif, compréhensif (enfin quand il s'agissait de Harry) mais de là à devenir professeur ! Il était vrai que ça n'enchantait pas forcément certaines personnes présentes ici. A commencé par Rogue qui haïssait Sirius depuis qu'ils avaient été ensemble à Poudlard. Dumbledore reprit la parole une fois que le calme fut revenu. Les élèves semblaient croire Dumbledore mais semblaient un peu méfiant. Qui pourrait croire que le plus grand assassin de tous les temps était innocent ! -Comme la plus part d'entre vous s'en sont aperçus, le Poudlard Express s'est arrêté avant d'entrer en gare de Pré au Lard. Cela est dut à notre nouvelle sécurité afin de vérifier que personne ne puisse s'introduire clandestinement à Poudlard. Cette nouvelle sécurité nous permet également d'accueillir, bien que le ministère le désapprouve totalement, deux nouveaux membres parmi nous. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Mondingus Fletcher et Rémus Lupin ! Toute l'école se répendit en applaudissement. Tous les élèves à partir de la 3e année connaissait Lupin qui avait été prof de DCFM deux ans auparavant. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu rester qu'un an car Rogue avait bien évidemment laissé échappé que Rémus était un Loup-Garou. Le banquet commença enfin. Tout le monde avait faim. Harry se sentait de meilleur humeur que tout à l'heure. Il apperçut Cho Chang, la belle attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle et eu un petit pincement au c?ur. Il ne pourrait jamais plus la regarder en face maintenant qu'il avait causé la mort de son petit ami. -Hé Harry ! lança Fred Weasley, je voulais savoir, il a quel age Black? -Il a trente cinq ans pourquoi ? -Trente cinq ans ?s'écria George comme si le jour de noël avait été avancé, Mais c'est magnifique ! -Pourquoi ? Il y a plein de gens qui ont trente-cinq ans ! Lupin, Sirius, Rogue, Pettigrow, mes parents auraient eu trente cinq ans. -ben tu vois. Si ils ont trente cinq ans, c'est qu'ils étaient à Poudlard en 1975. -Et ? -Donc ils ont connus les Maraudeurs ! s'exclama George avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix. Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Les jumeaux ne comprenant pas, prirent un air indigné et demandèrent ce qu'il y avait de faux dans leur raisonnement. -Tu vois, expliqua Hermione, il ne « connaissait » pas les Maraudeurs. -Mais pourtant.coupa George -Ils « étaient » les Maraudeurs ! s'exclama Ron -Quoi ? Rogue ? Un Maraudeur ?Mais vous êtes cinglés tous les trois !cria Fred -C'est toi qui est cinglé ! Je vois plutot mal Rogue ami avec Sirius, Lupin, mon père et.Pettigrow.  
  
Le banquet continua, Harry raconta le peu de chose qu'il savait sur les Maraudeurs (sauf peut-être qu'ils étaient animagi) et finit par dire au jumeaux qu'ils n'auraient qu'a demander à Sirius après l'un de ses cours. A la fin du repas, tout le monde partit se coucher. Hermione, en bonne préfète, accompagna les premières années de Gryffondor et leur donna le mot de passe. Harry et Ron l'accompagnèrent, en tête, et pendant que la brune expliquait le fonctionnement de la salle commune, ils montèrent se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry s'endormit très rapidement, heureux d'être en compagnie des gens qu'il aime. 


	6. Le maître du feu

Chapitre 6 : Le maître du feu  
  
Au petit déjeuné, Hermione distribua les emplois du temps. Quand les ciquièmes années virent le leur, ils ne purent réprimer un grognement -Oh non ! on a double cours de potion ce matin et.en commun avec serpentard.commença Ron -Et on a double divination cette après midi ! Je vais encore mourir vingt fois dans la même journée ! -Mauvaise après midi ?interrogea Hermione. Moi j'ai deux heures avec le professeur Vector ! Dommage qu'on est Rogue dès le début de la journée ! Sur ce, elle sortit son livre d'Arithmancie pour commencer à revoir son cour. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'un hurlement de joie l'interrompit. C'était les jumeaux Weasley. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry -On commence par DCFM ! On va pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce dont on a parler hier. -Oh, la chance.répondit Harry d'un air morose, nous on a potions !  
  
En effet, une demi heure plus tard, il se retrouvait devant le cachos qui servait de salle de classe à Severus Rogue. Malefoy venait d'arriver en se pavanant et lorsqu'il aperçut le trio, il entama une petite joute verbal qui n'avait rien de surprenante lorsqu'on connaissait Drago. -Alors Potter, t'es content ? Ton assassin est là pour te protéger du méchant Maître des Ténèbres ? -La ferme Malefoy ! -La ferme Potter ! lança Rogue d'une voix ferme. Assis ! Tout le monde ! Il balaya la classe de son regard et alla à son bureau, sa cape voletant dans son dos comme des ailes de chauve-souris. -Bien ! Vous allez commencer la préparation du Véritasérum que nous testerons sur l'un d'entre vous pour Halloween. Continua-t-il en lançant un regard haineux à Harry. En attendant, vous allez me prendre en note tous ces ingrédient que vous devrez avoir réunit pour la fin de l'année. Au boulot ! A ces mots il claqua des doigts et un trentaine de noms s'affichèrent au tableau. Les élèves se dépéchèrent de les prendre en note et attendirent que le Maître des Potions affiche la marche à suivre pour la potion suivante dont les ingrédient étaient déjà affichés. -Granger !rugit Rogue. Je pensais qu'une préfète aurait compris qu'il faut faire la potion sans l'aide du livre où de quelque instructions qu'il soit. -Mais je pensais que. -Ne contestez pas ! laissez cela à certaines racailles qui se trouve à côté de vous. Hermione lança un regard en biais à Harry qui foudroya le professeur Rogue du regard. -Potter, mettez vous au travail ! Sachez pour votre information que je parlais de vous bien entendu. Vous êtes comme votre père, bien trop orgueilleux pour admettre que vous avez tort. Votre parrain aussi est comme ça. Il a toujours raison ! Un petit ange brun qui avait tout Poudlard à ses pieds ! Si je ne vous avait jamais vu, j'aurais pu croire que vous êtes de la même famille. -Laissez Sirius en dehors de tout ça.grommela Harry -Que dites vous Potter ? Vous me tenez tête ? Nous verrons cela plus tard, vous resterez après le cour. Harry jugea préférable de se taire, car pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore fait perdre de point à Gryffondor. Le reste du cour se passa donc le plus normalement du monde. Rogue passa son temps à retirer des points aux Gryffondor. Neville en fit perdre 20 car sa potion était trop épaisse et Hermione 5 car elle était trop réussie (Rogue avançait qu'elle avait triché car elle procédait exactement comme c'était écrit dans le livre de cour). A midi, tout le monde partit, et Harry resta seul dans la salle avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard (hormis peut être Drago Malefoy). -Alors Potter, on fait moins le fier sans ses camarades ? -Je ne fait pas le fier. -Oh que si. D'ailleurs, vous faites tellement le fier que vous ne vous en rendez plus compte. Je ne vais pas vous mettre en colle cette fois-ci, mais a la moindre remarque, ce ne sera pas une heure, ni deux heures mais cinq heures de colle que vous aurez ! C'est clair ? -Je peux partir ? s'impatienta le jeune homme. -Allez y, cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence.  
  
-Cette année, nous allons étudier les signes du destin commença Trelawney. C'est une des formes les plus anciennes de la divination contemporaine d'avant 1592. Harry réprima un éclat de rire. La phrase de son professeur ne voulait tout bonnement rien dire. -avant de commencer, nous allons juste faire un peu d'histoire. Miss Patil, voudriez vous m'apporter le Strombinoscope qui se trouve derrière vous ? Merci. Donc, en 1592, comme vous le savez, Christophe Colomb a découvert l'Amérique.Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Potter ? Harry venait d'éclater de rire en entendant l'absurdité de son professeur. Colomb était mort depuis longtemps en 1592 ! -Rien professeur, il me semble juste que Christophe Colomb à découvert l'Amérique en 1492. -Aucune importance. Toujours est il que pour savoir si son destin était bien ou pas, il fait appel à une diseuse de bonne aventure qui lui a predit son avenir en décryptant son visage. Et c'est ce que nous allons commencer aujourd'hui. Mettez vous deux par deux et ouvrez vos livre à la page 7. Maintenant commencer à décrypter le visage de votre partenaire.  
  
Ron ouvrit son livre et commença à scruter le visage de Harry. -Tu à les yeux vert, ça veut dire que tu vas subir de grand malheur. Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais tu as aussi les oreilles asymétrique, donc ça veux dire que tu seras comblé. Je comprend pas, on peut être comblé et subir des malheurs ? -Oh non, regarde, j'ai deux mains et deux pieds, ça veut dire que je suis normalement constitué ! Harry et Ron partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Trelawney qui les entendit prit un air affolé et dit d'un air tragique : -Oh mon pauvre petit, ne rigolez pas avec les signes du destins ! Vous avez quelque chose sur le front, là, dit-elle en pointant sa cicatrice. -Evidemment, vous savez bien que Volde. -Et sa position.Oh non.Je n'ose pas le dire.Ce serait tragique ! continua-t- elle sur un air mélodramatique. -Qu'est-ce qui sera tragique madame ? demanda Seamus d'un air amusé. -Ce pauvre garçon va mourir dans deux mois à peine.Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas continuer. La leçon est terminée !  
  
Dans la Salle commune, Harry et Ron se moquait encore de Trelawney. Hermione qui venait de finir son cour d'Arithmancie leur demanda pourquoi ils riaient tellement, et quand ils commencèrent à lui expliquer, elle soupira d'un air qui voulait dire « cette-vielle-chouette-elle-changera- jamais » et partit à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger. A l'heure du dîner, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Ils félicitèrent Harry qui ne comprit pas pourquoi. -Fantastique ! Ton parrain est génial ! Il fait vraiment des super cours ! -Vous avez fait quoi ?demanda Hermione avide de connaître le programme de septième année. -Pas grand chose qui te plaira.On lui a posé des questions et on a commencer à faire une sorte de truc bizarre.Le Patronus où un truc comme ça.C'est vachement dur ! Je suis sûre que même toit tu n'y arrivera pas du premier coup Hermione. Harry réprima un sourire. Il maitrisait parfaitement le maléfice du Patronus depuis sa troisième année, et quand à Hermione elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en faire un le jour de l'évasion de Sirius (toujours en troisième année) et n'avait pas réussit. Il jeta un coup d'?il à son parrain, il n'avait pas encore été le voir depuis la veille. Il était assis à la place de Hagrid, à l'opposée de Rogue (il avait formellement refusé de s'asseoir à côté de ce « déchet aux cheveux gras »). Il discutait avec Lupin qui riait aux éclats. Il ne manquait que deux personnes pour parfaire ce tableau : ses parents. Ils auraient été heureux de venir à Poudlard eux aussi. Les Maraudeurs auraient été au complet. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu Pettigrow, mais lui il s'en moquait, tout comme Sirius. Rémus était déçu en ce qui concernait son ancien ami. Il l'avait toujours encouragé à se battre, mais pas contre ses amis.  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passa très lentement. Harry était tellement pressé d'avoir cour avec Sirius qu'il aurait pu compter les centièmes de secondes qui s'écoulaient tellement le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Les cours le séparant de celui de DCFM était intéressant mais survolait l'esprit de Harry. Il travaillait sans trop d'attention, et il ne fit même pas attention au professeur McGonagall qui leur demandait de commencer à réviser pour leurs B.U.S.E.S à la fin de l'année. Le mercredi matin, il se leva plus tôt que d'habitude pour s'entraîner à sa transformation Animagus. Il n'avait pas trop avancé, mais il pensait qu'il pouvait maîtriser quelques éléments de sa transformation. Avant d'aller manger, il courut à la volière, griffonna un mot à l'adresse de son parrain, et au lieu de signer de son prénom il signa d'une patte de félin assez imposante. Il se dépêcha de revenir à la salle commune pour s'habiller, et descendit finalement prendre son petit déjeuner, u sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Hermione, Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu souris comme ça depuis ce matin ? -Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ron et Hermione semblaient déboussolé. D'habitude, Harry leur disait tout où presque, mais là. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Grande Salle, qui arborait ce jour la un plafond d'un bleu éclatant parsemé de nuage blanc comme la neige, se remplit de centaines de hiboux. Harry aperçut Hedwige, sa chouette, qui se dirigea vers Sirius, lâcha une lettre devant celui-ci et revint se poser près de Harry. Sirius détacha la lettre, la lut rapidement, la montra à Remus et sourit. Harry lui sourit en retour et Ron s'énerva : -Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y à la fin ! Ca devient lourd ton petit jeu, là ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? On a avancer ton anniversaire ? -Bien sûr que non, Ron ! Dépêchez vous de manger, faut que je vous montre quelque chose. Le trio engloutit son petit déjeuner et quitta rapidement la table. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM qui était ouverte, et attira Ron et Hermione dans un coin. -Regardez !chuchota-t-il et sur ce, il se concentra un instant, ferma les yeux, serra la main droite et, un moment plus tard, rouvrit les yeux et tendit son bras droit en avant. -Voilà pourquoi je suis content ! Le spectacle auquel assistait Hermione et Ron était quelque peu insolite : il se tenait devant un Harry tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal sauf qu'a la place de sa main droite on pouvait voir une patte de lion un peu plus grosse que la normale. -Harry !Mais comment ? s'étonna Hermione d'une voix pointu -C'est une blague des jumeaux expliqua Ron d'un air sérieux. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait faire un truc comme ça. Pas vrai Harry ? -Ben non.C'est.euh.naturel !répondit Harry en souriant et en prenant un air mystérieux. A ce moment là, Ron toujours perplexe, ne comprit pas pourquoi Hermione sauta au cou de Harry en disant « oh harry ! c'est fantastique ! bravo !» -Je suis en train de devenir animagus ! expliqua Harry à Ron. Celui-ci acquiesça. Il avait un air renfrognait comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Harry pensa que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu faire cette tête là, c'était quand Hermione avait été au bal de Noël avec Viktor Krum, l'année précédente. Il profita de ce qu'Hermione rejoigne le couloir pour aller attendre sagement le début du cours pour attraper Ron par le bras et lui glisser à l'oreille. -Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi, tu le sais très bien. Dès ce moment là, il redevint plus chaleureux avec ses amis. Lorsque Sirius fit son arrivée, il arborait le même sourire qu'au petit déjeuner. Il fit entrer les élèves dans la classe et commença : -Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue en DCFM ! Inutile de sortir vos livres, vous n'en aurez pas beaucoup besoin cette année, je vous dirai quand les apporter. Pour commencer et pour que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, vous êtes autorisés à me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, les plus bêtes et les plus osées, dans tout les domaines que vous voudrez ! A ces mots, Hermione eut un air effaré ! On pouvait lui poser des questions osées ! Mais on était en cours, on était la pour travailler pas pour parler de. . Ron avait l'air amusé car il venait de comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux avaient dit que Sirius était un prof génial, et quand à Harry, il souriait car il pensait que son parrain était en train de redevenir l'adolescent qu'il était à quinze ans, avec quelques rides en plus et un passé tragique derrière lui. Voyant que personne ne posait de questions, Sirius reprit : -Bien ! Dumbledore m'a demander d'adapter le programme aux temps qui courent, donc nous allons commencer par étudier le moyen de se défendre contre des sorts ou des créatures que pourrait utiliser Voldemort pour nous attaquer. A l'entente du nom de Voldemort, toute la classe sauf Harry frémit et Sirius continua : -La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle même, jeunes gens. Essayez de prononcer son nom de temps en temps. Mais ce n'est pas la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé deux ans auparavant ? Des détraqueurs avaient été amenés pour protéger Poudlard. Ce qui était complètement idiot car je ne voulais tuer aucun d'entre vous ! Enfin bref, il faut que vous sachiez que les détraqueurs sont des anciens alliés de Voldemort. Et à votre avis, que risquent-ils de faire ? Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent la main. Ils avaient entendu Dumbledore le dire à Fudge après la triste troisième tache du tournois des trois sorciers. -Ils risquent de rejoindre Vvv.Vol.Vous Savez Qui. répondit Hermione -Tout à fait ! cinq point pour Gryffondor pour ta réponse et cinq autre pour avoir essayer de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Et c'est donc pour cela que nous allons apprendre à nous défendre contre eux. Qui peut me dire comment on peut faire ? Cette fois ci, seule Hermione et Harry levèrent la main. Comme Hermione avait déjà répondu, il jeta son dévolu sur Harry. -Le sortilège du Patronus. -Cinq point de plus à Gryffondor. Le sortilège du Patronus. Il est très difficile à réaliser. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup d'entre vous parvienne à le faire. Mais il faut quand même essayer. C'est un sortilège qui consiste en la création d'un concentré de joie qui attaque le Détraqueur. Pour le réaliser, il faut se concentrer sur un événement très joyeux et prononcer la formule spero patronum. Répétez après moi :Spero patronum -Spero Patronum ! Ensuite les élèves se concentrèrent sur un événement particulièrement heureux. Harry décida de prendre le moment où Cornélius Fudge avait déclarer que Sirius était innocent. Cela ne lui prit pas très longtemps, et il put alors s'amuser à regarder la tête que faisait les autres élèves. Certains, comme Neville paraissaient désemparés et ne savait pas quoi choisir. Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius déclara qu'il allait les appeler un a un pour qu'ils essayent de lancer le sortilège. -Hermione ! La jeune fille s'avança et prononça la formule. A l'étonnement de tout le monde, sauf de Harry, la jeune fille ne parvint à produire qu'une étincelle d'argent qui la vida de ses forces. -Attendez, coupa Sirius, est-ce que certains d'entre vous savent à quoi ressemble un patronus ?.C'est tout ? Juste Harry ? Bon, et bien je vais vous en montrer un ! Spero Patronum ! Un homme qui être un peu plus petit que Sirius sortit de la baguette. Il était impossible de deviner de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ou ses vêtements, mais en voyant ses cheveux en bataille, Harry comprit très bien de qui il s'agissait : son père. Il sourit à Sirius et se demanda pourquoi cette même personne n'apparaissait pas sous sa forme humaine quand Harry faisait appel au sortilège du Patronus. Le cour continua et les élèves se succédait un à un, sans arriver à produire plus qu'une gerbe d'étincelles. -Harry ! s'exclama Sirius. Harry avança au milieu de la classe, sourit à son parrain dit d'un ton determiné: -Spero Patronum ! Un cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette et fit face à Harry. Il lui donna une petite caresse sur l'encolure et le fit disparaître. -20 points à Gryffondor ! lança Sirius. Harry, tu resteras me voir après le cour s'il te plait. Tout le reste se passa très vite. C'était la deuxième fois depuis le début de la semaine qu'il restait après un cour. Quand ils furent seul (ils ne savaient pas que Ron et Hermione écoutaient derrière la porte) Sirius lui dit : -bon, tout d'abord, on dirait que ton travail à bien avancé, n'est-ce pas ? -mon travail ? -ta transfomartion. -oh ça.Oui ben j'essaie de m'entrainer un peu tout les jours. Ce matin j'ai réussi un peu, regarde. Et a nouveau, sa main se transforma en patte de félin. -Magnifique. tu te transforme en Lion ? -Non. -en tigre ? -Non plus -En puma ? en jaguar ? en panthère ? -non. -Mais quel autre félin ça peut être ? -Ben je connais pas son nom.C'est un félin c'est sûr.mais je sais pas comment il s'appelle. -T'as qu'a aller faire un tour chez Mme Pince ! tu me diras ce que c'est quand t'arriveras a te transformer. -Pas de problème. -Sinon, qui t'as apprit à faire le Patronus ? -Tu le sais pas ? Réfléchis, c'était en troisième année. C'est comme ça que je nous est sauver la vie le jour où on s'est rencontré. -Rémus ? -Ouais.Les Détraqueurs m'avaient fait tomber de mon balai pendant un match (d'ailleurs tu y étais toi aussi) et après j'ai demander à Rémus de m'apprendre à me défendre contre eux. -Oh je vois. Bon vas-y, je crois que McGonagall voulait te parler après le cour. -D'accord. Et au fait Sirius ? -Oui. -Comment ça ce fait que mon patronus ait la forme de Cornedrue et le tien celui de mon père ? -Les patronus sont uniques Harry. Il est assez rare que deux personnes aient le même. Sauf quand il s'agit de couple de Sorcier. Comme j'ai connu James avant toi, j'ai eu la forme humaine et comme tu l'as « connu » après et que tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tu as eu la forme de l'animagus. Ca aurait été un peu orgueilleux d'avoir son propre reflet comme Patronus, non ? -Oui, en effet.Je vais y aller. Je pense que McGonagall n'apréciera pas mon retard, mais elle commence à avoir l'habitude je pense.  
  
A ces mots, Harry partit en courant en direction de l'étage inférieur où se trouvait le bureau de la sous-directrice. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa trois coups et la professeur l'invita à entrer. -Je crois que vous m'avez demander de venir. -Oui, c'est au sujet des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle auront lieu dans trois jours. J'espère que vous avez une idée pour trouver un nouveau gardien. -Oui professeur. Je pensais organiser une sorte de tournois où on jugerai les prétendant au poste sur trois points qui seraient l'aisance au vol, l'arrêt sans cognard et l'arrêt avec des cognards. Il me faudrait aussi un jury avec vous si vous pouvez être présente et je compte contacter Dubois s'il est libre. -Très bien. Je serais là, ne vous en faites pas. Et je vais me charger de contacter Dubois. Les sélections auront lieu samedi à 15heures précises. D'accord ? -Pas de problème professeur. Je vais demander aux autres Gryffondor de s'inscrire s'ils veulent être dans l'équipe. Au revoir. Sur ce, il partit. L'après midi se passa très rapidement. Il réfléchissait à son discours pour l'ouverture des sélections pendant le cour d'Histoire de la magie. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il se laissa aller à un état de somnolence dans lequel tous les élèves à part Hermione étaient plongés.  
  
bonjour. On se connaît n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Terry Hapo. Ca peut te paraître bizarre, mais je suis le lien. Regarde : « Mon Dieu que faites vous dans cette époque ? demanda Dumbledore. Je pense savoir de qui vous êtes le fils.Il vaut mieux que je change votre apparence. Désormais vous êtes Terry Hapo. » « -C'est bizarre chuchota James Potter. Tu vois le nouveau là-bas. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il a un bon fond. Je suis sûr qu'il va aller à Gryffondor. » « Tu trouves pas que Terry est bizarre ?demanda Lily Evans à sa meilleur amie Jessica Kensiton. -Si un peu. Pourquoi ? -J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose. Il est ici depuis trois jours et il ne s'est pas perdu une seule fois dans les couloirs. Et il a toujours cet air nostalgique quand il est avec ces crétins de Maraudeurs. » Alors tu vois.Je te re-contacterais, mais tu comprendra. Je suis le lien, Harry. Le lien.  
  
«T'endors pas ! » C'était la voix d'Hermione. Il lui fallut du temps avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il venait d'avoir une étrange série de flash. A en juger par les gens qu'il avait vu, ça s'était passé en 1975 ou par là. Une chose est sûr, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu comment étaient ses parents à son age. Harry jugea préférable de ne rien dire à propos de ses visions. Après tout, il ne risquais pas grand chose, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et comme tout les rêves les détails lui échappait petit à petit, mais il y en avait qu'il revoyait clairement : son père et sa mère. Et aussi cette voix, celle de Terry Hapo qui disais qu'il était le lien. Mais quel lien ? Le reste de la journée se passa très vite. Harry réfléchis au sens de son rêve, et avant de monter se coucher, il fit une annonce dans la salle commune. « S'il vous plaît. en tant que Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch, je voudrais informer les postulants à la place de gardien de bien vouloir s'inscrire. Les sélections auront lieu samedi à quinze heures précises, mais je vous conseille d'arriver un peu avant au terrain de Quidditch. Vous serez jugés sur trois épreuves, mais je vous expliquerais tout ça plus tard. Je vais laisser la liste ici, vous n'aurez qu'a y inscrire votre nom. Et encore une chose : les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à concourir.Merci. » Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle (c'est à dire quasiment tous les Gryffondor) applaudir. Prétextant qu'il était fatigué, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, Harry monta dans son dortoir et à peine en pyjama, s'endormi.  
  
Les flammes.Un cercle incandescent produisant une intense lumière jaune orangée. Lui, en face. Ses mains squelettiques telles des pattes d'araignées blafardes, ses narines et ses yeux de serpents, son rire. Un rire froid, sans joie, reconnaissable entre mille : le rire de Lord Voldemort. « Tiens, tiens, tiens. Voila mon adversaire préféré. Attends ? Ai-je dis adversaire ? Je voulais plutôt dire ma chiffe-molle préférée.Comment vas-tu Potter ? L'endroit vous plait-il ? Il ne fait pas trop chaud ? -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? vous allez encore essayer de me tuer ? Ca devient lassant à la fin. -On s'habitue à la douleur, mon petit ? Je suis juste venu pour te prévenir : rends toi où meurt. Tu choisis. C'est mon jour de bonté Potter. -Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais ! Pour tout l'or du monde je ne le ferais pas. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagné ? Le droit du tuer mes amis ? La déchéance ? La déceptions de ceux pour qui je compte ? -Non,non,non Potter. Décidément tu ne comprends jamais rien. Ca doit être de famille. Ton crétin de père n'a pas voulu comprendre, lui aussi. D'ailleurs aucun de ceux qu'il comptait parmi ses amis n'a voulu le faire. Sauf Queudver. C'était le plus sensés de ces quatre crétins. -Ne me comparez pas à Queudver ! -Si ça te fait plaisir. En tout cas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, nous nous reverrons plus tard, Potter. Souviens-toi, ce n'est qu'un avertissement, juste un avertissement : Endoloris ! » 


	7. You and me

Chapitre 7 : You and me.  
  
-Harry ! réveille-toi ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Seamus ! va chercher Dumbledore et Pomfresh ! vite ! Ron semblait paniqué. Harry était secoué de spasmes et de tremblement. Il hurlait en s'en arracher les poumons. Peu à peu, les spasmes devinrent de moins en moins fréquents. Il semblait se calmer. Et c'est dans cet état que le vit Dumbledore en arrivant dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves qui étaient présents (donc quasiment tous les Gryffondor) s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le directeur. Il avait l'air grave et, lorsque Harry ne fut saisis que de tremblements, il demanda à Mme Pomfresh qui se trouvait derrière lui de bien vouloir le conduire à l'infirmerie. Ron, qui était inquiet, demanda à l'accompagner, et malgré les protestations de l'infirmière, il se rendit au chevet de son ami. Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, ni pourquoi Sirius et Ron se trouvait à son chevet, mais une douleur lancinante à la tête lui rappela qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais tout ceci n'était donc pas le fruit de son imagination ? -Ah Harry, tu es réveillé ! dit le professeur Dumbledore. Je peux dire que tu nous a fait une belle frayeur. Que c'est il passé exactement ? Est-ce que Voldemort. -Oui, coupa Harry, je me suis endormi, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me suis retrouvé dans un cercle de feu. Voldemort était en face de moi, et il m'a parlé et je pouvais lui répondre. D'ailleurs, c'était passablement arrogant, constata Harry. C'était des choses que je pensais, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais capable de les lui dire. -C'est normal, si tu rêvais, c'est que ton subconscient parlait pour toi. Tu ne te contrôlais pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Qu'a t-il dit ? -Je sais plus très bien. Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix entre mourir ou le rejoindre. Et je lui ai dit que je ne le rejoindrai pas. Et a ce moment là, il a dit qu'il me laissait du temps pour réfléchir, et il m'a lancé un doloris. Et.euh.c'est tout. En face de lui, Harry pouvait observer trois visages avec des expressions différentes. Dumbledore, comme à chaque fois que Voldemort s'en prenait au siens, dégageait cette impression de puissance qui aurait fait frémir un Détraqueur. Sirius paraissait blème. Il prononça quelque chose comme « tout ça s'est passé il y a si longtemps » et Ron tremblait rien qu'a l'idée que Harry est reçu un Doloris. Il l'avait vu réagir au sort, et n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait pu faire sur lui. -Bon je vois. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu passes le reste de la nuit ici, Harry. Sirius va veiller sur toi. Ca ne te dérange pas Sirius. -Non,non. Répondit son parrain rauque. -Parfait. Et Ron, tu remontes au dortoir, tu vas aider Hermione à calmer les autres et tu ne répètes rien de ce que tu as entendu ici. Sauf à Miss Granger si elle y tient. Je suppose que j'ai raison, n'est ce pas Harry ? Le garçon acquiesça et sourit à Ron. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète. -J'insiste bien sur ce point, Mr Weasley, ne dites rien à personne. Rita Skeeter s'en donnerai à c?ur joie. Bien qu'étrangement elle n'ai rien écrit depuis la troisième la tache du tournois des trois sorciers. Nouveau sourire entre Ron et Harry. Le 24 juin dernier, Rita Skeeter, la journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, avait fait paraître un article qui disait que Harry était perturbé et dangereux. Et pour ce qui était de sa disparition, Hermione avait découvert qu'elle était une animagus non déclarée et l'avait fait promettre de ne rien écrire. -Pour en revenir à toi Harry, reprit le directeur, en temps normal, je t'aurais fait prendre une potion de sommeil, mais elle risque d'annuler les effets de celle que madame Pomfresh t'a administré. C'est une potion qui empêchera Voldemort et ses partisans de s'introduire dans tes rêves, et son efficacitée est réduite par les racines de pissenlis qui se trouve dans la potion de sommeil. Maintenant que chacun d'entre vous sait ce qu'il a à faire, je pense que je vais pouvoir vous laisser. Et à ces mots, le directeur partit en souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde, suivit de près par Ron qui devait rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor pour aider Hermione à ramener le calme. Sirius fit venir une chaise et s'assit auprès de Harry. Soudainement, il se souvint de certaines paroles de Voldemort. -Sirius, demanda-t-il, c'est vrai que Voldemort à voulu que tu le rejoigne ? -En effet Harry. Il voulait quelqu'un qui puisse attirer ton père dans son camp. Il a commencer par me demander, et il n'a pas réussi. Ensuite il a demander à Lunard, mais il n'a pas réussi non plus. Et en dernier, tu devines bien à qui il a demander. -Pettigrow. Cette ordure, je te promet qu'un jour où l'autre je l'aurai. -Faut pas être rancunier Harry, ça n'apporte que des mauvaises choses. -Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Et ils partirent dans un grand fou rire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne put contenir, tant et si bien que Madame Pomfresh arriva en colère et leur fit remarquer que Harry avait besoin de repos.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude. Sirius était à moitié endormi sur sa chaise, et il le réveilla en disant avec la voix de Rogue : -Oh, black ! toujours en train de dormir ! C'est sûr laisser les autres mourir ça te connais ! D'abord ce crétin de Potter et ensuite son imbécile de fils. Quoi je me demande si ce. -Rogue, cretin laisse moi tranquille j'ai envie de dormir! gronda Sirius qui avait les yeux fermés. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Harry éclata de rire à la tête de son parrain. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'il s'était bien moqué de lui. Après s'être habillé de son uniforme (que Ron lui avait apporté alors qu'il dormait en core) Harry partit dans la Grande Salle tandis que Sirius partait prendre une douche froide pour enlever la voix de Rogue de sa tête (« Quelle bonne manière de commencer la journée ! » avait-il dit d'un air cynique). Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était déjà à table. D'habitude, son arrivée serait passée inaperçue, mais là, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et la Salle devint soudainement silencieuse. Apparament, la rumeur selon laquelle il avait eu une crise s'était vite répandue, et tout le monde le regardait comme un animal de zoo. Le jeune sorcier décida de prendre un air décontracté (après tout, Voldemort ne viendrait pas au milieu de la Grande Salle en plein petit déjeuner et devant tous les profs, non ?) et gagna sa place à la table des Gryffondor. Lorsque les autres virent qu'il n'avait rien fait d'inhabituel (ils s'attendait à ce que je m'évanouisse ? avait demandé Harry en arrivant à table) les conversations reprirent et tous les gryffondor s'inquiétèrent de l'état de santé de Harry. Quand chacun reprit la conversation qu'il avait entamé avec son voisin avant qu'Harry arrive, Hermione lui demanda : -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? J'ai eu trop de travail avec tous les petits, et j'ai pas eu le temps de demander à Ron. -C'était lui. Répondit-il. Il m'a parlé. -Et quand on te parles tu hurles ? -Non.Au début c'était une conversation normale mais à la fin il m'a lancé un sort. -Le Doloris, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione pour que personne n'entende. A coté de lui, Neville qui avait laissé trainé imperceptiblement une oreille, devint blanc et tout tremblant et regarda Harry comme s'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Harry qui avait vu cela lui dit : -T'inquiètes pas Neville, je vais très bien maintenant. Haryr savait pourquoi le pauvre Neville réagissait ainsi : ses parents (qui étaient Aurors) avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts après la chute de leur maître parce qu'ils croyaient que les Longdubat savaient où il se cachait. Pour les faire parler, ils avaient subit un grand nombre de Doloris et avait perdu la raison. Harry savait tout cela depuis le jour où il était tombé par accident dasn la pensine de Dumbledore. Il avait eu accès alors à ce triste souvenir. Mais bien évidemment, il s'était gardé de répéter tout cela et n'avait jamais dit à Neville qu'il savait tout.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, la vie reprenait son cours normal et plus personne ne se demandait si Harry allait être pris d'étrange crise. Les premières années le regardait tout de même bizarrement, mais il ne fesait plus attention. Il avait l'habitude. Il était le « Grand Harry Potter », il avait survecu à Voldemort plusieurs fois, il avait sauvé Ginny Weasley de la chambre des secrets, il était Fourchelang. avec tout ça, il y en avait des choses qui pouvaient donner naissances à des chuchotements où des rumeurs lorsqu'il passait. En tout cas, aujourd'hui était le jour de la sélection de Quidditch et il espérait qu'il trouverait un gardien à la hauteur. Il y avait quelques noms sur la liste, et il espérait que d'autres s'inscriraient à la dernière minute. Après le déjeuner, il se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Pour l'instant, il était tout seul avec les membres de l'équipes. Ces derniers rentreraient sur le terrain que pour l'épreuve où il y avait les cognards et les trois poursuiveuses. Mc Gonagall n'était pas encore arrivé, et pour l'instant il ne savait toujours pas si Olivier Dubois, leur ancien capitaine, serait présent. Mais quand Alicia Spinnet, l'une des attrappeuses pointa quelque chose dans le ciel, Harry reconnu tout de suite l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor qui jouait maintenant en réserve pour le club de Flaquemare. Un instant plus tard, le jeune homme se posa sur le sol et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe dans la tribune d'honneur. -Salut l'équipe ! Ca va ? demanda-t-il. -Ca va ! répondit Fred. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fait maintenant ? -Je joue toujours à Flaquemare, mais je suis passé titulaire ! Vous rendez compte ! -Félicitations Olivier. Lui dit Harry. -Non, toi, félicitations. Avec un capitaine comme toi, vous allez gagner la coupe ; c'est obligé ! -Tu te souviens que tu disais la même chose quand tu m'a pris dans l'équipe ? Et tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce ne fut que deux ans auparavant que Gryffondor avait enfin pu décrocher le titre suprème. Lorsque Harry était en première année, ils étaient la meilleure équipe mais il n'avait pas pu jouer car il venait d'affronter Voldemort et était à l'infirmerie. Lors de sa deuxième année, la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, et McGonangall avait fait annuler le tournoi car ça devenait trop dangereux. Tout ça pour dire que l'équipe avait eu toutes les misères du monde, et que Harry espérait qu'avec le retour de Voldemort ça n'allait pas recommencer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils évoquaient leurs souvenirs, le stade se remplissait de Gryffondor. Certains d'entre eux étaient venus avec un balai, et d'autre était juste venu pour regarder comment se débrouillait les postulants. A quinze heures précises, McGonagall arriva et fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait commencer. -Bienvenue au terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, dit Harry (qui avait lancé un sonorus à sa voix pour augmenter le volume), les sélections pour le poste de gardien vont commencer dans un instant. Les candidats devront effectuer trois épreuves sur les quelles ils seront notés, et si le score obtenu est insuffisant, ils seront automatiquement éliminés. La première épreuve consistera à un test d'aisance au vol, la seconde sera une série de cinq tirs avec un seul poursuiveur et la dernière un simulation de match, trois poursuiveurs, deux cognard et des batteurs. Avant de commencer, votre épreuve, vous volerez jusque ici pour nous donner votre age, et nous dire vos motivations. Avant de laisser place au premier candidat, je souhaiterais informer tout le monde que le jury est composé du professeur McGonagall, de l'ancien Capitaine de l'équipe : Olivier Dubois, des joueurs de Gryffondor ne participant pas aux épreuves c'est à dire d'Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, des jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley, et de moi même. Bonne chance à tous ! Tout le stade applaudit le discours de Harry. D'habitude, il n'était pas très doué, mais peut être que le fait de vouloir faire aussi bien que son ancien capitaine lui avait donné de l'inspiration. En tout cas, après que McGonagall est donné le premier nom, une candidate de deuxième année s'envola et se plaça devant le jury. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et ne cessait de regarder le sol, comme si elle avait le vertige. Apparament, son petit discours n'avait convaincu personne puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air de bien connaître le quidditch, et lorsqu'elle s'envola sur son balai, elle fit une démonstration désastreuse. Les candidats se succédèrent alors en un carnaval de perte d'équilibres, de visages tétanisés et de réponses idiotes au question. Harry cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit que Colin Crivey, un garçon de quatrième année qui lui vouait une dévotion plus qu'inimaginable. -salut Harry, dit-il, euh.bonjour euh.l'équipe de Gryffondor. J'veux faire du Quidditch pour.euh.être avec Harry plus souvent.et parce que c'est marrant. -Quelle sont les balles du Quidditch, Crivey ?demanda le professeur McGonagall -Ben.Le Souffle, les cognards et la petite balle dorée c'est euh.je sais plus. Tout le monde semblait d'accord pour dire que le jeune Colin était un cas désespéré, mais McGonagall parut assez contente de sa prestation. Colin avait l'air assez à l'aise en vol, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas de balle à bloquer et de cognard à éviter. Une demi-heure après, il ne restais qu'un seul candidat pour la première épreuve : Ron Weasley. Quand Harry vit son nom, il fut fou de joie. Si Ron faisait partie de l'équipe, ça serait fantastique ! Mais comme c'était son meilleur ami, il fallait qu'il soit exceptionnellement bon, et que tout le monde soit d'accord pour dire qu'il était le meilleur concurrent, car sinon on crierait au favoritisme. Ron s'empara d'un des balais de l'école (une comète 200, c'est à dire rien d'exceptionnel) et décola comme une flèche jusqu'au jury. Il fit un arrêt stable à la hauteur de celui-ci, et commença : -Bonjour à tous. Je sui Ron Weasley, et je vsouhaiterais concourir pour le poste de gardien. Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch dans une véritable équipe mais depuis que je suis petit on y joue l'été avec mes frères, et même des fois avec Bill ou Charlie quand ils sont là. Mon équipe prédérée c'est les Canon de Chudley, et pour ce qui est des matchs auquel j'ai assisté, le dernier en date est la demi finale des Canons de Chudley contre les Frelons de Wimbourne, et celui d'avant la finale de la coupe du monde l'an dernier. Et autrement mon joueur préféré est Viktor Krum, et le meilleur gardien selon moi est Jean Menvolle, de l'équipe d'Ecosse. Ron avait dit ça d'une traite, avec un naturel remarquable. Apparemment toute l'équipe fut impressionée par son discours, et Dubois avait l'air plus que satisfait. McGonagall regardait Harry d'un air suspicieux, elle avait l'air de penser qu'Harry favoriserait osn ami. Pour couper court cette idée, il déclara : -Ron, comm nous nous connaissons bien, je voulais que tu saches que je serais plus exigeant avec toi qu'avec les autres candidats. On ne rigole pas avec le Quidditch. Bien entendu, ron savait cela, mais McGonagall semblait rassurée et avait un petit sourire en coin. Apparemment, son nouveau Capitaine ne prenait l'équipe à la légère. La démonstration qui suivit fut fantastique : Ron accélérait, frenait, faisait des pirouettes. Et lorsque vint le moment de nommer les candidats sélectionnés, le jury ne retint que Ron, Emily (un fille de troisième année), Seamus Finnigan, et au grand désespoir de Harry, les deux frères Crivey. La deuxième épreuve commença donc. Katie avait prit place en face des buts, et devait faire cinq tentatives. Dennis Crivey fut éliminé pour quatres balles perdues, tout comme son frère ainé qui en avait laisser passer deux. A la deuxième place ex-aequo, on retrouvait Ron et Seamus avec quatre balles bloquées, et en première Emily, qui les avaient toutes arrêtées. On décida donc que Ron, Seamus et Emily tenterait l'épreuve de simulation de match. La première a passer fut Emma. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais elle fut touchée par un cognard de George et manqua tomber de son balai en laissant passer un but. Vint ensuite le tour de Ron. Il volait avec aisance, inventant sans cesse de nouvelles tactiques pour mettre en échec les poursuiveurs. Les jumeaux ne parvinrent pas à le toucher, et il ne laissa passer aucune fois le Souafle à travers les cerceaux dorées. Pour l'instant, il fut celui qui restait le plus longtemps en l'air et il donnait du fil à retordre aux poursuiveurs. A la fin de sa prestation, tout le monde l'applaudit, et on laissa la place à Seamus pour qu'il puisse tenter sa chance. Ce dernier ne se débrouilla pas trop mal, mais ne fut pas aussi bon que Ron. Il faut dire qu'étant fils unique il n'avait pas beaucoup de gens avec qui il pouvait jouer au Quidditch, et que l'entraînement au poste de gardien ne pouvait se faire tout seul. Toujours est il qu'il ne laissa passer qu'une seule fois le Souafle, et, même si ce ne fut pas suffisant, il eut droit lui aussi à une salve d'applaudissement de la par des Gryffondor. Après ces trois prestations, le jury se réunit pour savoir qui devait rester dans l'équipe. -Bien, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, je vous demande de me dire, à tour de rôle qui vous aimeriez voir rester dans l'équipe. -Je pense que Ronald Weasley serait le plus approprié, il vole bien, feinte et n'a pas peur des cognard. -Je suis d'accord ! affirma Angelina -Moi aussi, reprit Katie -Pareil pour moi, finit Alicia, mais je pense que Finnigan pourrait faire un bon remplaçant. -On n'as pas le droit aux remplaçant à Poudlard, Mrs Spinnet, c'est le nouveau règlement en vigueur, je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Weasley et Weasley, qu'en pensez vous ? -On pense que Ron se débrouille bien, commença Fred -C'est normal puisqu'on lui a tout apprit avec Charlie et Bill, marmonna George avec une pointe d'orgueil. -Mais le problème, dit Fred, c'est que si Ron entre dans l'équipe, il y aura trois Weasley ! Imaginez un peu le désastre ! On ne saura jamais qui commet la faute ! -C'est déjà le cas, coupa McGonagall, et puis vous êtes une équipe, non ? Harry, qu'en pensez vous ? -Je suis tout à fait d'accord à ce que l'on prenne Ron dans l'équipe. Mais je veux qu'il soit bien clair que cette décision n'est en aucun cas du favoritisme. Je la prend parce qu'il me semble qu'il est le meilleur candidat en lys pour ce poste. D'accord ? Tout le monde acquiesça. Ron était le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Harry relança un « sonorus » sur sa voix, et demanda le silence. -Voilà, dit-il, le jury vient de choisir qui serait le nouveau gardien. Bien entendu, il n'y en aura qu'un seul puisque le nouveau règlement de Poudlard ne permet pas les remplaçants sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Chers élèves de Gryffondor, je vous prie d'acclamer le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor qui est. qui est. Vous voudriez bien le savoir, hein ? Ah.J'aime bien faire durer le suspens.Je me demande même si je dois vous le dire. -Ca suffit Potter ! Dites leur, à la fin ! -Bon, d'accord. Le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor est : Ron Weasley ! Tout le monde explosa de joie. Il était clair que Ron avait fait l'unanimité, même au près de ses concurents. Tous les Gryffondor portèrent Ron en triomphe, Harry en était ravi pour lui. Autant l'année dernière il s'était plein du fait qu'on ne lui accorde pas beaucoup d'importance car il n'était que le meilleur ami de Harry, qu'il était le septième de frères Weasley à passer par Gryffondor, parce qu' il était pauvre et pas spécialement beau. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Aujourd'hui il était le grand Ronald Weasley, nouveau gardien de Gryffondor.  
  
Dans la Salle Commune, tout le monde festoyait en l'honneur de l'équipe. Il était clair qu'avec es joueurs de choix comme ceux de cette année la coupe porterait le nom des Lions, et que les Serpentard seraient écrasés pour la quatrième année consécutive. Le jumeaux avaient apporté des provisions des cuisines et les éternelles crème canaries avaient du succès, mais pas autant que les chocofouines qui avaient été élaborées au cours de l'été. Pendant que tout le monde était occupé, Harry décida d'aller voir son parrain pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il était à peine sortit de la Salle Commune qu'une ombre argentée apparue devant lui et lui adressa la parole : -tiens, salut Harry ! Ce dernier sursauta ne s'attendant pas du tout à voir surgir devant lui son ancien rival du tournois : Cédric Diggory. -Cédric ? Mais.Comment se fait-il.Je croyais. -Hé non ! D'ailleurs je trouve que c'est bien mieux comme ça ! On peut dire qu'en quelque sorte j'ai moi aussi réussi à résister à l'Avada Kedavra ! Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne comprenait pas comment Cédric pouvait rester joyeux alors qu'il était mort, qu'il resterait là éternellement à voir mourir ses anciens amis, ses parents, toute la descendance de sa famille. -Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de la mort, mais de quelqu'un. -Qui ça ? -Cho. Harry fit une tête étonnée, et son regard s'assombrit. Pourquoi Cédric lui parlerait-il de Cho ? Cette même Cho avec qui il était sortit l'année précédente, celle qu'il avait invité au bal (au grand déplaisir de Harry), cette Cho qui avait un an de plus que lui, Harry. Cho qu'il aimait secrètement depuis sa troisième année, Cho qu'il n'osait plus regarder en face depuis le soir de la troisième où il avait brisé son c?ur. -Viens, par là Harry, nous serons plus tranquilles. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Les bureaux étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, et il y avait de vieilles étagères qui menaçaient de s'écrouler contre les murs. Harry souffla sur l'une des tables et s'assis dessus. -Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire sur Cho ? demanda Harry. -Bien voilà. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de la voir par ma faute. -Par ta faute ? Tu n'as rien fait, que je saches. -Si. C'est à cause de moi si Cho est triste. C'est à cause de ma mort. -Mais tu ne t'es pas suicidé, tu as été assassiné ! C'est ma faut si tu est mort ! Je n'aurais jamais dut te dire de rendre le trophée avec moi ! J'aurais dut être égoïste, j'aurais dut penser que le trophée ne pouvait pas être un Portoloin. -Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'ets une noble action que de m'avoir fait prendre le trophée ! Peut être que si je n'avais pas été là ce soir là, Tu-Sais-Qui m'aurait tué à un autre moment, et je ne serais pas devenu un fantôme. -Si tu le dis. -En tout cas, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Enfin si, mais pas beaucoup. En tout cas, je ne veux en parler, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, d'accord ? Mais pour revenir à Cho, elle est triste, mais pas seulement à cause de moi. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? -Tu comprendras complètement par toi même, mais saches qu'elle n'aime pas que tu l'ignore. Elle n'apprécie pas que tu cherches à l'éviter. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec elle, à mon avis. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque. A ces mots, Cédric disparu, laissant Harry face à ses pensées et son destin. Devait-il rester là et ignorer le conseil de son ancien rival, ou l'écouter et aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque ? Le sorcier opta pour la seconde solution. Après tout, Cédric et Cho avait été très proche, donc il était mieux placé que Harry pour savoir ce qui pouvait la rendre triste. Mais là se posait un autre dilemme : que pouvait- il lui dire ? Il préféra ne pas y penser, il improviserai.  
  
Au fond de la bibliothèque était assise une jeune fille, à demi cachée par un épais volume sur le Quidditch. Lorsque Harry apparut, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer tout de suite, mais dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, son visage s'illumina. Harry et elle se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, l'un attendant que l'autre parle. -Salut, dit Harry, je te dérange ? -non pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? -J'allais prendre un livre sur le Quidditch, et en te voyant, je me suis rappelé que je ne t'avais pas remercier pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire. -Il te plait ? -Il est très beau, ça m'a flatté. -Je suis ravie. J'ai apprit que tu étais Capitaine de Gryffondor ? -euh.oui.mais toi aussi je crois, non ? -Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. C'est super d'être Capitaine, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur d'être trop laxiste, ou au contraire, trop exigeante. -Je te comprends, je ressent exactement la même chose. Surtout qu'il faut que je sois au moins aussi bon que Dubois, ou pire, que mon père. -Ton père était Capitaine ? Il jouait à quel poste ? -Il était Poursuiveur. D'après ce que m'a dit Sirius, il l'a été en cinquième année, comme moi, et durant trois années consécutives, les Serpentards se sont fait battre à plates coutures. -Tu doit avoir ça dans le sang, alors. Mais comment ça se fiat que Black t'ai dit ça ? -C'est mon parrain, et c'était le meilleur ami de mon père. -Oh, je vois. -Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais si je suis absent trop longtemps, il vont penser que le nouveau capitaine est un déserteur ! On vient de choisir le nouveau gardien, c'est mon ami Ron Weasley ; ils font la fête là haut, je ferais mieux d'aller les rejoindre. -Pas de problème ! A bientôt Harry ! -A bientôt Cho !  
  
Harry sortit de la bibliothèque, un sourire lui fendant le visage jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait réussi à parler à Cho comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, sans rougir et surtout sans bafouiller. Pour une fois, il était content d'avoir laisser son orgueil de côté et d'avoir écouter Cédric. Il remonta à la Salle Commune où la fête battait son plein et personne (sauf Ron) n'avait remarquer son absence. La soirée se prolongea tard dans la nuit. Personne n'avait envie de monter se coucher, pas même Hermione, qui avait décrété qu'elle s'amuserait un peu plus cette année sans pour autant délaisser son travail. Vers trois heure du matin, se fut une McGonagall en chemise de nuit verte avec une robe de chambre écossaise et un bonnet de nuit jaune qui vint leur dire de monter se coucher, car même si c'était dimanche, il ne fallait pas se coucher trop tard. Tout le monde partit donc dans son dortoir et on entendit plus un mot. Avant de s'endormir, Harry demanda à Ron s'il était content : -tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir, Harry ! tu te rends compte, je suis le premier gardien de la famille ! Quand je vais dire ça à Charlie ! -Franchement Ron, pour les délibérations, tout le monde était d'accord pour te prendre, on n'a pas eu à discuter, mais on voulait aussi prendre Seamus en remplaçant, mais comme le règlement l'interdit, on a pas pu. -C'est vrai qu'il vole super bien Seamus.Au fait Harry, je me demandais, qu'est ce que tu es partit faire tout à l'heure ? -Tout à l'heure ?Je ne suis pas sortit de la soirée, mentit Harry en rougissant -Joue pas à ça avec moi, je t'ai vu. Allez Dis moi, ls autres ne sont pas encore montés ! -D'accord. Au début je voulais aller voir Sirius pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais en sortant, j'ai croisé Diggory. -Diggory ? Mais Harry, il est. -Oui et non. C'est un fantôme. -Non ? -si je t'assure. Et on a parlé, il m'a dit que je ne devait pas me sentir coupable de sa mort, que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Harry ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Il avait envie de parler de Cho à Ron, mais à Poudlard, les murs avaient des oreilles, et il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments pour la jeune fille fasse le tour de l'école avant qu'elle soit au courant.  
  
Salut Harry. C'est moi, Terry.Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? je suis le lien, tu te souviens, le lien. Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? Tu n'es pas très perspicace, regarde. -Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les lames du destin, dit le professeur Trelawney, mettez vous par deux [.] -Ca ne te dérange pas si c'est moi qui lit et qui choisis une question sur toi, Terry ? -Non. Les cartes sortirent, une valise, un arbre et un trophée -La valise signifie que tu es un voyageur, l'arbre à l'envers signifie la descendance et le trophée le champion. Tout ceci est bien mystérieux. Attends, j'ai compris ! Tu es. Alors Harry, sait tu qui je suis ? Ce tirage devrait te le prouver. Cherche et tu sauras. N'oublie pas, c'est moi le lien.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était sept heure du matin et tout le monde dormait encore. Etrangement, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il avait encore fait se rêve étrange sur ce Terry. Il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un un jour. Ne pouvant plus dormir, l'adolescent se leva et partit déjeuner. Il marchait à travers les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées, quand : -Aie ! Regarde ou tu vas, Crétin ! -Sirius ? -Oh escuse moi Harry, e croyais que c'étais encore cet imbécile de Rusard. -Merci du compliment. -Désolé, je te cherchais justement. -Pourquoi ? -Dumbledore veut te voir. -Maintenant ? -Oui, je sais que ça paraît bizarre, mais il dit que c'est important.  
  
Un instant plus tard, Harry se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps le mot de passe qui était « Dragibus » (comme il ne conaissait pas bien les bonbons sorciers, il avait essayé les bonbons moldus, et contre toute attente, ça s'était révélé concluant. Harry frappa trois coups à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit -Ah, te voilà Harry, je t'attendais. -Bonjour Professeur. -Entre, assieds-toi. -Harry, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que je pense savoir que quelque chose te tracasse. -Vous parlez de Voldemort ? Je n'y fait même plus attention. -Non, je ne parle pas de ça, mais reste quand même vigilant. Je me suis souvenu ce matin d'une chose qui s'est produite il y a de cela vingt ans. Connais-tu Terry Hapo ? -Terry Hapo ? C'est bizarre, mais je.je rêve de lui en ce moment. Il me parle. -Ah je vois, répondit Dumbledore avec un air malicieux, et bien écoute Harry, Terry est le lien. -Le lien ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez avec ce fichu lien ? Je ne comprends rien du tout. -Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'expliquer, car c'est à toi de comprendre. Mais je peux te donner quelque chose pour t'aider. Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit un sorte de miroir qui ressemblait à la glace à l'ennemi qu'Hermione lui avait offert. -Ca s'appelle le miroir de l'ascendant. C'est un peu comme la sphère que Mr. Ronald Weasley t'a offert, sauf que tu peux voir n'importe quel moment de la vie de ta famille, à condition que ce se soit produit. Mais il faut que je te mettes en garde : ne l'utilise pas trop, tu risquerais de t'exposer aux mêmes risques qu'avec le miroir du Risèd. Alors n'en abuse pas. -D'accord, je vous le promet. -Bien. Maintenant, pour l'utiliser, tu n'as cas prononcer le nom de quelqu'un de ta famille et une date. Harry acquiesça. Il sentait bien que l'entretien avec Dumbledore était terminé, mais il voulait lui poser une dernière question : -Professeur ? -Oui Harry. -Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. -Oui, je t'écoute. -Et bien voilà, Cedric et mes parents ont été tué de la même manière, mais seul Cédric est devenu un fantôme. Comment cela se fait-il ? -Ce n'est pas la cause de la mort qui fait qu'une personne devient un fantôme, mais dans le cas de Cédric, c'est ce qui s'est passé après la mort. -Comment ça ? -Tu te souviens du jour o tu as rencontré Voldemort. Il y a eu le Priori Incantatum, n'est ce pas ? -Oui. -Je ne te l'avais pas dit pour ne pas te faire de faux espoirs, mais généralement, les échos qui sortent de ce phénomène revienne sur terre sous forme de fantôme. -Alors dans ce cas, mes parents devraient être des fantômes eux aussi, non ? -Oui, bien sûr. Bertha Jorkins l'est devenu elle aussi, mais elle a préféré s'exiler, elle ne se pardonne pas son erreur. Le moldu que tu as vu sortir n'est pas revenu car les moldus ne peuvent as être des fantômes, et pour tes parents, je ne comprend pas. J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je t'en ferai part quand ce sera plus clair. -D'accord. Merci Professeur, Au revoir.  
  
Et il se retrouva au sommet de l'escalier qui menait chez Dumbledore. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas des fantômes. 


	8. Used to be together

Chapitre 8 : .Used to be together  
  
Le temps avait passé à une vitesse incroyable depuis que Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas cette histoire de lien, et n'osait pas utiliser le miroir de peur de se faire surprendre par ses camarades. Depuis bientôt un mois, les entrainements de Quidditch avaient repris, et ce jour là, Harry avait apprit contre qui ils joueraient le premier match de la saison, et s'apprêtait à en informer l'équipe. -On va jouer contre les Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il, je pense que c'est une bonne chose parce qu'il non jamais eu une excellente équipe. Je ne sais pas qui est leur nouvel attrapeur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être aussi bon que Diggory. Mais il faut quand même se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Alors on va faire une simulation de match. Les filles vous essayer de marquer. Je vous conseil d'essayer l'attaque en faucon, elle est assez intimidante et pourrait être très utile. Ron essaye de nouvelles tactiques, plus rapides pour bloquer le Souaffle, Fred et George, chercher a nous déstabiliser, moi je vais essayer la feinte Wronski. -La feinte de Wronski ?s'étonna Fred -Celle que Krum a faite à la coupe du monde ? demanda Alicia -La même. Je pense que je devrais être capable de la faire. Je n'arriverais sûrement pas à remonter à dix centimètres du sol, mais un peu plus haut ça devrait être possible. L'entrainement commença alors. L'équipe se débrouillait excellemment bien et semblait quasiment invincible. Les joueurs évoluaient plus vite que jamais, c'était du Quidditch comme on n'en avait jamais vu à Poudlard : Harry traversait le terrain en piqué pour remonter à la dernière minute, les jumeaux étaient obligés de viser légèrement à coté des joueurs pour ne pas les faire tomber, les trois filles se montraient de plus en plus féroces à l'attaque et semblaient communiquer par télépathie, et Ron ne laisser passer que quelques rares balles très difficiles. Exténués, mais heureux, les joueurs quittèrent le terrain pour aller dîner. A table, Ron et Harry racontaient avec enthousiasme leur entraînement à Hermione qui semblait émerveillée, Neville écoutait fortement impressionné et les Fred et Georges racontaient de nouvelles blagues à qui voulait l'entendre. La table de Gryffondor était de loin la plus bruyante, et Dumbledore dut se lever et se racler la gorge pour avoir l'attention de toute la Salle. -Chers élèves, le bal de Noël ayant été une réussite l'an dernier, nous avons décider de réitérer l'événement à l'occasion d'Halloween. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir vous y rendre en tenue de soirée accompagné d'un cavalier ou d'une cavalière. Bon appétit ! Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard désepérés. L'année dernière, ils n'avaient pas osés demander assez tôt au jeunes filles avec qui ils voulait y aller (à savoir Cho et Hermione) et s'étaient retrouvés avec les jumelles Patil (qui étaient aussi jolies, mais pas autant que leur premier choix). Harry se dit que cette fois-ci il s'y prendrait plus tôt, et pensa avec soulagement que cette fois ci, il n'y aurait plus Diggory pour le devancer. A moins que les élèves soient autorisés à s'y rendre avec des fantômes, pensa Harry sombrement.  
  
Au grand déplaisir de Harry, tout était en train de recommencer comme l'an passé. Les filles se baladaient dans le château par groupes de cinq ou six et il n'y avait aucun moyen de les approcher ou de passer devant elles sans qu'elles se mettent à glousser avec cet air idiot qui avait le don d'exaspérer Hermione. Plusieurs fois, Harry avait aperçu Cho, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps d'aller lui parler. Avec Ron, il s'était posé un ultimatum, il fallait que le lendemain il aient demandé à la personne qui les intéressait. Le soir, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir (décidément, depuis qu'il avait commencé son entrainement Animagus, ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes) et il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit. Dehors, il décida d'aller s'assoier au bord du lac pour réfléchir, mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il s'approcha par derrière, et la vit.Il aurait pu la reconnaître parmi des milliers. Ces cheveux noirs et soyeux, ce visage. C'était elle. -Bonsoir, dit Harry, tu vas bien ? -Bonsoir, répondit Cho (car c'était elle), je vais.bien. -Tu es sûre ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. -Je t'assure que ça va, mais c'est cette histoire de bal qui me tracasse. -Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Cédric ? -Non, non, il n'y a aucun problème avec Cédric, on est juste amis, c'est tout, et je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au bal avec lui. -Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ; alors ? -C'est ce garçon. Il m'intéresse vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait plus tellement attention à moi. Il est distant. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? -Je voulais réfléchir. C'est le bal aussi. -Tu ne vas pas y retourner avec cette fille de Gryffondor ? -Non. Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'aimerai y aller. C'est avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus mature, mais on dirait que son c?ur est déjà prit. -Tente ta chance, lui conseilla Cho, tu n'as rien à perdre. Harry ne répondit rien. Ce que lui avait dit Cho un peu plus tôt l'avait troublé, il pensait que sans Diggory, la voie serait libre. Mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il y aurait toujours un Diggory pour prendre sa place. Il regarda Cho. Elle semblait être partie dans ses pensées. -Cho ? -Oui. -Est-ce que. tu voudrais pas. -Avec plaisir, Harry. Répondit elle en souriant. Et à ces mots, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, chacun d'eux repartant dans son dortoir avec un grand poids en moins sur les épaules.  
  
Pourquoi.pensa James Potter. Pourquoi Evans va-t-elle au bal avec ce crétin de John Anderson ! Elle ferait mieux d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme moi. Hé James ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ! C'est de Evans du club des Mortes Vivantes que tu parles ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles au bal avec elle. Non, Tullia Georges est bien plus intéressante.  
  
-Ron ! Ron ! ça y est ! s'exclama Harry en se réveillant. -Ca y est quoi ? -Je lui ai demandé ! -Demandé quoi ? A qui ? Tout à coup, le visage de Ron s'éclaira. Il avait comprit. -Tu vas au bal avec. Tu lui a demandé ? s'étonna-t-il -Oui. -Mais comment tu as fait ? -Ben je l'ai apperçu, elle était toute seule.et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de faire pareil si tu veux mon avis. Mais au fait. Avec qui veux tu y aller ? -Tu verras bien. Harry regarda Ron d'un air suspicieux, et décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il avait DCFM, et il voulait demander à Sirius quelque chose sur ce fameux Terry Hapo.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva en classe, Harry s'assit comme à son habitude au premier rang (chose qu'il faisait seulement pour le cours de Sirius) et attendit que son professeur arrive. Tout le monde s'installa en classe, bavardant et se demandant pourquoi Sirius était en retard. -Silence ! ordonna une voix froide. Tous les élèves se retournèrent et regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités la personne qui se trouvait en face : c'était le professeur Rogue ! -Il semblerait que ce bon à rien de Black qui vous sert de professeur ait négligé le cours de son filleul préféré. -Sirius n'aurait jamais. commença Harry -Silence Potter ! Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor. Je disais donc que comme ce très cher professeur Lupin, il semblerait que Black fasse preuve d'une grande désorganisation. Nous allons donc étudier les Patronus, qui ne sont généralement abordés qu'en septième année. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent malicieusement, et il semblait en être de même pour tous les autres élèves. -Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! rugit Rogue. Allez, en ligne ! Je veux tous voir vos Patronus ! Et le spectacle qui avait eu lieu un mois auparavant recommença, chacun à leur tour les élèves essayait de faire sortir une masse argentée de leur baguette, mais seul les trois quarts arrivaient à produire quelques paillettes, Ron un mince filet qui le vidait de ses forces, Hermione (qui avait énormément travaillé) produisait une masse informe de la taille d'un ballon de football, et Harry. -Potter ! A vous ! -Spero Patronum Et Cornedrue apparut alors. Rogue le regarda avec étonnement, sembla réfléchir un instant et pinça les lèvres. -Regardez moi ça, un crétin de cerf défenseur du petit Potter. Ca mérite des explications n'est ce pas Potter ? -Pour moi c'est très clair, ce cerf n'est pas un crétin ! -Oh si, ça l'est ! Tout comme vous ! Dix points de moins à Gryffondor. Harry était éc?uré, il perdait dix points parce qu'il savait faire l'exercice demandé ! Rogue était vraiment injuste. Mais il pensait savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas une raison valable, c'était juste cette vieille rancune contre son père qui revenait. -Vous me ferez trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le Patronus pour vendredi ! Dehors ! Harry était désespéré. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ce travail, sachant que le match contre Poufsouffle avait lieu le samedi. Mais c'était sans compté ses courtes nuits !  
  
Le lendemain, à contre c?ur, il se leva aux aurores, et commença son devoir. Heureusement, il lui restait quelques bribes du discours que lui avait tenu le professeur Lupin, et il avait toujours les notes du premier cours de Sirius. Harry réfléchit un instant et commença sa rédaction : Le Sortilège du Patronus est un moyen de défense contre les Détraqueurs. Il consiste en la création d'un concentré de joie intense qui attaque la créature en question. Ce sortilège est très difficile à réaliser car il demande une énorme concentration et une volonté de fer. En effet, plus les Détraqueurs sont nombreux, plus le Patronus doit être chargé d'une grande joie. C'est pour cela que certains sorciers se retrouvent incapable d'en produire un convenable et préfèrent transplaner à l'approche de leur opposant.  
  
-On dirait qu'Hermione détint sur toi, lança Ron. -Oh salut Ron ! Je me suis dit qu'en m'y prenant maintenant je n'aurais pas à me coucher tard ce soir. -Si tu le dis. Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu dors de moins en moins, tu vas finir par mourir de fatigue. -Je ne sais pas. Je dors moins, mais je suis toujours en pleine forme ! Je pense que c'est.(il baissa la voix pour que celle ci ne devienne qu'un chuchotement) ma transformation qui fait ça. -Tu crois ? Pourtant Sirius il dort bien lui, non ? -Oui, mais il est déjà plus vieux et ce n'est pas tout. mais je te raconterais ça avec Hermione tout à l'heure. -Me raconter quoi ? demanda la jeune fille qui venait de faire son apparition. -Pourquoi il dort pas ! répondit Ron. On pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt ? -J'ai entendu du bruit. Bon alors, Pourquoi tu dors pas, Harry ? Il fit signe à ses amis de venir s'asseoir et commença : -Depuis la rentrée, je rêve de quelqu'un. -Et ? C'est ton amoureuse ? Tu rêves de Chang ?demanda Ron innocemment -Crétin ! Si c'était ça je vous le dirait peut être pas ! Non, je rêves d'un mec qui -T'es pédé ?s'étonna le rouquin -Non mais ça va pas ! Tu me laisses finir, oui ! -Harry as raison, tais toi Ron, t'es énervant. -Donc je disais, reprit Harry, que je rêve d'un garçon de quinze ans, qui a vécu en 1975 et qui connaissait mes parents. -Ca doit être ton imagination, expliqua Hermione, tu souffres de ne rien savoir sur eux et tu t'invente quelqu'un qui les as connus ! -Je ne pense pas. Sirius et Lupin sont là, il me suffit de leur parler pour en savoir plus, et Sirius m'a déjà dit que ce garçon existait vraiment puisque c'est grâce à lui que mes parents sont devenus amis. -C'est bizarre.murmura Ron -Oui, c'est que je me dis. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que ce garçon me parle. Il me dit qu'il est le lien, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais a chaque fois, il me dit ça au début, et je vois une scène qui concerne mes parents et après il me répète encore qu'il est le lien. -Le lien de quoi ? s'étonna Ron -Je pense que c'est justement ce qui tracasse Harry, n'est ce pas ?demanda Hermione. Et je pense qu'on devrait faire des recherches sur les liens magiques entre deux personnes et ce garçon. -Pour faire des recherches sur quelqu'un faudrait peut être connaître son nom ! lança Ron -On mais je le connais. Il s'appelle Terry. Terry Hapo. Tout le monde acquiesça et avant d'aller manger, il décidèrent donc de continuer leur recherche (qui furent bien évidemment infructueuses).  
  
Le reste de la semaine se passa très vite. Sirius n'étant toujours pas là, Harry décida de demander à Rémus ou il était passé, t lorsqu'il partit voir celui-ci, il lui répondit -Désolé Harry, je ne peux rien te dire. Il est en mission pour Dumbledore. Il devrait rentrer la semaine prochaine je pense. -Est ce que ça a quelque chose a voir avec Voldemort ? -Non, rien du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est sans danger. Il doit aller récupéréer quelque chose pour le Directeur. Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois que Dumbledore avait envoyer quelqu'un en mission pour récupérer un objet c'était pour aller chercher la pierre philosophale et que ça avait failli faire renaitre Voldemort. -Oui, mais la ça ne risque rien puisqu'il est de retour, murmura t il amèrement -Qu'est ce que tu dis ? demanda Rémus -Rien, rien du tout. Et il partit, légèrement abattu. Son parrain n'avait pas eu une vie facile et on lui demandait encore des services. N'avait il pas assez de soucis a cause de son filleul ! Il fallait le laisser tranquille pour qu'il reprenne goût a la vie ! -Hé Harry ! Dépèche toi, tu vas être en retard ! C'était encore le professeur Lupin. Harry avait complètement oublié son match. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait aucun stress. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre. Les Poufsouffles avaient perdus leur meilleur attrapeur. Mais le choc allait être dur, pensa Harry, il jouait dans moins d'une heure face à l'ex équipe de Cédric.  
  
-Bien. C'est l'heure. Faites comme à l'entrainement d'hier. Allez l'équipe, en avant ! Et les joueurs firent leur entrée sous les acclamations de la foule. Les joueurs se positionnèrent sur le terrain, et Mme Bibine, toujours fidèle au poste, demanda aux capitaine de ce serrer la main. Harry tendit une main tremblante au jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui, mais aperçu Cédric dans la foule qui lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager. Harry en oublia ses remords, et maintenant on pouvait lire la détermination sur son visage. Il serait meilleur que d'habitude, il fallait qu'il le soit. L'Arbitre siffla un coup et tout le monde s'élança dans les airs. Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle n'arrivaient pas à toucher la balle, mais le gardien était relativement doué. Au bout d'une demi heure, Gryffondor avait marqué cinq buts et pouffsoufle, qui n'avait que quelque rares fois la balle, avait réussi a déjouer les tours de Ron qu'une seule et unique fois. Lee Jordan, le commentateur, était étrangement calme, comme si le match était sans intérêt. Ses commentaires étaient plats, McGonagall ne le réprimandait pas et il ne faisait aucune pub pour le fantastique balai de Harry. Soudain, il sembla tout excité, et se mit à crier : -Regardez ! Potter à vu le vif d'or ! il fonce en piqué et Duncan Leto a du mal à le suivre ! C'est fantastique, il va à une vitesse virtigineuse ! Mais où est e vif d'or ? Harry piquait en souriant. Il était toujours aussi concentré evidemment (on ne rigole pas avec le quidditch) mais il savait que ça allait marché. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait et parce que Leto calcait son jeu sur lui (aucune imagination, c'était vraiment digne de Malefoy de faire ça.) -Attendez un instant, reprit Lee, Potter et Leto vont s'écraser ! C'est impossible, non. C'est digne de Viktor Krum ! Potter vient de remonter en piqué alors que Leto s'écrase sur le sol ! La feinte de Wronski vient d'être effectué à Poudlard, c'est magnifique ! Personne n'en revenait. Tous les spectateurs se frottait les yeux, ne pensant qu'un élève de quinze ans puisse réussir une feinte du niveau d'un joueur international ! Harry rayonnant, recommença à tournoyer au dessus du stade. Leto venait de se relever et remontait courageusement dans les airs. Il avait apparament décider de changer de tactique puisque maintenant il restait à une distance de sécurité non négligeable. -Tu t'es pas fait mal ? -Non c'est bon, mais s'il te plait, occupes toi de tes affaires, tu veux ? Harry acquiesça. Apparemment Leto lui en voulait, mais il fallait savoir assumer ! Il avait voulu faire du Quidditch, alors il fallait apprendre à se faire mal ! Harry allait dire ça à Leto lorsqu'il le vit. Il était à vingt mètres plus bas, au pied des but de Gryffondor. Il regarda l'attrapeur adverse et fonça en piqué. Leto continua de faire un cercle croyant à une nouvelle feinte, mais en regardant la direction de Harry, il comprit qu'il était trop tard. Harry avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin et étant donné l'allure à laquelle il avançait, c'était impossible de le rattraper. Harry n'était plus qu'a un mètre. Sa main tendu en direction de la petite balle dorée. Et tout à coup, une grande acclamation sortit du côté des Gryffondor. Il l'avait eu ! Harry avait gagné son premier match en tant que Capitaine. Il descendit de son balai et toute l'équipe et tous les supporters se jetèrent sur lui. Tout le monde était content de cette victoire hormis les Serpentard qui semblaient vivre pour voir perdre les Gryffondor.  
  
En remontant au dortoir, Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était Cho. -Salut Cho, dit il. -Harry, je voulais te féliciter pour le match. Tu as vraiment bien volé, on aurait dit Viktor Krum ! -Merci, mais tu sait, ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu devrais essayer toi aussi, je suis sûr que tu y arriverais ! -Si tu le dis ! Mais je ne vais pas te piquer ta tactique, et mon balai n'est pas assez rapide. -Pourtant, il n'est pas si mal ton balai. -On voit ien que tu ne l'as jamais monté ! Bon, je dois y aller, on m'attend. Et a ce moment là, la jeune Serdaigle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait à Harry : elle l'embrassa sur la joue. -Au revoir. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Il regarda Cho s'éloigner et se décida à remonter dans sa salle commune. Dans sa tête s'était un vrai feu d'artifice. Cho l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Cho, la jeune fille inaccessible qui lui faisait tourner la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Certe, un simple bisou sur la joue ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était un bon début. Et puis demain, ils passeraient toute la soirée ensemble, non ? En tant normal, il y aurait eu une fête à Gryffondor, mais le bal étant le lendemain soir, McGonagall c'était fermement opposé à ce qu'il y ait une fête. Harry resta donc discuter toute la soirée avec Ron et Hermione, parlant essentiellement du match. Cette discution dura jusqu'à ce que le jeune fille en ait marre et décida de partir réviser (ndla : comme si elle en avait besoin !!!!). Les jumeaux, qui étaient arrivés peu de temps avant expliquèrent à Ron et Harry comment il 'fallait faire pour trouver une cavalière'. Ron et Harry firent signe d'avoir comprit et d'être épaté mais il se moquèrent bien de Fred et George à la fin en leur disant qu'ils était déjà accompagnés. -Et vous y allez avec qui ? demanda Fred -Moi ? avec la plus belle fille de l'école, plaisanta Harry (même si selon lui ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.), et Ron il y va avec. -Top Secret ! Je ne vous dirai rien ! Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ! Apparemment, Fred, George et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron faisant tant de mystère. Après tout, il était libre d'y aller avec qui il voulait même s'il s'agissait d'Eloïse Midgen ! 


	9. All days

Chapitre 9 :.All days  
  
-Monsieur Potter! Même si vous avez fini de transformer votre lampe de bureau en écureuil, je vous prierai de bien vouloir cesser de bavarder avec Weasley ! Harry était en cours de métamorphose, et bizarrement il avait réussi sa transformation du premier coup. Il se demandait bien pourquoi ses pouvoirs augmentait de la sorte, et se dit que c'était sûrement la transformation animagus qui en était la cause. Comme il devait se taire, il commença à regarder les autres écureuils de la classe et constata avec amusement que Neville avait créé une lampe avec une tête d'écureuil alors que Seamus avait un écureuil lumineux (comme s'il avait mangé un lampe allumée.) Le cours fut extrêmement long pour Hermione et Harry qui avaient fini les premiers, et à la fin du cours, comme s'il n'était pas resté assez longtemps dans la classe, le professeur McGonagall lui demanda de rester un peu plus. -Harry, j'ai vu les merveilleux progrès que vous faites en ce moment, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous suivez actuellement un programme de transformation animagus, n'est ce pas ? -Oui, vous avez raison. -Bien. Je suppose que c'est Mr Black qui vous surveille ? -Oui. -Savez vous en quoi vous vous transformez ? -Je ne connais pas le nom de cet animal, c'est un mélange de puma et de lion. -Expliquez mieux. -Et bien, c'est le corps du lion mais sans la crinière et la couleur d'un puma. Mais d'après Hermione les pattes sont plus grosse que la normale. -Les pattes ? Vous maitrisez déjà la transformation ? -Pas tout à fait. Quand j'en ai parler à Ron et Hermione je ne maitrisait que les pattes avant, mais maintenant j'arrive aussi la tête, les pattes arrières et la queue. -Faites voir. Harry ferma les yeux et instantanément, on pu voir un félin avec un buste humain au beau milieu de la salle de classe. McGonagall eut un regard étonné qui laissait pointer de l'admiration (ce qui était rare chez elle). Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits et que Harry ait repris sa forme humaine, elle s'exclama : -Harry, c'est magnifique ! sincèrement ! Je te félicite. Je crois bien que tu es le premier sorcier mineur à réussir une transformation animagus ! -Vous croyez ? -Evidemment ! Si d'autres personnes avaient réussit, ça se serait sut ! -Excusez moi de vous contre dire, mais je ne pense pas. -Ah bon ? Expliquez vous. -Sirius y est arrivé en cinquième année lui aussi. Vous n'avez pas lu le commentaire de son procès ? -Si, mais ce n'était pas mentionné. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait apprit ça après Poudlard. -Non.Mais il n'était pas le seul. -Vous voulez dire que James. -Oui, et l'autre aussi, Pettigrow. -En quoi se transformaient-ils ? -Pettigrow en rat et mon père. Attendez, je vais vous montrer. -Qu'est ce que. -Spero Patronum ! Et pour énième fois depuis le début de l'année, Cornedrue apparut devant Harry. McGonagall regarda la masse brillante abasourdie. Elle venait de réaliser trois choses : Plusieurs élève avait contournés le règlement sous son nez sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Harry était capable de pratiquer des actes de haute magie tels que le Patronus et la transformation Animagus et enfin elle s'était rendu compte que la forme animale des Animagi reflétaient réellement leur personnalité. Légèrement troublée, elle congédia Harry prétextant qu'il devait allait se préparer pour le bal, et se rendit dans son bureau sans avoir perdu pour autant son air perplexe. Ce dernier remonta rapidement les escaliers se demandant s'il avait bien fait de 'dénoncer' Sirius et son père. Non pas que cela fasse perdre des points à Gryffondor puisqu'ils n'y était plus depuis dix sept ans environ, mais il craignait que Sirius ait droit à des remarque de la part de son ex professeur. Une fois au dortoir, il se doucha rapidement, et réfléchit à quelle robe de soirée il allait mettre. Il avait le choix entre la verte de Mrs Weasley qui était très belle mais légèrement trop courte, et la bleu nuit brodée de fils d'or qu'il avait trouvé chez Sirius. Pour ne pas donner une impression de déjà-vu à Cho, il opta finalement pour la robe bleu qui était magnifique. Il tenta veinement de se coiffer, ce qui provoqua une grande exaspération chez lui et une crise de fou-rire de la part de son reflet dans le miroir, et lorsqu'il fut sept heure et demi, il sortit du dortoir pour aller rejoindre Cho dans le Hall d'entrée.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais su où se trouvait la salle commune des Serdaigle, mais il savait qu'elle arriverait par le grand escalier de marbre. Lorsqu'il vit Cho apparaître en haut de celui-ci, il fut effaré. La jeune fille était resplendissante, bien plus que pour le bal de l'an dernier. Elle portait une robe de bal rose et argent qui tombait sur ses pieds avec panache. Harry la regarda, les yeux pleins d'admiration et ne parvint qu'a laisser échapper qu'un timide. -Cho, ta robe est magnifique. -Merci, tu est très bien toi aussi ! Oh mais regarde ! Ce ne serait pas Ron et. -Hermione ! Haryr vit arriver ses deux meilleurs amis, bras dessus-bras dessous, apparemment ravi d'y aller l'un avec l'autre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Krum serait jaloux, mais son esprit rectifia: Krum n'a jamais été jaloux de Ron. Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, les élèves purent constater que comme l'année passée, les longues tables avaient disparues pour laisser place à une ribambelle de tables d'une douzaine de place et un énorme buffet dans le fond. Toutefois, il restait la table des professeurs qui était resté à sa place et un grand espace ainsi qu'une estrade avait été mis en place pour la piste de danse et le nouveau groupe à la mode (les Strange brothers). Harry, Cho, Ron et Hermione partirent s'asseoir ensemble, et une fois n'es pas coutume, la conversation tourna autour du Quidditch (au grand déplaisir d'Hermione qui fit tout de même des efforts pour en pas aller faire un tour ailleurs). Le festin commença et tout le monde se régala. -J'adore Halloween, commença Ron, on mange bien et puis c'est le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui à disparu.oops, excuse moi Harry. Harry devint pâle. Il n'avait jamais réellement réalisé que c'était le jour où ses parents étaient morts. Il repoussa son assiette, et demanda à partir prendre l'air. Cho le suivit en laissant Hermione réprimander Ron qui ne faisait pas le fier. Harry partit s'asseoir sur un banc au bord du lac. Pour l'instant il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde se régalait à l'intérieur. Personne n'était dans le même cas que lui, aucun n'élève n'avait perdu ses parents un jour de fête. Harry n'était pas en train de ruminer de sombres pensées depuis plus de cinq minutes, que Cho apparut et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. -Harry, je suis vraiment désolée. -Ce n'est pas ta faute, Cho. Ron vient de me rendre un grand service : il m'a fait réaliser que je ne devrai pas faire la fête le jour de Halloween. -Harry, Halloween c'est la fête des morts. Dis toi que là où ils sont tes parents font la fête. -Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas facile tu sais. Je ne les ai jamais connus. Mais je pense que tu connais l'histoire, comme tout le monde. -Bien sûr Harry. Mais à la différence des autres je ne te vois pas comme un petit héros qui a battu Voldemort lorsqu'il avait un an. -Tu veux dire ? -Pour moi, tu es un charmant jeune homme de quinze ans doublé d'un excellent attrapeur. -Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, parce que pour moi tu es exactement la même chose. -Un charmant jeune homme de quinze ans ? plaisanta-t-elle -Mais non, une ravissante jeune fille. Et comme en réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes. Leurs yeux se fixaient, brillants, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.Finalement, ils se lancèrent tout les deux en même temps. Leurs têtes s'approchèrent, légèrement de travers, ils fermèrent les yeux, entrouvrirent les lèvres et. -Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Les retardataires seront punis. C'était la voix Dumbledore. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Harry détesta le directeur. Il venait d'interrompre le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, de mettre fin à cette magie qui bouillonnait en lui. Un dixième de seconde de plus et c'était dans la poche. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Cho, l'air consterné elle aussi, se leva, pris Harry par la main (ce qui redonna le sourire à celui-ci) et commença à retourner dans le château.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, Harry remarqua que les quatres longues tables habituelles avaient été remises en place, et que les élèves, intrigués, s'installaient à leurs places habituelles. Déçu, il laissa Cho rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle pour aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà assis. -Ah te voilà ! Où était tu? Demanda Hermione -J'étais dehors, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. -Harry, balbutia Ron, je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais dût penser que. je suis. -C'est pas grave, laisse tombé. D'un côté, tu m'as bien aidé ; je t'expliquerai plus tard. Hermione, pourquoi Dumbledore nous a fait entrer ? Est ce que Voldemort. -Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il y a une nouvelle élève. -Quoi ? tu le savais et tu ne nous as rien dit ! s'emporta Ron. -Non, pas du tout.C'est juste que McGonagall vient d'entrer avec un fille, répondit elle en souriant. Harry et Ron se retournèrent en même temps pour voir entrer un jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année, avec de long cheveux d'un noir de jais savamment coiffés et des yeux de la même couleur, pétillants, remplis de gaieté. La jeune fille s'avançait, un peu anxieuse, mais déterminée derrière le professeur McGonagall qui portait un tabouret et le Choixpeaux magique. Elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter et annonça : -Chers élèves, bien que ce ne soit pas courant, je vous prierai de bien vouloir accueillir parmi mlle Lilia Black qui entrera en cinquième année. Harry croisa le regard de Sirius, qui venait juste de rentrer (et Lilia devait justement être la cause de son absence.). Apparemment, il était aussi surpris que son filleul et les autres élèves en raison du nom de la jeune fille. Le professeur Rogue, assit à l'autre bout de la table professorale, regardait Sirius et la jeune fille d'un air dégouté, sans doute ne comprenait il pas comment un tel imbécile avait pu se reproduire.. (ndla : quel crétin ce Rogue.) Lilia s'assit sur le tabouret et la sous directrice posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Il resta ainsi pendant de longue secondes, Lilia ne semblait pas être d'accord avec la décision du chapeau. Harry imaginait sans problème le genre de discours qu'on lui tenait : le même que le sien (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs révélé à personne) : « Serpentard t'aiderais singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur. Pas Serpentard, tu es sûr ? dans ce cas, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à Gryffondor ! » Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Le choixpeau hésitait. Personne n'était tout blanc où tout noir. Voldemort étant de retour, on ne pouvait pas savoir qui était bon où mauvais, il fallait se méfier de gens même ses meilleurs amis (et les Potter en avaient fait l'expérience). Les gens se déclinaient tous en nuances de gris.(ndla : j'ai entendu cette phrase là l'autre jour, je sais plus où, et j'ai eu envie de la remettre) Lilia était toujours assise. Un instant, son visage s'éclaira et le chapeau s'écria : « Gryffondor ! » La nouvelle arrivante se leva du siège, et le sourire aux lèvres, partit rejoindre la table d'où s'élevaient les applaudissements. Il restait deux places à la table : l'une d'entre elle se trouvait à côté de Parvati Patil, et la seconde à côté de Ron. Ce dernier semblait émerveillé par la beauté de Lilia et ne la quittait pas des yeux, la bouche grand ouverte, l'air niais. D'ailleurs, Harry pensa que c'est surtout cela qui poussa Lilia à aller s'assoire à côté de Parvati. Evidemment, il n'était pas insensible au charme de celle-ci, mais par politesse et surtout respect envers Cho, il préférait rester dans son état normal et mettre ses hormones de côté. Pendant tout le dîner, Ron ne détacha pas une fois son regard de Lilia (qui heureusement pour Ron, ne sembla pas le remarquer) et ne porta pas attention à la discutions, pourtant intéressante, qui avait lieu entre ses deux meilleurs amis. -C'est bizarre, elle porte le même nom que ton parrain. -Oui, et à son air troublé, on dirait qu'il vient de l'apprendre lui aussi. Ou alors qu'il a vu un fantôme. -Black, c'est un nom courant, mais il faut dire qu'ils ont quand même des points communs. Mais pourtant, Rogue et Sirius ont des cheveux et des yeux de la même couleur mais ils ne sont pas de la famille pour autant. -Ne va pas dire à Sirius qu'il a des point commun avec Rogue, je ne pense pas qu'il aprécierai. Mais Lilia à les cheveux brillants et soyeux et des étincelles dans les yeux, tout comme Sirius à son âge. -Tu as vu Sirius quand il avait notre age dans tes. -Chut ! mais de toutes façons, c'est sur des photos que je l'ai vu, il y en a dans l'album de photos de mes parents que m'a offert Hagrid. -C'est vrai que ça pourrait être possible, mais tu l'aurais sut si Sirius avait été marié où avait eu une fille, j'ai pas raison ? -Si sûrement, répondit Harry d'un ton las en pensant que sa dernière chance d'avoir une « s?ur » venait de s'envoler. Le dîner ne dura pas très longtemps et la fête ne continua pas. Après tout, même si c'était dimanche le lendemain, ils n'étaient pas en vacances, et comme l'avait remarqué McGonagall, il fallait « garder un rythme scolaire soutenu pour ne pas chuter en fin de trimestre ». Hermione remonta très vite, et Ron la suivit. Visiblement, son amie avait l'air énervée, et il ne faisait aucun doute que Ron en était la cause. Harry resta un moment pour essayer de parler à Sirius, mais celui-ci, prétexta qu'il était fatigué de son voyage et monta se coucher à son tour. Harry fut donc obligé de remonter, mais en essayant de parler à Sirius, il avait raté Cho qui était partie elle aussi.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, Harry eut le droit d'assister à ce qui aurait put être une vrai scène de ménage si ses deux amis étaient mariés (sauf qu'ils ne l'étaient pas). -Tu m'as déçu, je te pensais au dessus de ça Ron ! -Mais je la regardait juste, je ne lui ai même pas parlé ! -Dès qu'elle est arrivé c'est comme si Harry et moi on existait plus ! tu te rends compte, on est tes amis et tu nous délaisse pour la première personne qui passe ! Harry pensait que Hermione le mêlait à l'affaire pour que ça fasse moins sentimental. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ses deux là, mais préférai laisser les choses se faire toutes seules. Il reporta son attention sur la dispute lorsque le ton monta d'un cran : -Tu es jalouse, c'est tout Hermione. -Moi ? Jalouse ! s'indigna-t-elle d'une voix étrangement pointue. Comment est ce que je pourrais être jalouse ? Et puis parlons en de jalousie, tu n'étais pas mieux que moi l'an dernier lorsque Viktor était là ! -Mais tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! tu t'y accroches à ton Vicky ! Tiens mais d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas de nouvelles, il t'as sûrement plaqué pour une. Ron se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase, interrompu par une magistrale giffle d'Hermione. Il faut dire qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Rouge de colère, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers son dortoir, laissant Ron debout, tout seul au beau milieu de la pièce, la main sur la joue. Harry préféra monter discrètement et attendre que Ron remonte pour lui donner son avis sur leur petite dispute. -Tiens, t'es déjà monté, dit Ron en se massant la joue, je ne t'avais pas vu. -Je pense que tu n'y faisait pas trop attention, Ron. -peut être. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être énervante Hermione. Il suffit que quelqu'un arrive et elle me pique une crise de jalousie ! On ne sort même pas ensemble ! -Tu n'as pas été très gentil l'année dernière non plus Ron. -Ce n'est pas pareil ! Là elle pactisait avec l'ennemi ! Elle risquait de te faire du tort ! -Mais non. Moi je crois tout cette histoire te tiens à c?ur parce que. -Parce que quoi ? -peut être que tu ne considères pas Hermione comme une amie. -Non mais ça va pas ! J'adore Hermione ! C'est une fille remarquable ! D'accord elle est énervante des fois, et puis elle travaille tout le temps, mais elle est très jolie quand elle veut, et puis elle est sympa et. -Ben tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! -Je ne te suis plus ! Tu viens de dire que je n'aimais pas Hermione. -Tu crois ? Il ne se passe rien de.bizarre.chez toi quand tu la vois ? -ben. -qu'est ce que je disais ! tu es amoureux ! lança Harry d'un ton triomphant. -Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes. Harry, c'est Hermione ! tu te rends compte, Hermione! -et alors? Mes parents se déstestait quand ils étaient au collège, jusqu'en cinquième année ils ne se voyaient que pour se crier dessus, alors je pense que Hermione et toi, c'est très possible. 


	10. Le retour du guerrier

Chapitre 10 : Le retour du Guerrier  
  
Ron ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il pensait, au fond de lui que Harry avait raison. Content de sa petite discussion avec son meilleur ami, Harry rentra dans son lit et s'endormi, rêvant de Cho et de.  
  
Salut ! C'est Halloween aujourd'hui. C'était le jour préféré de Lily et James. Le jour de la révélation. Tu ne te souviens pas ? non, non, non, je parle d'un événement gai, idiot. Pas du 31 Octobre 1981 ! Regarde. -Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'élection du Roi et de la Reine des Morts, annonça Dumbledore. La fille et le garçon dont les noms sortiront des deux urnes devront passer la soirée ensemble, et ne pourront se défaire de ce lien que lorsque la dernière personne aura quitté la salle. Monsieur Rusard, les urnes s'il vous plait. Tu vois, les élèves murmurent tous que c'est le beau Sirius Black(ndla : c'est vrai qu'il devait être pas mal.mais bon, c'est mon perso préféré, alors je vais pas dire le contraire.)qui sera élu. Et pourtant, écoute. -Le roi de la soirée est, clama Dumbledore, un Gryffondor. Il s'agit de James Potter ! Regarde, tu vois Sirius, il est ravi, après tout, James, c'est comme son frère, mais là je ne t'apprend pas grand chose. -La Reine de la soirée, reprit le Directeur, oh par la barbe de Merlin ça risque de faire des étincelles, mais c'est également une Gryffondor, il s'agit de. Lily Evans ! Regarde, James est perplexe, fait attention à ses yeux, la situation n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça. Regarde aussi les Maraudeurs, ils sont morts de rire, donc ce n'était pas un coup qu'ils avaient monté pour embêter James. Et regarde Lily aussi, elle est un peu énervée d'être avec James, et lui il regarde le fil doré qui les relie avec une drôle de tête, et Dumbledore, tu vois il en sait plus que tout le monde sur l'importance de la situation, son regard en dit long.  
  
-Harry ! -Quoi, Ron ? -Pourquoi tu applaudis ? -Oh c'est rien. Laisse moi dormir, tu veux. Il n'est que quatre heure du matin. -Ok, bonne nuit. -Bonne nuit. -Hé Harry ? -Qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin ? -Je crois que. t'as raison.peut être que je . -J'ai toujours raison Ron. on en parlera demain. Je dors. Harry mis un peu plus de temps à s'endormir cette fois ci. Ron l'avait tiré de sa « discussion » avec Terry Hapo. Il ne connaitrait jamais la fin.  
  
A te revoila ! C'est dommage, tu as raté une bonne soirée. Mais bon, voici la fin. Le monde réel passe beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ici. Enfin, tout dépent où tu te considère puisque je suis le Lien. Bref, comme tu le vois, Sirius et Rémus n'ont pas l'air décidé à sortir. Ils préfèrent empêcher James et Lily de se séparer. La soirée a été mouvementée, ils ont eu du mal à ne pas s'entretuer, et maintenant on dirait que ça va mieux. Tiens, Sirius et Rémus se sont calmés, mais il ne sont toujours pas monté se coucher. Ils jouent avec le feu en se mettant tout près de la porte.On dirait que James et Lily sont fatigués. Regarde, ils sont tous les deux assis par terre. Et, oh, tiens ! Comme c'est mignon. Lily vient de s'endormir sur l'épaule de James. Et regarde, elle sourit en dormant. Elle cache quelque chose. Et regarde Potter, il a poser sa tête contre la sienne et commence à somnoler. Tu comprends d'où ça vient tout ça ? Mais a tu compris que je suis le lien. Mais pas celui que tu penses.le lien.le vrai.  
  
Harry se réveilla très tôt le dimanche matin. Il avait encore rêvé de Terry, et le message qu'il lui avait fait passer l'avait empêcher de dormir. Ainsi, ce n'était qu'un coup du sort qui avait rapproché ses parents. Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de lien entre ses parents. apparemment, ce n'était pas le fil doré. C'était quelque chose de. de quoi ? pourquoi ce Terry Hapo était il le Lien ? Toujours est il que Harry était réveillé, et qu'il décida de descendre à la Grande Salle en espérant croiser Lilia ou Sirius pour avoir quelques explications sur le mystère entourant la jeune fille. -Salut Sirius, ça va ? -Salut Harry. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. -Comment se fait il que tu es eu l'air aussi surpris que moi en ce qui concerne le nom de cette fille ? -Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Emily White. C'est moi qui suit aller la chercher. Elle était à Beauxbatons. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était orpheline. C'est tout. -Et.elle est de ta famille ? C'est ta fille ? -Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il y a 80% de chance que ce soit le cas. Il faut dire qu'elle me ressemble pas mal. Et puis son nom. Mais tiens, la voilà. J'aimerais bien lui parler. Tu veux venir ? -Je t'avouerais que c'est pour ça que je suis descendu. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre hier. Tu me l'aurais dit si tu avait été marié ? -Biens sûr que oui. -Hé Lilia ! lança Harry, on peut venir manger avec toi ? la jeune fille acquiesça et demanda : -Les professeurs mangent avec les élèves ici ? A Beauxbatons. -Non, mais là c'est un cas particulier. Venez on va aller à côté. Sirius entraina donc les adolescents dans la salle où avait eu la première réunion après le lancement du tournoi des trois sorciers. Le jour même où son nom était sortit de la Coupe. A l'époque, il y avait Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum et Cédric. D'ailleurs pour lui, ça avait été le début de la fin. -Alors Lilia, comment se fait il que tu ne m'ai pas dit ton vrai nom ? -On m'a toujours appelé Emily White. Dans la lettre que j'ai reçu avant votre arrivée, on m'a révélé ma vrai identité, et on m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été masquée à cause des mages noirs. Alors j'ai pensé. -Sirius n'est pas un mage noir, coupa Harry. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il en soit ainsi un jour. -Tu connais tes parents ? demanda Sirius la voix rauque ? -Non. Ma mère a préférer se suicider un an après ma naissance. Elle avait déjà fuit mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. -Elle est décédé quand ? -Quatorze ans jours pour jour. Harry réfléchit. Sa mère s'était suicidé le jour de l'arrestation de Sirius. Ca expliquait bien des choses. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fuit ? -Sais tu ce qui c'est passé il y a quatorze ans ?murmura Sirius. -On m'a raconté qu'un sorcier avait tué douze personne d'un coup pour se remettre de la mort de Voldemort. Je pense que ma mère devait être la femme de l'un des morts. Harry et Sirius se regardèrent longuement. Ils pensaient la même chose : la vérité devait être rétablie. Cette fille ne pouvait pas croire que son père était un moldu où un sorcier déchu (c'est a dire Pettigrow) ! Harry pensa à quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui étaient Sirius Black le soit disant plus grand criminel de tout les temps (enfin jusqu'à l'été passé) et Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant. Harry décida que l'histoire serait plus objective s'il la racontait, et sur un signe de tête de son parrain il commença : -Je vais te raconter ce que je sais de l'histoire. Un homme, était le meilleur ami du couple Potter qui étaient la cible de Voldemort. Pour se cacher, ils ont décidés de recourir au sortilège de Fidélitas. Tu sais ce que c'est ? -Oui, c'est quand on cache un secret dans un être unique, et que seule cette personne peut le révéler. -Voilà. Et comme les Potter savaient qu'un de leur proche informait Voldemort, ils ont décider de bluffer et au lieu de cacher leur secret dans le meilleur ami de James Potter, il l'ont caché dans un autre de leur ami : Peter Pettigrow. Juste pour bluffer, parce qu'ils pensaient que Voldemort irait directement chez leur meilleur ami -Malheureusement, personne ne l'a jamais su. murmura Sirius qui se tut sur un regard insistant de Harry. -Et comme je le disais, Pettigrow, qui était un mangemort, à dénoncé les Potter, et ils sont mort. Je suppose que tu connais l'histoire des Potter ? -Oui, Harry Potter à mit fin au règne de Voldemort en contrant l'Avada Kedavra de on ne sait quelle manière. -C'est ça. répondit Harry légèrement troublé par le ton désinvolte de la jeune fille (ce qui le soulagea de ne pas avoir à faire à une fan surexcitée qui fixait sa cicatrice). Et tout le monde à cru que le meilleur ami des Potter les avait tué. Le lendemain, c'est à dire le premier novembre 1981, Pettigrow, pour éviter les ennuis, à coincé le prétendu assassin et a hurlé qu'il avait trahi James et Lily. Et a ce moment la, il à lancé un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue en tuant douze moldus, s'est tranché le doigt, et s'est changé en rat. Comme tout s'est passé très rapidement, les gens ont cru une fois de plus que le meilleur ami des Potter avait une fois de plus tuer un des ses amis d'enfance, et comme il riait à gorge déployé, ça a encouragé cette rumeur. Le faux assassins a donc été envoyé à Azkaban tandis que Pettigrow à passé douze ans sous sa forme animagus. Il y a deux ans, l'assassin c'est échappé de la prison, mais tu as du en entendre parler, non ? -Il n'en n'ont rien dit en France. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre. C'était une affaire très importante, non ? -Le ministère à étouffé l'affaire pour ne pas être la risée du conseil international des ministres de la magie, expliqua Sirius. -Enfin bref, il y a deux ans, trois jeunes ont retrouvés l'évadé, et dedans il y avait Harry Potter. Il croyait qu'il s'était échappé pour le tuer, et lorsque le fuyard a attrapper son meilleur ami, il a décider de le sauver en vengeant du même coup ses parents. Mais il s'est rendu compte que Pettigrow était encore en vie sous la forme du rat de son ami, et a comprit que le sois disant plus grand assassin de tous les temps était innocent, et que celui qui avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin a titre posthume était le coupable. Il s'est donc lié d'amitié avec le vrai innocent et comme Pettigrow était partit rejoindre Voldemort (d'ailleurs je t'avouerais que c'est en partie à cause de lui que ce crétin est de retour) le meilleur ami des Potter a dut prendre la fuite. Cet été, il a été mis en liberté conditionnelle, et finalement, il a été innocenté avec les excuses du ministères. Voilà, tu sais tout. -Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avances pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas vos noms à tout les deux. Comment tu sais tout ça ?demanda- t-elle à Harry -Tout simplement parce que je suis Harry Potter et que lui c'est. -Le meilleur ami des Potter ? suggéra Lila. -Exactement, affirma Sirius qui n'avait pas dit grand chose, je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black. (et il insista particulièrement sur le Black). La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Devant elle se tenait deux personne extrêmement importantes : le Survivant (bien qu'elle n'affectionna pas trop cette étiquette qu'on mettait a un pauvre orphelin) et Sirius Black. Son père. -Est-ce que je.balbutia-t-elle, je suis. vous êtes. -Ca ne m'étonnerais pas. Tu me ressembles un peu, j'étais pareil en mec à ton age, plaisanta-t-il. Mais parle moi de ta mère. -Je ne sais pas grand chose. Elle s'appelait Serena. Elle a vécu en Angleterre. Elle. -Tu as dit Serena ? Tu veux parler de Serena D'Asesino ? -Oui.Pourquoi ? -Il faut que tu saches. Ta mère ne s'est pas enfuit. Je l'ai chassé. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte. Je sais que ça risque de te faire un choc, mais ta mère. il fit une pause pour respirer. -ta mère.la dernière femme que j'ai aimé.m'a beaucoup déçu. Harry regarda son parrain en fronçant les sourcils, qu'avait pu faire cette Serena pour que Sirius la chasse. D'accord, il avait un tempérament fort, mais même s'il avait put être un peu macho dans sa jeunesse, il était un minimum galant, il le fallait forcément, c'était un vrai tombeur, alors il faisait très attention. -qu'a-t-elle fait pour vous.te.vous. décevoir ? -Elle nous a trahi, James, Lily et moi. Un soir. Le 24 septembre 1980, j'ai découvert qu'elle était une mangemorte. Elle avait la marque des Ténèbres gravée sous.près de. enfin à un endroit pas très courant (ndla : non, non, non, ce n'est pas sur son sexe, bande d'obsédés ! c'est sur le buste.et c'est pas sur ses seins non plus, il l'aurait déjà vu.bon d'accord je vous le dit, c'était sous son bras.) -Ta copine étais mangemorte ! s'écria Harry. Mais enfin Sirius, pourquoi l'avoir caché ? tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. -Je t'expliquerais plus tard Harry. Je ne sais même pas moi même pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. -Donc ma mère était partisante de Voldemort. Ca explique beaucoup de choses. -Quoi ?demandèrent Harry et Sirius en même temps. -Ce chapeau. Il a hésité. -Toi aussi ? s'étonna Harry -Harry ! ne me dis pas que le chapeau a voulu t'envoyer chez les fous, toi aussi ! s'indigna Sirius Harry hocha la tête. Il était heureux de ne pas être le seul à avoir été un choix difficile pour le vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé. -Il a hésité avec Serpentard, expliqua Lilia. Mais en venant, vous m'aviez expliqué les maisons et j'ai compris que Serpentard c'était le rebus. Sirius sourit. Il croyait se revoir a quinze ans. Les cheveux, les yeux, ce pétillant qu'il avait perdu, cette façon de parler, ce rejet des Serpentard. Elle ne semblait rien tenir de sa mère. Heureusement. Un long silence s'imposa. Harry réfléchit au choses qui avait pu faire tourner le choixpeau en bourrique. Pour lui, c'était évident, c'était les restes de Voldemort qu'il y avait en lui (à son grand déplaisir), pour Lilia, ça devait être sa mère, ce qu'elle avait mit en elle. Et pour Sirius, ça devait être son tempérament fort et cette habitude qu'il avait d'aller au bout des choses, mêmes quand elles paraissaient impossible (comme s'évader d'Azkaban par exemple.). Le jeune sorcier regarda sa montre et pour rompre le silence, s'écria : -Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Ron et Hermione vont finir par croire que j'ai disparut, et à force de parler ça m'a donner faim. Quoi que c'est normal, il est midi. On sort ? -Oui, attend une seconde, répondit Lilia, je voudrais te demander un truc.euh.papa. Sirius sourit. C'était un sourire franc, tel que Harry ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un peu du Sirius d'avant Voldemort reprenait le dessus. Inutile de dire qu'il était profondément ému. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. C'était une grande première. Harry, lui, se demandait ce que ça faisait de retrouver son père, bien vivant, après quatorze année orphelines. Papa. il ne prononcerait jamais ce mot. C'était impossible. A cause d'un crétin mordu de pouvoir. -Vas-y, demande, parvint à articuler Sirius. -Voilà, je voulais savoir, quoi que, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses me donner une réponse. D'où vient mon prénom. Est ce que ça à un rapport avec Lily Potter ? -Je pense que oui. Tu vois, Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec James, Lily avait la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre la plus part des Gryffondor, ou plutôt, tous les maraudeurs (c'est à dire Rémus, James, Pettigrow et moi) à dos. Et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'allier avec des Serpentard. Par exemple, elle s'entendait assez bien avec Rogue, dont elle prenait parfois la défense. -Oui, je ne comprend pas moi on plus Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là !- En tout cas, sa meilleur amie, bien qu'étant à Gryffondor, aurait put selon moi aller à Serpentard. Et elle s'appelait Serena d'Asesino. Même quand Serena est passé du mauvais côté, elle n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Lily et James par respect pour son amie. C'est pour ça que Lily s'en est un peu éloigné, et je pense que si elle t'a donné un nom si ressemblant, c'est parce qu'elle espérait que tu serais comme Lily plus tard, et que tu ne deviendrais pas comme elle était. Parce que je pense qu'au fond, elle avait honte. Mais lorsque quelqu'un passe du côté des forces du mal, il est très difficile de savoir s'il reste une part d'humanité et de sentiments en lui. Lilia hocha la tête et se leva. Apparament, elle avait apprit beaucoup plus de choses en une matinée qu'en un an, et paraissait un peu abasourdi. Harry se leva, et les autres suivirent. Il proposa à la jeune fille de venir manger avec Hermione, Ron et lui, et elle accepta de bon c?ur.  
  
-Harry ! On t'a cherché partout ! Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? demanda Hermione -Ouais, Herm' à raison, t'étais où Harry ? -J'étais dans la petite salle à côté avec Sirius et Lilia. C'est sa fille. -Enchantée, déclara Hermione d'un air souriant. -Ravi de te connaître, ajouta Ron qui semblait mieux se maitriser. -Lilia, je te présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mes deux meilleurs amis. Le repas commença tranquillement. Le trio apprit pas mal de choses sur Lilia, et vice et versa. Ainsi, Harry apprit que Lilia adorait le Quidditch (d'ailleurs il lui promis de lui faire essayer son balai). Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles en entendant qu'elle avait été maltraitée dans un orphelinat de moldus (et harry pensa qu'il n'avait pas été si malchanceux que ça.) et Hermione s'extasia des connaissances de la jeune fille en potions : -Vraiment ? Tu sais faire tout ça ! Mais c'est que j'ai de la concurrence ! -On s'en fiche de la concurrence, Herm', coupa Ron. -L'avantage, c'est que je ne serais plus le seul souffre douleur de Rogue, déclara Harry avec philosophie, ce qui s'en suivit d'un éclat de rire. -Rogue, commença Lilia, c'est le prof qui est là-bas et que me regardait avec un air dégouté ? -Ah oui, expliqua Harry, Rogue t'as fait un honneur hier soir. C'est mon regard privé spécialement réservé à la célébrité de bas étages. -il ne t'aime pas Rogue ? s'étonna Lilia -Non, expliqua Ron, il détestait son père et il trouve que Harry lui.ressemble trop. -Il dit qu'il se pavane, qu'il est arrogant, qu'il contourne tous les règlements (d'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout à fait faux) -hé ! Te gènes pas surtout ! Je te signale que tu es souvent mêlé a mes petites histoires, mademoiselle préfète parfaite ! Et tout le monde partit dans un énorme fou rire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Lilia s'entendait parfaitement avec le trio, mais comment pouvait il en être autrement lorsqu'on connaissait Sirius et James ? Hermione, qui avait bien pris la plaisanterie de tout à l'heure, n'arrivait toujours pas à s'arrêter de rire, et Ron et Harry, qui rajoutaient des commentaires sur Rogue n'étaient pas prêts de le faire non plus. Quoiqu'un événement plutôt inattendu vint semer la pagaille au dessert. -Aie ! s'écria Harry en se massant le front. -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? tu as mal à la tête ?demanda Lilia -Non, c'est pas ça. C'est lui. Il arrive. Je le sens. Harry se tenait maintenant le front à pleines mains. Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir remarqué (mais il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à surveiller Harry) mais Sirius avait l'air sur ses gardes, tout comme Rémus qui était assis à côté de lui. Mais qui pouvait tromper un chien et un loup garou ?  
  
Un éclair déchira la salle. Ce n'était pas un éclair comme les autres, il ne venait pas du plafond magique de la salle, mais avait apparut au beau milieu de celle ci. Il était vert, menaçant, et présageait de bien sombres choses. L'éclair se sépara en millier de petites branches et enferma Harry dans une bulle. Ce dernier eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer en face de lui. Juste en face de l'endroit où se trouvait. : -Voldemort ! -Harry Potter, comme on se retrouve. -Allez vous en ! Autour de lui, Harry voyait les élèves, terrifiés. La plus part d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu Voldemort, et quand aux professeurs, ils n'arrivaient pas à percer la bulle. -Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait, Harry. Mais on dirait que tu t'es senti protégé par ce vieux fou ! regarde le, il est pathétique, il n'arrive même pas à forcer la sphère. -C'est vous qui êtes pathétique. -Moi ? Regarde le, il ne pense même pas à utiliser la Vraie Magie. Il n'y a rien de plus simple, pourtant. -La Magie Noire est la solution de facilité pour les tueurs et les sorciers déchus ! -oh, je vois que tu n'as pas bien comprit. Endo.non, finalement,je suis pressé, choisis, tu viens avec moi ou tu meurt. -Je préfère mourir un millier de fois plûtot que de vous rejoindre. -Ah bon ? Tu es bête Potter, mais courageux. Tout comme l'était ton cher père. Je te donne une deuxième chance. Endoloris ! Et en réaction à ce sort, Harry se tordit de douleur par terre. Les yeux ruisselants de larmes, il aperçut Hermione et Ron qui frappaient la sphère comme des déments en criant son nom. Il vit Sirius entrer dans une colère folle. Dumbledore qui essayait des sorts de plus en plus puissants pour faire céder le concentré de magie noire qui l'isolait du reste du monde. Harry apperçut également Neville. Plus blême que jamais. Il voyait en vrai, sous ses propres yeux, comment étaient morts ses parents. Et là c'était sur un humain, pas sur une araignée.Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il espérait que Harry s'en sortirait mieux que ses géniteurs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer dans la même situation. -Alors ? demanda Voldemort. Tu viens ? -Vous m'avez convaincu, déclara Harry avec un air diabolique. -tant mieux, allons y ! Nous allons faire de grandes choses toi et moi, maintenant que tu as compris. -Je crois que j'ai bien mieux compris que vous. -Comment ça ? Allez, tu m'expliqueras en chemin, viens ! -Jamais ! -impero ! J'ai dit viens ! Harry sentit son esprit se vider et une terrible envie d'obéir à l'ordre qui venait de lui être lancer envahir ses pensées. Il regarda son agresseur. -Je ne vous suivrait pas ! -Vraiment ? -J'en suis sûr. Faites moi ce que vous voulez, tuez moi si ça vous chantes, lancez moi des milliers de Doloris, mais jamais je ne vous suivrait. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il put voir les mines inquiètes (mais réjouies) de Dumbledore et Sirius. -Très bien. Si tu le veux. C'est ta vie. Enfin, ça ne l'est plus pour longtemps, je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé et je partirais ! Avada Kedavra ! Un éclair fulgurant de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry sauta sur le côté en lançant un désespéré sortilège de désarmement, mais trop tard, et le sort le toucha de plein fouet. Voldemort, avec son rire glacé et déchirant eut une lueur de triomphe sur son visage (enfin, ce qui lui servait de visage) et transplana.  
  
Harry était là, allongé sur le sol. Inconscient. Mort. Cho tanta de traverser la salle pour aller le rejoindre mais Dumbledore ordonna à tout le monde de rester calme et assis. Il couru au chevet de Harry, suivit de Sirius et Lupin. Hermione et Ron, qui avaient été déséquilibrés quand la sphère avait cédé était assis par terre, les yeux pleins de larmes. En étant de choc. L'un étant incapable de consoler l'autre. Lilia, qui était arrivé la veille avait le teint verdatre. Celui qui aurait pu devenir son frère par substitution venait de mourir et cela lui déchirait le c?ur. Dumbledore se tenait debout, l'air grave, plus vieux que jamais. Deux de ses défenses venaient de tomber : la barrière du château qui rendait la Grande Salle inattaquable, et le Survivant que tout le monde pensait capable d'éliminer Voldemort comme il l'avait fait par le passé. C'était la fin de tout. Le commencement d'une aire nouvelle. Celle du règne de la Magie Noire. Ce meurtre était l'arrêt de mort des moldus et des sorciers né moldus. Dumbledore fit apparaître une sorte de lit sur lequel était posé un drap blanc. Il fit léviter Harry et le posa dessus. Il secoua la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant. Le jeune Harry Potter venait de sombrer dans les Abymes comme l'avaient fait ses parents quatorze ans auparavant. Dumbledore fit signe aux élèves et professeurs de s'asseoir (car tous n'avait pas obéi la première fois, évidemment). Sirius resta avec Hermione, Ron et sa fille pour tenter de les consoler, mais sa douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire deux mot. Un seul revenait sans cesse : Harry. Sirius culpabilisait. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une logue série d'échecs. D'abord son meilleur ami et sa femme, puis douze année à Azkaban à ruminer de sombres pensées morbides, suivies de deux années de fuite et de culpabilité devant « ce qu'il restait de James et Lily » (Harry) et aujourd'hui. Le jour où il apprenait que sa fille était vivante, il fallait que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils s'éteigne. A tout jamais. Ron et Hermione étaient vidés. Une partie d'eux même s'était enfuie lorsque Voldemort avait prononcé ces deux mots : les mots qui tuent. Cho pleurait elle aussi. Etait-elle maudite ? Est-ce que les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient destinées à se faire assassiner par Voldemort ? Tout le monde était triste. Sauf bien sûr Malefoy et sa clique de Serpentard, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Dumbledore reprit sa place à table, bu une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage (ce qui était assez surprenant d'ailleurs) et commença, la voix tremblotante: -Mes enfants. Un triste sort s'abat sur le monde de la Sorcellerie. Harry Potter, qui était incontestablement l'un des meilleurs atouts des forces du bien vient de s'éteindre sous nos yeux. Harry était un garçon peu gâté par la vie. Ses parents avaient été assassiné tout comme lui, lorsqu'il avait un an. Il avait été ensuite totalement écarté du monde de la Magie et était partit vivre chez les moldus le temps qu'il apprenne a assumer son rôle de Survivant. Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien je regrette d'avoir prit cette décision. J'aurais dut le prendre sous mon aile. Il aurait grandit à Poudlard, aurait eu des amis, une enfance heureuse. Mais non. Le destin à fait qu'il est allé vivre chez des moldus terre à terre, détestant tout ce qui touche à la magie et qui par dessus tout, le maltraitait. Lorsqu'il est arrivé au Collège, il a parut heureux pour la première fois de sa vie, mais se fut de courte durée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mage noir rancunier lui courait après. Harry a écarté a plusieurs reprise son bonheur et à préféré frôlé la mort par quatre fois depuis qu'il est entré ici. En première année, il a empêché le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres en sauvant de justesse la Pierre Philosophale. En deuxième année, il s'est rendu dans la chambre des Secrets pour sauver la s?ur de son meilleur ami, Ginny Weasley et a part la même occasion affronté un basilic, à ses risques et périls. L'année suivante, pour sauver Ronald Weasley, il n'a pas hésiter à rencontrer Sirius Black qui voulait soit disant le tuer et enfin, l'année dernière, il a assisté à la Renaissance de Voldemort et s'est battu en duel contre lui. Au bout de quinze ans, Voldemort à eu raison de lui, mais sachez tous que Harry restera dans nos c?urs à jamais, car c'était un élève et un joueur de Quidditch hors-pair. L'école semblera vide sans le descendant des Maraudeurs. Je vous prierai de lever vos verres en son honneur. Dumbledore attrapa alors sa coupe d'une main tremblante, et la leva en disant à haute voix : -A la mémoire de Harry Potter Cette phrase fut répétée à l'unisson par les trois quarts de l'école. Hermione, plus choquée que jamais, lâcha sa coupe qui s'échappa de sa main qui tremblait plus fort qu'un séisme. Ron la répara d'un coup de baguette, et la lui rendit. Lui aussi tremblait. Il avait perdu un frère. Il avait perdu l'Ami. Celui qu'on ne croisai qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Celui qui était irremplaçable. La seule personne qui la comprenait et a qui il disait tout. Il ne s'en remettrai jamais.  
  
C'est bizarre comment deux mots, deux simples mots peuvent changer un destin. Le matin même, Ron ne s'occupait que de ses futiles chamailleries avec Hermione, un quart d'heure avant, il riait à gorge déployé avec ses amis, et maintenant.celui qu'il adorait, pour qui il aurait donné sa vie était partit. A tout jamais. Il ne rirait plus. Ce mot sortirait de son vocabulaire. Et même les blagues des jumeaux ne l'aiderait pas.  
  
-A la mémoire de Harry Potter, celui qui a osé. Murmura Dumbledore. En retenant une larme.  
  
C'était la première fois que Dumbledore apparaissait devant ses élèves de cette manière. Il était triste, et tellement indigné qu'une auréole de puissance semblait l'entourer. Son regard était déterminé, grave, et montrait que la lutte contre Voldemort serait acharné. Sirius, lui, perdait pied. Il était en train de sombrer au fond d'un gouffre profond et n'en ressortirait probablement jamais. Peut être que c'est cette immense peine qui lui fit faire quelque chose de vraiment idiot. Il se leva, couru au chevet de Harry et se mit à pleurer plus fort que jamais. -Allez Sirius, reprenez vous. C'est dur pour tout le monde. Il faut continuer de vivre. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, tenta de dire Hermione. Mais il était clair qu'elle même n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'elle disait ressentait la même chose que son professeur. -Tu ne comprends donc pas ?explosa celui-ci le regard plein de larmes. J'ai laissé mon meilleur ami et sa femme mourir, et maintenant je viens de laisser Voldemort éliminer tout ce qu'il restait d'eux. Pleurant de plus belle, Hermione acquiesça. Sirius, dans un dernier effort désespéré, attrapa le corps inerte de Harry et le secoua par les épaules : -Pourquoi ! Harry, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Harry ! James ! Lily ! revenez. Je vous en supplie. Je ne peux pas vivre ! Je n'ai plus rien sans vous. S'il vous plait, revenez. Lilia regardait son père, il perdait complètement les pédales. Toute sa culpabilité, toute sa souffrance qu'il avait réussi à refouler pendant quatorze ans remontait à la surface.  
  
-Harry, reviens. s'il te plait. Et voyant que ça ne servait à rien il se rassit. Tout le monde baissa les yeux vers le sol. Essayant d'oublier le terrible spectacle qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux. Le silence, plus lourd que jamais fut rompu par un événement inattendu. Des hurlements déchirèrent la salle et tout le monde regarda d'où ils provenaient : Harry. Il était secoué de spasmes, se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible, serrait frénétiquement sa main sur quelque chose dan le creux de son cou. Tout le monde était abasourdi. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Harry était mort, il avait prit l'Avada Kedavra de plein fouet et personne n'avait rien put faire pour le protéger. Comment était ce possible qu'il soit prit d'une crise de convulsion ? -Mon collier ! s'exclama Cho en pleurant et souriant à la fois. C'est mon collier ! regardez ! Tout le monde fixa la main de Harry. Celle qui serrait quelque chose au point que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Un instant, il se calma. Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'il convulsait et tout s'arrêta comme par enchantement. Sa main retomba inerte, laissant voir un pendentif vert émeraude dans le creux du cou de Harry. Il était étrangement brillant, et une étrange fumée argentée semblait partir. -Ne bougez surtout pas, ordonna Dumbledore. Il ne faut surtout pas interrompre le processus. La fumée s'éleva de plus en plus haut, et prit une couleur argenté. Elle forma un silhouette énorme qui finit par se diviser en deux entités bien distinctes : un homme et une femme. Ils n'était pas très grand, et la majorité des sorciers présents dans la salle ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et qui étaient ces « fantômes ». Sirius les regardait, ne semblant pas comprendre. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Les morts ne revenaient à la vie que par le biais de la magie noire, mais pourtant. -J..James ??? Lily. ? Est-ce que. Les fantômes acquiescèrent et sourirent à leur ancien ami. C'était un sourire triste. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient revenus, leurs fils n'était plus. Lily, qui connaissait la vieille Magie, eut une idée, mais a-t-on jamais vu un fantôme lancer des sorts ? Toutefois, elle essaya. Elle n'avait plus rien a perdre à présent. -Que la vie de la mère, donné le jour de sa mort, fasse renaître le sauveur. Que l'amour du père volé a son fils lui redonne la force. Que la vie du défunt, remplacée par la tristesse de ses amis, le fasse revenir. Lily regarda son époux, Sirius, Dumbledore et McGonagall. Personne ne savait si sa tentative avait atteint son but. Et pourtant. Harry se frotta les yeux par en dessous ses lunettes, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures. Il se redressa, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi les gens le regardaient avec un regard si étrange. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant s'il était toujours à Poudlard où s'il était passé dans l'autre monde. Et vit deux silhouettes au dessus de lui. Pales, fantomatiques. Il les avait déjà vu l'année précédente. Mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles étaient ici. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir lancé un sort en même temps que Voldemort. Il ne se souvenait que de deux mots : Avada Kedavra. Il regarda les silhouettes argentée, et murmura : -Maman ?.Papa ? et les fantômes acquiescèrent, leur joie semblant être au dessus des mots. Leurs fils avait survécu, encore. Harry détacha son regard de ses parents, et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde se pinçait, se donnait des claques, se frottait les yeux, murmurait des « il est vivant, c'est impossible ». Mais « impossible n'est pas magique ». Sirius, qui n'en revenait pas prit Harry dans ses bras et se remit a pleurer (ndla : bon je sais, Sirius il n'est pas trop sentimental d'habitude, en tout cas moi je l'imagine pas sentimental, mais là il a des circonstances atténuantes.). Toute l'école se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, ne croyant pas que Harry avait survécu. -Assez ! coupa Dumbledore. Harry, dit il en se radoucissant, je suis très heureux de voir que tu as réussi cette épreuve. Mais si James, Lily, Sirius, Rémus, Ron, Hermione, Lilia et toi veulent bien me suivre. Harry se leva, apparemment il n'était pas trop fatigué et pouvait encore se servir de ses jambes. Il partit avec ses amis et sa famille derrière le directeur qui prit la direction de son bureau.  
  
-Harry, c'est une grande chose que tu viens de faire. Jamais Voldemort ne s'en était prit à Poudlard, et tu viens de le défier avec plus de courage que je n'attendais de toi. Tu t'es battu une fois de plus comme un sorcier aguerri. Mais j'aimerai savoir, avant de vous laisser en famille, comment tu as fait pour survivre une nouvelle fois au sortilège de la mort sans que personne ne se sacrifie. -Je ne sais pas exactement. Quand il a lancé le sort, je n'ai pas eu peur. Je savais qu'il le ferai un jour où l'autre, et depuis mon cauchemar, l'autre jour, je me suis préparé a une éventuelle attaque. Quand il a dit la formule, j'ai senti que je me vidai d'un coup, comme si je tombai dans les pommes mais en beaucoup plus rapide. Et après. j'ai senti que je partait. Mais je ne voulait pas, j'essayai de rester, mais je ne pouvait pas bouger. J'entendais une voit qui m'appelait, qui me disait de revenir, et je me suis senti secoué aussi, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Dans un coin de ma conscience, je me suis rappeler de ce pendentif qu'une amie m'avait offert et. Ron regarda Hermione d'un air étonné, mais comme celle ci secoua la tête, il fronça les sourcils (Harry aurait put lui dire !). -et j'ai réunit ce qui me restait de forces pour le serrer, et après, je n'ai rien comprit. -Après ma.petite crise de folie, tu as commencé a convulsé, c'était très effrayant. Et puis on a vu quelque chose sortir de ta main. Du collier, en fait. -Et c'était nous. Conclu son père. Ca faisait bizarre à Harry. Il n'avait jamais réellement entendu son père. Et le voir en fantôme lui rappelait qu'il était mort et lui serrait le c?ur, mais c'était tout de même mieux de pouvoir lui parler. Il avait une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne, mais plus grave. C'était la voix d'un homme compatissant, qui comprenait ce que pouvait faire l'Avada Kedavra lorsqu'on le prenait de plein fouet. -Ca a été très difficile, expliqua Lily. Harry, émut, regarda ses deux parents. Sa mère avait une voix douce, la même que celle qu'il avait toujours imaginé, c'était.saisissant. Il avait des frissons, sa joie était immense. Après quatorze ans de souffrances, il pouvait parler à ses parents. -Qu'est ce que. comment vous avez fait, Mrs Potter ? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide. -Hé bien tu vois.euh. -Hermione. -Tu vois Hermione, dans la pierre, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. -Nous étions mélangé et on formait une unité parfaite. Expliqua James. -Et les spasmes de Harry, mêlés à je ne sais quels pouvoir mystérieux ont libéré une énergie qui nous a propulsé dehors. -Un fois à l'air libre, il a fallu que nous reprenions nos corps distincts. C'était affreux, comme si on nous tirait en deux. -Un vrai écartèlement, reprit Lily. -Et une fois que vous êtes revenus, continua Rémus d'une voix étrangement rauque, Lily a prononcé un incantation qui. -t'as réveillé. Termina Ron. Harry paraissait troublé. Sa mère l'avait en quelque sorte fait revivre. La seule fois où il avait un « mort » revenir à la vie, c'était le 24 juin dernier, et c'était de la magie noire. -Mais.commença-t-il, ramener les gens, ce n'est pas de la magie noire ? Tout le monde parut choqué de cette question. Comment Lily Potter, qui avait été assassinée par Voldemort avait elle put faire de la Magie Noire ? Et comment Harry, qu'elle venait de sauver osait poser une telle question ? Mais après tout, il était jeune, il avait le droit de savoir et de comprendre. -D'habitude oui. Mais, tu vois, expliqua Dumbledore, une fois de plus ta mère à utilisé un procédé de vieille magie auquel je n'avais même pas pensé. Et la vieille magie ne devient noire que si celui qui la fait à des mauvaises pensées, et c'était tout le contraire à cet instant. Harry acquiesça, il avait comprit. Il regarda tour à tour ses parents, son parrain, ses amis, sa s?ur de substitution, et revint sur ses parents. Ils leur sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit. C'était un sourire chargé de bonheur et de remerciement. -Bien, coupa Dumbledore, je pense que la famille Potter et Sirius a besoin d'être un peu seul. Remus, je suis obligé de vous demander d'aller réparer le trou dans le mur de protection du Collège, et vous les enfants, bien que vous soyez tout le temps avec Harry, je préfèrerais que vous rejoigniez la Salle Commune et ne parliez à personne de notre petit entretien. D'accord ? Les enfants et Remus acquiescèrent, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Harry, James, Lily et Sirius quittèrent à leur tour le bureau et partirent en direction d'un petit salon que Dumbledore leur avait indiqué.  
  
C'était une pièce avec deux canapés que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il avait l'air d'avoir été nettoyé un instant auparavant. Il y avait des photos sur les murs, une grande armoire vieillie par les années se trouvait au fond. On aurait un squatt d'adolescents. Tout le monde s'assit sur les canapés, même Lily et James, qui étant des fantômes ne pouvaient pas réellement s'asseoir. Sirius et James regardait la salle avec une expression de nostalgie mêlait de gaieté sur le visage. Apparemment, elle ne leur était pas étrangère. -Mon fils, dit James (et à ces mots Harry senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine), tu te trouves dans la Salle des Maraudeurs. Le visage de Harry s'éclaira tout comme celui de son père. Apparemment, il était fier que son fils sache au moins quelque chose du mythe des Maraudeurs. Il regarda longuement ses parents. Ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cent fois, il s'était imaginé qu'il retrouverait ses parents, mais jamais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait dans de telles conditions. Il s'était dit qu'ils auraient put être des animagi (en tout cas c'était sûr pour son père) qui s'étaient caché comme Queudver. Mais pourquoi auraient ils fait ça ? Ils auraient forcément été au courant de la chute de Voldemort et seraient revenus. Lily, qui devait avoir plein de questions à poser, rompit le silence en première : -Alors comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton consterné, Voldemort est au pouvoir depuis 26 ans ? -Non ! Heureusement. Il a été réduit à néant il y a quatorze ans, grâce à vous. Et il est revenu l'année dernière.à cause de moi. Répondit Harry. -Harry, combien de fois je t'ai dit que ce n'était absolument pas ta faute ? le reprit Sirius. -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda James. -Je crois qu'il faudrait reprendre l'histoire depuis le début, commença Sirius. Tout les sorciers connaissent la fantastique histoire de Harry Potter, le garçon qui à survécu. -Donc ça a marché. murmura Lily. -Si tu penses à la même chose que moi, répondit Sirius, ton sacrifice à permit à Harry de vivre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Voldemort à essayé de tuer Harry, mais pour une raison 'inconnue' le sort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ricoché sur son front et s'est écrasé sur Voldemort lui même. Au regard étonné que firent ses parents, Harry leur expliqua que Voldemort avait été réduit à quelque chose qui n'était qu'ombre et vapeur. -Et comme personne n'a su que Peter avait été votre gardien du Secret, le rat en a profité pour me coincer dans une rue et hurlé que je vous avait trahi. Il a lancé un sort qui a dévasté la rue, c'est coupé un doigt et s'est transformé. -Non ! Peter ! Il a osé. Je n'ai jamais réalisé qu'il l'avait fait exprès. enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. s'emporta Lily -Oui. C'est toujours comme ça ma chérie, le meilleur ami ou la dernière roue du Carosse. Peter s'était toujours plaint qu'on ne le prenait pas assez au sérieux. -Et comme je l'ai dit, reprit Sirius, j'ai été accusé de votre meurtre et on m'a envoyé directement à Azkaban. James eut alors un mouvement pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, mais lorsqu'il s'envola, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait matériellement pas le toucher. Il posa un regard triste et désolé sur son ami, et Harry continua l'histoire en expliquant comment il avait été maltraité par les Dursley, comment ils leur avait caché qu'il était sorcier, et les différentes tentatives de Voldemort pour revenir au pouvoir durant ses deux premières années. Il en arriva ensuite à sa troisième année. -C'était Remus le professeur de DCFM. -Vraiment ?s'étonna James. C'était son plus grand rêve ! -Mais ça n'a pas duré. expliqua Sirius. C'est l'année où je me suis évadé. -Tu t'es évadé d'Azkaban ?s'étonna Lily -Tu t'es évadé d'Azkaban ! reprit James. Patmol, mon ami, c'est le plus grand coup que tu n'es jamais fait ! -Merci, mais j'ai eu du mal. -Mais comment tu as fait ? Et pourquoi douze ans après ?demanda Lily -Sur une photo de la Gazette, on voyait Ron, l'ami de Harry et il y avait un rat sur son épaule. -Peter ?suggéra James -Oui. J'aurais put le reconnaître parmi des milliers. Et il était marqué que Ron allait poursuivre ses études à Poudlard. Ce qui voulait dire que Peter serait en très bonne position pour agir. Ca a allumé une sorte de feu dans ma tête, et quelques jours après, Patmol à reprit du service. James sourit. Il repensait sans doute à toutes les excursions qu'il avait faite avec Sirius. Patmol et Cornedrue. Les deux animaux de la nuit. -On m'a raconté que Sirius s'était évadé pour me tuer, continua Harry, alors toute l'année, j'ai été très surveillé et je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller à Pré au Lard. -Non ! Ils n'ont pas fait ça quand même ! Ils t'ont interdit d'aller Pré au Lard ? s'indigna James -Mais, Petunia ne t'avait pas signé d'autorisation ?demanda Lily -Ben. je n'ai pas vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait pour. Il y avait la Tante Marge chez eux (et à ces mots, Lily fit une grimace) et elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que vous étiez des bons à rien, que tu étais la tare de la famille, que votre mort était une bonne chose. Et la. -Elle a vraiment dit ça, Harry ? Et Petunia aussi ? -Elle ne m'a jamais rien raconté sur vous deux. La règle numéro un chez eux, c'était ne pose pas de question et fait comme si tu étais un parfait moldu. En tout cas, ce soir là, ils m'ont tellement énervé que je n'est pas réussi à me retenir et j'ai. j'ai gonflé la tante Marge comme un ballon. Harry pensait que ses parents lui dirait qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire ça, mais c'était oublié qu'ils n'avaient jamais aimé la famille de Lily et que Harry les avaient défendu. Lily sourit, gonflée de fierté, Sirius et James se regardèrent, médusés : apparemment le petit Harry avait de qui tenir. Il fallut un temps de réaction aux quatre personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle des Maraudeurs, qui finalement, éclatèrent de rire. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, le spectacle de la tante Marge gonflée comme un barrique était assez amusant, mais tout de même, il avait enfreint l'une des plus grande règles en vigueurs chez les Sorciers de premier cycle. -Mais pour revenir à Pré au Lard, c'était sans compter sur une certaine carte que des amis avaient trouvé chez Rusard et m'avaient offert. -Une carte ? La carte ! Tu as la carte ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Moi qui croyait qu'on ne la retrouverait jamais quand Rusard l'a prise. Tu pourras me la montrer. -Bien sûr. Donc, avec la carte et la cape. -La cape !recommença James. Tu as la cape ? La mienne ? Ma cape d'invisibilité ? -C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné, en première année. enfin j'ai été à Pré au Lard, mais aux trois balais, avec Ron et Hermione, on a croisé les profs, et il y avait Fudge aussi je crois. -Fudge ?s'étonna James -Ce bon a rien du département de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie ?continua Lily -Euh.c'est le ministre de la magie maintenant.C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très compétent.mais bon, on vous expliquera plus tard.expliqua Sirius. -Donc, reprit Harry, tous les profs étaient là, et ils ont commencés à parler de Sirius et. on va dire que j'ai apprit ce que tout le monde pensais être la vérité et que je n'ai pas très bien réagi. -Mais un jour, sous ma forme de chien, j'ai capturé Ron qui avait Queudver dans sa poche, c'était son rat, et devinez quoi, il n'avait pas changé parce qu'il m'a dit après qu'il passait son temps à manger et dormir.enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'évade à ce que j'ai compris. En tout cas, Harry et Hermione nous ont suivit et son arrivé jusqu' a la cabane hurlante. -Et comme Sirius nous avait prit nos baguette, j'ai fait quelque chose de pas très intelligent. -Quoi ?demandèrent les parents Potter d'une même voix. -Ben.je l'ai attaqué à main nue. -C'est sûr que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, commenta le père de Harry d'une voix amusée, à chaque fois que nous nous battions Sirius et moi, il avait toujours le dessus, alors avec vingt ans d'expérience derrière lui, il ne pouvait que te battre. -En tout cas ça a été utile jusqu'à ce que Remus débarque. C'est lui qui avait récupéré la carte. Rogue l'avait piquée à Harry je crois. -Rogue ?répéta Lily d'une voix faible -Rogue !dit James d'un air indigné. Mais qu'est ce que cet abruti viens faire ici ? -Il est professeur James. D'ailleurs deux ans après je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet abruti est obtenu le poste de prof de potions. Quoi que, il n'as pas vraiment changé et il est toujours aussi bête, oh désolé Lily, c'est vrai que tu l'aime bien. il a très mauvaise réputation tu sais, sauf chez les Serpentard. -Tu as dit que Rogue avait la carte ? Et.elle a fait quoi ? il a essayé de s'en servir, non ? demanda le père de Harry avec un air un peu diabolique sur le visage -Euh.oui. Je ne sais plus très biens ce qu'il a dit, mais je me souviens qu'il s'est fait insulter et que c'était assez marrant.. Lily secoua la tête d'un air consterné alors que les deux hommes souriaient de toutes leur dents. Evidemment, ils avaient pensé que Rogue chercherait à s'emparer de cette carte un jour ou l'autre, et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait bridée contre tous les gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas. -Lupin est arrivé, et tous les deux, on a put raconter l'histoire à Harry et ses amis qui nous ont cru. Finalement, on a fait réapparaitre Peter qui a essayé de se racheter, et au lieu de le tuer, Harry nous a dit de le laisser en vie et de le livrer au détraqueurs. -Mais quand on est sorti, c'était la pleine lune et Remus s'est transformé. -Tu savais ? demanda James. Remus te l'avait dit ? -Non. c'est Hermione qui avait tout découvert. Un jour en remplaçant Lupin, Rogue nous a donné un devoir a faire sur les loups garous, et elle a tout de suite comprit. -elle me ressemble assez cette Hermione en fin de compte.dit Lily. Ben quoi ? c'est vrai. Elle est très intelligente non ? et puis elle a du sang moldu. Harry acquiesça. C'est vrai que si Hermione était la copie de sa mère, il comprenait mieux qu'ils aient eu du mal à s'entendre. Avec Hermione au début c'était pareil. Jusqu'à Halloween où il lui avait sauvé la vie. Décidément, Halloween était un jour bien spécial. Harry termina le récit de sa troisième année et raconta celle de l'année dernière. Lorsqu'il arriva au vingt quatre juin. Harry s'arrêta. Il ne se sentait pas la force de recommencer. Il regarda Sirius d'un air implorant, et celui ci dit : -Bien que vous soyez ses parents, je ne pense pas que Harry ait envie de raconter une nouvelle fois ce qui c'est passé. Vous connaissez le cinéma ? -le ciné quoi ?demanda James ? -Mais je croyais que les objet moldus ne marchaient pas ici ! déclara Lily. -Omnivisio ! Et tout recommença comme le jour du procès. Le trou dans le mur qui formait un écran. Le cimetière. La maison des Jedusor. Queudver. Cedric. La mort.  
  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avais dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? demanda un beau jeune homme de dix-sept ans. -Non. Répondit le petit brun à lunette. Les deux enfant se trouvaient dans un cimetière qui était surplombé par une maison. -Tue l'autre ! dit une voix froide Le beau jeune homme tomba par terre, mort. On vit alors Harry se faire traîner jusqu'à la tombe de Tom Jedusor, et y être attacher par un homme. Un homme qui était sensé être six pieds sous terre depuis plus de quatorze ans. Pettigrow (car c'était lui) mit alors une chose roulée en boule dans un immense chaudron, et commença un rituel : -Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaitre son fls ! (zt a ces mots, une fine poudre vint se verser dans le chaudron) Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître ! (et l'homme se coupa le bras). Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat. (et l'homme trancha une veine de Harry). Un peu plus tard, on vit une chose qui n'auriat jamais du arriver : Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur venait d'apparaître. Ensuite, un dizaine d'homme en cagoule noir apparurent. -Soyez les bienvenus mangemorts ! [.] Lucius, mon cher ami.tes exploits à la coupe du monde.Ici devraient se trouver les Lestranges, ils sont à Azkaban. Ils reviendront lorsque les détraqueurs se joindront à nous.Macnair.Crabbe.Goyle.Nott.Ici il manque six mangemorts, trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre à été trop lache pour revenir, il le paiera. Un autre nous a quitté définitivement.Il sera tué bien entendu. Quand au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et il se trouve qu'il est déjà en mission pour moi à Poudlard. [.] Harry et Voldemort apparurent sur l'écran, seuls, armés de leur baguettes magique. Puis Harry fut frapper du sortilège de Doloris. Et on comprit ensuite que Voldemort essayait vainemant de le soumettre à l'impérium. Et enfin, on entendit « Avada Kedavra » et « Expelliarmus » en même temps, et les deux sortilèges se croisèrent dans l'air. On vit ensuite Harry et Voldemort enfermés dans un dome d'or, dans les airs. Et la baguette de Voldemort qui régurjitait des sortes de fantômes. Enfin, Harry rompit le lien, et s'enfuit avec le portoloin. Juste après, on vit la scène du bureau de « Maugey » et l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum.  
  
A la fin du « film », Lily éclata en sanglots, et James eut beaucoup de mal a la faire arrêter. Harry aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui faire des calins, comme tout enfant peut faire à sa mère, mais là, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Si, en fait, ça lui aurait juste fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa un regart définitivement triste sur son fils. Voilà a quoi avait servi son sacrifice. Donner une vie impossible a la personne qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette bien triste terre. C'était désolant. 


	11. On a conclu que lorsqu'on a conclu

Chapitre 11 : « On a conclu que lorsqu'on a conclu »  
  
(ndla : attention, pas de sous entendu. C'est une phrase de American Pie. mais n'y voyez rien de déplacé.)  
  
-Excusez nous. C'était Ron Hermione. Apparemment, ils étaient pressés de faire la connaissance de la famille Potter. Harry les fit entrer, et ils se jetèrent littéralement sur lui. -Oh Harry, on a eu si peur. On croyait que. sanglota Hermione -T'inquiètes pas 'Mione, ça va très bien. -Tu es sûr. J'ai cru que. En plus, hier j'avais fait une gaffe. et si tu étais. je ne me le serait jamais pardonné. -Vous en faites pas. On oublie tout. Il a échoué. Les amis de Harry acquiescèrent et se tournèrent vers les deux parents fantôme. -Bonjour, commença Hermione, nous sommes -Ron et Hermione. Conclu Lily. Ravie de voir que notre fils est si bien entouré. Je suppose que tu es un Weasley ? Ron sourit. Quel sorcier aurait put croire qu'il n'était pas un Weasley 100% de chez Weasley ? Personne. Avec ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseur, une taupe aurait pu trouver son nom de famille. -Heu.reprit Hermione. le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous parler. à tous.  
  
-Ah ! Vous voilà. Ron et Hermione, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, bien que cela ne vous regarde pas spécialement. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, hésitants, et sur un signe de tête de Harry ils décidèrent de rester. -Bien. Voyez vous, j'ai étudié le pendentif de Miss Chang. Il est doté de pouvoirs exceptionnels. Elle m'a d'abord dit qu'il avait appartenu à sa grand mère. Or, bizarrement, vous vous êtes retrouvés coincés à l'intérieur après la remontée des sortilèges alors que Cedric Diggory est resté fantôme, n'est ce pas ? -C'est a peu près ça.répondit James -Que c'est il passé exactement ? -Toutes les ombres qui étaient sorties ont eu le choix de rester, commença Lily, mais lorsque mon tour est venu, je me suis retrouvée coincée dans ce pendentif et James, qui aurait préféré rester sur terre, m'a suivit. -Je vois. je pense que ce pendentif devait appartenir à Voldemort et que. -Attendez ! coupa Harry. Vous ne voulez pas dire que Cho et Voldemort. -Non, ne t'en fait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans une brocante moldue. Ce qui me fait penser que Voldemort vous y a intentionellement enfermé pour que vous ne puissiez pas réellement revenir à la vie. -Mais Professeur, dit Sirius, vous savez bien que James et Lily ne sont pas. -Je sais Sirius. Harry soupira. C'était un soupir triste et infiniment las et déçu. Un instant il avait pensé que peut être. Mais non. Dumbledore venait de le dire. James et Lily n'était pas réellement revenus à la vie. C'étaient des fantômes. Des vrais. Mais a-t-on déjà vu des fantômes revivre ? Ca se serait su, non ? -Mais, reprit Dumbledore, je me suis un peu documenté cette après midi, et j'ai découvert une prophétie. -Quelle prophétie ?demanda Hermione avide d'apprendre une nouvelle chose. -Et bien voyez vous, la prophétie du retour. -La prophétie du retour ? Mais je croyais que c'était une légende. -Les légendes sont toujours basées sur des faits exacts, Lily. Je disais donc que la prophétie rapporte que 'celui qui à vécu dans la douleur verra revivre ses pères' bien évidemment ce n'est pas écrit en anglais, mais en Klichtka. -C'est quoi le Klichtka ?demanda Ron niaisement. -Une langue ancienne d'Albanie, Ron. On raconte que Serpentard la parlait couramment. Tu devrais le savoir ! Enfin, si tu avais lu l'histoire de Poudlard, bien sûr. -Tout à fait Hermione. Je n'aurais pas put donner une meilleur définition moi même. Bien que je ne parle pas le Klichtka, j'ai réussi à en traduire une partie avec l'aide d'un de vos professeurs. Et nous avons réussit à trouver une potion qui pourrait peut être vous aider. -Quel profess. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Dumbledore leva la main pour lui dire de se taire. -Et ce professeur, reprit le Directeur, a accepté de réaliser cette potion. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus qui secoua la tête en signe de négation. Si ce n'était pas lui qui avait accepté de faire la potion pour ramener James et Lily à la vie, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Harry eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Mais très vite il l'abandonna. C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais a en croire les mines dégoutées sur presque tous les visages, (sauf celui de Lily qui était plutot étonné et qui essayait de dissimuler son sourire),Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir eu cette pensée. -Rogue.murmurra-t-il. -Le Professeur Rogue, mon chéri. Le reprit Lily. Hermione et Ron eurent un sourire en coin. C'était bizarre de voir Harry se faire réprimandé par sa mère-fantôme. Harry lui était un peu rouge de s'être fait reprendre devant tout le monde, et d'un côté ça lui avait procuré une sensation.magique. Combien de fois avait il rêvé que sa mère serait là pour lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire ? Evidemment, c'était un rêve qu'il avait beaucoup entretenu étant jeune, mais il l'avait petit à petit écarté de son esprit : il ne servait à rien de se faire du mal inutilement. -Severus Rogue.murmurra James ? Aurait il changé à ce point ? -Oh non. Ne t'en fait pas James, il ne te porte toujours pas dans ton c?ur. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs la même chose avec Harry, n'est ce pas ? demanda le directeur en regardant le jeune sorcier a travers ses lunettes en demi lune. Toujours est-il que je vous laisse le choix, car il existe un risque. Malheureusement. Si la potion réussit, vous retrouverez votre forme originelle, enfin avec quelques années de plus, bien sûr. Mais si elle rate. -leur esprit sera réduit a néant sans qu'aucune forme de retour ne puisse sauver celui qui a échoué, murmura Lupin. -Remus ? Vous connaissez la prophétie ? -Il se trouve que.après la mort de Lily et James j'ai cherché comment les faire revenir sans avoir recours à la magie noire, et dans un vieux grimoire, lorsque je travaillais ici en tant que professeur, j'ai trouvé cette prophétie à la quel je ne comprenais rien, et il y avait juste une petite note en bas de page qui disait : « reviendra parmi les siens ou courra a la disparition de son ombre sans que la Force ne puisse sauver celui qui a échoué». -Cet exact. Donc Je vais vous laisser quelque temps pour y réfléchir et lorsque vous aurez votre réponse, nous verrons ce que nous ferons. Mais surtout, n'en parlez à personne. Les sept personnes qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore hochèrent la tête et partirent. Ils se rendaient à nouveau dans la salle des Maraudeurs lorsqu'un flot d'élève partant dîner les bouscula. Harry rejoignit ses camarades et Sirius et Lupin durent se rendre à la Grande Salle également. James et Lily continuèrent leur chemin vers la Salle des Maraudeurs qu'ils avaient décider de «hanter » jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée.  
  
Le diner qui suivit était a gravé dans les mémoires. Lorsque Harry fit son entrée, accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Lupin, tout le monde le regarda d'un air bizarre. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, a chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose d'un peu hors du commun (quoi que tout compte fait, toute sa vie était hors du commun) sa première apparition « publique » était liée a un grand silence dans la Grande Salle, mais la c'était différent. Au début, tout le monde le regarda, les yeux exorbités, un peu comme au moment où il était sortit du coma. Mais là, toute la Salle se leva et l'applaudit (sauf les Serpentard, mais est ce vraiment la peine de le préciser ?). Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'un peu étonné, vit Cho le regarder les yeux brillants, et Lilia aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils était un peu comme frère et s?ur. Une fois qu'il fut assit à table, tout le monde se calma. Bien entendu, il fut assailli de questions du côté des Gryffondor, et on pouvait y noté un certain manque de tact. Ça allait de « Ça fait quoi l'Avada Kedavra » à «C'est qui les gens qui sont sortit de toi » (ndla : très pertinente question de ce crétin de Dennis Crivey.) en passant par « Pourquoi est ce que le collier que t'avais est à Cho Chang ? ». Harry, un peu gêné par toutes ses questions, ne répondit à aucune, et, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, demanda à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille. Harry continua tout de même de parler avec Ron, Hermione et Lilia. Ces trois dernier avaient passé l'après midi ensemble, et semblaient assez bien s'entendre. Lilia leur avait un peu raconter d'où elle venait, son école. -Tu connaitrais pas une fille.commença Ron -Si j'en connais plein des filles. Je connais Hermione par exemple. -Une certaine Fleur Delacour par exemple, suggera Harry d'un air faussement innocent. -Euh.répondit Ron en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. -Non mais vraiment ! T'as pas finit toi. bougonna Hermione Harry et Lilia se regardèrent d'un air conspirateur. Ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose, il fallait que ce petit jeu entre eux deux cesse, autrement il louperait peut être ce qui pourrait être une belle histoire. -Si je la connais, répondit Lilia. C'est une blonde qui se pavane tout le temps, non ? elle a quitté l'école à la fin de l'année. Je sais pas ce qu'elle est devenu. En tout cas elle est très fière de ce qu'elle est et n'arrête pas d'utiliser ses dons de vélane pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. La discussion tourna alors inévitablement sur Sirius et ce qui c'était passé. -Au fait, mon père, il est prof de quoi ? -Défense contre les forces du mal, coupa Hermione. C'est le meilleur prof qu'on est jamais eu. -Je croyais que tu préférais Maugrey ? dit Ron -Il faut dire que les cours de Maugrey étaient très intéressant, mais il était effrayant, non ? et puis. c'était un mangemort. A la tête que fit Lilia, Harry expliqua qu'un mangemort avait capturé le vrai Maugrey Fol ?il et s'était infiltré à Poudlard en se servant du polynectar. -Et personne n'a rien remarqué ? -Personne. Continua Hermione. Il était vraiment très fort. -Et pour Papa, depuis quand est ce qu'il est prof ? Il a toujours voulu faire ça ? Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. -Non, tu vois en fait, Sirius n'était pas un élève modèle. Tout comme le père de Harry, ou comme Lupin. Expliqua Ron. -Pas un élève modèle ?reprit Hermione. Mais ils étaient désespérants tu veux dire, ils passaient leur temps a faire des blagues et avaient les meilleurs notes de l'école. -Pour ce qui est de Sirius, commença Harry, il était adoré par la moitié des filles de l'école, c'était un vrai tombeur, mais l'autre moitié, c'était pour mon père, conclu Harry avec une pointe fierté dans la voix. -Oui, et ton père se croyait très intelligent à cause de cela , Potter. Commença une voix qui n'avait rien a faire ici. Harry se retourna et eut l'immense plaisir de se retrouver face à Drago Malefoy. -Lilia, commença Malefoy, je te présent la personne la moins fréquentable et la plus dangereuse de l'école. Potter a le don pour attirer les emmerdes à tout le monde. -Lilia, continua Harry, je te présente la personne qui se croit la plus intelligente de l'école parce qu'elle est toujours dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Lilia regarda Malefoy d'un air dégouté. -Oh, je vois. Tu es un Serpentard je suppose. -Oui, d'ailleurs, je te conseille de ne pas trainer avec des racailles comme Potter et Weasley, c'est des amoureux des moldus, quand a Granger, c'est une Sang de Bourbe et. -Un problème Malefoy, coupa une voix. Drago se retourna en palissant, la voix qui se trouvait derrière lui appartenait à l'une des personne qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard. ET ce n'était ni Harry puisqu'il était en face, ni Dumbledore parce qu'il ne se mêlait que très rarement des querelles de collègiens. -Malefoy, est ce vous pourriez rejoindre votre table ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. -Tu me le paieras, Black ! -vingt point de moins pour insulte envers un professeur, Drago, et quye je ne t'y reprennes plus. Sirius se tourna vers les enfants : -Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? -Oh, t'en fais pas, il voulait que je sois son amie, il m'a fait une belle éloge de Harry, Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs j'ai bien aimé ce que Harry lui a répondut. C'était quoi déjà ? un crétin qui colle aux baskets de Voldemort ? -c'étai pas tout a fait ça, mais l'idée est la même. Sirius sourit. Décidément Lilia tenait vraiment de lui, et Harry vraiment de James. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de solution pour les parents Potter, Sirius pouvait se vanter d'avoir deux supers enfants.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est le bon choix ? demanda Harry. -Oui, mon fils, lui répondit James. Je ne supporterai pas une demi-vie. Harry et Sirius venaient juste de rejoindre les parents Potter dans la pièce des Maraudeurs, et ces derniers leurs avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient tenter le tout pour le tout avec la Potion de Rogue. -Mais.marmonna Sirius, James. Lily. on vous a déjà perdu une fois. Imaginez si. -Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera pas Sirius, Severus est un bon ami, je sais qu'il y mettra tout son talent, et pour ça on est tranquille. -Mais Maman, tu sais très bien que Ro. que le professeur Rogue n'aime pas Papa. Il risquerait de. -Harry ! Comment oses-tu ! Jamais Severus ne ferait ça ! Il sait que je ne lui pardonnerait pas, si c'était le cas. Harry regarda Sirius. Il semblait approuver Lily, même si au fond de lui il pensait la même chose que Harry. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Apparemment, les parents Potter n'étaient pas près de changer d'avis. James soupira et commença : -Je sais que ça vous fera de la peine si ça ne marche pas. Mais je sais que nous voir ainsi ne fait que vous rappelez que nous sommes morts, et ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Harry, même si je te connais très peu, je pense qu'on a le même caractère, et je sais que ça te désole de nous voir comme ça. -On pense que ça te montre tout le temps que tu n'as pas eu une vie très normale et que ton destin risque de ne pas l'être. C'est pour toi que nous le faisons. Mais pas seulement. Continua Lily -C'est vrai qu'il y a une part d'égoïsme dans ce geste, reprit James Potter, mais ce n'est pas un monde de se voir comme ça, et vous voir tous risquer votre vie à chaque instant nous rappelle que nous ne sommes plus de ce monde. Comprenez nous tous les deux. Si la potion n'agit pas, tout redeviendras comme avant, et si elle marche, le futur n'en sera que meilleur. Sirius acquiesça. Il était convaincu. Il comprenait ce qu'entendait James par sa demie-vie. Il avait vécu la même chose en allant à Azkaban. Il était en vie, mais voyait les gens passer, restant là en spectateur, ne pouvant rien faire pour les aider. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami subisse une chose similaire pour l'éternité. C'était inhumain. Il fallait que tout redevienne aussi normal que ça pouvait l'être. Harry, lui, hésitait toujours. Un milliard de pensées bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Il repassait les mots de son père : tout redeviendra comme avant. -rien de sera jamais plus comme avant, souffla-t-il. Tout le monde le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il disait cela. -Pour moi rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Je veux bien que vous preniez cette potion, mais si jamais elle rate, je crois que je désespérerait. Mon désir le plus cher c'était de vous revoir bien vivant, et vous avez les moyens de le faire, alors je suis d'accord. Mais. si ça échoue, je penserais tout le temps que j'aurais pu avoir un substitut de famille auprès de vous et que je ne l'aurait jamais. Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la Salle baissèrent la tête. Finalement, Harry avait dit tout haut ce que Sirius pensait tout bas, et c'était ce que craignait par dessus tout Lily. Rendre son fils malheureux. -Harry, commença-t-elle, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, on restera. -Non. Coupa-t-il. Il le faut. C'est votre seule chance alors prenez là. Foncez. Vous n'avez plus rien a perdre.  
  
Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien comment c'était terminé la discussion, ni comment il était remonté au dortoir. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il rentra, Ron, qui était pourtant partit en même temps que lui de la Grande Salle, n'était pas encore couché et que Hermione n'était pas en train de travailler. Sans bien y faire attention, il se changea rapidement pour se mettre dans son lit, et un quart d'heure plus tard, il tomba dans un profond sommeil.  
  
Hello Harry ! C'est moi. Il faut absolument que je te montre un souvenir extrêmement important pour l'avenir. Qu'il s'agisse du mien. ou du tiens. C'était en 1977. Tes parents avaient dix-sept ans. Leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. En réalité, depuis ce Halloween où ils avaient été élus Roi et Reine des morts, même si au départ c'était secret, car imagine la tête qu'auraient fait les maraudeurs ou les amis de Lily. Surtout Severus Rogue. Il l'aimait beaucoup il me semble. En tout cas, ce soir c'est Noël. La fête des Enfants. Sauf que tes parents ne sont plus des enfants, tout comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Oh, mais ne prend pas l'air de celui qui ne comprend pas ! A douze ans, on se considère déjà comme un adolescent, non ? Noël est la fête des enfants. Une phrase a retenir lors de cette soirée. Les collégiens ne sont pas des enfants. Les collégiens ne feront pas la fête ce soir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'Ils arrivent, et que ce sera terrible. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Ils contrôlent le pays depuis quelques temps. Ils travaillent pour Lui. Personne ne sait qui Ils sont réellement. Le seul qui le sait, c'est Lui. Et Il est redoutable pour éviter que son réseau soit mis a nu. Noël 1977. Ils avaient préparés une attaque. Heureusement, Ils n'ont pas pu passer les portes, Ils sont restés coincés à la lisière de la forêt. Le mur de Dumbledore nous a tous sauvé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Tu sais ce que ça fait, toi, lorsqu'Il est proche et particulièrement haineux. Ca fait mal, très mal. Mais à l'époque, Il était au sommet de sa puissance, et je me suis évanoui. Trois jours de coma. A cause de Lui. Tu l'avais déjà fait, toi ? Non, sûrement pas, mais fait attention, on ne sait jamais. Il sait que Noël est la fête des enfants. Mais lui, c'est un enfant, lui aussi. C'est le fils des Ténèbres.  
  
-Non ! Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Jamais ce Terry Hapo ne lui avait parlé d'évènements sombres, et cette histoire de Noël avait l'air bien macabre. -Harry, ça ne vas pas ? demanda Ron. -t'inquiètes pas. Juste un cauchemar. -C'est encore Tu-Sais. -Non, c'est Terry. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était juste un rêve, et lui il ne montre pas des prémonitions. Rendors toi, ça va aller. Harry regrettait profondément de mentir à son meilleur ami, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Devait il lui dire que cette année ils ne pourraient pas passer Noël ensemble ? Non. Il ne devait pas rester, certes, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rentrer. Hermione et Cho non plus, elle devait aller se cacher pour Noël, et tous les autre Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle aussi. Il vallait mieux renvoyer tous les Serpentard aussi, ils risquaient d'aider les partisans de voldemort, et ce ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle élève. Miss. Black ! commença Rogue d'un ton amer. Sachez mademoiselle que je n'ai pas une très haute estime de votre père, et que j'espère que sa débilité n'est pas héréditaire comme dans certaines familles. (il jeta un regard appuyé à Harry). -Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire professeur, seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. Lilia et Harry se regardèrent, le combat allait être musclé. Rogue était seul contre six personnes. Ou peut être bientôt quatre, tout dépendait du sort de ses parents. -Harry Potter ! Veuillez bien cessez de bavarder où je prendrai les mesures necessaires qui. -quelles mesures ? demanda Harry -Il me semble avoir entendu parler d'une certaine potion particulièrement difficile à réaliser, et qui pourrait bien être votre seule chance. Alors si par mégarde je me trompais dans la composition. -non ! coupèrent Ron et Hermione. Vous n'avez pas le droit. C'est injuste. -Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donner la parole Miss Granger, et Mr Weasley, apprenez que ma potion pourrait peut être vous servir un jour. C'est à vous de voir. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air perplexe. Il ne comprenaient absolument pas ce que voulait dire leur professeur, et cette idée de potion ratée les mettaient mal à l'aise. -Alors, chuchota Hermione à Harry, ils vont le faire ? Celui ci acquiesça, et. -Potter ! Cessez de parler ! -Mais je. -Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes ! -professeur. -Dehors ! -Mais vous ne comprenez pas qu'il n'a rien dit ! tempêta Lilia. -Miss Black je vous prie de vous taire ! -Mais enfin, c'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de. -Ca suffit ! Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor. Potter vous sortez tout de suite, j'ai à vous parler. Harry regarda son professeur et ses amis d'un air perplexe, et sortit tout aussi étonné sous les rires des Serpentard.  
  
Une fois dans le couloir, Rogue se montra encore plus haineux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et s'approcha de lui en lui murmurrant : -Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'idée de ressuciter votre crétin de père m'horripile. Alors ne. -Pourquoi le faites vous ? -Dumbledore me l'a demandé, et j'ai accepté. -Pourquoi ? -hé bien je. bafouilla-t-il. Cela ne vous regardre pas Potter ! rugit il à nouveau. Je mène ma vie comme il l'entend, et je pourrai très bien faire marche arrière si vous. -Un problème Severus ?demanda une voix de femme. -Non, non, rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily. Ton fils est.charmant. Lily, ou plutot son fantôme regarda le Severus rouge de honte qui se trouvait devant elle et continua sa route. Harry allait retourner en cours, mais Rogue, passablement énervé, annula la dernière heure, et tout le monde prit le chemin des salles communes.  
  
En chemin, Harry raconta la scène à Ron, Hermione et Lilia, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde. A l'heure du déjeuner, les quatres compagnons étaient toujours dans cet état d'euphorie qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que procurait les sortilèges d'Allégresse. Etrangement Rogue garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette pendant toute l'heure du repas, et n'osa même pas défier Harry du regard comme il en avait l'habitude. Le midi passa trop rapidement au goût de Harry, et Ron,Lilia et lui durent se rendre au sommet de la tour Nord pour le cours de Divination. -Ne fais pas attention a ce que pourra te raconter Trelawney, expliqua Harry à Lilia -Pourquoi ? -C'est une folle, continua Ron. Elle a prédit des milliers de fois la mort de Harry depuis deux ans, et il est toujours vivant. -Oui, et l'année dernière elle a affirmé que j'étais né au beau milieu de l'hiver, alors que la vrai date c'est le 31 juillet. -Mais des fois, elle dit des choses qui sont vraies, non ? -Tu verras par toit même, Lilia. Regarde, on arrive.  
  
-Ah. Je vois dans la Sphere que de nouveau ennuis sont arrivés.commença Trelawney. Ma chère Lilia (et à ces mots la jeune fille sursauta) je puis lire en vous que vous avez eu une enfance très heureuse, et que vous allez vivre de grands malheurs. Lilia prit un air incrédule. On en pouvait pas vraiment dire que grandir sans parents était une enfance heureuse, mais il n'était pas encore temps pour elle de révéler toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu endurer dans sa jeunesse. Elle alla s'assoire sur un pouf avec ses amis, et passa l'heure à somnoler pendant que leur enseignante leur faisait un cours théorique sur les objets anodins qui peuvent se révéler être des signes du destin. -Les Sinistros, récita Trelawney, sont des chiens noirs énormes, d'aspect anodins, qui représentent la mort. Personnellement je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un de près, et les rares personnes qui ont eu l'occasion de le faire ne sont plus là pour le faire. -Professeur, demanda Harry qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas dormir, est-ce que les animagus qui se transforment en gros chien noirs sont des Sinistros ? Ron et Lilia étouffèrent un rire. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que Sirius avait la faculté de se transformer en gros chien noir. -Hé bien mon petit. Ce ne sont pas des Sinistros, mais il est clair que si vous connaissez un animagus qui a cette caractéristique, c'est une personne qui a un don pour attirer le malheur sur ses proches et qui est en danger de mort imminente. Harry se tassa dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Tout bien réfléchi, elle n'était peut être pas si folle que ça cette prof. Son parrain avait eu une vie tragique, il avait perdu trois de ses meilleurs amis, sa femme, passé douze ans à Azkaban. -Je sais à quoi tu penses, lui chuchota Lilia. Il n'y est pour rien, tu l'as dit toi même l'autre jour. Tout ça c'est à cause de Voldemort. Ron, qui avait tout entendu, tressaillit à l'entente du nom du seigneur des ténèbres, et approuva. Il était de notoriété publique que Trelawney avait un don pour terrifier tout le monde, et que ses prédictions n'étaient que de la mystification.  
  
L'heure et demi qui suivit se passa sans encombre. Les trois amis se faisaient passer des mots sur un parchemin à l'aide de leur baguette magique, de manière que leur professeur de Divination ne remarque rien. Ainsi, il passèrent leur temps à discuter de Quidditch et du match contre Serpentard qui aurait lieu dans un mois et demi. Ron disait qu'il ne laisserait passer aucune balle, et Harry se demandait qui remplacerait Marcus Flint à la place de Poursuiveur. Il en profita également pour faire à Lilia un long discours sur Drago Malefoy, et il faut dire que ce n'était pas le genre d'éloges que le Serpentard aurait apprécié. Enfin, une lointaine sonnerie les sortit de leur discussion silencieuse et leur permit d'aller enfin manger. Ron, qui n'avait rien manger à midi tellement il riait, avait eu le ventre plein de gargouillis pendant la quasi-totalité du cours, et il lui avait fallut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater de rire. Heureusement que le repas était excellent (comme c'était toujours le cas à Poudlard) et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ces affreuses soupes sans gout que l'on pouvait servir dans les internats moldus, parce que le pauvre Ron n'aurait sans doute pas pu se rassasier. (ndla : j'ai toujours détesté les cantines, pas vous ?). Harry commençait à peine son rôti de b?uf que Sirius vint le voir. -Harry, il faut que je te parle. Mais pas ici. Suis moi. Il salua rapidement ses amis, et suivit son parrain dans le Hall. -Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? -Rien du tout. La potion est prête, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille le dire à tout le monde, c'est tout. On va à l'infirmerie, suis moi. Harry connaissait par c?ur le chemin qui menait chez Mme Pomfresh. Il avait toujours eu un don pour attirer les ennuis, et ses aventure se soldaient toujours par un séjour dans un lit métallique de l'Infirmerie. -Tiens donc, Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir sans blessure. J'avoue que ça fait du bien, de temps en temps. Harry sourit à l'infirmière même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la remarque, et salua Dumbledore, Remus et ses parents qui se trouvaient la. A sa grande surprise, il y avait également le professeur Rogue, mais il prit soin de l'ignorer, sa petite altercation étant toujours fraiche dans sa mémoire. -Harry, je pense que Sirius t'as mit au courant, commença le directeur. La potion est prête, et elle sera administrée à tes parents dans quelques instants. Sauf si tu as changé d'avis, bien sûr. -Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. J'espère de tout c?ur pouvoir revoir mes parents biens vivants. -Dans ce cas, Lily et James, si vous voulez bien vous allonger sur le matelat en essayant de ne pas passer au travers... Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Lorsque la potion aura été versée, vous allez peu a peu retrouver une consistance de chair, ce qui est certain. Vous allez restez pendant un mois endormis, et normalement, dans trente jour, à la même heure, vous vous réveillerez si la potion à bien marché. -Harry ? Veux tu verser la potion ? -Je suis désolé, mais je ne préfère pas. Si jamais je fais une fausse man?uvre je m'en voudrait à vie. Je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. -Comme moi, par exemple ? suggera Rogue. Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien où voulait en venir son professeur. Si la potion échouait, ce serait entièremment de la faute de rogue, puisqu'il aurait été le seul à y toucher. Heureusement, Harry n'eut pas à répondre à la question puisque Dumbledore déclara que s'il y tenait tellement, Rogue n'avait verser la potion. Il commença par placer deux tuyaux dans les bouches de James et Lily (en l'y mettant plus brutalement dans celle de James, mais cela n'eut aucune insidence puisqu'il ne sentait rien), puis il les fit se rejoindre pour former un seul gros tube au bout duquel était placé quelque chose qui ressemblait à un entonnoir. Severus souleva le chaudron et versa son contenu lentement dans l'entonnoir. A en croire les têtes de ses parents, Harry put constater que la potion ne devait pas avoir un excellent gout, mais après tout, on ne lui avait jamais demandé d'être bonne, il fallait juste qu'elle ramène ses parents.  
  
Ca y est. La dernière goûte était tombé. Harry la regarda descendre le long du tuyaux et se séparer en deux à l'intersection, jusqu'à ce que les deux moitiés tombent dans les gosiers respectifs de James et Lily exactement en même temps. -20 heures 31. souffla Dumbledore. A dans un mois. 


	12. un désir pour les gouverner tous et dans...

Chapitre 12 : Un désir pour les gouverner tous et dans l'angoisse les lier.  
  
Ndla : bon, je viens de regarder le Seigneur des anneaux, alors ne me demandez pas d'où viens le titre.  
  
20 heures 31. Cette heure raisonnerait à jamais dans sa tête. A partir de ce moment, sa vie entamait un tournant qui allait radicalement le transformer. Il avait deux solutions. Soit ses parents revivraient et il en résulterait un bonheur infini, soit ils disparaîtraient à jamais et ce ne serait qu'un simple plongeon dans un gouffre sans fin. Etrangement, Harry avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Il était certain pour lui que la potion allait échouer. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait troublé et il se sentait mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. En temps normal il serait retourner voir Ron et Hermione, mais là, il remonta directement au dortoir, ne faisant pas attention à ce que pouvait faire Sirius, ou Lupin ou même Rogue. Il remonta assez rapidement au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor, les marches défilant devant lui sans qu'il ne les remarque. Une fois dans son dortoir, il sortit de sa malle le vieil album photos que lui avait offert Hagrid lorsqu'il était en première année. Il le feuilleta en se disant que ses parents ne pourraient plus jamais sourire comme ici, ou bien explorer Poudlard et pire, ils n'auraient plus de vie de famille. Jamais. C'était certain. Avait on déjà ramener des personnes à la vie sans avoir recours à la Magie Noire ? Non. Dumbledore l'aurait sûrement sut. Il aurait fait quelque chose plus tôt. Il ne l'aurait pas laisser passer onze ans chez les Dursley en lui cachant le monde de la magie. Il n'aurait pas envoyé Sirius en prison en certifiant qu'il était le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Il n'aurait pas permit à Harry de retourner à Poudlard en troisième année alors qu'il avait enfreint le décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les Sorciers de premier cycle. Il n'aurait sûrement pas eu un Mage Noir à ses trousses et n'aurait pas causé la mort de Cedric. En feuilletant le cahier, Harry se surprit à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pleuré ses parents auparavant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un manque d'amour envers eux, mais ne les ayants jamais connus et n'ayant jamais eu de souvenir d'eux, c'était beaucoup moins dur à supporter. Mais là, il venait de passer un été en compagnie de Remus et Sirius qui lui avaient raconté une bonne partie de l'enfance de James et les anecdotes sur Lily avant qu'elle sorte avec lui, puis leur vie de couple, la naissance de Harry. tout. C'était comme une sorte de puzzle que Harry reformait. Et puis il y avait eu les rêves de ce fameux Terry Hapo qui semblait plus que réels, et les derniers jours ou la famille Potter avait été à nouveau réunie. Et maintenant, c'était finit. Il n'y aurait plus rien. Juste un souvenir qui s'effacerait avec le temps en ne laissant qu'un brouillard.  
  
-Harry ? C'était Ron qui revenait de la Grande Salle avec Hermione. -Tu te sens bien ? Est ce que. -Oh Harry, je suis vraiment désolée !coupa Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger. Harry regarda ses deux amis en esquissant un sourire triste. Ça va s'arranger. Plutôt facile à dire, leurs parents étaient bien vivants, eux. Apparemment, Ron et Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire à Harry, puisqu'ils espéraient sincèrement que les parents de celui ci revivraient. Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit aux garçons et partit dans son dortoir, tandis que Ron, avant de se coucher à son tour murmura : -Si tu as besoin de parler.n'oublies pas.je suis ton ami. Harry acquiesça, mais ne dit rien. C'était le début d'un long mois de peine et de souffrance.  
  
Il était près de deux heures du matin et Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il se demandait ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Il avait cours de Potion demain, et appréhendait la rencontre avec le professeur Rogue. Il craignait également les autres professeurs car il ignorait s'ils étaient au courant de ce qui lui arrivait et comment ils risquaient de réagir. Il se demandait également comment réagissaient Sirius et Remus quand l'idée d'aller les voir lui vint à l'esprit. Mais une voix résonna dans sa tête et lui rappela que Voldemort pouvait l'attaquer facilement lorsqu'il était dans un tel état.  
  
Salut, aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. la s?ur de Jane White est morte. Tu ne sais pas qui est Jane White ? C'est la copine de Londubat. Mais non, pas Neville, son père. Jane était une très bonne amie de Lily et James. Elle était aussi à Gryffondor mais en quatrième année. Sirius est sortit avec il paraît, mais je n'en sait pas plus que ça. Regarde. Tout le monde est désolé pour Jane. Tu vois comment elle est, on dirait une épave, un fantôme, elle n'existe plus, elle n'a plus de raison de vivre. Toute la joie qu'elle avait avant s'est enfuie. Elle se sent incomprise, seule au monde, mais ne se rend pas compte que tout son entourage cherche à l'aider. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque les gens meurent.  
  
-Harry. C'est l'heure, lèves-toi. La voix de Ron sortit le jeune homme de son rêve. Celui-ci était encore bien présent dans son esprit et une phrase lui revenait en mémoire « on dirait une épave, un fantôme [.] voilà ce qui arrive lorsque les gens meurent » Cette phrase mit longtemps avant de prendre un sens dans son esprit. Harry avait finit par comprendre que les rêves de Harry étaient en lien avec son présent, et maintenant il savait que son rêve lui montrait le chemin de sortie de ses parents. Dans un mois, il serait un fantôme. Il n'y aurait plus rien à faire pour lui.  
  
Harry prit son petit déjeuner avec ses amis. Enfin, il était physiquement avec ses amis, par ce que son esprit était ailleurs. Où ? Personne ne le savait vraiment, même pas Harry lui même. Il était sûrement partit en vacances au Pays du Désespoir pour sonder les fonds du Lac des Pleurs. Qui sait. En tout cas, même le cours de Rogue passa devant lui sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le professeur avait l'air stressé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de blâmer Harry pour un oui ou pour un non. Lilia, Hermione et Ron tentait de le défendre comme ils pouvaient, mais tout ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire, ce fut de perdre plus de 50 points pendant le cours. Toujours est il que Rogue savait pertinemment pourquoi Harry était dans cet état, et qu'il se réjouissait de sa souffrance (ndla : un peu sado-maso sur les bords, le Rogue, non ? -désolé pour les fans-) en faisant sans cesse allusion au fait qu'il était orphelin et n'aurait jamais de famille. Contrairement à d'habitude, le professeur Trelawney fut très contente de l'attitude de son élève car elle déclara que Harry acceptait pleinement le fait que sa mort était proche et qu'il se préparait à une souffrance terrible pour mieux faire face à la réalité. Bien que contrairement à Rogue, Trelawney ne sache pas un mot de ce qui arrivait à Harry, ce dernier pensa qu'elle n'était pas si folle que ça, et que allez savoir pourquoi, elle aurait bien raison un jour où l'autre.  
  
La semaine qui suivit parut durer quinze ans. Harry ne parlait presque pas. Il s'était enfermé dans un profond mutisme et personne ne savait comment le sortir de la. Même Sirius n'y pouvait rien, il avait déjà bien trop de mal à se prendre en main lui même, alors pourquoi convaincre Harry de quelque chose au quel il ne croyait pas ? Devait il lui dire que tout irait bien ? Non. Il détestait mentir, pour lui, il n'y avait que les mages noirs et les abrutis qui mentaient. Les cours de Sirius devenaient d'un ennui égalant presque ceux du Professeur Binns. Les sujets qui auraient put être intéressant devenaient des bribes de paroles sans queue ni tête à laquelle il manquait l'étincelle de vie que Sirius y avait autrefois ajouté. Cette étincelle qui l'avait fait redevenir l'homme qu'il était vingt ans auparavant.  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien de parler à une personne qui dort magiquement Potter. Vous devriez le savoir, le nombre de fois où vous avez vous même. Harry haussa les épaules, et voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer, Mme Pomfresh sortit de la petite pièce où étaient entreposés les corps de James et Lily. Ces derniers étaient posés sur les mêmes lit que ceux où on les avaient endormis trois semaines avant. Maintenant, ils avaient retrouvés une consistance normale, comme de vrais humains, mais Dumbledore avait dit que le résultat ne serait visible qu'à l'instant où il s'éveillerait. Harry s'installa sur une chaise dos à la porte et commença : -Bonjour, dit-il, Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de vous parler, mais j'en ai besoin. Ca fait quasiment trois semaines que vous êtes ici, et je commence à désespérer. J'ai l'impression que personne ne comprend ce qui ce passe. Personne ne sait qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour vous. Je suis désolé de te dire ça maman, mais Rogue ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, alors il se pourrait qu'il ait fait une erreur dans la composition de sa recette, ou qu'il ai mal traduit le klichtka. J'ai l'impression que le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est qu'une illusion (ndla : ça fait pas un peu trop Matrix, ça ?) et que la possibilité de vous revoir un jour en est une de plus. Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette de vous avoir dit de prendre cette fichue potion ! Vous ressuscitez, et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de vous renvoyer six pieds sous terre. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Remus ne me le pardonnera jamais. Et Sirius non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, qu'il m'évite. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cinéma et qu'on me repasse sans cesse la même chose ; « Comment j'ai tuer mes parents ». Je n'arrive plus à faire autre chose. Personne ne peux m'aider. Même le sommeil ne m'apporte pas de réconfort, Terry me montre sans cesse des images de gens qui sont mort lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard. Et toutes mènent à la même conclusion, la mort change à jamais les gens. Regardez Sirius. Après votre mort, il a été envoyé à Azkaban parce qu'on l'avait accusé à tort. Sa vie n'en était plus vraiment une. Et maintenant ce sera mon tour. En détruisant votre vie, j'ai détruit la mienne, et j'ai fait pire encore car j'ai brisé ce qui restait de celle de mon parrain. -Ne dis pas ça. murmurra une voix rauque depuis l'ouverture de la porte. Harry se retourna et se trouva face à face avec son parrain. Il était pâle, abattu. Lui aussi devenait une sorte de fantôme, il avait les mêmes craintes et les mêmes problèmes que Harry. -S.Sirius ? je. -Chut, ne dis rien. Je comprend très bien ce que tu ressent. Moi c'est pareil. Harry regarda son parrain l'air étonné. Il avait bien eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais pas à ce point. Il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer à culpabiliser. Pas maintenant. -Tu sais, reprit Sirius, j'ai peur pour tes parents moi aussi. Je les ai déjà vu mourir une fois et je m'en suis tenu pour responsable. Et là, c'est sur le point de recommencer. Je les ai poussé a dire oui. Donc tu comprends bien que j'en suis plus responsable que toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Le Harry du futur en subira les conséquences, mais tu n'y es pour rien. -Non.je. c'est moi qui leur ai dit. -Tu sais, au début je pensais la même chose, j'avait perdu toute ma motivation, ma joie de vivre, c'était comme si j'étais de nouveau à Azkaban. Mais depuis hier, j'a compris quelque chose : quoi qu'il arrive, c'était ce que tes parents voulaient. Ils étaient conscients du risque qu'ils prenaient, et s'ils sont en train de mourir, il le font ensemble en ayant eu la possibilité de voir que tu avait réussi à surmonter leur première disparition, et ça, je pense que c'est un grand réconfort pour eux. -tu as raison. Je ne devrais peut être pas me laisser aller comme ça. Mais, c'est dur tu sais. Je ne les ai jamais connus, moi. Je n'ai pas de souvenir auxquels me raccrocher. Toi tu as pu passer au moins quatorze ans avec eux. Pas moi. Juste une année dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Ce n'est pas pareil. Sirius acquiesça. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner sous son crâne. -tu pourrais en avoir, des souvenirs. -Oui, si quelqu'un avait tout filmé. Mais je ne pense pas que mes parents vivaient comme des moldus, non ? -Je ne te parle pas de film mais de miroir. -De miroir ? Quel mir. Celui que m'a donné Dumbledore ? Tu es au courant ? -Oui. Et d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de l'utiliser, ça te remontrais peut être le moral. Et Harry, je t'en supplie, cesse de déprimer et de culpabiliser. -C'est bien a toi de dire ça, monsieur l'assassin. -Hé ! Je n'ai pas tué tes parents, j'ai seulement. malencontreusement contribué à leur mort. -On dirait que la leçon a été bien apprise. Et sur ce, il s'en suivit un grand éclat de rire tel qu'Harry n'en avait pas subit depuis longtemps. Il allait mieux, et il devait maintenant faire des excuses à ses amis pour son attitude, mais avant, il allait regarder dans le miroir de Dumbledore.  
  
-Août 1980, Famille Potter ! Et voilà. De nouveau il se sentait aspiré pour se retrouver dans une chambre avec un berceau. Sa chambre. La toute première chambre de sa vie. Beaucoup plus confortable que le placard dont il hériterait un an plus tard. Elle avait des murs blancs et une frise représentant des balais et des vifs d'or avait été posée en haut. A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait un homme et une femme : ses parents. Il y avait aussi Sirius qui était la, avec dix ans de moins, et Harry pensait ne pas se tromper en disant que les femmes devaient le trouver séduisant. (ndla :ah ben oui ! Sirius il peut être que beau.non ?). Il portait un bébé dans ses bras qui ne pouvait être que Harry. Il avait l'air émerveillé. Ce bébé c'était son filleul. Son petit protégé. Le Harry de 1980 était endormit, et Sirius le coucha dans son berceau. A la suite de cela, les trois adultes sortirent et descendirent dans un salon qui rassemblait des objets moldus et des objets sorciers. -Tu veux quelque chose à boire Sirius ? demanda Lily -Non, c'est bon. Je te remercie. J'étais juste passé pour voir comment allait Harry. Après tout je suis son parrain, et s'il devait arriver quelque chose, il faut que je sois la le plus possible. -Regardez moi ça, lança James, ce cher Sirius en papa poule ! -Papa poule ? Je ne suis que parrain, moi ! Je ne suis pas encore en train de l'imaginer Auror ou Champion de Quidditch ! Et tout le monde éclata de rire, même Harry qui n'était là qu'en spectateur. Son père l'avait bien cerner. Il serait Auror plus tard. Et accessoirement il continuerait le Quidditch, mais comme loisir, il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une contrainte.  
  
L'image se brouilla à nouveau et Harry se retrouva sur son lit, face à face avec un Ron et une Hermione qui avaient l'air très occupés. (ndla : ne vous faites pas de films, ils se font juste des bisous.) Harry regarda ses amis effaré, car il ne pensaient pas que ces deux la sortaient déjà ensemble. Etant très mal à l'aise, Harry se permit un raclement de gorge assez bruyant, ce qui fit sursauter les deux tourtereaux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps et prirent tous les deux une teinte qui rappelait beaucoup celle des cheveux ce Ron. -euh. désolé. je vous laisse.commença Harry. -Non, reste, dit Ron, mais t'étais où ? On ne t'as pas vu au diner, et ici non plus. -Au diner ? Il est quelle heure ? -Exactement neuf heures vingt huit, lui répondit Hermione. -Le temps du miroir passe plus vite que la réalité. murmura Harry. Je l'avais complètement oublié. -Du miroir ? tu étais dedans ? -Ben oui. c'est comme la sphère que tu m'as offerte sauf que je peux voir tous les souvenirs que je veux en ce qui concerne ma famille. -et tu étais à quelle date ? demanda hasardeusement Hermione. -Aout 1980. J'avais un mois. Il y avait mes parents et Sirius aussi. Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête sans rien dire. Ils ne voulaient mettre Harry plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'étais. -Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, c'est fantastique ! -De quoi ? d'aller en 1980 ? demanda niaisement Ron -Mais non ! tu parles ! Tu as réussi ! tu nous parles à nouveau ! -Mais c'est vrai ça ! reprit Ron. Tu nous avait rien dit depuis.depuis.voilà quoi ! Harry voyait très bien où son ami voulait en venir. Il est vrai qu'il les avaient un peu délaissés eux et Lilia depuis trois semaines. Mais maintenant, ça allait changer. Tout redeviendrait aussi normal que ça pouvait l'être. -Je crois que je vous doit des excuses. Je me suis un peu laisser aller. Je n'aurais pas dut. -C'est normal, expliqua Hermione, on aurait sûrement réagit pareil à ta place. On te comprend tu sais. Enfin pas complètement, mais on sait juste que tu ne te sentais pas bien à cause de. ce qui arrive et ça nous suffit, n'est pas Ron ?  
  
Et c'est ainsi que la vie de Harry reprit un cours un peu plus normal. Evidemment, il y avait toujours cette crainte et ce malaise au fond de lui, mais il arrivait à se maitriser. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Terry dans ses rêves, a croire qu'il avait fait le tour des morts de l'école en 1975 et à maintenant une semaine du moment fatidique, il redevenait le Harry que ses amis avaient toujours connus et qu'il essayerait de rester quoiqu'il arrive. 


	13. Le retour du roi

Chapitre 13 : Le Retour du Roi  
  
-Le sortilège d'Apparition est un acte assez difficile à réaliser, récitait le Professeur Flitwick, il demande une concentration extrême jusqu'à en avoir une parfaite maîtrise et ensuite il devient très facilement réalisable. Qui peut me dire comment fonctionne ce sort ? Miss Granger ? -Le sortilège d'Apparition consiste en un mouvement spécial du poignet et une concentration sur la hcose que l'on veut créer. Par exemple pour faire apparaître un lit, il faut pouvoir se le représenter exactement dans sa tête. -Tout à fait, cinq point pour Gryffondor. Donc pour ce qui est du mouvement à effectuer, c'est une spirale comme. Entrez ! Une personne venait de frapper à la porte et d'interrompre le cours d'Enchantement. C'était le professeur McGonagall. -Excusez moi professeur Flitwick, mais le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait s'entretenir avec Harry Potter. -Aucun problème, allez y Potter, vous n'aurez qu'a rattraper la leçon, ce sortilège est primordial pour tout sorcier. Harry acquiesça, se leva, et suivit le Professeur McGonagall à travers la dédale de couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois devant la statue qui bloquait l'entrée de l'escalier, McGonnagall prononça le mot de passe (Plume en Sucre) et laissa Harry rejoindre le Directeur. -Entre, Harry, entre. -Bonjour Professeur, vous vouliez me parler ? -Assied toi. Avant toute chose je voudrais savoir comment tu vas, j'ai eu des échos par certains professeur qui me disaient que tu étais démotivé. -C'est passé, c'était juste. une petite crise d'appréhension. -Je vois. Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, personne ici à Poudlard ne te laissera tomber, et que pour Sirius comme pour toi même, tu dois continuer à vivre aussi normalement que possible. -Je sais. Sirius m'a tenu à peu près le même discours la semaine dernière. Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. Je pense que je tiens le coup. -Très bien. Sinon, je t'ai fait venir pour te parler de Voldemort. -Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il à commencer à agir publiquement ? -Non, pas le moins du monde. Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il prépare quelque chose pour très prochainement. -Professeur ? Vous vous souvenez de Terry Hapo, n'est ce pas ? -Oui, bien sûr, le Lien. -Et bien, je vous avait dit qu'il m'envoyait des rêves et l'autre jour, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, il m'a envoyé un rêve au sujet d'un certain Noël 1977. -Oh. Je vois. C'était très peu de temps avant qu'il ne reparte à Antigua. Il est repartit à Pâques justement. Ne voyant pas où son professeur voulait en venir, Harry continua son raisonnement : -et donc, le lendemain, j'ai pensé qu'une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort à Noël n'était pas négligeable. -Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, et c'est pour cela que je prends les mesures nécessaires en ce qui concerne Noël, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Voldemort n'est pas le genre de personne qui attaque deux fois de la même manière. La surprise et la désorganisation sont ses deux plus puissants atouts. Voyant que Dumbledore ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet, Harry comprit qu'il devait retourner en cours. Il salua son Directeur et repartit. Avant de retourner en cours, Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 18h55, dans une et trente sept minute, sa vie allait changer. Etant donné que le diner approchait, Harry se rendit à la Grande Salle pour voir si ses amis y étaient, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il décida d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines pour rendre visite à Dobby. -Harry Potter est venu voir Dobby ! Oh monsieur, Dobby est si content ! -Je me demandais comment tu allais Dobby. Et aussi ce que devenait Winky. Elle n'allait pas très bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. -Winky a complètement changé monsieur. Winky n'allait pas bien du tout après la mort de son jeune maitre, oh non, pas bien du tout Harry Potter. Et puis Winky a réalisé que son jeune maître était un mauvais sorcier et elle a finalement recommencer à travailler bien. -Ca me ait plaisir ce que tu me dis Dobby. Mais ou est elle ? -Winky est en vacances monsieur. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui a dit qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'elle ne viendrait que pour Noël. Au début, Winky n'était pas très contente, mais comme c'est un ordre, elle a obéit, et elle est partie en vacances monsieur. Harry discuta encore un peu avec Dobby et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle. Il était bientôt huit heures. Harry voulait juste dire à Lilia, Ron et Hermione qu'il ne dinerait pas avec eux ce soir, qu'il se rendait directement à l'infirmerie. -Bonne chance Harry, lui dit Ron. -Viens nous voir après, si. ça ne vas pas. Tu auras peut être besoin de parler. -Harry, commença Lilia, fait attention à mon père s'il te plait. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. -D'accord, je te promet. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry était le premier à l'infirmerie. Il se rassit sur la même chaise que celle sur laquelle il s'était assit la semaine précédente, lors de sa discussion avec Sirius. A tout hasard, Harry s'approcha de ses parents pour voir s'ils respiraient. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore mort, donc il fallait bien qu'ils vivent non ? D'ailleurs, en effet, ils respiraient. C'était un spectacle assez étrange. Lily et James Potter, mort le 31 Octobre 1981 étaient couchés sur ce lit en parfait état de conservation (avec même quelques rides en plus) et respiraient. -Tu es déjà là, harry ? Je pensais qu'on serait les premiers. C'était Remus et Sirius qui venaient juste d'entrer. Ils avaient eux aussi cet air anxieux que Harry arborait depuis le matin même. -Comment vont ils ?demanda Remus -Je ne sais pas. Ils respirent, mais ça ne prouve rien, non ? Remus et Sirius secouèrent la tête. Non, ça ne prouvait rien. Tout se jouerait dans moins d'une demi heure. Rogue et Dumbledore devaient sûrement être en train de dîner. Ils n'étaient pas autant affectés que Harry, Remus et Sirius. En tout cas pour ce qui était de Rogue. Dumbledore serait très triste lui aussi si le couple Potter venait à mourir une deuxième fois, mais pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas de son père ou de son meilleur ami.  
  
Cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique, Dumbledore et Rogue arrivèrent enfin. Durant tout le temps que les trois autres avaient passés ensemble, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parler, regardant sans cesse les corps sur les lits, à le recherche d'un signe, d'un mouvement. Rogue se plaça entre les deux lits et posa chacune de ses mains sur les fronts des dormeurs. Il n'eut aucun problème à faire ce geste pour Lily, mais pour James il prit une inspiration aussi grande que s'il devait plonger au fond du lac et une espèce de grimace de dégout apparut sur son visage. Quoi que tout compte fait, il y avait aussi des air de répugnance sur les visage de Remus (« je parie qu'il ne s'est même pas lavé les mains »), de Sirius (« Comment ce déchet aux cheveux gras ose-t-il toucher Lily et James ? ») et de Harry (« A quoi il joue a prendre cet air là ?. S'il se loupe, je le tue. »). -Arghun el clochkva !commença Rogue. Arghun la veidha ! Kish wallak armetum, po lé sarcadochk !. (ndla : ne me demandez pas ce que ça veux dire, c'est purement inventé) Pendant que Rogue faisait son petit discours en klichkta, Harry et Sirius se regardaient d'un air qui voulait dire que Rogue n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Après tout Salazard Serpentard parlait couramment cette langue et Voldemort étant son descendant devait le parler aussi. Alors quoi de plus évident qu'un ex-Mangemort passionné de Magie Noire la parle aussi ?  
  
Dumbledore leva les yeux en direction de la pendule. Il était 20h30. Dans une minute ils seraient fixés. -Il est temps, dit-il, de savoir comment tournera le combat contre les forces du mal, et de savoir quelle orientation risque de prendre la vie de plusieurs personnes ici présente. Son regard se posa alternativement sur Remus, Sirius et Harry. Il les regarda intensément de ses yeux bleus. C'était un regard qui leur disait clairement que quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller. Plus que quelques secondes. La tension était tellement grande qu'elle en était presque palpable. Harry serrait ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis auparavant (il s'était levé quand Dumbledore était arrivé), Sirius avait la main posée sur l'épaule de son filleul et la serrait tellement fort qu'il allait finir par lui faire exploser la clavicule. Quand à Remus, il fixait le corps de James en essayant de sonder quelque chose avec ses sens de Loup-Garou, mais étant donné son visage impassible, il ne devait pas trouver grand chose. Et enfin ce fut l'heure. Le moment fatidique qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. Le mois qui venait de passer paraissait avoir durer un million de fois plus. Et pourtant. Ce n'était qu'un simple mois, une poignée de secondes à l'échelle de l'univers. Des secondes qui changeraient toute une vie radicalement.  
  
Harry regarda ses parents en se demandant quand est ce qu'ils allaient se réveiller. Apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Ils respiraient toujours, mais pour combien de temps ? La minute qui était sensée les ramener à la vie était presque écoulée. Dans dix secondes il serait trop tard. Harry regarda son parrain et vit que tout comme lui, des larmes arrivaient dans ses yeux. Ils avait tirés la même conclusion : tout était finit. La Potion de Rogue avait échouée. Ne tenant plus, Harry s'effondra dans les bras de son parrain. Tous deux étaient désespérés. Sirius secouait la tête comme s'il voulait en déloger quelque chose, et Harry répétait sans cesse des « je le savais ». Rogue tremblait, bien que James fut son ennemi, il tenait beaucoup à Lily, et avait espérer plus que tout la revoir vivante. Remus s'était laissé tombé par terre, contre le mur, la tête dans les mains. Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Dumbledore était désemparé, il était aussi certain du bon fonctionnement de la potion que de la couleur de sa barbe. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il baissa la tête face à la défaite. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent étaient remplies de larmes de désespoir. Ses larmes étaient tellement lourdes qu'elles couleraient pendant longtemps. A moins que. un toussotement. une prise de respiration énorme. des souffles semi-asthmatiques. Mais personne ne remarque se changement de situation. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient bien trop occupée par leur chagrin. Même Rogue ne vit rien. Il était pourtant juste à côté. James et Lily ouvrirent finalement les yeux et battirent des paupières. Il se redressèrent lentement et finalement, se levèrent, un peu chancelant mais en forme tout de même. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Le spectacle qui s'ouvrait sous les yeux des parents Potter était désolant. Leurs meilleurs amis et leur fils en train de pleurer leur disparition. Voilà ce qui se serait passé si. Et pourtant. Ce n'était pas le cas. James regarda l'heure : 20h33. Exactement deux minutes qu'il aurait dut être ressuscité. Voilà pourquoi ils pleuraient tous. Ils n'avaient pas compris. Il n'avaient pas vu. Dumbledore releva la tête. Il fallait qu'il aide les autres à se prendre en main. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Lily et James arriveraient en retard. Le directeur regarda James et Lily, leur fit un clin d'?il, et sourit. Apparemment ils avaient la même idée en tête. Le couple s'approcha de Harry et Sirius, et après un raclement de gorge de James, Lily demanda : -On peut se joindre à vous ? Sirius, Remus et Harry sursautèrent comme s'ils avaient été électrocutés (ndla : je viens de re-regarder la Ligne Verte, alors les électrocutions.). Leurs visages se tournèrent lentement vers le fond de la pièce et leurs expressions si triste devinrent complètement opposées à ce qu'elles étaient un instant plus tôt. Tandis que Remus et Sirius sautaient dans les bras de Lily et James, fous de joie, Harry restait sur place, immobile, ne croyant pas au spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Il regarda Dumbledore, et ce dernier acquiesça pour lui confirmer que ses parents étaient bien vivants. Les deux Maraudeurs lachèrent le couple Potter, et Harry put enfin faire une chose dont il rêvait depuis quatorze ans : il sauta au cou de ses parents et les serra dans ses bras tellement fort que ces derniers en suffoquèrent presque. C'était vraiment un instant magique. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti autant de chaleur, autant d'amour qu'on lui donnait. Pas même l'année dernière après la troisième tâche lorsque Mrs Weasley l'avait pris dans ses bras, ni lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Cho. Aucun souvenir n'était comparable à celui ci. Ce qu'il vivait en cet instant dépassait ses rêves les plus fous : il serrait dans ses bras ses parents qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quatorze ans et qui étaient sensés être mort. Après cette longue étreinte, Dumbledore prit la parole : -Lily. James. Je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous ! L'espace d'un instant. j'ai cru que. Sirius acquiesça, tout comme les trois autres. -Merci Severus, dit Lily. -James se tourna vers son ennemi et hocha la tête. Même s'il devait beaucoup à Rogue, il n'était pas près d'oublier leur rancune et tout ce qu'il avait put faire subir à son fils. Harry regarda son professeur et murmurra « merci » à peine audible. Ensuite il se tourna vers le directeur et lui dit : -Un jour, un homme m'a dit que pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'était qu'une aventure de plus. Je crois que nous en avons la preuve vivante ! Dumbledore sourit. Il invita ensuite tout le monde à se rendre dans son bureau, mais Harry, ayant promis à ses amis qu'il leur dirait le résultat le plus tôt possible, demanda la permission de partir et de rejoindre les autres chez Dumbledore. -Aucun problème, mais dit le juste à Ron, Hermione et Lilia. -Lilia ? S'étonna Lily. C'est une de tes amies ? Tu ne nous en a pourtant pas parlé hier. Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils avaient complètement oubliés de dire à James et Lily que le vieux Patmol avait une fille. -En fait. commença Harry, c'est parce qu'elle est arrivée le soir d'Halloween. Elle vient de Beauxbâtons. Elle s'appelle Lilia.Black ! Les Potter regardèrent Sirius avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sirius avait une fille ? A moins que ce soit une cousine éloignée ou. -Black ? Lilia. Black ? s'étonna James. Sirius, est ce que. -Lilia est ma fille. Je l'ai apprit le jour de son arrivée. -Mais sa mère, continua Lily, est ce que c'est. ce n'est pas. pourtant le prénom. Ca ne serait pas. Serena ? Sirius et Dumbledore acquiescèrent et expliquèrent un peu ce qu'ils savaient de Lilia. Harry en profita pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Ils courut tellement vite pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'il n'entendit même pas la remarque de Malefoy (« Regardez, Potter court il a peur du grand méchant Voldy ! »). Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, il repéra ses amis tout au fond, l'air stressé, angoissé. N'arrivant même pas à parler. Harry courut jusqu'à eux et leurs chuchota : -Ne le dites pas aux autres, mais ça à marché ! Leurs visages s'éclairèrent comme l'avait fait celui de Harry quelques instants plus tôt. -Bon. Je dois y aller, Dumbledore m'attend, il a dit qu'il devait nous parler. A plus tard !  
  
-Te voilà Harry ! Je suppose que tes amis étaient contents ? Bien. Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir : ce ne sera pas facile de faire avaler au monde de la Sorcellerie qu'on vous a ressusciter. C'est pour cela que demain midi, je ferais une déclaration à l'école qui dira que Voldemort vous avait enfermés dans ce pendentif et qu'exactement un mois après le jour de votre sortie, vous avez mystérieusement repris forme humaine. D'accord ? Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau acquiescèrent. Une question brulait les lèvres de Harry : -Professeur, je me demandais ou est ce que mes parents allaient habiter comme leur maison à été détruite. -C'est une excellente question. Je pense qu'ils peuvent rester à Poudlard. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?demanda t il a James et Lily. -Non pas du tout. Au contraire. -Très bien. Et pour cet été. nous verrons d'ici là, d'accord ? Une fois de plus tout le monde approuva et Sirius, Remus, Lily, James et Harry purent enfin regagner leur dortoir.  
  
Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lily dit à Harry : -Nous nous verrons demain soir, Harry. Entre les cours et le dîner, ça te va ? -Oui bien sûr, mais j'ai entrainement de Quidditch après les cours. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas venir. On joue contre Serpentard dans quinze jours et comme je suis Capitaine. James sourit. Harry était une réplique de lui à son âge, le Quidditch d'abord. Il fallait rabattre le caquet des Serpentard. -Mais, je vous verrais après ! se rattrapa Harry. On a pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment, alors il n'y a pas de problème. Lily regarda son fils d'un air suspicieux. Apparemment son penchant pour le travail acharné n'avait pas été transmis à son fils. Mais après tout, cela lui éviterait sûrement de passer à côté de bonne choses comme elle à son âge.  
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry était assez tendu. Il avait déjà expliqué à Ron et Hermione ce q'allait dire Dumbledore, et il craignait la réaction des autres. Les Serpentard ne se gêneraient pas pour le charrier en disant que le Saint Petit Potter avait besoin de ses parents pour arrêter de pleurer, mais les autres. Comment réagiraient tous ceux qui avaient perdus leurs parents au temps de Voldemort ? Cela attiserait sûrement des jalousies, c'était certain. Qui ne rêvait pas de voir ses parents ressusciter ? Une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés et assis, le directeur se leva et pris la parole : -Avant de vous laisser entamer ce délicieux repas, je voudrais vous faire part d'une information qui vous concerne indirectement. Comme vous le savez tous, le 1er Novembre dernier, Lord Voldemort (et à ce mot, quasiment toute la salle frémit) a réussi à s'introduire à Poudlard, causant une perte de connaissance chez Harry Potter. Harry baissa les yeux, et sentit que tout le monde le regardait intensément. -Quelques minutes après, vous avez sans doute vu des ombres sortir du collier de Harry. Il s'agissait de ses parents : Lily et James Potter. Mystérieusement, ce matin, ils se sont « réveillés » et ont pu constater qu 'ils avaient repris forme humaine. J'ai donc décidé qu'étant donné le départ de Mondingus Fletcher le mois dernier, les Potter pourraient reprendre le poste de protection de l'école. Donc si vous avez un doute sur des événements qui se passent à Poudlard, vous pouvez aller les voir. Sur ce,je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Toute la Grande Salle applaudit, et les Gryffondor posèrent une nouvelle fois des tonnes de questions à Harry. Celui ci déclara qu'il n'en savait pas plus que ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, et qu'il était vraiment intrigué lui aussi.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, commença McGonagall nous allons commencer la métamorphose d'animaux plus gros que des cochons d'Inde ou des oiseaux. Pour cela, il va falloir que vous puisiez au centre de votre Magie pour en dégager assez de force. Bien évidemment vous aurez du mal à vous concentrer au départ, mais après cela sera quasiment instantané. Donc pour vous concentrer, je vous demanderais de vous asseoir aussi confortablement que vous le pouvez, de fermer les yeux, et de laisser votre esprit trouver la source de votre Magie. Une fois que vous l'aurez fait, vous sentirez une étrange chaleur vous envahir. Restez concentrer, et venez vous placer devant moi. Vous essayerez de transformer cette grosse pierre en renard, en utilisant les procédés de métamorphose classique. Harry s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et commença à ce concentrer. Cette phase ressemblait étrangement à celle de l'apprentissage Animagus qu'il suivait (bien qu'il l'ait négligé depuis un bout de temps). Il laissa son esprit dériver. Ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'a sa source de Magie. Dix minutes plus tard, il sentit une chaleur dégager de son front, à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait sa cicatrice. Lentement, en essayant de ne pas perdre le contact, il se leva, se plaça devant McGonagall et fit une spirale avec sa baguette. Imaginez sa surprise lorsque devant lui, à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait la pierre un instant plus tôt, il vit un magnifique petit renard roux, qui le regardait avec ses grand yeux ambres. -Mr Potter, je vois que vous faites des progrès magnifiques. Je suppose que cette montée en puissance est due (elle baissa la voix et vérifia que personne n'écoute) au programme spécial que vous suivez en ce moment. n'est ce pas ? -J'imagine que oui. -Très bien Potter, vingt points pour Gryffondor. Harry regarda son professeur avec étonnement. Vingt points ! Il était rare qu'elle fasse de tels cadeaux à ses élèves ! A la sortie du cour, Hermione demanda à Harry : -Comment as-tu fait pour aller aussi vite ? Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mon centre de magie avant au moins quarante minutes, et pourtant je suis passée en deuxième ! -Je suppose que c'est grâce à vous savez quoi. En tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit McGonagall -McGonagall ?s'étonna Ron. Elle sait ? Elle t'as dit quoi ? -Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle a deviné. Je lui ai dit que Sirius m'aidait, et ça ma amener à lui expliquer pour mon père et Queudver, et je lui avait aussi montré mon Patronus. -Ah bon ? et elle a dit quoi ?demanda Hermione -Elle avait l'air. troublée. Mais ça fait longtemps, elle a dut encaisser qu'il n'y avait pas que moi à contourner les règlements, plaisanta Harry. Sinon, tu vas faire quoi Hermione ce soir ? -Je pense que je vais commencer à réviser pour les BUSEs ! C'est dans six mois, ça va arriver vite ! Ron et Harry se regardèrent d'un air qui voulait dire : « celle là elle ne changera jamais », et partirent chercher leur matériel de Quidditch.  
  
Dans les vestiaires, Harry décida qu'il était temps de faire des excuses à l'équipe pour son attitude ces derniers temps. -Ecoutez,dit-il, je tenais a m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait le mois dernier. J'ai un peu négliger le Quidditch et l'entrainement. C'est a cause de. certains problèmes personnels. qui ont prit une ampleure exagérée. Donc, je voulais vous dire qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons nous entrainer plus fort que jamais pour battre les Serpentard.  
  
Et sur ces paroles prometteuses, les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Katie, Angelina et Alicia feintaient tellement bien que Ron rattrapait les balles de justesse. Les jumeaux faisaient exprès de viser à côter des joueurs pour ne pas les faire tomber, si bien que Harry dut avoir recours à un système de cibles pour qu'il ne perdent pas la main. Harry, lui battait tout les records de vitesse. Jamais il n'avait voler aussi vite et aussi bien. Il maitrisait parfaitement la feinte de Wronski et fesait des changements de directions si soudains qu'il était impossible qu'un adversaire adverse puisse le suivre. Au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu, tout le monde se posa sur le sol, le sourire au lèvres, épatés par ses propres performances. Harry quitta le terrain en dernier, le temps de refermer la porte des vestiaires. Il avait dit à Ron de partir devant puisqu'il devait aller voir ses parents dans la salle des Maraudeurs. En sortant du stade, il entendit des applaudissements. Il se retourna, et vit son père, le sourire aux lèvres. -Bravo ! tu voles très bien ! et tu es un excellent capitaine ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu l'idée d'utiliser des cibles pour empêcher les batteurs de faire tomber les poursuiveurs. Mais, c'est quoi ton balai ? Il va extrêmement vite, non ? -C'est un Eclair de Feu. Le plus performant du marché. Sirius me l'a offert lorsque j'étais en troisième année. A l'époque je croyais encore qu'il voulait me tuer, alors McGonagall l'a confisqué et lui a fait subir une ribambelle de contre sorts pour voir s'il n'avait pas été trafiqué. James regarda son fils avec un air horrifié : -Ils ont démontés un balai flambant neuf ? Mais c'est absurde ! c'est un sacrilège ! -Je sais, c'est ce que je leur ai dit, mais il n'y avait rien a faire. Heureusement, il n'avait rien et ils me l'ont rendus en parfait état. Harry et son père parlèrent ainsi en rejoignant la salle des Maraudeurs dans laquelle ils avaient prévus de se réunir. En chemin, Harry expliqua un peu a son père comment jouait les Serpentard, et celui ci lui fit remarquer qu'avant ils prenaient des joueurs vicieux qui faisaient des coups par derrière sans jamais se faire prendre. -Harry ! Comment vas tu ? demanda Lily. -Je vais bien, merci. -J'aimerais bien que tu nous racontes un peu ce que tu fait, qui sont tes amis, tes ennemis, parce que l'autre jour avec Sirius, on a beaucoup parler de Voldemort. Et même si tu es notre fils, on ne te connais pas beaucoup. -Oui, bien sûr. J'ai vraiment eu des amis lorsque je suis arrivé ici. A Privet Drive, je ne pouvais pas en avoir à cause de Dudley, mon cousin. J'ai rencontré Ron dans le train qui nous amenait ici en première année, et on a tout de suite accroché. Le même jour j'ai rencontrer Hermione, mais je ne la supportais pas. Elle était trop à cheval sur le règlement, et ça m'énervait. Lily et James se regardèrent en souriant. -C'est marrant, dit Lily, mais je crois que j'ai connu quelqu'un comme ça. Harry sourit à sa mère et reprit : -Finalement, à Halloween, Ron et moi on l'a sauvé d'un troll des montagnes, et elle a mentit a McGonagall pour nous défendre. Et a partir de ce moment là on est devenus amis. Sinon j'ai d'autres amis comme les Weasley, la plus part des Gryffondor, certains Poufsouffles et Serdaigle. Mais les Serpentard ne me supporte pas, et d'ailleurs, c'est tout a fait réciproque. -Je vois que Monsieur a de qui tenir, commenta James. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les Serpentard moi non plus. -Je sais, répondit Harry, Sirius me l'a dit, et Fred et George m'ont fait découvrir les Maraudeurs en troisième année, avec la carte. -Ah oui, les Maraudeurs. Dis moi Harry, est ce que tu as la carte ? J'aimerais bien la revoir. -Désolé Papa, mais elle rangée au dortoir. Je te la montrerais un autre jour. Pour revenir à Serpentard, celui que j'aime le moins c'est Drago Malefoy. -Malefoy ? Le fils de Lucius ? -Tu connais Lucius Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry. -Oui. Il avait quelques années de plus que nous et terrorisait tout le monde.expliqua Lily. -Tout le monde ? s'étonna James. Je devais être une exception alors. La discussion continua ainsi pendant assez longtemps. Harry raconta qu'il était en train de devenir Animagus, et James, ravi de constater que son fils suivait ses traces, lui demanda de se transformer : -Le problème, c'est que je n'y arrives pas en entier. J'ai, les yeux, les bras, la queue, une partie des jambes, mais je bloque. Il me manque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. James acquiesça, l'air pensif. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge qui était placardé au mur, et annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Harry embrassa ses parents, et son père le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. -Il faudra que je te dise quelque chose, Harry.  
  
Harry était intrigué par cette phrase, mais n'eut pas tellement le temps d'y réfléchir les jours suivants. Le temps passait incroyablement vite en ce début décembre, et Harry ne croisait que de temps en temps ses parents dans un couloir ou en allant prendre son petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était un samedi, et pas n'importe quel samedi. Il allait jouer son premier match en tant que Capitaine contre les Serpentard entrainés par Malefoy. Avant le match, personne ne parlait dans les vestiaires. Tout le monde était tendu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour faire retomber la tension. Et enfin se fut l'heure. Les Gryffondor, vêtus de leur habituelle robe rouge et or se placèrent sur le terrain. Madame Bibine demanda aux Capitaines de se serrer la main, ce qui était presque un miracle, puisque Harry, tout comme Drago, aurait préférer subir un Doloris plutôt que de faire ça. Pendant ce temps, Lee Jordan assurait le commentaire : -Bienvenue sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard ! En vert nous avons l'équipe des Serpentard menées par Drago Malefoy, et en rouge, la fabuleuse équipe de Gryffondor détentrice de la dernière Coupe de Poudlard, avec Spinnet, Holmes, Bell, les trois frères Weasley et .Potter ! Les trois quart du stade applaudirent à l'annonce des joueurs de Gryffondor. Il était de notoriété publique que les Serpentard n'étaient pas très populaires, surtout maintenant que Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir. Mme Bibine lacha les balles, donna un coup de sifflet strident et les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent. Dès le début du match, Harry remarqua que Malefoy le suivait, tout en conservant ses distances. Il devait se rappeler de la feinte de Wronski qu'il avait utilisé lors du match contre Poufsouffle. -Alors Potter, tu vas essayer de gagner aujourd'hui ? Il ne faudrait pas que tes parents voient le « grand Harry Potter » perdre, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas, laisse moi te prévenir, je. Drago n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry fit un brusque demi-tour en manquant faire tomber son adversaire de son balai. Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que le match avait commencé, et le Vif d'Or était déjà là, quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de lui. Il remonta en piqué, passa au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentard qui s'était réuni pour le bloquer, mais qui s'écartèrent dès qu'il virent qu'il n'était pas près de ralentir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy essayait toujours de rattraper Harry, mais sans succès puisque. -Ouuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!! Harry atterrit vite fait tandis que toute l'équipe se jetait sur lui et que Lee Jordan hurlait : -C'est incroyable, Harry Potter met fin au match en deux minutes trente deux secondes avec un score de 150 à 0, Serpentard n'avait pas connu de pareille défaite depuis au moins un siècle ! C'est magnifique !  
  
Heureux, Harry rentra au château, en se faisant féliciter par toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il aperçut Cho, de loin, le regarder avec des yeux brillants de bonheur, et ses parents aussi qui étaient venus assister au match. D'ailleurs, en parlant des parents Potter, ils arrivaient à l'instant accompagnés de Dumbledore. -Harry, je pense que je ne peux rien te dire de plus que félicitations ! Avant de te laisser faire la fête avec tes amis, je voudrais que tu viennes un instant dans mon bureau. Il faut que je te parle. Harry fit signe à ses amis pour leur dire qu'il était désolé et les rejoindrait tout à l'heure. Ces derniers le regardèrent bizarrement, pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il le voir ? Il venait de gagner un match de Quidditch, et alors ? Il n'avait rien fait d'illégal, non ?  
  
-Entre Harry. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Tu vois, comme l'a dit Lee Jordan, tu as été extrêmement brillant aujourd'hui. Tellement brillant que tu viens d'introduire un nouveau record. Personne, en Angleterre, n'avait réussi à attraper un vif d'or en moins d'exactement quatre minutes douze. tu vois, par un procédé magique, les résultats sont directement envoyé au bureau de rédaction des affaires magique, qui se trouve dans les mêmes locaux que la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est pour cela, que dans quelques instants, tu risque de voir un journaliste arrivé. Dis lui toute la vérité mis a part les choses confidentielles que tu connais. Harry comprit que le vieil homme faisait allusion à son entrainement Animagus et ses parents. Lily et James qui étaient venu également dans le bureau, passèrent dans une pièce à coté de façon a ce que le journaliste ne s'aperçoive pas de leur présence.  
  
Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et un homme brun d'un quarantaine d'année fit son apparition. -Installez vous ici, lui dit Dumbledore, je ne vous dérangerais pas. -Très bien. Ils installèrent alors des chaises au fond du bureau, et le journaliste commença : -Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Brian Idaho (ndla : petit clin d'?il au livre Dune de Frank Herbert qui est trop bien) et je suis reporter à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore t'a expliqué pourquoi je venais te voir. -Oui, c'est à cause du match, n'est ce pas ? -exactement, donc je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Ça te dérange si j'utilise une plume à papotte ? Harry regarda la plume avec un air méfiant. Il ne faisait pas tellement confiance à ce genre d'objet depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rita Skeeter. -Oh, je vois où est le problème. Tiens, dis quelque chose, regarde. -Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et vit alors la plume écrire quelque chose sur le parchemin :  
  
Véritable légende vivante, Harry Potter est un garçon.  
  
-Tu vois ? elle écrit la pure vérité. Et bien sûr, tu auras un droit de modification avant que je ne publie l'article. -Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Je vous écoute. -Très bien, alors dit moi Harry, depuis combien de temps pratique tu le Quidditch ? -J'ai découvert ce sport il y a cinq ans, lorsque j'étais en première année. A la suite de mon premier cours de vol, le Professeur McGonagall m'a directement amené au Capitaine de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, pour que je fasse partie de l'équipe. -Selon toi, le Quidditch, tu as ça dans le sang ? -C'est vraiment une passion pour moi, d'ailleurs je n'aime pas en être privé pendant l'été ou comme l'année dernière à cause du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. -Est ce que tu penses avoir hérité ça de quelqu'un de ta famille ? -Mon père sûrement. Tout le monde me dit que je vole comme lui. Et a ce qu'il paraît il faisait des prouesses en tant que Poursuiveur. -Selon toi, ta feinte la lus redoutable, c'est laquelle ? -La feinte de Wronski. J'ai vu Krum l'utiliser à la Coupe du Monde, et j'ai essayé de la refaire. Maintenant j'y arrive à peu près bien. -Est-ce que tu penses que le tournoi des Trois Sorciers t'a apporté quelque chose ? -J'ai appris pas mal de sorts, et j'en ai tiré des leçons. -Par exemple ? -Le temps est une chose précieuse, il ne faut pas le gaspiller. -Pour revenir à ton record, penses tu que ça va changer quelque chose dans ta vie ? -Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que non. Quoiqu'il arrive j'essaie de rester moi même, d'être juste Harry, rien de plus. -En ce qui concerne l'équipe, penses-tu qu'elle soit aussi bonne que celle des années passées ? -Tout à fait. Le seul point notable entre l'équipe de 93 et celle de 95 est le gardien. A l'époque c'était Olivier Dubois, un remarquable gardien qui joue maintenant à Flaquemare en gardien titulaire. Il était aussi Capitaine. Maintenant, j'ai reprit son poste, et mon ami Ron Weasley est notre nouveau gardien. Il joue très bien lui aussi, aussi bien que Dubois, je pense.  
  
L'interview se continua, et à la fin, Brian Idaho montra le parchemin à Harry : Harry Potter, vainqueur du Tournois des Trois Sorciers l'année dernière, est aussi un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Découvert en première année par Minerva McGonagall, Harry a tout de suite intégré l'équipe des Gryffondor ou il joue au poste d'attrapeur. D'année en année, le jeune Potter c'est amélioré et est maintenant devenu un attrapeur hors-pair. Depuis Septembre, suite au départ d'olivier Dubois, l'ancien gardien et capitaine des Gryffondor, Harry a récupérer ce poste capital, laissant la place de gardien à Ron Weasley. Il mène son équipe avec passion pour arriver à la victoire. Potter fait en effet des prouesses, il a avoué maitriser la feinte de Wronski, qui avait été utilisé par l'attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum au la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et aujourd'hui, il a ajouté un nouvelle décoration à son palmarès. Lors du match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard samedi matin, Harry a réussi la performance d'attraper le Vif d'Or en deux minutes trente deux seconde, alors que le dernier record britannique était de quatre minutes douze et datait d'il y a exactement cent deux ans. Le jeune Harry a avoué qu'il tenait sans doute sa passion et son talent pour le Quidditch de son père qui était de son temps un célèbre Poursuiveur de Gryffondor, et qu'il avait appris, grâce au Tournois des trois Sorciers que le temps était une chose précieuse à ne pas gaspiller. On peut dire qu'en ce samedi 15 Décembre, Harry Potter a vraiment assimilé la leçon en attrapant directement le Vif d'Or.  
  
-Alors, demanda Idaho, ça te plait ? -Oui, j'aime bien. C'est la pure vérité et ça me plait. Il y a juste une chose que je voudrais changer. Au départ, vous avez dit que j'étais vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai. J'étais ex aequo avec Cedric Diggory. -Diggory ? Qui est ce ? -L'autre champion de Poudlard. Au début, ça devait être le seul, mais par un phénomène que je ne m'explique toujours pas, mon nom est sortit de la Coupe sans que je ne l'y ai déposé, et j'ai participé au Tournoi. Dans ses article, Rita Skeeter n'a parlé que de moi, et a oublié de préciser que Cedric participait. -Ah je vois. Bon et bien, si c'est tout, je vais y aller. Au revoir Harry. Professeur Dumbledore, merci de m'avoir accueillit. -Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir Bryan. Et a ces mots, le journaliste quitta le bureau. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, James et Lily rejoignèrent leur fils et le directeur. -Fantastique, Harry, lui dit sa mère. Tu t'exprimes vraiment bien. Tu n'as rien laissé sortir, je suis épatée. -Oui, non seulement tu voles bien, mais en plus tu es le digne fils de ton père Harry. -Merci papa, c'est très gentil. Le sang de Harry, comme celui des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, se glaça. Ils venaient d'entendre quelqu'un entrer. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Bryan Idaho passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. -Excusez moi, j'ai oublié de prendre une photo de Harry et je voudrais savoir si. Il s'interrompit tout a coup lorsque son regard se posa sur le couple Potter. -Oh mon dieu.murmurra-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas. comment est ce que. Lily et James Potter ? C'est impossible. Vous êtes mort, normalement. -Asseyez vous, Bryan ? Demanda Dumbledore. Maintenant que vous avez tout découvert, je vais vous révéler quelque chose. Vous devriez même en faire un article de manière a ce que nous n'ayons plus de frayeur de ce genre. -D'accord. -Vous vous souvenez que Rita Skeeter avait écrit que Harry était soumit à d'étrange crises suivit de douleurs à sa cicatrice, n'est ce pas ? -Oui, bien sûr. Cela est du, a une erreur de la part de Voldemort. En tuant les Potter, il a enfermé leurs âmes dans un collier. Sauf que ce collier est revenu entre les mains de Harry. Il y a un mois et demi de ça, Harry a fait une nouvelle crise, et les fantômes de James et Lily sont apparus. Tout le monde pensais qu'ils allaient rester dans cet état là, mais il y a quinze jours, au réveil, ils avaient mystérieusement repris forme humaine. Idaho avait l'air secoué. Apparemment, toute les notions de choses rationnelles et irrationnelles qu'il connaissait venait d'être chamboulée par cette révélation. -Reprit forme humaine ? répéta-t-il. Comment cela se fait il ? -J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr, donc je ne vous la ferait pas partager. Mais ce que je viens de vous dire est suffisant pour que les Potter ne soit pas montrés du doigt et regardés comme des fantômes lorsqu'ils regagneront leur domicile. Idaho accepta, prit des photos de Harry, James et Lily, toujours en état de choc. Une fois son travail terminé, il repartit en murmurant des « incroyables. insensé. » pour essayer de se convaincre.  
  
Avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis, Harry salua ses parents et Dumbledore car ils voulaient rester discuter dans le bureau. Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry repartit à la Salle Commune pour tout raconter à Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Alors, demanda Ron, il voulait quoi Dumbledore ? -Me présenter à un journaliste, dit Harry embarassé. Il dit que j'ai battu le record d'Angleterre en attrapant le Vif aujourd'hui. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione anxieusement. Il savait très bien que son meilleur ami avait toujours été un peu jaloux de sa célébrité, et que le fait que Harry donne des interviews l'énervait plus que tout. -J'ai parler de toi, Ron. Il t'as cité dans l'article. Il m'a demandé si l'équipe était meilleur que l'ancienne et je lui ai dit qu'en tant que Capitaine, je ne pouvais pas me juger moi même mais que j'essayait de faire de mon mieux, et que notre nouveau gardien, Ron Weasley avait un très bon niveau. Ron sourit alors, et pardonna le coup de l'interview à Harry. Il en profita donc pour révéler ce qu'il s'était passé après. -Il va parler de tes parents ? demanda Hermione abasourdi. -Oui.Il est rentré, et ils étaient là. Dumbledore a tout fait pour rattraper le coup, et il s'en est bien sortit. -C'est sûr que si Dumbledore à parlé, personne ne cherchera à aller voir plus loin.  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry allait se servir de jus de citrouille, des centaines de hiboux firent leur apparition. Hermione reçut un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, Ron une lettre de ses parents et Harry reçut Hedwige, sa chouette. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, l'article qui apparaissait n'était pas différent de celui que Bryan Idaho lui avait montré et le paragraphe sur ces parents était un rapport fidèle de ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Soulagé, Harry rendit son journal à Hermione et s'interressa à Hedwige. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et pour la remercier d'avoir apporté une lettre, Harry lui donna un morceau de bacon. Il ouvrit l'envellope, et lu : Harry, L'autre soir, je t'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'on se parle. Je ne peux pas tout te dire dans la lettre au cas elle tomberai entre les mains d'un prof, mais rendez vous dans le passage qui mène à la cabane hurlante mercredi soir à 22heures. A bientôt, Ton Papa.  
  
Intrigué, Harry se retourna vers son père et lui fit signe que c'était d'accord. Il vit Sirius lui demander quelque chose, et James lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, suite à qui il sourit. Aparemment, le parrain de Harry venait d'être mis au courant et avait l'air ravi de ce qui se passait. Cette idée rassura Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son père faisait tant de mystères.  
  
Le soir tant attendu arriva enfin. Après le diner, il expliqua à Ron et Hermione qu'il devait aller faire un tour à la Cabane avec son père et partit. Comme il était encore tôt, Harry décida d'aller s'installer quelque part ou il pourrait être tranquille, et jeta son dévolu sur le bord du lac. Il aimait bien aller dans le parc, seul. Il se sentait calme et apaisé. Il était loin de ses problèmes, de ses amis, et il fallait avouer, que même s'il n'était pas un solitaire dans l'âme, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Au moment même ou il avait cette pensée, une voix derrière lui lui demanda : -Je te dérange ? -Non pas du tout. Ça va Cho ? -Oui, et toi ? -Très bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus tous les deux. -Pas depuis Halloween, en fait. Harry acquiesça. Il avait été très déçu par Dumbledore le jour de Halloween, lorsqu'il l'avait interrompu. -tu sais, repris la jeune fille, lorsque Voldemort t'a. enfin tu vois. J'ai eu très peur. Vraiment. J'ai cru que tout était fini et que tu. -chut. Je suis là maintenant. Il n'a pas réussi a faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout va bien. Grâce à toi. -Moi ? -Mais oui, si tu ne m'avais pas offert ce collier. -Merci. Harry, je voulais te féliciter aussi. -pourquoi ? -Pour ton match, l'autre jour. Tu as été grandiose. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça. Harry sourit. Il se souvenait du regard que lui avait lancé Cho. Le même que celui qu'elle avait lancé à Cédric après la deuxième tache du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Harry regarda un peu autour de lui. Le ciel, la nuit étoilé, le parc endormi, un ombre furtive qui passe. Tout était parfait. Une ombre furtive ? Est ce que son père était déjà là ? Apparamment oui, car la silhouette prenait la direction du Saule Cogneur. Harry regarda sa montre, et murmura : -Je suis désolé Cho, mais je dois y aller. J'avais rendez vous avec mon père. -Ah bon.dans ce cas.minauda Cho, un peu déçue. -A bientôt. Harry se leva et commença à marcher en direction du Saule Cogneur, mais Cho l'interrompit : -Attends ! Il se retourna, et vit Cho que Cho l'avait rejoint. -Je voulais.J'aimerais.balbutia-t-elle. Harry la regarda intensément, et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Cho et Harry échangèrent un baiser timide, puis finalement un autre un peu plus long et passionné. -Je dois y aller, murmurra Harry. Je suis désolé. Et a ces mots, le c?ur bondissant dans sa poitrine. C'était un vrai feu d'artifice. Cho Chang l'avait embrassé. Cho qu'il aimait depuis deux ans. Cho qui l'avait déçu. Cho. Sa Cho.  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'aller au Saule Cogneur. Il attrapa une longue branche que son père avait laisser traîner et s'engouffra dans le passage. Cala faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il n'était pas passé par la. La dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sirius et Pettigrow. -Ah te voilà ! Je me demandais si tu allais finir par laisser cette fille pour venir me rejoindre! Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et fut content qu'il ne fasse pas trait clair dans le couloir, sinon son père l'aurait sans doute vu rougir jusqu'au oreilles. 


	14. Noël et mauvais oeil

Chapitre 14 : Noël et Mauvais-?il  
  
-Pourquoi est ce qu'on est là ? demanda Harry. -Parce que je pense qu'on a tous les deux le même problème. -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Est ce que ça a quelque chose a voir avec Voldemort ou. -Non, non, non, tu n'y est pas du tout. C'est par rapport à notre transformation. -oh. ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas travaillé. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps, ils nous ont mis plein de travail a cause des BUSEs. -Je vois. Moi non plus je n'ai pas travaillé depuis longtemps, alors je me demande. je me demande si j'y arrive toujours. -Pourquoi pas ? -Tu vois Harry, tu dois savoir que lorsqu'un sorcier meurt il perd une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs. C'est un miracle que ta mère ai put te ramener l'autre jour, mais je ne sais pas si le vieux Cornedrue est toujours présent. -Bien sur que si il l'est ! -Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'a vu qu'une fois et tu avais a peine un an ! Harry secoua la tête avec un air malicieux. Son père ne comprenait vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir. -Tu veux que je te le montre ? demanda Harry -Mais comment. -Tu veux que je te le montre ? répéta-t-il plus fermement -Vas-y toujours. Mais je ne vois pas comment Cornedrue pourrait apparaître sans que je n'ai a me transformer. Harry sourit et lança : -Spero Patronum ! Un mince filet d'argent sortit de la baguette, et finalement un magnifique cerf argenté vint s'incliner devant James et Harry. Ce dernier éclata de rire alors que son père le regardait mi-étonné mi-ému. -Harry. je. c'est. wow. -Tu vois, Cornedrue est toujours en service, donc tu peux sans problème y arriver. -Si tu le dis. Je vais essayer tout a l'heure. Sinon pour ce qui est de ta transformation incomplète, je pense que c'est parce qu'il te manque un sentiment qui se rapproche de ton animal. -C'est a dire ? -Tu te transforme en une sorte de félin c'est ça ? -Une panthère des sables. J'ai été regardé à la bibliothèque l'autre soir, ça me tracassait. -Ce qui est tout a fait compréhensible. Donc en fait, ta panthère, pour ressembler a une vrai panthère doit être guidée au départ par un sentiment fort. -Je ne te suis pas tout a fait. -Il faut que tu trouves un sentiment qui te fasse rugir, a ce moment là tu commence ta transformation. Essaye. Harry ce concentra un instant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le faire rugir ? Sa première pensée fut pour Cho Chang. Mais est ce qu'une vrai panthère pourrait ressentir ce genre de sentiment ? Il n'en était pas si sûr que ça. Il pensa ensuite à Cornélius Fudge qui ne croyait pas Dumbledore et qui était persuadé que tout le monde était entrain de créer un énorme canular dans son dos. Sauf que le sentiment d'exaspération vis a vis de cet homme était un peu lointain maintenant qu'il était avec Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin et surtout avec ses parents. Non. Une seule chose pouvait servir de lien entre la panthère et lui. Un sentiment qui grandissait au fur et a mesure que le temps passait et que le destin s'assombrissait. Le besoin de traquer, de chasser et de tuer sa proie. Inutile de chercher bien loin pour trouver qui Harry voulait mettre hors-jeu. La réponse était bien plus qu'évidente car il s'agissait de celui qui avait semer la terreur et la désolation pendant de longues années et qui était sur le point de recommencer. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de ressentir toute la haine qu'il avait envers Voldemort. Ce ne fut pas très difficile. Il regarda son père, et lui dit : -Ensemble ? -ensemble. James ferma les yeux, concentré comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis ses premières transformations il y a vingt ans de cela. Harry souffla un coup pour se dé-stresser et pensa à son ennemi juré. Il sentit l'habituel changement de squelette dans ses bras, sur son visages. et un nouveau : sa colonne vertébrale. Cette dernière n'avait jamais subis de métamorphose, et contre toute attente, Harry eut toutes les peines du mondes à ne pas hurler de douleur. « Pense à Voldemort.Pense à Voldemort. Ne crie pas. Pense à Voldemort. Tu vas le tuer. Pense à Voldemort. » Quelques secondes plus tard (bien que la transformation paru durer une éternité) la douleur se calma. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui un magnifique cerf qui le ragardait avec des yeux d'ambres. Harry le regarda à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait prouver que ce cerf était bien son père. C'était tellement flagrant pour lui. Les bois de Cornedrue. Ils partaient dans le même sens que les épis de James (et de Harry). Cornedrue regarda Harry. Il n'avait pas bronché depuis tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi le fixait-il comme ça ? Harry regarda son père. Il avait l'air amusé. Amusé n'était peut être pas le mot qui convenait le plus, mais a-t-on déjà vu un animal être « amusé » ? Harry baissa la tête, se regarda. Il avait bien des pattes de panthère. Il en leva une, passa sa main sur sa tête et sentit de petites oreilles de félin. Son regard se posa a nouveau sur son père. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas cillé. Cela voulait sûrement dire quelque chose. Harry s'assit pour pouvoir regarder son dos. Il avait sentit son dos se transformer. Alors pourquoi est ce que son père le regardait comme ça ? Il aurait manifesté un peu de joie si la transformation avait marché. Mais pourtant, (il tourna la tête vers ses flancs) il avait réussi ! Il était un animagus complet ! Harry était tellement content qu'il poussa un rugissement phénoménal qui le fit frémir lui même. James, quant a lui, se cabra et prit la direction de la sortie de la cabane. Arrivé à la moitié du souterrain, James barra la route à Harry. Celui-ci s'assit et regarda son père avec ce qui aurait été une impression d'incrédulité. « Quoi ? On ne vas pas dehors ? mais pourquoi ? » aurait-il voulu dire. Sauf qu'il n'en sortit qu'un étrange grognement. Cornedrue regarda son fils d'un air impérial qui lui disait clairement de ne pas discuter, et fit demi-tour vers la cabane hurlante. Une fois là-bas, Cornedrue disparu pour laisser place à James, et Harry reprit lui aussi sa forme initiale.  
  
-Je suis désolé, Harry, mais on ne peut pas. -Pourquoi ? Tu y allais bien dans le parc, toi ? Non ? -Si bien sûr, mais j'y ai été trop tôt. Le problème, c'est qu'au début la transformation te vide de ta Magie. -Comment-ça ? -Si tu te transforme trop souvent et trop longtemps, tu finis par t'épuiser. et tu te retrouves dans une situation que je ne souhaiterais à personne. -Pourquoi ? -Au début, j'ai été trop vite. Et contrairement à Sirius qui était plus costaud, je me suis vidé peu a peu, et j'ai failli devenir un cracmol. -Vraiment ? -Je t'assure. Et être un cracmol, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas marrant. Demande à Arabella. -Arabella ? -Arabella Figg. tu la connais ? -C'était ma voisine à Privet Drive ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que. -et si. Elle aidait Mme Bathavie, la prof d'Herbologie. Mais ses chats dévastaient tout, alors elle a du partir. Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il promit a son père qu'il ne s'entrainerait que de temps en temps et pas très longtemps. -Si on remontait vers le château ? Je crois que tu as cours demain ? -Depuis quand est ce que tu te soucies des cours ? demanda une voix. Evidemment, il s'agissait de Sirius qui n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de voir en quoi Harry se transformait. Ce dernier lui expliqua et comme l'avait fait James auparavant, Sirius mis son filleul en garde contre les risques auxquels il s'exposait en se transformant trop souvent.  
  
En se réveillant, Harry constata qu'il avait peut être bien fait d'aller au château plutot que de se promener dans le parc. Il était extrêmement fatigué et n'était resté que quelques minutes transformé. Il réalisait maintenant à quel point la transformation pouvait être dangereuse. Comment son père avait il put tenir le coup à son époque ? et surtout, est ce que lui aussi il s'exposait au même risques que Harry en se re-transformant ? En descendant à la Grande Salle, Harry croisa Cho. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille, et devint légèrement rouge lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant que les autres élèves arrivent (particulièrement les Serpentard) et commencèrent à discuter. La conversation tourna rapidement à ce que Harry devait faire la veille au soir, mais il préféra éviter la conversation en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Cho partit rejoindre les Serdaigle alors que Harry s'assit a la table de Gryffondor. Le petit déjeuner était comme à son habitude délicieux. Et comme d'habitude, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des hiboux qui firent un vacarme assourdissant. Hermione prit sa Gazette du Sorcier et la feuilleta rapidement avec Ron pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose au sujet de Voldemort, tandis que Harry restait stupéfait de voir quatre hiboux fondre sur lui. Il y avait Hedwige, bien entendu, Errol qui était celui de la famille Weasley, et deux autres qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il détacha en priorité celle que lui apportait sa chouette, et commença sa lecture :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je vois que tu as une chouette très intelligente. Je venais a peine de rentrer hier soir que Lily m'a bombardé de questions sur ta transformation. Tu sais, c'est absolument incroyable ce que tu as fait hier parce qu'il nous a fallut deux ans à Sirius et moi pour y parvenir. Encore une fois, bravo ! Cornedrue. (Sirius me dit qu'il approuve ce que j'ai marqué et qu'il n'a rien à ajouter, tout comme Rémus)  
  
C'est vraiment magnifique, Harry, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être tu-sais-quoi, mais je suis bien meilleur en charmes. Je suis très fière de toi. Ta maman, Lily.  
  
Harry regarda la lettre en souriant. Il était vraiment heureux. Son sourire était si immense que Ron lui demanda ce qui se passait. -Tiens, lui répondit Harry, lis ça, tu comprendras. Ron lisait la lettre avec des yeux exorbités, et n'en revenant toujours pas, il lança tout fort : -tu as réussi ? C'est fantastique !!! -Réussi quoi ? demanda Fred qui avait laissé traîner une oreille. -euh..marmonna Harry. Le sortilege de.euh.d'Apparition. -Oh, je vois. Répondit George qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Harry attrapa la lettre de Errol. Le pauvre hibou était tellement fatigué du voyage qu'il s'était déjà endormi sur la table, les ailes en croix comme s'il était mort. La lettre venait évidemment du Terrier, et Harry reconnu l'écriture propre et nette de Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron.  
  
Cher Harry, Je sais que les vacances approchent, et je me demandait si, plutôt que de rester à Poudlard une année de plus, tu préférerais venir passer les vacances chez nous avec Ron et Hermione. Répond moi par retour de Errol, mais le laisse le se reposer quelques jours quand même. Je t'embrasse,  
Molly Weasley  
  
Harry regarda la lettre. Il était invité chez Ron à Noël. C'était fantastique, mais il aurait tellement voulu passer Noël en famille. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche, se disant qu'il avait quelques jours pour donner une réponse et en discuter avec ses parents.  
  
La troisième lettre venait d'un hibou Grand Duc de Poudlard : Harry, Ton père m'a mis au courant de ce que ta transformation avait bien marché hier soir. J'avais pensé que tu mettrais quand même un peu plus de temps, mais je vois que je t'ai sous-estimé. Aussi, je pense que les vacances de Noël serait l'occasion rêvée de passer au niveau supérieur pour ce qui est de ta défense. Je te propose de venir me voir après les cours, à 18h15, dans mon bureau.  
A ce soir,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry resta stupéfait devant cette lettre. Comme Ron et Hermione partageait une discussion animée sur ce l'importance des BUSEs, il décida qu'il les mettrai au courant de sa provocation plus tard. Il ouvrit la lettre provenant du dernier Hiboux. En regardant l'enveloppe, il associa immédiatement l'écriture de l'expéditeur à Cho.  
  
Mon très cher Harry, Il est tard, et je viens de rentrer. Je ne sais pas si je te verrai demain. Donc je te propose de se retrouver au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie ce soir, à 22h. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je suis pressée d'y être.  
Cho qui tient à toi.  
  
Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois : Cho lui proposait un rendez-vous. D'accord, ils sortaient ensemble, mais. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Il n'y avait absolument rein d'étrange à cela ! Cho et lui étaient ensemble, et tant qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel, il devrait sortir le soir pour aller la voir en secret. Harry sourit, un rendez vous secret. C'était assez intéressant tout de même ! Il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles, et croisa le regard de Cho. Il lui fit signe que tout était d'accord et qu'il la rejoindrai comme prévu. -Alors, demanda Hermione, ça vient de qui tout ce courrier ? -Hé bien, mes parents pour Vous-Savez-Quoi, Dumbledore qui veut que je passe le voir, et la mère de Ron qui m'invite à Noël. -Tu passes Noël a la maison ? s'étonna le rouquin. C'est fantastique ! -Oui, ça me fait très plaisir, mais le problème tu vois, c'est que j'aimerais bien le passer en famille. Ca ne m'est jamais vraiment arrivé. Et Dumbledore me parlait de je ne sais quoi pendant les vacances de Noël. Donc je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. -Tu fais comme tu veux. Bien que j'aimerais bien qu'on passe Noël tous les trois. Mais cette dernière lettre, elle était de qui ? Harry rougit un peu, et détourna le sujet : -On va en cours ? on va être en retard ! En quittant la Grande Salle, Harry vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours et dit : -C'était une lettre de. Cho -Cho ? s'étonna Hermione -Celle qui t'a accompagné au bal de Halloween et qui joue chez les Serdaigles ? -Euh.oui, cette Cho là. Il y en a d'autres ? -non, je ne crois pas. Répondit Hermione. -Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?demanda Ron -Oh, rien de spécial. elle voulait juste qu'on se voit ce soir, c'est tout. -C'est tout ? s'étonna Ron. Tu as un rendez vous avec la fille que tu. et tu dis juste c'est tout ? Faut que tu m'expliques là, je ne te suis plus. -Oui, moi non plus. ajouta Hermione. -Ben.commença Harry en rougissant, depuis hier. Cho et moi. on. -Non ? s'étonnèrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix. -Ben si. Et comme ils arrivaient en DCFM, ils arrêtèrent de parler et allèrent s'asseoir. Le cours de Sirius porta sur les métamorphmagi. Il s'agissait de personnes qui avaient la possibilité de transformer leur corps pour prendre l'apparence d'autre personnes. Evidemment, ce genre de chose posait problème surtout du temps de Vodlemort, car on ne savait jamais si on avait à faire a un ami ou un ennemi. Ce cour fut le seul interessant de la journée, Harry passa son heure d'histoire de la Magie à penser à Cho, à Dumbledore, à Noël.  
  
Bientôt, il fut l'heure d'aller voir le directeur. Harry était assez intrigué du sujet de la lettre. Que voulait dire Dumbledore par passer au niveau supérieur en Défense ? il allait le savoir dans quelques secondes. -Harry, je suis ravi de te voir, entre. -Bonsoir Professeur. Je me demandais pourquoi. -Assieds toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. Harry s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises qui était en face du bureau tandis que Dumbledore prit place dans son fauteuil. -James m'a dit que tu avais réussi ta transformation hier soir ? -oui, en effet. -Très bien. Je suppose qu'il t'a mis en garde contre les risques que tu prenait en te transformant trop souvent ? -Oui. -Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu parviennes a te transformer de si tôt. J'avais prévu de commencer la deuxième partie de ton entrainement cet été, mais comme tu m'a un peu pris de cours, il va falloir passer au travers des filets du Ministère de la Magie plus tôt que ce que je pensais et commencer maintenant. Et ça risque d'être dur. Tu auras trois semaines seulement, alors qu'en été tu aurais eu plus de temps. -Mais je peux m'entrainer à Poudlard, non ? -Non, justement. Cela mettrai en danger l'école car il faudrait que je lève le mur de protection. -Que voulez vous que je fasse ? -Harry, j'aimerai que tu apprennes à Transplaner. -Transplaner ? Mais il faut avoir dix-sept ans, non ? -Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faudra faire vite, il ne faut pas que le Ministère s'aperçoive que je te sur-entraîne. Tu sais comment est Fudge, n'est ce pas ? Il n'aimerait pas ça du tout. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance qu'il m'ait laissé le total contrôle de l'école, alors s'il voit que. enfin, cela n'a aucune importance. -Professeur, si je ne peux pas m'entraîner à Poudlard, où est ce que je pourrais le faire ? -Peut être. à Godric Hollow ? -à Godric. mais.vous savez bien que. -Je sais, la maison de tes parents à été détruite, mais ce n'était pas irrémédiable. -Comment ça ? -J'avais posé un sortilège de conservation sur les pierres et je les ai remises en place. La maison est exactement dans l'état où vous l'avez laissé. Harry était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait une maison. Une vrai. Il allait apprendre a transplaner. C'était incroyable. -Donc, finit par dire Harry, je vais passer mes vacances à Godric Hollow avec mes parents, c'est ça ? -Tout à fait. -Et Sirius et Remus, qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? -Tes parents voulaient qu'ils viennent aussi, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de vous laisser tous les trois, et de ne pas laisser Poudlard sans défense. Sirius reprendra le poste de tes parents et aidera Remus. J'ai peur que Voldemort ne prépare quelque chose. Il est resté silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps. Alors je préfère ne pas priver Poudlard de trop de Défense. -Bien sûr.  
  
En retournant à la salle commune, Harry réalisa qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner, et qu'il se trompait de chemin. Il repartit en sens inverse et rejoignit Ron, Hermione et Lilia à la Grande Salle. -Alors, demanda Lilia, qu'et ce qu'il te voulais Dumbledore ? -C'était à propos des vacances et de.autre chose. -Et il a dit quoi sur les Vacances ? demanda Ron inquiet -En fait, je ne les passerais ni à Poudlard, ni chez toi Ron. -Quoi ?s'étonnèrent les trois autres. -Mais, tu iras où ? demanda Hermione. -Chez moi. Ron, Hermione et Lilia regardèrent Harry avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes. Harry savoura le petit effet de surprise qu'il avait eu sur ses amis et s'expliqua : « En fait. Ma maison a été reconstruite, et Dumbledore a dit qu'on la retrouverait dans le même état qu'il y a quatorze ans. -Ce qui veux dire que tu va avoir la chance de voir comment était ta chambre quand tu étais petit, commença Hermione, je me suis toujours demandé comment était la mienne, mais je n'ai aucune photo où on la voit bien. -Sauf que je sais déjà comment était ma chambre il y a quatorze ans. -Ah oui ? s'étonna Lilia. Tu es tellement intelligent que tu a trouvé un moyen de remonté dans le temps ? -Oui et non. Dumbledore m'a donné un objet pour voir mes meilleurs souvenirs de famille, et je me souviens que ma chambre avait des murs blancs et une frise avec des balais et des vifs d'or en haut. -Ce qui explique pas mal de choses, Potter. Coupa la voix trainante de Malefoy. -Comme quoi par exemple ? -Comme le fait que tu penses bien jouer au Quidditch. Cette idée venait sûrement de tes idiots de parents ! Ils ont pensés qu'en te mettant plein de vif d'or devant les yeux tu apprendrais à l'attrapper. -Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu vois Malefoy, moi au moins, quand je joue, j'attrape le Vif, contrairement à certains.  
  
La petite altércation entre Harry et Drago se solda par les habituelles menaces sur la vie de Harry, sa famille et ses amis. Bien que n'ayant rien a faire de cela, Harry se rendit au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie quelques minutes en avances, préoccupé par les paroles du Serpentard. Il avait fait ses devoirs à la va-vite (et avec la désapprobation d'Hermione) tellement il était pressé de voir Cho. Après tout, ils étaient à moins d'une semaine des vacances, et il pouvait très bien rattraper son travail en retard à Noël. Toujours est il que Harry se trouvait à présent au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, et qu'un vent glacial lui gelait les os. Cho malheureusement pour lui était en retard et Harry eut le temps de geler jusqu'aux os en attendant qu'elle arrive. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin là, ils discutèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien, des vacances à venir, des BUSEs (que Cho avait passé l'année précédente), de leur famille. Harry n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant. Il se sentait en parfaite osmose avec Cho. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, le même besoin d'aventure. Durant la soirée, le sujet qui dura le plus longtemps fut celui des vacances. Harry expliqua à Cho qu'il allait passer de vrai vacances en famille pour la première fois de sa vie, et celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle resterait à Poudlard parce que ses parents ne pouvaient pas la prendre chez eux cette année. Environ deux heures plus tard, les deux adolescents échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se quitter. Harry prit le chemin de droit pour aller à Gryffondor, et Cho celui de gauche pour rejoindre la tour des Serdaigle.  
  
-C'est bon, demanda Lily, on peut y aller ? Harry venait de faire sa valise pour les vacances. Il se trouvait avec ses parents dans la tour de Gryffondor et s'apprêtaient à partir par la poudre de Cheminette. Harry salua tous ses amis, et leur promit qu'il n'oublieraient pas leurs cadeaux, lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, et annonça : -Maison Potter, Godric Hollow ! Il s'avança dans la cheminée, et commença à tournoyer sur lui même. Il n'avait jamais aimé voyager par l'intermédiaire des cheminées. La sensation de chatouillis que procurait els flammes était certes très agréable, mais l'air était quasiment irrespirable en raison de la fumée. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de transport, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il devait aller faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley, mais il c'était retrouvé dansune allée parallèle, du nom d'Allée des Embrumes, qui était fraquentés par une majorité de Mages Noirs et de fréquentation douteuse. Le tourbillon ralenti progressivement, Harry rouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva dans un salon assez joli. Son salon. Il sortit de la Cheminée, posa sa valise, et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des photos des Maraudeurs, du mariage de Lily et James, de Harry et Sirius. Tout dans la pièce montrait que le bonheur avait été l'élément le plus fort de cette maison. Lily, rapidement suivit de James arriva. Elle avait un sourire énorme, ses yeux verts brillants (qu'elle avait légué à son fils) pétillaient. James aussi était réjouit. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'arriver au Paradis. -C'est magnifique, souffla Harry. Ses parents étaient tellement heureux qu'il n'arrivèrent pas à lui répondre. -Venez, fini par dire James, on va poser nos affaires. Il prit la direction de l'escalier et les deux autres le suivirent. L'escalier menait à un couloir dans laquelle se tenait une grande vitrine avec toute sortes d'accessoire de Quidditch. Il y avait trois balais différents, un vif d'or, un souaffle, des cognards, uen tunique de Poudlard aux couleurs des Gryffondor était posé sur un mannequin, le deuxième mannequin, lui était vide. Il devait sans doute porter une robe de Quidditch à l'époque, mais elle n'y était plus. -Tu vois, dit James qui s'était également arrêté devant la robe de Quidditch, avant il y avait ma vieille robe de Quidditch. Celle avec laquelle j'ai gagné mon dernier championnat inter-maisons. Elle doit être quelque part à Poudlard maintenant. -Tu crois ? répondit Harry. -Oui, je l'avais laissé à Dumbledore un jour. Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi. Et comme je n'ai jamais pu la récupérer. Harry acquiesça et ne dit rien. Son père le mena droit à sa chambre qui était exactement la même que quatorze ans auparavant. -Je crois qu'il y a un problème de taille. commença Lily. Je crois que Harry a grandi depuis le temps. -Oui, continua James, bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand, ça c'est sûr. -Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait si je ne suis pas très grand, répondit Harry du tac au tac. Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, vous ? n'est ce pas ? -Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses mon chéri. James, tu me laisse m'occuper de la chambre, je suis bien meilleur que toi en charmes. -Ok, d'accord. Tu viens Harry, je vais te faire visiter.  
  
Harry suivit alors son père dans toute la maison. Plus il la découvrait, plus des bribes de souvenirs revenaient dans sa mémoire. La salle de bain au carrelage étincelant. il adorait éclabousser sa mère lorsqu'elle lui donnait le bain. Ou encore la chambre des bizarerries comme aimait l'appeler Lily, avec tout le matériel d'Auror que Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit d'approcher. Cinq minutes plus tard, le père et le fils rejoignirent Lily dans la chambre de Harry. Celle ci était littéralement transformée. Elle paraissait plus grande, et le berceau avait été remplacé par un grand lit moelleux. L'Armoire était à présent remplie de vêtements (qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs à ceux que Harry avait chez Lupin) et faisait face à un bureau surplombé d'une étagère remplie de livres de Quidditch et de magie. Harry regardait la chambre avec des yeux émerveillé. La chambre était magnifique, encore plus belle que celle de chez Sirius et Lupin qui lui avait parut hors du commun (en comparaison avec sa chambre de Privet Drive) mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il manquait quelque chose. La chambre était trop parfaite. Il manquait quelque chose. -Il manque quelque chose, murmurra James. Hary regarda son père d'un air étonné. Apparemment ils avaient eu la même pensée. -Vous permettez ? reprit Mr Potter Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et commença a faire apparaître divers petits éléments de décoration. Il y avait donc maintenant des posters de Quidditch et des cadres avec des photos de Harry et ses amis. D'ou venaient les photos ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais une chose était certaine, il passerait de magnifique vacances dans une maison parfaite. -Et si on allait manger ?  
  
En entrant dans la cuisine, les Potter eurent la stupéfaction de constater que la petite bouilloire bleu était encore sur le feu. -Tu avais préparé quelque chose, maman ? -En quelque sorte. C'était du lait pour ton biberon, mais tu n'en a plus besoin, n'est ce pas ? -Je ne pense pas. Merci quand même. Lily fit vite un dîner succulent. Apparemment, elle était aussi bonne cuisinière que Molly Weasley, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux garçons. -Alors, dit Harry, je me demandais si vous pourriez me raconter votre enfance. parce que moi je vous ai tout dit, et je ne sais toujours rien de vous. -Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?demanda James -Je ne sais pas. comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, c'est pas mal pour démarrer je pense. -euh. fit Lily, tu veux la version officielle ou la non-officielle ? -La vrai. Répondit Harry. -tu vois, commença James, ta maman et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était seule et avait l'air un peu hautain. -En fait, j'avais peur, et j'essayait de prendre de l'assurance comme je pouvais. -Et dès le début, ça n'a pas accroché. Je connaissais déjà Sirius à l'époque. On était voisin et toujours l'un chez l'autre. Quand Lily est arrivée pour nous voir, on a pas été très sympa et on s'est un peu moqué d'elle. -Juste un tout petit peu.plaisanta Lily -Et c'est comme ça que tous les deux on est devenus rivaux. Avec Sirius et Remus, on était les meilleurs élèves de l'école, et on ne supportait pas trop d'avoir une fille au même niveau que nous. Alors focrément ça n'a pas très bien marché. -Pour ma part, je trouvais que les Maraudeurs étaient trop arrogants, pas assez sérieux, immatures. Surtout James et Sirius. Et le fait que toutes les filles de l'école se pavanent devant eux m'énervait assez je dois dire. -Et nous on pensais que Lily et ses amies. -Les Mortes Vivantes ? demanda Harry. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça, car peut être que Lily n'était pas au courant du surnom très amical que les Maraudeurs avait trouver. James le regarda d'un ?il plein de soupçons. -Comment es tu au courant de.ça ? -Sirius. -Il ne changera jamais celui la ! marmonna Lily qui n'avait pas l'air trop offensé par ce qu'avait dit Harry. -Je disais donc qu'on pensais que Lily et ses amies étaient de parfaites petite filles modèles, qui s'alliaient avec les Serpentard. -Et les hostilités ont continuées pendant cinq ans environ. reprit Lily. Sauf qu'a Halloween, en 1975. Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille ce que sa mère disait car il savait très bien ce qui c'était passé ce soir là. Terry lui avait dit dans un rêve. -Et c'est la que commence la version non officielle, conclut-elle. -Je vois. dit Harry. Et les autres, ils l'ont su quand ? -En dernière année. Les deux ans auparavant, aux yeux de tout le monde Lily était juste l'une de nos amies, c'est tout. On peut dire que ça a servit de test en quelque sorte. JE voyais comment elle s'entendrait avec mes amis qui avaient passé cinq ans à raconter les pires horreurs sur elle. -Et finalement, ça c'est bien passé. A Noël en dernière année, Sirius et Remus qui était partis cherchés à boire nous on vus, et on a juste officialiser la chose sans leur dire qu'on était ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Harry acquiesça. C'était a peu près ce qu'il pensait depuis ce rêve sur Halloween 1975. Il était clair que cette soirée ne pouvait avoir été sans conséquence.  
  
L'après midi, Lily et James montrèrent une nouvelle pièce à Harry. C'était une sorte de gymnase, un peu comme la salle de chez Remus. -Elle nous a servit pour notre entraînement d'Aurors. Tu vois les poupées en chiffon là bas ? demanda Mrs. Potter en montrant des énormes mannequins en taille réelle. On leur lançait des sorts, et il réagissaient à peu près comme des humains. -Quel intérêt ? questionna Harry -Tu crois qu'on allait se jeter des Sorts Impardonnables à nous même ? -Non bien sûr, mais je croyais que les Sortilèges impardonnables étaient interdits ! -Ils le sont. Mais tu vois, l'époque qui a vu l'ascension de Voldemort a vu également l'ascension rapide d'un homme au sein du Ministère. Il travaillait à la Justice Magique. Il s'appelait. -Barty Croupton ! coupa Harry. -Bien vu. Comment tu le sais? -Ben maintenant que tu m'en parles, je me rappelle que Sirius m'en avait parlé dans la Grotte l'année dernière. Vous avez reçus le droit de tuer, c'est ça ? -Oui. Même si je t'avoue que j'ai éviter le plus possible de tuer. Généralement je les attrapais vivants et je les livrait au Ministère. -Maugrey aussi faisait ça, non ? -Oui, en effet. Et ton père et Sirius également. Bref, assez parler ! Je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir pour Transplaner correctement. Harry s'installa sur le sol mousseux(ndla : vous savez, comme dans les salles de judo mais en plus mou) et sa mère fit de même. -Comme tu le sais, le permis de transplaner est générallement contrôlé par le ministère, et comme tu n'es qu'en premier cycle, tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de le faire. Mais le Ministère ne vérifiera tes sorts que pensant les vacances d'été, donc tu peux t'entrainer sans risques. -D'accord. Comment je dois faire ? -Tout est une question de concentration et de détermination. -comme pour la transformation Animagus ? -En quelque sorte. Tu penses à un endroit auquel tu veux aller, et ensuite tu essaye de ressentir la sensation que tu as lorsque tu prend un portoloin. Ok ? -C'est tout ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? -Tu verras bien. Alors essaie d'aller à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry acquiecça. Il ferma les yeux et commença à ce concentrer comme pour sa transformation Animagus. Il chercha tellement profondément au fond de lui que. -Raté ! fit Lily amusée. Est ce que Monsieur Harry-la-panthère daignerait- il reprendre forme humaine ? Harry émit un grognement qui aurait été une sorte de rire cinglant s'il avait pu en émettre un, et récupéra son aspect normal. -Je crois que tu t'es trop concentré sur ton aspect animagus. Je ne sais pas exactement ou est la limite. Attends, je sais : James ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? -Oui ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda James. Il avait été installer ses affaires dans sa chambre et était en train de tout remettre en état (bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose a faire). -Il se trouve que notre fils a un petit problème de concentration. -Je me suis transformé au lieu d'avoir tansplané. -bien sûr, j'aurais du y pensé. J'ai eu le même problème. En fait, ce n'est pas exactement de la concentration qu'il faut, mais de la relaxation. Tu dois pouvoir sentir toutes les molécules de ton corps bouger. Essaye. Harry souffla un coup. De la relaxation ! Il en avait de bonnes son père. Enfin bref. Il pouvait toujours essayer. Harry se sentait à l'aise maintenant. En confiance. Il était chez lui. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Et soudain, il entendit un « Pop ! » qui le fit sursauter et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait à un mètre de l'endroit ou il se trouvait auparavant. « Wow ! » fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à articuler. Transplaner procurait une sorte de fourmillement dans tout le corps, et c'était assez désagréable. Les Potter firent répéter l'exercice encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à atteindre le bout de la pièce. L'exercice était assez contraignant, et, à bout de forces, Harry partit dîner.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent extrêmement contraignants, l'entraînement se déroulait certes dans la bonne humeur, mais Harry devait fournir des efforts sans relâche. -Tu sais, lui dit un jour son père, ta forme Animagus ne te servira pas beaucoup en présence de Voldemort. Il est assez aisé pour lui de deviner qui est un animal et qui ne l'est pas, tout comme il est simple de rendre sa forme humaine à un Animagus transformé. La seule chose qui puisse te sauver, c'est le transplanage. Harry gardait cette idée en tête, constamment, pour se donner du courage. De plus, il serait préférable qu'il sache transplaner pour devenir Auror. Evidemment, Harry ne passait pas sa journée a se déplacer d'un endroit vers un autre, il discutait pas mal avec ses parents et apprenait de nouveaux sorts grâce à leur matériel d'entraînement. Harry progressait ainsi en Charmes grâce à sa mère, et réussit maintenant parfaitement son sortilège d'Apparition et de Disparition (le deuxième étant plus simple que le premier). Il s'amusait également a se battre en duel avec son père, et failli le faire mourir de peur en faisant apparaître un serpent et en le dirigeant en Fourchelang : -Approche toi de lui, claque des dents, mais surtout ne le mort pas. James était mort de peur. Amusé, Harry le fit disparaître (Finite Incantatem) et demanda : -Tu as eu peur du Serpent ? -Harry. Ne me refait jamais ça ! Je déteste les Serpents ! Et le fourchelang, c'est si. glacial comme tonalité ! -Ce n'est pas pour rien que ça me vient de Voldemort ! Le duel se finit donc sur une crise de fou rire. James en profitat pour raconter un des tours qu'il avait pu faire à Rogue lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. -tu vois, dit il, Rogue et moi on s'est toujours détesté. Si bien qu'il est devenu mon souffre douleur. Je sais, c'était un peu méchant quand même ce qu'on a fait ce jour là, mais j'avais quinze ans, j'étais un peu bête. -Hé ! J'ai quinze ans moi ! -Oui, mais tu as hérité de la sagesse de ta mère, pas comme moi. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, ça c'est passé juste après les BUSEs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ta mère et moi on était en froid à ce moment là, je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais on en était venu à ne plus se supporter. Comme avant. -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? -Patmol à dit qu'il s'ennuyait, et on a vu le vieux Roguie qui arrivait. et comme ça, juste pour m'amuser, je l'ai attaqué. -A mains nues ? -Bien sûr que non ! On voit que c'est Petunia qui t'a élevé ! Je lui ai lancé un sort tout en le charriant. Finalement, tous les élèves qui passaient par là on regardé voir ce qui se passait, et ta mère à pris la défense de Rogue. -Quoi ? -Elle l'aimait bien. Je lui ai dit que je le laisserai seulement si je pouvais sortir avec elle, et ça l'a mise hors d'elle. Tu vois, a l'époque, j'étais un peu arrogant quand même, et toutes les filles en pinçaient soit pour Sirius soit pour moi, donc la petite Evans n'était qu'une de plus. Finalement, j'ai laché Rogue et je lui ai dit qu'il avait de la chance que Lily soit la. Sauf que ta mère en prenant la défense de l'autre crétin n'avait pas prévu une chose, Voldemort était en pleine prise de pouvoir et il recrutait des futurs Mangemort, donc je suppose que Sévie en faisait partie, et il lui a répondut qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir d'aide d'une Sang de Bourbe ! -Quoi ? Il a osé ! Je vais le. -Calme toi, Harry. Finalement, ça c'est mal finit pour moi puisque ta mère m'a dit mes quatres vérités devant toute l'école. -Aïe ! Elle a dit quoi ? -Elle a dit euh. comment c'était déjà. elle a dit que je n'étais qu'un. -J'ai dit, trancha Lily qui venait d'entrer, que tu étais aussi mauvais que Rogue, que tu envoyais tes cheveux en arrière parce que tu trouvais que ça faisait bien d'avoir l'air de descendre d'un balai, que tu te baladais partout avec un stupide Vif d'or et que tu jetait des sorts à tout les gens qui t'ennuyais juste pour montrer que tu savais le faire. Et je me suis aussi demander comment tu pouvais t'envoler avec une tête aussi grosse que ça, et que. euh.tu me rendais malade. -Tu as dit ça ? s'étonna Harry -Oui, et je l'ai vraiment regretté. Mais tu vois, à ton age, ton père était assez immature, et ce jours la plus que d'habitude. Sans doute à cause des Buses, n'est ce pas. -je suppose, murmurra James qui était assez mal à l'aise. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi arrogant que ça. -Heureusement que tu as changé. Tu vois Harry, le Vif d'or qui est dans la vitrine, c'est celui avec lequel ton père passait son temps à jouer partout. -dis moi Harry, coupa James, tu ne te promènes pas en te passant la main dans les cheveux toutes les cinq minutes, n'est ce pas ? -Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais cheveux sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturellement pas coiffés.  
  
Cette veille de Noël continua sur des souvenirs de tout le monde. Harry adorait entendre parler de la vie de ses parents. Il avait toujours été fier lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à son père, et cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Même si toutes fois le coup des examens avec Rogue était un peu exagéré. Harry, contrairement à James, n'avait jamais aimé s'exhibé devant tout le monde. Son père qui était juste un sorcier parmis tant d'autre avait tout fait pour devenir une célébrité au sein de Poudlard (d'ailleurs il avait réussi) tandis que Harry qui avait été célèbre depuis son plus jeune age avait tout fait pour être un sorcier comme les autres. Le mardi 24 Décembre, à huit heures précise, la famille Potter était réunie dans la cuisine en train de mettre un rapide couvert et de préparer à manger, lorsque. -Aïe ! -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda James. Tu t'es brûlé ? -Non. C'est lui. c'est Voldemort, il arrive ! Il faut partir ! -Quoi ? mais comment. Il ne sait pas. -Mais bien sûr que si ! Vite, il faut y aller. -James, il a raison. On rentre directement à Poudlard. -Comment ? le raiseau de Poudre de Cheminette est coupé à Poudlard pendant les vacances. dit Harry. -On va transplaner à Pré au Lard. La cabane hurlante, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. -Mais James. -Faites ce que je vous dit ! ordonna-t-il. James transplana, Harry se concentra, la pression était tellement forte qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se trouvait dans une petite pièce d'aspect délabrés. Quelques chaises étaient éclatées un peu partout contre les murs, sans doute les restes de la dernière transformation de Remus. -Dépêchons nous, souffla Lily qui venait d'apparaître en faisant un « pop ». Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore. Les trois Potter se ruèrent dans le souterrain, arrivèrent au Saule Cogneur, l'immobilisèrent grâce à Harry qui, transformé en panthère, pouvait passer plus facilement à travers les branches qui essayait de le ruer de coups et se retrouvèrent au grand air, dans le Parc. -C'est bon Harry, s'inquiéta Lily, tu tiens le coup ? Ca va ? -Prévenir Dumbledore, alleta-til. Et la course effrennée dans le Parc continua. James, Lily et Harry entrèrent en courant dans le Hall, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la Porte de la Grande Salle qu'il s'arrêtèrent, reprirent leur souffle, et firent une entrée calme, comme elle aurait put l'être tous les jours. Les Potter se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre le directeur à la table des professeurs et s'approchèrent de Dumbledore : -Professeur, commença Harry, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, mais. tout à l'heure, j'ai eu mal à ma cicatrice. et la dernière fois, c'était parce que Voldemort se trouvait tout près, c'était le jour d'Halloween. Alors j'ai pensé. -Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, il ne viendra pas ce soir. Noël est la fête des enfants.  
  
Noël est la fête des enfants. Harry avait déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part. Peut être même que c'était dans son lit, et peut être même que c'était un certain Terry qui lui avait dit ça. N'ayant pas mangé, Harry partit rejoindre Lilia à la table de Gryffondor alors que ses parents faisaient apparaître des chaises pour se joindre aux professeurs. -Salut ! dit Lilia. Tu n'étais pas sensé être chez toi ? -On a du rentrer. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Sinon, ça va bien toi ? -Oui, j'ai passé la journée avec Papa a discuter de choses et d'autres. Tu savais qu'il avait passé toutes ses années à Poudlard à embêter Rogue avec ton père et que une fois ils l'ont fait juste parce qu'ils. -s'ennuyait. Termina Harry. -Comment tu le sais ? -Mon père m'a raconté a peu près la même chose cette après midi. A croire qu'ils se sont passés le mot. Le diner et la soirée continua sur toutes les manières de faire renvoyer Drago Malefoy, sujet que Harry partageait d'habitude avec Ron mais pour lequel Lilia était vraisemblablement très douée. McGonagall vint interrompre les deux amis dans leur discussion et s'adressa à Harry : -Le Professeur Dumbledore préférerais que vous passiez la nuit à l'infirmerie, Potter. Vos parents nous on mit au courant de vos exploits et. -tout les professeurs savent que. -Non, rassurez vous. Seul Dumbledore et moi même. Toujours est il qu'il serait mieux pour vous d'aller chez Madame Pomfresh pour prendre une potion de récupération par ce que - elle baissa la voix - votre niveau de magie risque d'être au plus bas d'ici peu. -D'accord. -Miss Black, vous pouvez l'accompagner et faire ce que bon vous sembleras après, d'accord ? -Bien sûr Professeur.  
  
Lilia et Harry partirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh râla de voir à nouveau Harry, car même si elle l'aimait bien, il passait la plus part de son temps dans la pièce pour différentes blessures. -Alors Potter, que vous arrive-t-il ? Poignet cassé ? chute de balai ? -Non. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Il dit que j'ai besoin d'une potion de réccupération parce que mes réserves de Magie s'affaiblissent. -Je vois. Mettez ce pyjama et glissez vous dans ce lit, dit elle en tirant un rideau autour du lit de Harry. Pendant que Harry faisait cela, elle continua son sermont : -Dites moi Mr Potter, ne seriez vous pas en train de suivre les traces de votre cher père ? -Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, mentit Harry. -Oh si, vous le savez très bien. Et je suis également la seule personne de Poudlard en dehors de ses amis a connaître son secret. Je suppose que vous faites la même chose que lui, n'est ce pas ? -non. non, pas du tout. Elle donna alors un verre d'une potion bleue Azur à Harry et repartit. -Alors, demanda Lilia, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? -Elle sait que mon père est Animagus apparemment. Comme le tien d'ailleurs. -Et ? -Elle a du deviner que si j'avais besoin de cette potion c'est parce que je faisais pareil. -Tu es. C'est génial ! Mais attends une minute, comment est ce qu'elle a put faire le lien ? -Mon père a failli perdre sa Magie en se transformant au début, et moi a chaque fois que je le fais je m'affaiblit. -Je vois. c'est pour ça que vous êtes rentrés ? -Non. J'ai sentit Voldemort approcher de chez moi, et on est partit. -Comment ? -La poudre de Cheminette. -Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Lilia avait répondut d'un air distrait. Visiblement elle avait très bien compris que Harry ne lui disait pas toute la vérité puisqu'il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir. 


	15. Walk through the fire

Chapitre 15 : Walk through the fire. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de son ami, Lilia repartit laissant Harry seul avec ses sombres pensées. Que lui voulait Voldemort ? Pourquoi s'acharnait il sur lui ? Est ce que c'était parce qu'il détestait être mis en échec ? Peut être. Mais pourtant il ne s'acharnait pas autant sur Dumbledore que sur lui. Mais pourquoi en avoir voulu a ses parents et essayer de le tuer lorsqu'il avait un an ? Le jeune sorcier passa une nuit affreuse. Il ne cessait de penser à son pire ennemi, et la voix de Dumbledore repassait sans cesse dans sa tête : « Il ne viendra pas ce soir, Noël est la fête des Enfants ». Des paroles qui auraient put être rassurantes en temps normal. Pour n'importe qui, cela aurait voulut dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un c?ur et qu'il n'attaquerai pas une école le soir de Noël, mais pour toutes les personnes qui avaient eu vent de Noël 1977 (bien que l'affaire ait été étouffée) cette phrase n'était qu'un sombre présage. Noël est la fête des Enfants. Terry Hapo l'avait dit également. Et il avait ajouté que les collégiens n'étaient pas des enfants et que Voldemort était le fils des Ténèbres.  
  
-Joyeux noël ! dit Mme Pomfresh en entrant. Vous avez reçus vos cadeaux, Mr Potter, alors cessez de somnoler et ouvrez les que je puisse débarasser l'infirmerie de. -Je pourrais sortir après ? -Comment vous sentez vous ? -très bien. -Alors ouvrez ses fichus paquets et filez d'ici. Harry ouvrit alors ses paquets. Il avait reçu une boite de Chocogrenouilles de la part de Hagrid, un livre sur les animagi de la part de Hermione (décidément elle ne changera jamais), un kit d'entretien pour baguettes magiques de la part de Ron ainsi qu'un pull (rouge avec un lion doré brodé sur la poitrine) et des petits patés de Mrs Weasley, un guide des « farces pour sorciers facétieux » avec des échantillons de la part de Fred et George, un poste de radio qui captait la RITM de la part de Sirius et Lilia, une magnifique montre de la part de Cho un grand album photo avec des photos de ses ancêtres (moldus et sorciers confondus) et enfin un dernier livre sur les meilleurs sorts à utiliser face à un mage noir de la part de son père. Harry contempla tous ses cadeaux avec un air plus que joyeux. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de cadeaux ! Il se dépécha de tout prendre et de quitter l'infirmerie pour ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir. En arrivant, Harry eu la surprise de constater que toutes les affaires qu'il avait ramener chez lui étaient revenues. Comment ? Il ne savait pas , mais peu importe, du moment qu'il avait son balai, ses amis et sa famille, rien ne pouvait obscurcir sa vie. Rien ? non, pas tout à fait. Il y avait une chose qui s'insinuait dans tout ce qui pouvait lui rendre la vie plus belle. Cette chose, c'était Lord Voldemort. Toujours là pour défaire les mines réjouies et le bonheur des autres. Noël est la fête des Enfants.  
  
Le soir venu, ce fut dans un état plus que tendu que Harry se rendit au diner. Lilia et lui était les seuls Gryffondor de cinquième année qui étaient restés, il y avait également une fille de première année dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom qui était là avec son frère jumeau (également à Gryffondor). Harry et Lilia descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Ils avaient passés la journée à faire des batailles de boules de neige avec Lily, James et Sirius et avaient dut remonter se changer étant donné l'état pitoyable dans lequel ils se trouvaient. -change un peu de tête ! lui avait dit Lilia. On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement ! Il ne viendra pas ce soir, tu le sais très bien. Il ne tapera pas deux fois au même endroit. Dumbledore à dit que Noël était la fête des Enfants ! Il n'arrivera rien. -Justement, pensa Harry, nous en sommes plus des Enfants. Il ne répondit rien à Lilia de peur de gacher sa bonne humeur, et prit sur lui pour avoir l'air en pleine forme, heureux. Il était en train de recréer l'état d'euphorie dans lequel il était pendant la bataille de boules de neiges. -Bonsoir tout le monde ! lança Dumbledore. Asseyez vous ! Prenez place ! Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le directeur n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour deux sous. Comme deux ans auparavant, il n'avait placé qu'une seule grande table au centre de la Salle. Cela aurait put ressembler à une petite réunion entre amis puisqu'il y avait Dumbledore, les familles Black et Potter, les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, Hagrid, Remus Lupin et deux première années de Pouffsouffle (en plus de ceux de Gryffondor). Etrangement, les autres professeurs n'étaient pas là. Au moment ou Harry fesait cette constatation, Dumbledore annonça qu'il avait permit a la majorité des professeurs d'aller rejoindre leur famille. Harry pensa amèrement que Rogue n'était sûrement chez ses parents, ou sa femme (étant donné qu'il ne devait pas en avoir) mais chez sa « famille » de Mangemort. Le diner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde racontait des blagues, fesait exploser des Petards Mouillés du Dr Flibuste et Harry fit l'unanimité en utilisant l'une des dernières découvertes des jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient des feux d'artifices permanents. -Magnifique ! fit Sirius. -Ca vient de chez Zonko ? demanda James. Ils ont beaucoup évolués. -C'est que ce n'est pas Zonko qui les produits, avoua Harry. -C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, confirma Dumbledore, ce sont Fred et George, n'est ce pas ? -Weasley ? s'étonna McGonagall. Ils ont inventés ça? Cela explique peut être leur désintérêt pour mes cours. Ils ont d'autres projets en tête, n'est ce pas ? -Je ne suis pas sûr, Minerva, couina le minuscule Professeur Flitwick, les Weasley sont très doués en charmes. -Là n'est pas la question, coupa Dumbledore. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment ils développent tout ça, vous savez tout comme moi que les Weasley n'ont pas beaucoup de moyens. Il regarda Harry de ses yeux perçants. Harry était assez sûr que son directeur savait qu'il savait. (ndla : vous me suivez là ?). Tout le monde le regarda d'un air suspicieux. En effet, comment Fred et George avaient- ils obtenus l'argent pour développer tant de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ? -euh. ben. c'est moi.qui leur ai fournit l'argent.. James, Sirius et Lilia éclatèrent de rire (Harry n'était fils de Maraudeur pour rien), Dumbledore et Flitwick avaient l'air amusé, McGonagall pinçait les lèvres car même si elle trouvait l'histoire amusante, sa conscience de professeur reprenait le dessus. Seule Lily fit un commentaire : -C'est très généreux de ta part Harry, mais tu aurais pu utiliser l'argent que nous t'avons laissé pour. -Ce ne sont pas vos Gallions, coupa Harry. Tout le monde le regarda étonné. D'ou pouvait venir cet argent ? Harry aurait il prêté des sous qui ne lui appartenait pas ? -En fait, je leur ai donné les mille Gallions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je n'en n'aurait eu aucune utilité, et je ne voulais pas les garder. -Mille Gallions ! Mais tu peux faire plein de choses avec Mille Gallions !!! -Je sais. mais j'avais envie d'aider Fred et George à démarré parce que je suis sûr que dès qu'ils seront lancés ils auront du succès. Expliqua Harry en évitant avec soin de dire qu'il voulait d'abord les laisser aux Diggory. -Ce qui est très certain, rire ne fait pas de mal, surtout en ce moment ! Harry acquiesça. Et le dîner continua bien pendant un bon moment, mais en fin de soirée. -Aïe ! Encore. -C'est Lui, Harry. n'est ce pas ? s'inquiéta sa mère. -Quoi ? aujourd'hui le jour de Noël ? commença Lilia. Mais je croyais que. il ne va quand même pas. -Tu sais Lilia, Voldemort n'hésite pas à frapper lors des fêtes de famille. Sans doute pense-t-il que ça ajoute du panache à ses crimes. Mais je ne m'en fait pas, il ne frappera pas ce soir. Il l'a déjà fait avant. Voldemort n'attaque jamais deux fois de la même manière. -Vous voulez dire que Vous-Savez-Qui a déjà attaqué Poudlard à Noël auparavant, Professeur ?couina la fille de première année de Gryffondor -Oui, Annie, malheureusement. Un vrai désastre. La fillette rougit en entendant le Directeur s'adresser à elle si familièrement, tandis que James et Sirius se regardaient avec des yeux tristes, Lilia et Harry regardaient le Professeur Dumbledore encore plus intensément qu'avant, avide d'en savoir plus (même s'ils s'attendaient à ce qui était arrivé), les premières années avaient l'air morts de peur, et Lily, Minerva McGonagall et Flitwick avaient un air affligés. -Noël 1977, souffla Harry, Noël est la fête des enfants. Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Harry avec des yeux immensément grands. Comment diable pouvait il être courant de ça alors que l'affaire avait été étouffé par le Ministère de la Magie pour que l'école ne perde pas en popularité ? -Oui, dit Dumbledore. Une bien triste histoire. Noël 1977. A l'époque, il y avait un garçon à Poudlard qui s'appelait Terry, et étrangement Harry, il réagissait comme toi lorsque Vodlemort était là. Ce soir là il est tombé dans le coma et a hurler a nous en faire exploser les tympans. Et bien entendu, Voldemort est arrivé à l'école avec une grande quantité de Mangemorts. Les élèves étaient enfermés dans la Grande Salle et les meilleurs d'entre eux étaient allés se battre et. Harry se tourna vers Lupin, son père et son parrain. -J'étais à la Cabane expliqua Remus, une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas libérés, j'aurais fait un carnage. James, plutôt que de répondre souleva une manche de sa robe de sorcier et montra une cicatrice le long du tendon de son avant bras. Apparemment, il avait participé au combat. -J'ai fait effacé mes cicatrices, ajouta Sirius, elles me barraient le visage et ça enlevait de mon charme. A ces mots, Lilia et Harry réprimèrent un éclat de rire, tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore reprit la parole : -LA plus part des élèves doués en charme ou en soins soignaient les blessés et l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était plus que tendue, n'est ce pas Lily ? -Oui, on était débordés, personnellement je tremblais de peur, et la plus part de mes amis étaient partis se battre ou. enfin voilà. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien ce que sa mère voulait dire. Y avait il eu des morts ? -Heureusement, on a éviter la casse. Il n'y a eu que des blessés graves, continua Sirius. N'est ce pas ? Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. L'ambiance étant retombée, l'heure avancée, et les douleurs à la tête de Harry disparues, le Directeur envoya tout le monde se coucher. La nuit fut aussi insupportable que la dernière. Bien que Voldemort ne soit pas venu ce soir, il ne fesait aucun doute qu'il avait jeté un coup d'?il au château, ou qu'il avait ressentit une haine énorme, ou qu'il préparait quelque chose. Oui, c'était sans doute cela, Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Il était silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps. Il faisait forcément quelque chose dans le dos de Dumbledore, et comme le Ministère de la Magie ne croyait toujours pas au retour du mage noir, tout était fait dans l'ombre et en silence.  
  
-Harry ! comment tu vas ! Hermione venait de se jeter sur lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. -Ca va bien Herm', merci. Salut Ron. Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ? -Magnifique ! reprit Hermione. Noël au Terrier était formidable, c'est dommage que tu n'es pas été là ! -C'était bien chez toi ? questionna Ron -Finalement, j'ai passé Noël ici. Je vous expliquerais là-haut, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache. -Ou est Lilia ? demanda Hermione -Je ne sais pas. Avec Sirius sans doute. Je crois qu'elle veut devenir Animagus, mais Sirius n'a pas l'air décidé. A croire qu'il a oublié ce que c'est d'avoir quinze ans ! -Ca m'étonnerai. Sirius n'est pas toujours très. mature. -Hermione ! s'indigna Ron. tu oublies que tu parles d'un Professeur ! Il ne faut pas critiquer ses supérieurs, Mademoiselle la Préfète, tu devrais le savoir ! Le trio éclata de rire. Tout redevenait comme avant. Les cours allaient reprendre avec du travail en plus (les Buses étaient à Pâques, après tout.). Dès demain, il faudrait se replonger dans la routine quotidienne. -Alors, dit Hermione, pourquoi tu n'as pas passé Noël chez toi ? Harry s'installa sur l'un des fauteuil près du feu (une des places qu'il préférait en ce mois de janvier) et commença : -Tout à bien commencé, jusqu'à la veille de Noël. J'étais dans la cuisine avec mes parents et. -salut ! c'était Lilia qui venait de revenir. Elle s'installa avec eux et écouta le récit de Harry -Je disais donc que j'étais chez moi et j'ai eu très mal à la tête comme ça, tout d'un coup. Je l'ai dit à mes parents et on a rejoint Poudlard. -En transpla. commença Ron -chut ! Il ne faut pas que ça se sache ! Et tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas le faire. -En fait, on a rejoint la Cabane et ensuite on est arrivée par le Parc. -Mais le Saule comment vous avez fait pour le passer, commença Ron, tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le dérange. -Ben. je me suis servit de mes dons. Harry espérait que ses amis comprendrait par là qu'il s'était transformé, et laissa Lilia continuer : -Ils ont dit quelque chose à Dumbledore, je suppose que c'est ce que tu viens de nous raconter, n'est ce pas ? Et Harry a été directement emmené à l'Infirmerie à cause de ses réserves de magie. -Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'elles ont tes résèrves ? demanda Ron -Quand tu te transforme, au début, elles sont au plus bas, donc ce n'est pas très pratique et c'est assez dangereux.  
  
La discussion se prolongea tard dans la nuit, ce n'est que vers minuit que les quatres Gryffondor exténués partirent se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, lorsque Hermione attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier elle se mit à trembler et passa directement le journal à Neville. Celui ci devient plus pale que d'ordinaire et se mit à pleurer en silence. Lorsque Harry parvint à récupérer la Gazette, il fut choqué à son tour :  
  
Drame à Ste Mangouste, un couple de patients retrouvés morts dans leur  
lit  
  
Ce matin au réveil, deux corps ont été retrouvés inanimés. Les patients en question, du nom de Frank et Alice Longdubat étaient interné dans le service des Blessures par Sortilèges à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste depuis quatorze ans. Les deux Aurors avaient perdus la raison suite aux innombrable Sortilège de Doloris qu'ils avaient reçus après la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom par des fanatiques essayant de ramener leur maître. Hier soir, à 00h42, l'interne qui était en charge du service de nuit à entendu Frank Longdubat pousser un cri, et est arrivé à l'instant même ou le meurtrier transplanait. Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir qui était l'agresseur et n'a trouvé que deux corps sans vie. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir l'agresseur, déclare-t-il, les Longdubat poussent souvent des cris, mais là c'était différent de d'habitude. Ils n'avaient plus toute leur tête vous savez, pourtant ils n'avaient fait de mal à personne, ils passaient leur temps à faire des cadeaux aux infirmiers qui venaient les voir. »  
Cornélius, le Ministre de la Magie, s'est rendu en personne sur les lieux du drame, et a déclaré que l'auteur de ce crime pâtirait d'une pension à vie à Azkaban. Il a ajouté que ce ne pouvait être que l'?uvre d'un délinquant cherchant à faire croire que Voldemort prenait de la puissance, sans se rendre compte de la déstabilisation que ça entraînerait au sein du monde magique.  
Bien entendu, la Gazette du Sorcier vous tiendra informé de l'évolution de l'enquête dès que nos journalistes auront plus d'informations.  
  
Harry regarda Neville. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire. Le fait que les parents de son ami soit internés à l'hopital des blessures magiques ne l'étonnait pas puisqu'il l'avait incidemment découvert en pénétrant dans la pensine de Dumbledore, mais le fait qu'une personne puisse aller torturer des personnes malades le rendait fou. Il était clair que cet acte avait été commis par un Mangemort, et cela rendait Harry encore plus désireux de venger tous ces pauvres gens.  
  
Bien entendu, personne n'osa vraiment parler avec Neville, Harry était vraiment désolé mais n'osait pas le lui dire. Il savait combien il avait en horreur que des gens s'appitoie sur son sort et pensait que Neville était sûrement pareil. En tout cas, le pauvre garçon eut bien du mal à avoir un comportement normal. Lilia et Harry (qui avait été orphelins pendant une bonne partie de leur vie) comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Ils avaient toujours espérés que l'absence de leur parents serait remplacée un jour ou l'autre, qu'ils reviendraient (d'ailleurs ça avait été le cas), et Neville avait sans doute espéré que son père et sa mère guérirait un jour, mais non, pas du tout. Et encore une fois c'était à cause de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Depuis l'alerte de Noël, chaque nouvelle journée état marquée d'un nouveau meurtre ou d'une nouvelle disparition. Ainsi, jeudi, le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier fut :  
  
Alerte au Ministère, un membre du Bureau de la Justice Magique disparaît  
  
Lundi, après la publication de notre article concernant le meurtre des Aurors Frank et Alice Longdubat, Teddy Del Parro, membre du Bureau de la Justice Magique depuis maintenant quinze ans et chargé du dossier Longdubat à reçu des menaces de morts par hiboux et diverses beuglantes très violente. Cet homme de cinquante ans à été retrouvé mort hier soir dans son bureau, il laisse derrière sa petite fille de onze ans, Marjolaine, qui se trouve actuellement à Poudlard sous la protection de Dumbledore. (.)  
  
L'article continuait ainsi en expliquant que cela était sûrement l'?uvre d'un fou qui voulait semer la pagaille au ministère en prenant au pied de la lettre les discours de Dumbledore sur le retour du Seigneur de Ténèbres.  
  
Il était maintenant courant de voir des élèves éclater en sanglots au beau milieu d'un cours, de voir le professeur Rogue, Sirius, Lupin, James et Lily sur les nerfs (ils avaient tous un grand rôle face a Voldemort) ou encore de croiser une McGonagall plus compatissante que jamais. La seule personne qui semblait égale à elle même était le professeur Binns qui ne craignait rien du plus puissant mage noirs de tout les temps puisqu'il était déjà mort. Dumbledore avait récupéré cette aura de puissance qui mettait Harry en admiration. Depuis le meurtre des Longdubat, il s'était montré plus présent que jamais, surveillant de plus en plus ses élèves (sans pour autant que ces derniers ne le remarquent) et particulièrement les Serpentard. Harry, lui était à la recherche d'indices avec Hermione, Lilia et Ron pendant les cours communs de Potion et de Soins au Créatures Magiques. Etonnamment, Drago Malefoy et sa clique de Serpentard se montrait assez discret, ce qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon. Finalement, la semaine suivante, ce qui devait arriver se produit. L'affaire faisait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et allait plonger le monde de la sorcellerie dans une effroyable torpeur. En lisant le titre, Harry se rappela une phrase prononcée par Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie : « La plus part des Sorciers ne dorment sur leurs deux oreilles que parce qu'ils savent qu'Azkaban est gardée par les Détraqueurs ». Ce soir là, il y aurait beaucoup moins de monde à bien dormir, car le titre sur la première page de la Gazette disait :  
  
Panique à bord, Azkaban hors contrôle  
  
Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit bien décidé à semer la pagaille dans le  
monde de la Magie. Après la série de meurtre qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière, c'est au tour de la prison d'Azkaban de changer de bord puisque les Détraqueurs qui l'avaient en charges ont quittés les lieux en laissant  
s'échapper quelques sorciers emprisonnés comme les Lestranges ou Rosier (anciens Mangemorts condamnés pour meurtre et l'uilisation de sortilèges impardonnablessur des êtres humains) et en tuant au passage les personnes qui étaient condamnés pour des peines mineures. La Gazette du Sorcier fait  
par de ses hommages les plus sincères au familles des détenus.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à son parrain. Heureusement qu'il s'était échappé un an et demi plus tôt, parce qu'autrement il serait mort, et c'était sûrement l'une des choses qu'il voulait le moins au monde. Après que tout les hiboux soient repartis, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole : -Mes enfants, comme vous l'avez sûrement constatés, les Détraqueurs se sont évadés de la prison d'Azkaban en tuant au passage plus de la moitié des prisonniers et libérant les ex-Mangemorts. Je tiens à rappeler à ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte ou qui seraient plus décidés à croire la Gazette du Sorcier que certains témoins (et à ces mots il posa son regard sur Harry) que Lord Voldemort est de retour, et comme je l'avais dit il y a six mois, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. Vous savez sans doute que les sorciers ayant jadis luttés contre Voldemort sont à présent divisés en deux clans : ceux qui cherchent à se battre pour éviter un nouveau règne de terreur et ceux qui sont trop égoïstes pour croire à un retour à la situation d'il y a quatorze ans. Malheureusement, la majorité du Ministère de la Magie se trouve dans ce deuxième clan et restreint énormément notre champ d'action tout en laissant la voix libre à Voldemort. C'est pour cela que Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, viendra en inspection à Poudlard ce jour pour voir comment se déroulent les cours et peut être demander leurs avis sur la situation actuelle. C'est pour cela que je vous prierai de garder un comportement normal que vous partagiez ou non les opinions de Mr Fudge.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec un air catastrophé. -Ben faites pas cette tête ! leur dit Lilia. C'est juste le ministre de la Magie, il ne va pas vous manger, non ? -On connaît Fudge, commença Hermione, enfin moi pas vraiment, mais le père de Ron travaille au Ministère et Harry a déjà eu a faire à lui plusieurs fois. -Et ? C'est mieux, non ? -Le problème, expliqua Harry, c'est que jusqu'à l'année dernière tout allait très bien puisque Voldemort n'était pas la. Fudge me prenait pour une sorte de petit héros et était très sympathique. Le problème, c'est que Rita Skeeter (et a l'entente de son nom Hermione se crispa) a écrit toute sorte de bêtises à mon sujet, et elle a été raconté partout que j'étais victime de crises et d'affreux mals de tête pendant les cours, et que le sort que Voldemort m'a lancé avait affecté mon cerveau. -Et quand Harry est revenu du tournois des trois Sorciers, continua Ron, il a expliqué que Voldemort était de retour, et Fudge qui ne voulait pas y croire a crié que Harry racontait n'importe quoi, que c'était impossible, et que ses mal de tête pouvaient peut être le rendre sujet à des hallucinations. -Donc forcément, il y a certaines personnes, conclu Hermione en regardant les Serpentard, qui vont essayer d'en profiter pour faire passer Harry pour un idiot et laisser leurs parents agir tranquillement. Lilia hocha la tête. Apparemment, elle avait compris le problème que posait la venue du Ministre et posa une autre question tout en se rendant en cours de DCFM : -Mais, si Fudge vient ici, ça va créer des tensions, non ? -Oh oui, répondit Harry. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Fudge et Dumbledore ensemble, c'était après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et je peux te dire que ça faisait des étincelles. Tu as remarqué cette impression de puissance qui se dégage de Dumbledore a chaque fois qu'il sent que l'école est en danger ? -Oui, c'est assez visible. -Imagine qu'il était dans cet état pendant qu'il parlait avec Fudge, et que celui ci n'a pas cru un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait. -Non ? -Si je t'assure, affirma Hermione, j'étais là aussi, je l'ai vu. Je n'arrivai pas y croire. J'ai toujours pensé que Fudge avait un bon fond, même s'il a des a prioris par rapport a la pureté du sang et d'autres choses insignifiantes. -Le pire, continua Ron, c'est qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Dumbledore au départ. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il lui demandait tout le temps des conseils.avant.  
  
Comme les quatres élèves arrivaient dans la classe, ils se turent (bien que Sirius ne fut pas aussi strict que McGonagall ou Rogue) et s'installèrent au premier rang, comme pour tous les cours de Sirius. -Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca va ? lança le parrain de Harry. Aujourd'hui on va s'amuser un peu avec des sorts plus dangereux que d'habitude. Harry vit Neville blanchire derrière lui, lui lança un regard d'encouragement et reporta son attention sur Sirius. -Il s'agit du sortilège de feu, et il fait donc sortir une déflagration plus ou moins forte de la baguette du sorcier qui l'utilise. Qui peut me dire la formule ? Hermione ? -Fuego. -Exact, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Répétez après moi : fuego ! -fuego ! -D'accord. Alors chacun à votre tour vous allez venir devant moi et essayer d'allumer un feu dans cheminée. A ces mots, Lavande Brown fronça les sourcils et leva la main : -Professeur Black ? (Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça, car il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à voir son parrain professeur). Ne sommes nous pas sensés utiliser ce sort pour nous défendre ? -Si bien sûr Lavande. Mais avant de l'utiliser contre quelqu'un et de lui faire d'horribles brûlures sur le visage, il faut déjà apprendre à canaliser les flammes, d'ou la necessité d'utiliser une cheminée. Et puis, en plein hiver c'est agréable de se réchauffer, non ? Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sirius commença à appeler les élèves un par un. La majorité des élèves produirent un petit feu de bois (sans bois) qui mourrait au bout de quelques instants. Puis ce fut le tour d'Hermione. -Fuego ! Un feu d'une taille assez conséquente se forma alors, et sous l'admiration des élèves, Sirius donna cinq nouveau points à Gryffondor. Vint ensuite le tour de Ron qui ne fit pas mieux qu'Hermione, suivit par Lilia qui produit un vrai feu comme on les utilise pour voyager par la poudre de Cheminette. -Magnifique ! fit Sirius. Tu as apprit ça à Beauxbâtons ? -Oui, on s'en servait pas mal l'hiver comme il faisait froid. -Dix points pour Gryffondor. Harry, a ton tour s'il te plait. Harry s'avança vers la cheminée, se plaça à deux ou trois mètres d'elle, la main fermement serrée sur sa baguette, et prononça : -Fuego ! Et contre toute attente (ndla : je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez, vous.) ce ne fut pas un simple feu qui apparut dans la cheminée, et encore moins une gerbe de flamme, mais une véritable déflagration, si énorme qu'on l'aurait crue sorite d'un lance flamme. -Magnifique ! lança Sirius alors que tout le monde regardait Harry avec des yeux exhorbités. Recommence un coup pour voir. Tiens, essaye avec ces mannequins, vise la tête et fait le prendre feu ici. -fuego ! Le sort de Harry s'écrasa en plein dans la figure du mannequin qui s'enflamma brusquement. Harry imaginait très bien la douleur que pouvait provoquer ce genre de sort, et espérait ne jamais le subir. Le reste du cours ne fut pas très intéressant pour Harry puisqu'il maitrisait bien le sortilège. Il s'amusa juste à en faire varier l'intensité à sa guise alors que les autres (Hermione y comprit) essayaient tant bien que mal à obtenir un sort qui pourrait ne serait ce que brûler quelqu'un au second degré.  
  
-Oh la la, je suis crevée ! soupira Hermione. Comment est ce que tu fais Harry ? Normalement on attaque avec ce sort que vers la fin de la sixième année, voir le début de la septième. -Je sais pas. Mais en ce moment je suis en forme, alors je fais des miracles, répondit le sorcier en rigolant. Le diner qui suivit fut passablement agréable. Bien sûr il y avait les habituelles rumeurs concernant les exploits de Harry Potter, mais ce dernier n'y faisait aucunement attention. Il passa une agrble soirée avec ses amis à parler de choses et d'autres qu'il s'agisse de Rogue, de Sirius, des familles des uns et des autres ou encore des habituels tourment d'adolescents. Ron fit un énorme effort pour en pas traiter Hermione d'égoïste car celle ci avait décrété qu'elle ne laisserait plus Ron et Harry pompé des idées sur ses rédactions. L'ambiance n'était plus au beau fixe ce soir la, et énervé des chamailleries de ses amis, Harry monta se coucher très rapidement, laissant les deux autres s'envoyer des piques. Vers onze heures du soir, il entendit à peine Ron et Neville remonter. Seamus et Dean s'étaient couchés peut après lui et il avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas crouler sous les questions de ses deux camarades en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Cho ou le fait qu'il n'était pas avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Alors, tu viens ?demanda Ron -Une minute j'arrive. -Allez, dépêches toi ! On va être en retard, Il nous attend Ron courait de plus en plus vite, il arrivait à peine à l'atteindre. Il se trouvait au sommet d'un escalier délabré dans une maison lugubre. -Mais attend moi Ron, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui nous attend ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? -Viens, je te dis, suis moi, il nous attend ! -Mais qui ? Harry ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qui se passa ensuite. Le visage de Ron se tordit dans tous les sens pour laisser place à une grande ombre noire avec des yeux rouges sang et de longues mains blanches et osseuses telles de grandes araignées blafarde. -Ron. qu'est ce que. Vous ! Bien évidemment, Harry se trouvait face à Lord Voldemort. Comment il était arrivé là, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais de toutes les manières, il se trouvait dans cette escalier face à face avec son pire ennemi. -Alors Potter, je vois que tu es toujours en vie ? -Et alors ? -Ca ne me va pas du tout. Tu vois Potter, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais courageux -Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. -tout comme ton père. D'ailleurs il faudra que je lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toute à celui là. -Vous n'y arriverez pas. -N'en soit pas si sûr. Dis moi, tu es à Gryffondor, n'est ce pas ? La maison du lion. -Toujours meilleur que celle du Serpent visqueux. -La politesse, Potter, la politesse. Il paraît que ce crétin était très doué pour maitriser le feu. -Vous voulez vous battre ? -Avec plaisir, on utilise que le feu, mon cher Potter, pour voir si tu es digne d'être dans cette maison de fous. L'escalier autour de Harry disparut et ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace éblouissant de pureté. Tout était blanc. Il n'y avait ni ciel ni terre, juste du blanc, Harry et Lord Voldemort. -Plus pratique, n'est ce pas ? demanda ce dernier. Je ne tenais a ce que tu brûles ma maison. Harry ne répondit rien. Il attendait un signe pour commencer. -Alors, tu es prêt petit Gryffondor ? Tu vas pouvoir montrer a tes parents que tu es fort, n'est ce pas ? Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Lord Voldemort est plus fort que toi. -Pourtant, ça fait quatorze ans que vous essayez de me tuer, et vous ne m'avez rien fait. -Fuego ! Le sort de Voldemort fut tellement inattendu que Harry eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver. Il effleura sa main gauche en lui procurant une douleur attroce. Harry lança le même sort, et y mit toute la puissance qu'il pouvait. La déflagration partit droit sur Voldemort qui esquiva. -Tu as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre, Potter. Tu es vraiment bon à rien. La puissance ne sert à rien, il suffit juste de savoir viser. Et a ces mots, le mage noir relança le sort sur Harry, ce fut un simple jet de flamme qui lui balaya le visage. Harry porta sa main sur sa figure. Il avait attrocement mal. Il ne devait pas crier, surtout ne pas crier. Voldemort serait trop content. -Tu as mal ? Non ? Vraiment ? Fuego ! Et un autre jet de flamme lui balaya le visage, suivit d'un qui mit le feu à sa robe et d'un qui lui balaya le bras droit en le forçant à lacher sa baguette. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il tomba sur le sol, tremblant, et alors que Voldemort lançait un Doloris pour l'achever, il se mit à hurler à plein poumon, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur. Il voulait que tout finisse, que tout s'arrête. L'espace autour de lui s'assombrit, des formes apparaissaient. Etait il en train de mourir ? Pourtant la douleur était toujours aussi présente, son c?ur battait encore, les silhouettes se faisaient de plus en plus distincte.  
  
-Harry ! Réveille toi ! Harry ! Pompom, allez chercher quelque chose pour les brûlures de Mr Potter. Harry sentit quelque chose lui bloquer la respiration, comme une compression au niveau des poumons. Encore endormit, il se sentit soulevé et un coup dans le dos lui permit de reprendre son souffle. Lorsque le jeune Potter ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie devant un petit de groupe de personne qui réunissait Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James et Lily, et bien évidemment, Dumbledore. -Harry ! Ca va ? s'inquiéta son père. -Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas, répondit sa mère, tu vois bien qu'il est brûlé de partout ! Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour les faire taire. Madame Pomfresh en profita pour recouvrir le visage de son patient avec quelque chose qui avait la même consistance que la boue. -Harry, dis Dumbledore d'une voix assez inquiète, tu peux parler ? Que c'est il passé ? -Qui me dit que c'est bien vous ? demanda Harry. -Si je te dis que tu es tombé dans ma pensine l'année dernière, ça te suffit comme preuve ? Harry acquiesça, il était bien avec le vrai Albus Dumbledore et non pas une des apparences multiples de son pire ennemi. -Voldemort. murmura Harry. Je dormais. Je me suis retrouvé avec Ron dans une maison. Ron à disparu. Voldemort. Dans une salle blanche. duel. sortilège. feu. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à parler. Les traces de son combat avec Voldemort le faisait énormément souffrir malgré la pâte de l'infirmière. -Tu dormais ? demanda Dumbledore. Voldemort a réussi à percer la barrière de ton esprit. Pompom, il nous faudrait une potion de la plus grande puissance pour éviter que Harry ait à subir de nouvelles attaques comme celle ci. Le directeur se retourna vers Harry et continua : -Tu as subi des dommages considérable et c'est une chance que Ron et Hermione ait réussi à te porter. Bien évidemment, tu vas rester défiguré pour un moment, mais ne t'en fait pas. Je pense que tu devrais rester une quinzaine de jours ici. Il ne serait pas bon que toute l'école soit au courant de ce qui t'ai arrivé. Seul tes amis pourront passer te voir, et Miss Chang aussi, je suppose. Harry regarda Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds. Comment savait il que Harry avait pensé à Cho a ce moment là. Avait il le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens ?  
  
Tour à tour, les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie partirent, laissant Harry s'endormir avec ses parents pour veiller sur lui. Avant de s'endormir, il avait eu le temps de réaliser une chose, Voldemort était réellement très puissant puisqu'il avait réussi à lui infliger des blessures à travers son rêve, et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose. Que feraient ses amis s'il s'en prenaient à eux ? Il ne pourrait pas les aide s'ils étaient endormit, et la puissance magique qu'ils avaient développés pour l'instant n'était certainement pas aussi forte que la sienne puisqu'il n'avaient pas la capacité de se transformer en animaux. 


	16. I wish I could be

Chapitre 16: I wish I could be. Les quelques mois qui suivirent le duel entre Harry et Voldemort se passèrent très vite. Toute l'école était sur les nerfs depuis que Cornélius Fudge était passé (le lendemain de l'accident de Harry) et avait fait un scandale en voyant dans quel état était ce « pauvre garçon dégénéré ». En raison de cela, tout le monde savait maintenant que Harry communiquait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que les brûlures qu'il avait sur le visage étaient les restes de son combat. La quinzaine de jour de solitude que du subir le jeune Potter fut entrecoupée de visites de ses parents, de Sirius, de Remus, de Ron Lilia et Hermione, mais aussi de Cho qui venait presque tous les jours. Le professeur Dumbledore essayait de récupérer des informations avec ce dont Harry se souvenait, mais comme Voldemort ne lui avait rien dit, il ne pouvait pas aider le directeur. Celui ci avait, contrairement à son habitude, le visage sombre et les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux si pétillants d'habitude disparaissaient derrière un voile d'inquiétude et jetaient des regards furtifs à droite et à gauche dès que quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel se produisait à Poudlard.  
  
La visite du Ministre de la Magie avait été suivit d'une longue série d'articles concernant le non-retour de Voldemort. Le plus ridicule d'entre eux (mais sans doute le plus pertinent) fut celui qui sortit en premier. Ce fut Ron, Hermione et Lilia qui l'apportèrent à Harry le matin même avant d'aller en cours.  
  
LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE ATTAQUE L'ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE POUDLARD  
  
Hier matin, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie s'est rendu en viste à Poudlard. Il avait prévenu Albus Dumbledore de sa venue depuis quelques temps et s'attendait à trouver une école plongée dans le dur travail de ce qu'est l'apprentissage de la Magie. « Lorsque que je suis arrivé, déclare Mr Fudge, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial, j'ai juste eu l'étonnement de voir Sirius Black en professeur de DCFM ». Sirius Black, accusé d'être un dangereux criminel et innocenté en aout dernier a donc créé la surprise en travaillant avec des enfants alors qu'il était accusé du meurtre de treize personnes. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre pour le Ministre, jusqu'au moment où il souhaita se rendre à l'infirmerie pour regarder l'état des lieux. Bien entendu, cette salle aurait du contenir deux ou trois élèves mais au lieu de cela il n'y avait qu'un adolescent dans un lit entouré d'un rideau. « J'ai demandé à voir ce qu'avait le garçon derrière ce rideau, dit le Ministre, et j'ai eu la surprise de trouver Harry Potter couvert de brûlure au second degré. » Harry Potter, vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, à refuser de révéler ce qui lui était arrivé. Connaissant son état de santé mental, le Ministre à réussit à savoir par Dumbledore et peut désormais nous déclarer que le jeune Potter s'est brûlé en jouant avec ce que les moldus appellent une gazinière (bloc métallique pour faire la cuisine). « L'année dernière, explique Fudge, Potter tombait dans les pommes pendant les cours et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour. Evidemment, Potter ne sait plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention sur lui et regagner en célébrité. » Bien entendu, on peut dès à présent se demander si Harry Potter est vraiment digne d'aller à Poudlard et s'il ne risque pas de mettre ses camarades en danger en étant Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor.  
  
La première réaction de Harry fut l'étonnement, après une relecture du papier, il éclata de rire. Décidément, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très aimé du Ministre. Il n'y avait qu'a voir sa tête lorsqu'il avait découvert le visage de Harry.. Toujours est il que cela faisait maintenant trois mois que l'article avait parut et que tout le monde en rigolait encore pour diverses raisons. Les Gryffondor le tournait en dérision en imitant Fudge, et les Serpentard citaient de long passage à Harry persuader qu'il était énervé par ce qu'avait dit la presse. Cela finit par lasser notre jeune sorcier, et Hermione passait désormais son temps à lui répéter qu'il ferait mieux de travailler s'il voulait réussir ses Buses qui étaient dans peu de temps. Le cours de Rogue ne fit d'ailleurs que mettre la pression à Harry et rendre Hermione encore plus insupportable. -Comme vous le savez, déclara le professeur des Potions, je vous ai demandé en septembre de me réunir certains ingrédients. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous reste exactement une semaine pour me les rapporter. A ces mots, tous les élèves, Hermione y comprit se regardèrent avec effroi. Personne, pas même Hermione, n'avait réellement chercher ses ingrédients.  
  
Le quatuor se demandait ou est ce qu'on pouvait se procurer de l'extrait de pelure de sabot de licorne étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de licornes à Poudlard. Les quatres amis eurent la même idée : -Hagrid ! C'est nous, vous êtes là ? Le demi-géant apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et invita les adolescents à entrer. -Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? -Hagrid, nous avons un problème, commença Hermione d'un air tragique et solennel qui exaspéra les trois autres. -Un problème ? s'inquiéta leur ami -En fait, expliqua Ron, Hermione exagère un peu (et à ces mots elles se renfrogna alors que les deux autres hochaient vigoureusement la tête), c'est juste que Rogue. -Le professeur Rogue, corrigea Hagrid. -Oui, lui, c'est juste qu'il nous a donné une liste d'ingrédients à réunir depuis un bout de temps et que on ne sait absolument pas où les trouver. -C'est étrange, dit Hagrid tout fort, mais je me souviens d'un certain groupe de personnes qui avaient eut exactement le même problème il y a vingt ans. Bref, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? Je vous ramenerai tout ça de Pré au Lard avant la fin de la semaine. Les visages des quatre élèves s'éclairèrent. C'était fantastique. Rogue ne pourrait rien leur reprocher, et pour une fois il n'auraient pas zéro (Hermione mise à part bien sûr). La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Les collégiens et leur professeurs parlèrent de Quidditch, de leur souvenirs d'enfances les plus insolites et tout le monde en apprit un peu plus sur les autres. Au moment de repartir, Hagrid salua les enfants en ajoutant une phrase mémorable : -c'est ça qu'il y a de bien lorsque les temps sont durs, dit il, on se rapproche de plus en plus des gens à qui ont tiens vraiment.  
  
Cette phrase était tellement véridique que Harry se promit de s'en souvenir et de la ressortir si besoin est. Maintenant, il se sentait plus fort. Les gens avec qui il passait la plus part de son temps étaient essentiels à sa vie et il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître. -Ca ne vas pas Harry ? demanda Lilia -Si bien sûr. C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que j'ai des amis formidables et que je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. Tout le monde sourit. Chacun avait l'air de ressentir la même chose. La conversation du dîner eut donc pour thème les petites disputes entre les uns et les autres. Cette discussion fascina Lilia, qui bien qu'un peu triste, parut ravie d'en savoir plus sur le passer de ses camarades. Heureusement, un événement inattendu lui redonna le sourire. D'ailleurs, toute la Grande Salle éclata de rire. Le professeur Rogue avait mystérieusement troqué son teint blafard pour une tête de Clown. Alors que tout le monde regardait ce qui c'était passé avec un air ahuri et prit une gorgée d'eau pour essayer de se réveiller (ndla : pourtant, ils n'étaient pas endormis. mais bon je m'arrête là, je suis pas très douée dans le comique. ça se voit, non ?) les élèves et les professeurs troquèrent tour à tour leur tête habituelle pour différentes variantes de celle qu'arborait Rogue. Il y eut un grand instant de silence suivit d'un grand éclat de rire. Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Un millier de personne se tordant les côtes. Un millier ? pas tout à fait. Une certaine table à l'opposé de celle de Gryffondor et un professeur au regard sinistre installé en bout de table avaient l'air prêt à tuer. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agisser de Rogue et de ses fidèles Serpentard, mais leur attitude rajoutait du piquant à la scène qui se déroulait. Un clown assit au centre de la tables des professeurs et qui était affublé d'une longue barbe rose fluo se leva et lorsque le fou rire se fut calmé (ce qui mit pas mal de temps) il commença : -Excellent ! Bravo ! Je dois dire que je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis le jour un certain groupe de personne (et à ces mots il regarda en direction de James, Sirius et Remus) avait changé la couleur de peau de tous les élèves. Qui à fait cela ? Evidemment, la question était inutile puisque tout le monde savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. A la table des Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent et dirent en c?ur : -C'est nous ! -Magnifique, dit Dumbledore. Il me semble que les maraudeurs avaient reçus vingt points pour leur farce. Je ne puis faire autre chose que de vous accorder la même somme. Je crois que vous faite une bonne relève. Parcontre, je vous prierait juste d'éviter de toucher les professeurs la prochaine fois car certains d'entre eux n'ont pas l'air d'avoir apprécier. (et à ces mots il jeta un regard appuyé à Rogue qui avait l'air de se retenir de crier sur tout le monde). A la fin du repas, James vint féliciter Fred et George et en profita pour parler à Harry de la finale de Quidditch qui aurait lieu dans moins de quinze jours.  
  
C'est pour cela que le lendemain, il se rendirent ensemble au terrain à l'heure de l'entraînement. L'équipe s'étonna de voir le père de Harry ici et muni d'un balai car il n'avait officiellement jamais participé à un entraînement depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard. -Bien, dit il, je me suis permit de m'incruster dans votre entrainement pour vérifier le niveau de l'équipe. J'ai eu l'occasion d'observer les Serdaigles pendant que je travaillais, et leur niveau est vraiment costaud. Aussi j'ai pour objectif de vous mettre dans des situations périlleuses et plus efficaces que celles auxquelles vous êtes habitué. Tout le monde regarda James d'un air ravi. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait été en son temps un excellent attrapeur. L'entraînement commença ainsi. James avait trouvé un excellent stratagème qui permettait de dédoubler l'équipe. Ainsi, les Gryffondor jouaient contre une réplique d'eux même qui avait le même niveau et les mêmes attaques. Le match fut long. Harry n'arrivait pas à berner son opposant qui volait exactement comme lui. Finalement, au bout de deux heures harassantes, le réel Harry Potter attrapa le vif d'or. S'en suivit une série de tirs au but pour tester les aptitudes de Ron et de Katie, Angelina et Alicia. Une fois de plus les capacités de chacun d'entre eux furent mis à rude épreuve, mais il faut dire que le niveau des joueurs ne cessant d'augmenter il ne pouvait en être autrement. A la fin de la session d'entraînement, Harry profita que l'équipe soit réunie dans les vestiaires pour apprendre à tout le monde que la procédure qu'ils avaient suivit ce jour là serait la même jusqu'à la finale parce que les Serdaigles prenaient un malin plaisir à faire comme eux. -Je sais que les Serdaigles sont une bonne équipe, dit il, étant donné que leur capitaine est Cho Chang, il ne pourrait en être autrement. -Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta copine ! coupa Fred -Ouais, renchérit George, on vous à vu près de la statue de Jérémy le Sans Amis la semaine dernière. -Ca n'a absolument rien à voir. marmonna Harry qui était en train de devenir plus rouge qu'un Weasley. Je voulais juste signaler qu'étant donné que Cho à l'habitude de calquer son vol sur le mien, il serait fort probable qu'elle demande aussi à ses joueurs de voler comme vous. -attends Harry. tu crois qu'elle essaierait de nous copier ? -Non, je ne pense pas, mais elle est prête à tout pour gagner et je ne lui ferai pas de cadeau. On est étrangement faible face à nous même, vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure. Il faudra être plus inventif que jamais la semaine prochaine, je peux vous l'assurer. Ce fut sur cet avertissement que les joueurs reprirent la route de la tour de Gryffondor, un peu abattu par le discours de leur capitaine, mais près à tout pour se battre. -Harry ! L'interpellé se retourna (ce qui interrompit la discussion qu'il avait avec son père et Ron) et se retrouva face à face avec. : -Cho, comment tu vas ? -Très bien. on pourrait se parler une minute ? -Bien sûr. Partez devant, lança Harry à ses compagnons, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. Il suivit Cho jusqu'à une salle de classe inutilisée (comme toutes les salles du rez de chaussé) et lui demanda : -alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? -rien, j'avais juste envie de te voir, c'est tout. Et à ces mots, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. -Ca fait du bien de te voir sans cicatrice, dit elle. -oui, on ne peut pas dire que c'était très esthétique. Elle rigola un instant ce qui emporta Harry sur un nuage. En cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il avait une famille, de nombreux amis, une copine qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. -tu avais entrainement, là ? -Oui, c'était vraiment bien. On a tous beaucoup progresser. -dommage, dit elle alors que son visage s'assombrissait, j'aurais plus de mal à gagner. -C'est sûr qu'on va te donner du fil à retordre, mais je crois que vous ne vous débrouillez pas mal non plus. -Sérieusement, je pense que oui. En plus on a trouver un moyen très efficace, expliqua la jeune fille, on arrive à jouer à force égales maintenant. Harry hocha la tête, ne voyant pas spécialement ce que ce charabia voulait dire. Il lança la discussion sur un autre sujet qui était les vacances de Pâques qui approchaient à grand pas. -Je pars chez mes cousins au Japon. Ils sont sorciers eux aussi. -Ca doit être amusant. Ils ont des coutumes et des pratiques que nous n'avons pas, n'est ce pas ? -Oui, mais on s'y habitue à force. Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ? -Moi je reste ici. Je suis déjà parti à Noël et je ne pense que Dumbledore voudra lâcher mes parents par les temps qui courent. On n'est jamais trop prudent. -C'est sûr. Je vais finir par croire que Poudlard n'est plus aussi sécurisant que ce qu'on dit. -tu ne vas pas commencer à croire le ministère tout de même ? -Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Mais des fois tu sais, j'ai peur. Regarde ce qui t'ai arrivé. Cho avait l'air tellement bouleversé qu'il était évident pour Harry qu'elle était à bout de nerf et qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. Maladroitement, le jeune sorcier la prit dans ses bras et réussit à la calmer comme il pouvait en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. « Je suis sûr que Sirius était très doué pour ça » pensa-t-il cyniquement. Mister Tombeur, le bourreau des c?urs à en croire ce qu'il disait cet été. Quelques minutes après, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et repartir tous les deux en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. -Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait Cho ? demanda Ron -Me voir. -Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione. -On est ensemble je vous rappelle. -Difficile de l'oublier, marmonna Ron. Il était sûr qu'en comparaison à ses deux amis, Cho et Harry ne se cachaient pas. L'histoire d'amour entre les deux Gryffondor qui durait depuis plus longtemps que celle de Harry et Cho n'avait jamais été dévoilé. Pourquoi ? Personne n'en savait rien, même Harry ne se posait pas la question. Peut être était ce pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise puisque sa propre petite amie était dans une autre maison ce qui rendait leurs rendez vous difficiles, ou alors il s'agissait peut être d'éviter les railleries de Drago Malefoy. En parlant du Serpentard, celui s'avançait en direction de sa table accompagné des incontournables Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle qui avaient l'air de deux mastodontes protégeant leur enfant. -Hé Potter ! lança Drago en passant devant eux. Elle t'aime bien Chang ? -Qu'est ce que tu veux, vieille fouine ? répondit Harry -Juste savoir si elle te préférait à Diggory. Après tout, t'as failli mourir toi aussi, peut être qu'elle à un faible pour les macchabées. -Ne répète plus jamais ça. menaça Harry en attrapa le blondinet par l'encolure de sa robe. -sinon quoi ? -Je pourrais peut être te transformer en extraordinaire fouine bondissante, suggéra Harry d'une voix un peu plus forte. Cette remarque fut suivie d'un grand éclat de rire de la part des Gryffondor qui avait assisté à la scène, et lorsque Harry lacha Malefoy, celui s'en alla en murmurrant juste assez fort pour que lui seul l'entende : -Tu auras à faire à mon père, Potter. On t'as déjà dit que tu manquais de politesse. Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait il savoir que Voldemort en personne lui reprochait d'être discourtois ? Sûrement l'avait il répéter à Malefoy Senior qui c'était fait un plaisir de le raconter à Drago. En se rasseyant, le jeune Potter soupira : -des fois, je comprends pourquoi mon père provoquait Rogue lorsqu'il était jeune. Il leur raconta ensuite la petite bataille qui avait eu lieu après les Buses de 1975. Episode tragique au cours duquel Lily avait perdu l'un de ses amis, un certain Severus Rogue, aimablement surnommé Snivellus par les Maraudeurs. Bien entendu, Hermione fut choquée par l'attitude de James et Sirius qu'elle trouvait parfaitement irresponsable et immature, tandis que Ron et Lilia trouvaient plutôt amusant et admettait qu'ils auraient adoré voir ça, où qu'ils fassent la même chose à Drago.  
  
Le cours de métamorphose touchait à sa fin, et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment faisait Hermione pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Il avait une fois de plus fait l'exercice en un temps record et après l'avoir amélioré, il avait passé les dernières vingt minutes à regarder tout le monde essayer sans relâche (sans pour autant obtenir de résultat satisfaisant). Lorsque la cloche sonna, McGonagall retint les élèves une minutes de plus. -Un instant s'il vous plait, je voudrais juste vous signaler que les examens approchant, il vous faut désormais faire part au corps enseignant de vos choix de matière pour l'année prochaine. C'est pour cela que je vous laisse. disons trois jours. pour me rendre un dossier complet sur la carrière que vous souhaitez faire, les études nécessaires, et toutes autres informations que vous trouverez utiles. Bien évidemment, je demande au minimum deux rouleaux de parchemin, et sachez que cela sera pris en compte lors de l'examen des Buses. Le quatuor se regarda désespérément. Trois jours seulement. Heureusement, comme le fit judicieusement remarquer Lilia, le travail serait plus simple puisqu'ils voulaient tous les quatre faire le même métier. La perspective de devenir Aurors (autrement dit chasseur de mages noirs) leur paraissait alléchante et répondait tout à fait à leur soif d'aventure. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, tous les livres concernant le sujet avaient déjà été empruntés, et cela embarassa le groupe pendant un instant. Mais pourtant. -bingo ! s'écria Harry. -bingo ? répéta Hermione. On est pas à la télé moldue -C'est quoi le bingo ? demanda niaisement Ron -On s'en fout Ronnie, coupa Lilia, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire Harry ? -Je sais qui pourrait nous aider pour ce dossier. -ah bon ? Qui ? demandèrent les autres. -Mes parents ! Ils sont étaient Aurors, j'ai vu leur matériel chez nous. -Fantastique ! s'écria Lilia -Comme ça on aura la meilleur note ! s'écria Hermione. On aura de vrai témoignage et. -Hermione ? coupa Ron -Quoi ? demanda celle-ci frustrée de s'être fait interrompre -tais toi s'il te plait. Elle tira la langue à Ron ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde au grand désespoir de la brunette qui se renfrogna plus que jamais. -on rigolait Mione, expliqua Ron, soit pas si fachée, j'adore quand tu parles. Elle lui répondit par un sourire sarcastique et tous deux partirent rejoindre Harry et Lilia qui les avaient laisser se quereller.  
  
Arrivé devant la salle des Maraudeurs, le groupe s'arrêta et frappa à la porte. Les anciens élèves avaient prit l'habitude de s'y réunir après leur travail, et les jeunes ne furent pas surprit de les trouver en train de discuter et de rigoler. Etrangement, Remus Lupin n'était pas là et se fut Sirius qui en expliqua la cause : -Dumbledore l'a envoyé en mission spéciale dans le château. Il avait besoin de son flair. ils acquiescèrent silencieusement. Ce fut Lily qui rompit le silence la première : -alors, que nous vaut cette petite visite ? -hé bien, voyez vous Mrs Potter.commença Hermione -Hermione s'il te plait, appelle moi Lily. Je ne me sent pas l'âme d'une « madame ». Cette remarque fut suivit des rires de tout le monde, et Hermione attendit sagement avant de continuer : -en fait Lily, on a un dossier à faire sur nos futurs carrière, et on pensait que tous les trois vous auriez pu nous aider. -bien sûr. -Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ? demanda James. Harry lui sourit. Sirius aussi souriait. Il savait très bien que son filleul voulait suivre les traces de son père et partir à la « chasse aux méchants » comme il disait lui-même lorsqu'il était jeune. -On voudrait être Auror. Déclara Lilia d'un ton plein d'orgueil. -Tel père telle fille ! rigola Sirius. Vous êtes bien tombé je crois. -ouais, j'ai pensé que vous sauriez comment il fallait faire, admit Harry modestement. -tout d'abord, dit lily, vous devez savoir que le métier d'Auror n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut faire des études assez poussée et obtenir des notes excellentes en DCFM, Charmes, Métamorphoses et en Potions. A ces mots, Harry, Ron et Lilia se regardèrent horrifiés. Il fallait continuer les Potions ? Passer deux ans de plus dans un cachot puant avec un crétin visqueux répondant au nom de Rogue ? (ndla : désolé les fans, mais c'est le point de vue de Harry.). Apparemment, James comprit ce que ressentait son fils et le rassura : -t'inquiètes pas, il ne prennent en compte que la note de l'examen, tout ce que ce détritus de Snivellus pourra. -James ! s'écria Lily. Il a changé, tu le sais très bien ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Mr Potter hocha la tête mais son regard montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas changé d'opinion en ce qui concernait le professeur des potions. Pour couper court à la discussion Sirius (qui partageait le point de vue de James mais ne l'avait pas précisé) continua : -Une fois l'Aspic en poche, il faut entrer au Ministère, donc être en tête de promotion, et a partir de là, votre travail est séparé en trois parties. -trois ? s'étonna Lily. Tu divagues Patmol. Il n'y en a que deux : l'entraînement et la chasse. -tu oublies les vacances. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et il s'en suivit un fou rire général. Ce fut James qui continua : -La partie « chasse » est assez relax. enfin, quand Voldemort n'est pas là, ce qui veut dire que nous n'y avons jamais eu droit, mais l'entrainement n'est pas mal non plus. Vous restez chez vous ou vous rejoingez d'autres Aurors et vous vous entraînez à lancer des sortilèges sur des mannequins dans une salle spéciale où à en inventer d'autres. -on invente des sortilèges ? répéta Ron -Ouais, fit Sirius, et c'est amusant, des fois on arrive a des choses assez surprenantes. -Cool. -Je me souviens une fois, continua le parrain de Harry, j'avais voulu modifier un sortilège de lasso de façon à ce que les cordes qui s'enroulent autour de la personnes soient presque indestructibles. -evidemment, comme il n'avait pas de mannequin, j'ai servit de cobaye, ajouta James, et comme Sirius était très doué, au lieu de me ligoter, je me suis retrouvé avec des tentacules violettes un peu partout sur le corps. -C'était vraiment très sexy, commenta Lily. Un nouveau fou rire s'empara des sept amis, interrompu par l'arrivée de Remus. -Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses Dumbledore ? quelque chose ne va pas ? -il vient d'arriver quelque chose. Tous les visages perdirent leurs sourire et des regards alarmés se braquèrent vers le loup-garou. Etant donné la tête que faisait Lupin, il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne rigolait pas. Il respira un coup, comme si ce qu'il avait à déclaré allait amener la fin du monde. Personne ne se doutait de l'importance que cette information allait avoir. Mais sans en connaître la cause, il était évident que les instincts de loup de Remus avaient pressentit le danger. -Il vient d'arriver quelque chose de grave, répétat-il. 


	17. Love thing

Chapitre 17 : Love thing  
  
Ndla : ne m'en voulez pas pour le titre, c'est que j'ai retrouvé un vieux CD des Spice Girls et que je suis morte de rire en écoutant la chanson qui s'appelle « love thing ». En tout cas, fruit du hasard ou pas, le titre convient très bien à mon chapitre.  
  
-Rémus, que c'est il passé ? s'inquiéta Lily -C'est Peter. une moldue l'a aperçue à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Elle savait qu'il était mort tu vois, et elle a trouvé ça. disons. bizarre. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lilia qui savaient très bien qui était Peter Pettigrow sentirent une pierre leur tomber dans l'estomac. -Mais voyons, commença James, tout le monde le croit mort, non ? Sirius secoua la tête : -Ils savent qu'il est vivant. Je leur ai dit, mais personne ne semble s'inquiéter du fait qu'il se balade en liberté et qu'il ait conservé l'Ordre de Merlin -Il a eu l'Ordre de Merlin ? s'étonna Lilia -Ouais, répondit Harry, pour avoir trahit ses amis. James et Lily baissèrent la tête d'un air accablé. -Tout est de ma faute, fit James, j'aurait du faire plus attention à lui. Il n'aurait pas eu à. -Non ! le coupa Remus. C'est lui et lui seul qui a causé votre mort à tous les deux. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous ne l'avez pas vu, il y a deux ans, ramper devant nous en disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Vous n'avez pas vu quel être répugnant il est devenu. -Il vous a tué, renchérit Sirius, et il a gâché la vie d'Harry. -Il t'a envoyé à Azkaban, ajouta Sirius, et c'est peut être même pire. James et Lily semblaient convaincus et par la même occasion plus tristes que jamais. Comment leur ami avait il put faire ça ? Il avait toujours admiré James lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et même après il ne cessait d'être avec eux. Comment le petit garçon bon a rien et un peu glouton avait il put tomber plus bas ? Mais c'était tellement évident. C'était une proie si facile. Voldemort aurait sûrement préféré avoir Sirius qui était encore plus proche d'eux, mais il n'aurait jamais trahi son « frère ». Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Rémus n'était pas une bonne cible non plus. Etant un loup garou il aurait été insondable et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu du mal à le contrôler. Il était tellement évident que Peter était la proie la plus simple. Pourquoi James n'y avait pas pensé avant ? Il avait faillit faire perdre la vie à son propre fils en se trompant de gardien. Il était vraiment impardonnable. Pourquoi avait il voulu ruser alors que les solutions les plus simples sont toujours les meilleurs (ndla : ma mère et mon prof de maths disent tout le temps ça. ils n'ont pas tort). -Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce grand moment de prise de conscience, coupa Hermione, mais est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui va se passer pour Queudver ? Ce dur retour à la réalité capta l'attention de tout le monde. Certes Hermione manquait parfois de tact, mais elle n'avait pas tort. Ce qui était fait était fait et ne pouvait rien y changer. -Je veux dire, continua la Préfète un peu gênée, si Queudver est là, c'est que V. Voldemort est dans le coin ou prépare quelque chose, non ? -C'est possible Hermione, c'est possible, répondit Lupin d'un air songeur. Mais nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Il s'arrêta le temps de sortir de sa rêverie et continua d'un ton plus ferme : -Les enfants, retournez dans votre tour, nous avons du travail.  
  
Inquiets, mais surtout déçus, le quatre Gryffondor saluèrent les Maraudeurs et partirent. En passant le pas de la porte, Harry s'arrêta et s'adressa aux adultes : -Promettez moi que vous ne prendrez pas de risque. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il vous trahisse une deuxième fois. -Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir avec Peter, lui répondit Remus. -Malheureusement.soupira James. Mais n'y pense plus Harry, concentre toi sur le Quidditch, gagne nous cette fichue coupe et après tu pourra nous aider. Sirius et Remus approuvèrent vivement. Seule Lily restait silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'air tellement d'accord. Harry ne s'apperçu pas de ce détail, et heureux de pouvoir être utile à quelque chose, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les trois autres. Après la promesse de son père, il était plus déterminé que jamais a remporté le match de samedi contre les Serdaigle. Pour cela, il lui faudrait entraîner l'équipe plus que jamais et être sans pitié avec Cho.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, que le lendemain il se leva plutôt, griffonna un mot sur un morceau de parchemin et courut le confier à Hedwige. La lettre qu'il avait écrite à sa copine (si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça une lettre étant donné de sa longueur) disait à peu près cela :  
  
Chère Cho, Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de te voir d'ici le match puisque je dois m'entraîner très dur. Je voulais juste te prévenir que gagner n'a jamais été aussi important pour moi. Cela n'a évident rien a voir avec toi ou une stupide question d'honneur, donc ne me fais pas de cadeau car je serait redoutable samedi. Harry.  
  
Lorsque les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle ce matin là, Harry repéra Hedwige et la vit déposer la lettre à la table des Serdaigle. Malheureusement il ne put pas voir la réaction de sa petite amie parce qu'un groupe de Poufsouffles de première année passa devant au même moment, et de plus en prenant tout son temps.  
  
Les deux jours qui suivirent furent marqué par l'absence de Cho, mais les entrainements étaient tellement fréquent et tellement harassant qu'il était impossible de déterminer si Cho évitait Harry ou bien si ce dernier était en train de devenir inaccessible. Mais là n'était pas la question, l'heure était au cour de Potions et non pas à la vie amoureuse d'un héros malgré lui. -Alors alors, fit la voix glaciale de Severus Rogue, est ce que les petits protégés de nos Maraudeurs préférés ont fait leur travail ? Le professeur s'avançait vers eux d'un air menaçant, sa cape volant derrière lui comme celle d'un loup-garou moldu, le regard haineux et le sourire mauvais. Il était clair que ce n'était pas son année. Il avait retrouvé ses pires ennemis et leurs enfants. Tout cela en une fois. Il avait hérité de deux Potter (aussi arrogant l'un que l'autre selon ses dires), du pire criminel que la terre ait portée et de sa fille (tel père telle fille, prenait il plaisir à dire) et en plus de ça d'un loup garou à l'esprit insondable qui risquait de faire les pires crasses à tout le monde. Lilia et Harry sortirent les ingrédients qu'ils avaient récupérés chez Hagrid la veille au soir. A cette occasion, ils lui avaient répété ce qu'ils avaient découvert au sujet de Peter Pettigrow, mais leur ami semblait déjà au courant et n'avait pas trouvé grand chose à dire en dehors du fait que ça ne les concernait pas et qu'il était sûrement venu pour finir son travail. Comme on pouvait s'en douté, cette phrase lancée avec désinvolture avait alarmé les enfants, tout particulièrement Lilia et Harry qui craignaient pour la vie de leur parents. Pour l'instant le problème n'était pas les bonnes intentions de Queudver, mais plutôt Rogue qui se tenait à présent devant leur table et les regardait d'un air machiavélique. -Il en manque un, dit il, ou est la racine d'Arc-en-Ciel. -On en a pas trouvé monsieur, expliqua Lilia, ils n'en ont pas dans le commerce. -Ah oui ? s'étonna Rogue en lançant à la jeune fille le regard dégouté qui avait été autrefois réservé à Harry. Peut être que votre jeune ami pour me dire comment Malefoy en a et pas lui, dans ce cas ? Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Si McGonagall avait dit cela à un Serpentard, les Gryffondor n'aurait pas rigolés pour autant ! -Je ne sais pas monsieur. Répondit Harry d'un air innocent. -Quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous avez intérêt à les avoirs pour vos BUSEs, cette racine est extrêmement importante pour. Et il continua sur sa lancée en expliquant les propriétés de cette fameuse racine d'Arc en Ciel. Lilia glissa à ses amis : -Quel crétin il fait, ce Snivellus ! Ron et Harry se retinrent de pouffer de rire. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sirius en voyant Lilia s'exprimer ainsi. Elle avait vraiment de qui tenir ! Hermione, quand à elle, ne réagit pas a l'amusante remarque de sa camarade parce qu'elle était était elle même trop occupé à boire les paroles de son professeur et à noircir des rouleaux entier de parchemins. -Je suis sûr qu'il a filé ses fichues racines d'Arc en Truc aux Serpentard. pesta Ron -C'est évident, lui répondit Harry, c'est pas demain qu'il changera, non ?  
  
Effectivement, Rogue et sa clique de Serpentard ne changea pas d'ici le jour du match. Décidés à voir Gryffondor perdre, Malefoy s'était nommé chef des Supporters Officiels des Serdaigles, et se baladait dans tout le château en distribuant des badge avec écrit S.O.S. dessus en lettre rouge sang. -Hé Potter ! avait lancé Drago la veille du match. Regarde, c'est pour si t'as besoin d'aide pour attrapper le Vif ! -Malefoy, s'il te plait, soit un grand garçon, compte par sur moi pour te rapporter des points, je ne suis pas l'Armée du Salut. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, toutes les personnes ayant quelques connaissances moldues en matière d'?uvre charitative éclatèrent de rire, et les ignorants demandèrent aux instruits ce qui tourna Malefoy une fois de plus en ridicule. Le samedi matin, l'équipe se rendit sur le terrain avant le début du match pour observer les conditions météorologiques. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, le soleil n'était pas encore trop fort en cette fin de mois de Mars, et pour couronner le tout, le sol était bien ferme. Avec des conditions comme ça et deux équipes au meilleur de leur forme, il était clair qu'il y aurait du spectacle. Enfin, alors que les Gryffondor revêtaient leurs robe de Quidditch écarlates, on entendit des centaines de bruits de pas. Bientôt ce serait l'heure. Bientôt il faudrait rentrer sur le terrain et courir vers la victoire. ou la défaite. Avant de partir, Harry encouragea juste son équipe : -Il est temps de montrer que les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs. Aujourd'hui sera un très grand match. Battez vous, donnez le meilleur de vous même. Bonne chance tout le monde. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à parler. Il allait jouer sa première finale en temps que Capitaine. Il allait jouer contre sa petite amie. Cette raison là lui faisait sûrement plus peur que la première. Il n'avait pas vu Cho de la semaine. Ils avaient donc tous les deux sceller un accord tacite quand a la manière de jouer. Cela rappela à Harry son premier match contre Cho, lorsqu'il était en troisième année. Dubois lui avait demandé de ne pas être galant et de la faire tomber de son balai s'il le fallait. Et bien aujourd'hui, il était plus décider que jamais a suivre ses conseils. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à amocher celle qu'il aimait, mais comme il l'avait dit dans sa lettre, il serait sans pitié.  
  
Les équipes purent en fin rentrer sur le terrain. Gryffondor et Serdaigle étant deux maisons très populaire, le publique était indécis quand à la position à adopter. Les Poufsouffle étaient partagés et seuls les Serpentard se promenaient tous avec leur badges S.O.S. Harry et Cho étant tous les deux capitaines,ils se placèrent face à face. Ils échangèrent un sourire radieux quoi qu'un peu machiavélique sur les bords pour ce qui était de Cho. Apparemment elle avait prit Harry au mot et allait lui montrer qu'elle était une vrai joueuse de Quidditch. Madame Bibine les fit se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elle donna le coup de sifflet et lança le Souaffle en l'air, la voix de Lee Jordan résonna dans les gradins : -Bienvenue pour la finale de Quidditch de Poudlard ! Ce match oppose les deux favoris du tournois, et également le couple le plus célèbre de l'année, j'ai nommé Harry Potter et Cho Chang, tous les deux capitaines. Il sembleraient qu'ils ai décider de ne pas démontrer leur amour pendant. -Jordan ! coupa McGonagall, commentez donc ce match, nous ne somme pas dans Sorcière Hebdo ! -Spinnet en possession du Souaffle elle fonce vers les buts, Serdaigle intercepte. Jordan avait beaucoup de mal à commenter. Le niveau était vraiment excellent. Harry avait l'impression de rejouer contre ses « clones ». Il faisait des cercles comme un vautour depuis maintenant quinze minutes, et le vif d'or n'était toujours pas apparut. Le score était maintenant de vingt partout. Les Poursuiveurs se prenaient la balle chacun à leur tour et devant l'extrêmement bonne défense de Ron et Figgley, il parraissait impossible de marquer. Harry avait cru voir quelque chose briller lorsque Cho l'interpella : -Hé Harry ! J'te prend au mot ! Elle plongea subitement à l'endroit précis que regardait Harry un instant plus tôt. Il la suivit de très, et remarqua qu'elle souriait en plongeant. Il se concentra sur le sol. C'était pour dans quelque instants. Bientôt ils seraient en bas. Harry remonta en chandelle quelques secondes avant son adversaire. Lorsqu'elle le vit devant lui, elle eut l'air terriblement surprise. -Magnifique ! rugit Lee Jordan. Chang a essayé de planter son copain en lui faisant la feinte de Wronski et s'est fait roulé ! Potter a fait de la suivre et se trouve maintenant devant elle ! Quel match, mais quel match !!! Harry continuait de voler vers l'opposé. Il pensait reprendre son vol lorsqu'il le vit. Etincelant, juste à sa droite, se trouvait le précieux Vif d'Or. La clé du succès. Celui pour lequel il avait entraîné une équipe durant une année entière. Celui qui pourrait lui apporter la victoire. Tout se jouait maintenant. Dans quelques secondes il serait honoré ou raillé. Sans quitter le vif des yeux, Harry fit une violent embardée sans pour autant perdre l'équilibre. Cho s'arrêta un instant et partit en diagonale pour essayer de lui couper la route. Tous les deux allaient à pleine vitesse. S'ils se manquaient, ils se percutraient inévitablement. Calculant le risque qu'il prenait, Harry lança son balai a pleine puissance. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vite en montée. C'était une sensation formidable. Il tendit son bras et au même instant Cho fit de même. Mais elle n'était pas assez proche du Vif. Il lui manquait quelques insignifiant centimètre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait eu meilleur balai, il aurait été cuit. Il se pencha en avant. Son visage devint effrayant. On aurait cru une guerrière. (ndla : un peu comme Phémie dans « 1000 femmes blanches » de Jim Fergus. Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? Vous devriez.) Harry se pencha encore plus, a tel point qu'il risquait à tout moment de basculer vers le bas. Il tendit son bras doit tellement fort qu'il pouvait sentir chaque tendons, chaque ligament, qui le parcourait. Et finalement, dans un dernier espoir, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle dorée alors que Cho poussait un cri de rage.  
  
Il remonta en chandelle, fit le tour du stade le bras tendu, et alla se poser alors que tout le stade (excepté les Serdaigle et les Serpentard) se jetait sur lui. Lee Jordan un cri de joie tellement fort qu'on aurait cru un dément et hurla : Gryffondor l'emporte 180 à 30 !!! Gryffondor gagne la coupe ! Alors que tout le monde le portait en victoire, Harry aperçut Cho taper du pied et partir vers les vestiaires telle une furie. Après que tout le monde (ou presque) l'ai serré dans ses bras, Dumbledore, qui avait pour l'occasion assisté au match, se rendit sur le terrain, une coupe en or à la main. Son entrée fut suivie d'un long silence. -Bravo Gryffondor ! Bravo Serdaigle également. Ce match est l'un des plus spectaculaire auxquels j'ai assisté dans toute la carrière de directeur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Le stade éclata de rire. -Vous nous avez épatés par vos talents, que vous soyez batteurs, gardiens, poursuiveurs ou attrapeurs. Ce match montre qu'en travaillant en équipe on devient redoutable et je crois que nos deux challengers l'on bien comprit. Malheureusement pour les Serdaigle, Gryffondor l'emporte aujourd'hui, mais il y aura une revanche l'année prochaine, c'est certain. Toute fois, pour le moment, faites un honneur a la valeureuse équipe de Gryffondor. Et a ces mots, il serra la main d'Harry et lui remit le trophée. Il leva vers le ciel, et le stade s'enflamma de plus belle. Finalement, il le confia à Ron, qui le leva et le passa à Angelina.  
  
La petite cérémonie terminée, Harry parvint à échapper à ses fans et regagna le vestiaire vers lequel il avait vu Cho entrer. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et tenta d'effacer le sourire heureux qui s'était afficher sur ses lèvres. Sans succès. Ensuite, il frappa trois coup à la porte, et une voix féminine et sèche lui répondit : -Entrez ! -Cho, est ce que. -Tais toi ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un. tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était un jeu, je voyais ça comme un jeu ! Tu a tout gaché. -Cho, le quidditch est un jeu, mais il ne faut pas. -Oh arrête un peu avec tes sermons ! hurla-t-elle. -Tu vas ameuter toute l'école. je ne veux pas que. -Tu ne veux pas ? Et est ce que tu sais ce que je veux, moi ? Non bien sûr ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Harry. -Mais voyons écoute. Il tenta veinement de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras mais elle l'envoya promener : -Lâche moi ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Toutes ces belles paroles, c'était juste pour gagner, hein ? Tu voulais remonter ta côte de popularité, n'est ce pas ? -Non, pas du tout. Tu sais très bien que. -Oui je sais, je sais très bien que Cédric était plus fair-play que toi !  
  
Cette phrase transperça le c?ur de Harry et résonna dans la tête de Harry. Comment pouvait elle lui faire une scène pareille juste parce qu'elle avait perdu ? Lui aurait juste été un peu énervé, il l'aurait félicité. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle parle en la mémoire de Saint Cedric Diggory ! Toujours. Elle savait combien il était sensible à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait en être autrement après ce qu'il avait vécu l'année dernière. Pour Harry, cette phrase n'avait qu'une signification. Cho le regardait d'un air satisfait. Une fois le choc encaissé, il reprit la parole : -Bien. Très bien. Si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Je n'ai plus qu'a te dire ça : salut ! Et a ces mots, il claqua la porte et partit en direction du château. Il était tellement énervé qu'il se retint de ne pas brûler quelque chose en chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à la Salle Commune, en furie, il eu droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Il fendit la foule en criant un « assez ! » qui jeta un froid. Ron haussa les épaules et partit le rejoindre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, suivit de près par Lilia et Hermione. A peine eut il atteint le dortoir que la fête repartit. Bien que passablement irrité, Harry était content que sa mauvaise humeur n'ait pas affecté ses amis. Il s'assit sur son lit et rua son oreiller de coups de poings. Ce fut la voix de Lilia qui l'interrompit : -tu te sens mieux ? Papa m'a dit qu'il faisait souvent ça quand il était jeune et que ça servait à rien. il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour se tourner vers ses amis. Ces derniers s'assirent en face de lui (c'est à dire sur le lit de Ron) et celui ci lui demanda : -Allez vieux, qu'est ce qui se passe ? (ndla : si j'avais écrit en anglais j'aurais mis « mate » personnellement, mais « camarade » ça fait con, non ?) Harry poussa un long soupir pour se calmer un peu plus, et raconta ses déboires à ses amis. Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Lilia. Hermione prenant l'état de son ami très au sérieux se lança dans une théorie sur les personnes rancunières. qui eut le don d'endormir tout le monde : -.et tu vois, continua-t-elle, le problème avec ce genre de personnes c'est que. Mais personne ne sut ce qu'Hermione allait dire parce que la voix stricte de McGonagall retentit dans le dortoir : -Tous les élèves de l'école sont invités à se rendre dans la Grande Salle en n'emportant qu'un oreiller et leurs baguettes magiques dans les plus bref délais. Le quatuor se regarda effrayé. Que pouvait il bien se passer ? Ce n'était sûrement pas une petite fête organisée pour la victoire de Gryffondor. Harry avait un pressentiment. Un sombre pressentiment. Il aurait put savoir ce qui se tramait s'il avait prêté un peu plus d'attention à sa cicatrice au lieu de se disputer avec Cho. S'il avait sut ce qui l'attendait en arrivant en bas, il ne serait certainement pas remonté à la tour de Gryffondor. En descendant les marches en compagnie de Ron et Lilia (Hermione se trouvait en tête de file et essayait de faire en sorte que tout le monde garde son calme) Harry leur demanda s'ils avaient une idée de ce qui ce pourquoi on les avait fait venir. -Peut être que c'est pour faire un discours sur comment marchent les filles, suggéra niaisement Ron. -Non, on a Hermione et Lilia pour ça, ça ne sert à rien. -Ou peut être que c'est à propos de la coupe de Quidditch. -Ouais vous allez jouer contre.euh.Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang ! s'exclama Lilia d'un air enthousiaste -Rêve pas trop, lui répondit Ron, Dumbledore l'aurait dit si c'était vrai. Tout se sait ici, donc c'est pas possible. Et alors que Ron et la jeune fille se lançait dans un débat sur les tournois de Quidditch inter-collèges, le trio entra dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà entrées et s'installaient à leur table regardant curieusement vers la table des professeurs. A peine fut il entré dans la Grande Salle que Harry aperçu ce qui clochait. Il s'arrêta pendant un infime moment (tellement court que Ron et Lilia ne s'en aperçurent même pas) et se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il alla s'asseoir avec ses amis qui débattaient toujours, et lorsque Hermione les eut rejoints, il risqua à nouveau un regard vers le fond de la salle. Cette fois il en était sûr. Cet homme là-bas ne pouvait être que lui. Mais comment avait il put entré ? La sécurité ses temps ci était bien trop forte. Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione qui avait l'air aussi troublé et étonnée que lui. Pourtant, la personne en question n'avait pas franchement grand chose à voir avec elle. Elle n'était sûrement pas la cause du malheur de sa vie. -Je sais pourquoi on est ici, dit Harry à Ron et Lilia pour couper leur conversation, regardez qui est là. Ils se tournèrent et virent la personne qu'Harry avait observé un instant avant. Petit, maigre mais avec une peau distandue, comme s'il avait perdu quelque kilos en très peu de temps, il portait une robe de sorcier délabré et son visage sale était infesté de tiques (ndla : ça se dit ou pas « infesté de tiques » ?). Devant l'école entière se trouvait l'ancien ami, mais non-moins regretté Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle. Tout le monde avait à présent remarqué cet homme d'une saleté repoussante. Peu de personnes semblaient savoir qui il était réellement, ou la raison du regard dégouté et plein de pitié que lui portait Lily, ni pourquoi James et Remus le tenaient fermement et encore moins pourquoi Sirius le regardait d'un air menaçant en pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe. La scène faisait froid dans le dos. Un parfait étranger se serait demandé pourquoi un visiteur était ainsi exhibé dans une école. Mais c'était sans connaître l'identité de cette personne. Heureusement, pour les élèves ne la connaissant pas (c'est à dire toute l'école sauf trois Gryffondor et plusieurs Serpentard) Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole : -Chers élèves, je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais il vient de se passer quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Vous savez tous, je pense, que Sirius Black ici présent était accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. A ces mots, Sirius enfonça sa baguette un plus profondément dans le crâne du prisonnier et celui ci frémit. -Vous avez également apprit, continua le Directeur, qu'il était vivant et se cachait quelque part avec Lord Voldemort (tressaillement des élèves). Or, il semblerait que Mr. Pettigrow ait décidé de venir faire un tour à l'école. Plusieurs élèves se retinrent de rire. La réplique du vieil homme était certes amusante, mais Harry la trouvait déplacé. Il savait très bien que c'était ironique, mais il était tellement inquiet et surpris, qu'il voulait juste savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire avec le laquais de sa majesté Voldemort. -Alors Peter, reprit Albus Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui, je pense que tu as quelque chose à nous dire, n'est ce pas ? Il se mit à trembler en l'entendant s'adresser à lui. Dumbledore dégageait une impression de puissance qui plaisait beaucoup à Harry lorsque de mauvaises personnes se trouvaient en sa présence. N'importe quel sorcier voulant s'opposer à lui aurait tremblé, et ce lâche de Peter plus que n'importe qui. Il dit d'une voix mal assuré : -Je.j'app. j'apporte un message de mon . du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un murmure d'effroi parcourut la salle. Le directeur acquiesça, apparemment il s'attendait à ça. Voyant que personne n'essayait de le tuer (sauf Sirius si on lui en laissait la chance) Queudver continua : -Mon maître vous fait dire que Noël n'était qu'un avertissement. Il a ressurgit des ténèbres et ressortira vainqueur que vous le vouliez ou non. Il dit que pour l'instant il a d'autres choses à faire, mais qu'il compte bien parvenir à ses fins. Dumbledore hocha la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils. Tout ceci était finalement très prévisible. Peter n'avait rien dit de plus de ce qu'on s'avait déjà. Maintenant, la question était : qu'allait on faire de lui ? Harry croisa le regard de son père. Il n'avait pas lâcher celui qui fut jadis son Gardien du Secret, cette personne en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance et qui l'avait trahit. Etrangement, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son fils, James chuchota quelque chose à Dumbledore et celui ci reprit : -Nous allons maintenant emmener Mr Pettigrow en lieux sûr. Les élèves qui le désirent peuvent rester dormir ici. Quoique ce sera peut être mieux finalement, vos portraits n'apprécieront peut être pas d'être dérangés en pleine nuit. Le directeur fit apparaître des matelas et des couvertures, descendit de l'estrade, et suivit de Lily qui marchait d'un pas étrangement raide, de James et Remus qui tenait fermement Queudver et de Sirius qui pointait toujours sa baguette sur lui, ils quittèrent la salle. Avant de partir, Lily fit signe à Harry de venir. -Je crois que je dois y aller, chuchota-t-il à ses amis, je vous retrouve plus tard. Il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Il se produit alors un événement très prévisible qui lui était sortit de la tête : -Hé Potter ! lança une voix derrière lui. Tu veux apprendre à devenir meurtrier ? Parce que, tu sais, tu n'as besoin de cours, il paraît que c'est la seule chose que tu sait faire : trahir tes amis et les tuer. Cette remarque était devenue tellement habituelle qu'il n'y fit même pas attention et continua son chemin vers les immenses portes qui menaient dans le Hall. Malefoy avait bien sûr réussit à faire rire quelque Serpentard, mais il s'était vite fait rabattre le caquet par Lilia qui ne manquait de répondant (encore un héritage de son père.).  
  
Harry rattrapa les adultes en courant alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots. En arrivant il demanda : -Comment vous l'avez eut ? -Un simple hasard, répondit Remus, j'avais cru le flairer et je ne me suis pas trompé. J'ai appelé James et a nous deux on l'a retrouvé. -Mais il est entré comment ? C'est sécurisé ici, non ? -Tu vois, expliqua Sirius, notre cher ami a reprit son costume de sale rat en croyant qu'il pourrait nous berner alors que. -Sirius, ça suffit ! coupa Dumbledore. Le professeur DCFM se tut mais dans ses yeux on pouvait voir une lueur démoniaque. Il voulait faire plus que ce qu'on lui autorisait. Il aimerait voir celui qui fut son ami souffrir. Mais cela n'était qu'une vieille pulsion meurtrière enfouie depuis de trop longues années à Azkaban. Harry savait pertinemment que son parrain ne ferait rien sans l'accord de Dumbledore et de ses parents. Ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement, chacun laissant ses pensées vagabonder autour du sujet de Peter. James et Remus n'avaient toujours pas relâché leurs étreintes, Sirius pointait toujours sa baguette d'un air menaçant, Dumbledore marchait devant d'un air digne et Lily derrière d'une manière étrangement raide. Harry pensait que maintenant elle réalisait véritablement qui avait coûté sa vie et celle de son mari. Il déambulèrent encore quelques temps dans les sombres sous sols de Poudlard (que Harry n'avait jamais explorés) et s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être une ancienne prison. Il y avait la une dizaine de petites cellules avec des lits assez simple et une cabine ou se trouvait sans doute la salle d'eau. Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et l'une des portes s'ouvrit. Il y fit entrer Queudver qui tremblait de plus belle. -Je suppose que tu sais ou nous somme Peter? -euh. oui. -alors ta mémoire es aussi bonne que je le pensais. Je vais te laisser discuter avec ceux qui te comptaient comme un de leurs amis. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et dit : -Je vous demanderai juste de garder votre calme et de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. D'accord ? Sirius ? -Oui professeur.  
  
Le directeur partit en prenant soin d'enfermer le Mangemort et de laisser des sièges pour que la famille Potter, Sirius et Remus puisse s'asseoir. Ce fut James qui rompit le silence en premier : -Bonsoir Peter. Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'avais beaucoup déçu ? Peter se recroquevilla et fit mine de se cacher. Heureusement pour les autres, il n'y avait pas un recoin ou il pouvait le faire étant donné que la cellule formait un cercle parfait. -J. James. c'est toi ? Lily ? Tu es là aussi ? Par quel miracle. Vous m'avez manqué vous savez. Harry se retint de faire quelque chose de stupide et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Comment ce traitre pouvait il s'adresser à ses parents de cette façon ? c'était de sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas été là pendant quatorze ans ! C'était lui et lui seul qui avait trahi leur secret, alors comment osait il leur dire qu'ils lui avait manqué ? Lily regardait Peter avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. L'expression qu'elle avait depuis le début de la soirée avait disparu et maintenant on y voyait également du dégout et de la pitié : -Peter. tu étais notre ami. comment. Mais James l'interrompit en posant la même question que Sirius un an et demi auparavant : -Il me semble que tu nous doit quelques explications en ce qui concerne la nuit ou nous sommes mort. -James.,geignit-il, je ne voulais pas. je n'avais pas le choix. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste tuer Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous ferait du mal. Les cinq sorciers furent abasourdis en entendant cela. Il pensait qu'il tuerait « juste » Harry. Après tout, tuer un bébé c'est mieux que de tuer une famille entière, non ? -Quelle espèce de rat est tu devenu ! rugit Sirius. Tu croyais qu'il allait « juste tuer Harry » ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dit ! Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas. -Sirius, coupa Lupin qui avait l'air de prendre sur lui pour ne pas en faire autant, ce n'est pas à toi de régler ce problème. Apparemment, les paroles du Loup Garous avaient eu de l'effet puisque Sirius ne reprit plus la parole pendant quelques minutes. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles planèrent un silence de mort et qui firent pénétrer la phrase de Queudver dans tous les esprits. D'ailleurs, ce fut Harry qui prit la parole, il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose : -C'est étrange, il y a deux ans vous disiez qu'on ne vous avez pas laissé le choix, et que vous étiez obligé de faire l'espion. -Mais. euh. mais. Harry ! Je suis content de voir que tu t'es remit de ton combat avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres. -De quel combat parlez vous ? Celui ou il m'a défiguré, celui ou il m'a presque tué ou bien celui ou vous m'avez attaché à une tombe pour me prendre mon sang ? Queudver se recroquevilla de plus belle. -C'est étrange, continua James, mais j'avais souvenir que les Maraudeurs s'étaient jurés fidélité. il me semble aussi que tu avais voulu être le parrain de Harry si ça avait été possible, n'est ce pas ? Harry fit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'aider à surmonter cette terrible nouvelle. Que se serait il passé si Pettigrow avait été son parrain et l'avait récupéré à la mort de ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurai tué ou bien en aurait il fait un mage noir ? Ou est ce que Sirius serait venu le sauver en découvrant la trahison ? -Peter, fit Lily, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la gravité de tes actes. Je t'ai toujours prit pour une personne sympathique quoiqu'un peu gloutonne et timide, mais je pensais que tu avais un bon fond. J'étais persuadée qu'un jour tu accomplirais quelque chose de vraiment important, quelque chose d'héroïque. Tu prenait tellement James pour modèle que tu devais finir comme lui tôt ou tard. Tu aurais sûrement eut ton heure de gloire, toi aussi. Pourtant tu a choisit d'accélérer les choses. Les seules personnes qui te considéraient comme un frère on vit leur vie brisée par ta faute. Plutôt que de nous sauver comme on l'aurait fait à ta place, tu nous a coulés. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu as brisé des vies entières ! Tu a agit par pur égoïsme et par peur ! Tu n'as pas cru en nous alors qu'on croyait en toi ! Harry regarda sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle parlait calmement, d'un ton sec et froid. Harry était certain que le rat aurait préféré qu'elle se mette à crier, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Lily tapait là ou ça faisait mal, et tout le monde en éprouvait une immense satisfaction qui s'ajoutait au dégoût du Mangemort. -Mais. Lily., répondit finalement Pettigrow, ce que j'ai fait a eu du bon, non ? Si je n'avait pas avertit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry n'aurait pas pu le détruire, non ? Ce ne fut pas Lily qui répondit cette fois, mais Remus qui savait mieux se contrôler. Cette déclaration l'avait transformé en furie, et on pouvait presque voir la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. -Si tu ne nous avait pas trahi Peter, nous aurions trouvé un autre moyen d'éliminer Voldemort, Lily et James n'auraient pas perdu quatorze années de leur vie, Harry n'aurait pas été chez les moldus et Sirius à Azkaban ! Ce n'est pas la vie de ton maitre que tu as détruit ce jour la, c'est celle de quatre personnes qui t'aimaient vraiment. Est-ce que tu réalises cela Peter ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? - En plus, renchérit Harry, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'allais le réduire à quelque chose de. pas naturel. Personne ne le savait. Voldemort lui-même s'est fait surprendre ! Et vous n'avez pas hésité a venir le rejoindre il y a deux ans, et l'année dernière vous l'avez fait revenir et vous avez tué un innocent. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne action, tuer un garçon de 17 ans ? Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence interrompu par les incessants gémissement de Peter qui tremblait comme une feuille d'automne. -Venez, lança James, on s'en va Monseigneur le Rat doit attendre que son Maître vienne le sauver puisqu'il n'a plus d'amis pour ça. Et les Potter suivit de Remus et Sirius prirent la direction du Hall. Avant de franchir la porte des cachots, Sirius lança : -Méfie toi Peter, Rusard à toujours son adorable matou et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie de voir un rat dans les couloirs. A la suite de cette phrase, les cinq compagnons éclatèrent de rire et remontèrent chacun en direction de leur chambre ou de la Grande Salle pour Harry. Ce dernier en avait apprit pas mal sur ce fameux soir d'Halloween, et avait changer d'avis en ce qui concernait le destin qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne tuerait pas le rat, cela aurait été une libération pour lui et tout le monde en aurait fait un martyr en oubliant ses trahisons passées. Non, il avait trouvé mieux que ça : Queudver resterait enfermer à ruminé sur les effet de sa lâcheté et serait finalement livré au Détraqueurs. Oui, pensa Harry, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Le rat serait pire que mort. 


	18. Quand on a que l'amour

Chapitre 18 : Quand on a que l'amour.  
  
Ndla : A la la. j'y suit enfin arrivé ! Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic j'ai envie d'écrire ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas le dernier, rassurez vous, mais il me tient beaucoup à c?ur. vous comprendrez quand vous l'aurez lu. C'était un peu l'un des objectifs que je m'étais fixé. (Oh mon dieu, frappez moi. c'est affreux ce que je raconte !) et je suis contente d'y être arrivée. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : il va se passer pas mal de chose, même si on a que l'amour. **** Les quelques semaines qui suivirent la rencontre avec Peter Pettigrow furent marquées par les murmures et les rumeurs. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il avait fait ni quel rôle il avait joué dans la renaissance de Voldemort en dehors de notre célèbre quatuor et les discussions à son sujet n'en finissaient pas. Harry ayant été autorisé à le voir, il était harcelé par les élèves et répétait sans cesse qu'il ne savait rien, ce qui était un énorme mensonge. Il n'avait pas tellement parlé de la scène des cachots à ses amis parce qu'il la trouvait trop personnelle. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils voient dans qu'elle détresses ses parents et lui s'étaient trouvés ce soir la. Il préférait cacher sa faiblesse. Il leur avait juste dit ceci : -Il nous a refait le même numéro qu'à la cabane. il était désolé et n'avait pas fait exprès, mais personne ne l'a prit en pitié. Je préfère ne pas trop en parler si ça ne vous dérange pas. Evidemment, Hermione, Lilia et Ron n'avait rien dit. La fille de Sirius n'avait pas eu droit à un compte rendu plus détaillé que les deux autres pour ne pas faire de jaloux et parce qu'elle n'avait qu'indirectement souffert de la trahison de Pettigrow. Quelques semaines plus tard, on apprit par la Gazette du Sorcier que Peter avait été transféré à Azkaban. L'article avait été écrit par Jean Tambien, (ndla : aha, magnifique jeu de mot, j'ai fait l'école du rire.) digne successeur de Rita Skeeter :  
  
UN MORT REAPPARAIT A POUDLARD. Tout le monde connaît la réputation de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard en ce qui concerne les phénomènes étranges. Son directeur, qui n'est autre que l'excentrique Albus Dumbledore semble avoir recourt à d'étranges moyens pour lancer des rumeurs. En tout cas, ce qui suit est loin d'être du radotage de sorcière mais de l'authentique information. La Gazette du Sorcier peut vous révéler en exclusivité que Peter Pettigrow est bel et bien vivant ! Une brigade spéciale du Ministère de la Magie est venue hier matin alors que l'école était endormie pour récupérer le mort-vivant et le transférer à Azkaban sans procès. En chemin, il a avoué qu'il avait fait croire à sa mort pour échapper à Sirius Black qui avait déjà tenter de le tuer. Bien entendu, Cornélius Fudge ayant approuvé l'innocence du plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps, il était clair que Pettigrow mentait et devait être enfermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais maintenant une question se pose, pourquoi les morts réapparraissent à Poudlard ? Qui sera le prochain à revenir, Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?  
  
-C'est déjà fait, marmonna Harry en rendant la feuille à Hermione, en tout cas, maintenant qu'il a écrit ça, il va y en avoir des questions. D'abord mes parents, ensuites Peter. -Il n'était pas mort ! coupa Hermione -Ouais, il se cachait ce sale rat ! renchérit Lilia. -Attendez, dit Ron, il l'ont emmené à Azkaban ? A votre avis, il leur faut combien de temps aux Mangemorts pour le réccupérer ? La question de Ron accabla tout le monde et plongea Harry dans une humeur sinistre. Le rat était encore passé a travers les mailles du filet. Hermione, en temps que préfète et bonne élève leur coupa la parole. -On s'en fiche ! On a les BUSEs de métamorphose dans une demi-heure, et je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne compte pas être disqualifiée pour un retard du à une histoire de souris ! Harry Ron et Lilia firent des têtes de merlan frit (ndla. c'est con cette expression, on coupe pas la tête du poisson pour le manger d'habitude ?) ils avaient complètement oubliés que les BUSEs commençaient ce matin. Pourtant ils avaient révisé. Enfin essayer de réviser dans le cas de Harry, car malheureusement pour lui, a chaque fois que son esprit devait faire quelque chose, il lui ressortait une phrase qu'il n'avait pas apprécié en guise de bonjour : « je ne voulais pas. je n'avais pas le choix. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste tuer Harry. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous ferait du mal. ». Ses parents étaient donc mort par le simple fait qu'il existait. Comment pouvait-il les regarder en face à présent ?  
  
Mais là n'était pas le problème, il se trouvait maintenant dans un petit bureau appelé « salle 247 » et face à lui se trouvait une examinatrice. -monsieur Potter ? Je dois vous faire passer aujourd'hui l'épreuve de métamorphose. J'ai pour mission de vous faire effectuer tout ce que vous avez apprit pendant cette année afin d'évaluer votre niveau. Si vous voulez bien sortir votre baguette magique et commencer par me faire apparaître un verre à pied. Harry s'executa. L'examinatrice ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées. Elle lui demanda juste de le transformer en souris verte, qui fut transformée en piano à queue et ainsi de suite pendant trois quart d'heure. En sortant, Harry ne reçut pas de note. La dame lui avait juste dit qu'il recevrait sa BUSE en temps donné. Déçu, il avait hoché la tête et était partit. Il se répétait la phrase dans sa tête : -Vous recevrez votre BUSE en temps donné. Vous recevrez votre BUSE. votre BUSE. Votre BUSE ? Cela voulez dire qu'il l'avait, non ? Sinon elle aurait dit votre note ou votre performance, n'est ce pas ? Il avait déjà fait un pas vers le chemin qui le menait à la carrière qu'il envisageait. Il ne restait plus que les Charmes, la DCFM, et les Potions à bien réussir. Le reste n'était pas aussi important. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potion, c'était l'examen suivant et il se .déroulait différemment de celui de métamorphose. Tous les cinquièmes années étaient réunis dans les cachots par ordre alphabétique, à tel point que la seule Gryffondor qui était avec Harry était Parvati Patil. Celle-ci ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé cette année et était resté assez distante tout de même depuis le bal de Noël de l'année précédente. Il faut dire que Harry ne s'en était pas forcément bien occupé. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho à cette époque. -Ah.les filles. soupira-t-il. L'examinateur de Potion était un homme grand et maigre, qui portait une barbe poivre et sel à la manière des rabbins moldus. Il avait de petites lunettes carrées qui lui donnaient un air plus que menaçant et rappelait un peu Rogue dans sa manière de faire régner le silence dans une salle de classe à la différence près qu'il ne jetait pas de regard dégoûtés à Harry. La potion était composée comme l'avait laissé entendre Rogue des ingrédients qu'ils avaient du réunir. Le problème de la racine d'Arc en Ciel avait été résolu par James qui en avait trouvé un peu au fond d'une armoire de la salle des Maraudeurs. James avait ajouté que c'était les restes de leur potion de Fournicolor qu'ils avaient du faire pour leurs propres BUSEs en 1975. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir à la BUSE de Potion, Harry se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il prit connaissance du sujet. Il s'agissait étrangement de cette Potion de Fournicolor. A la fin de la préparation, il fallait remplir un fiole avec ce qu'on avait fabriqué, marquer son nom dessus et la rendre avec un texte sur les usages de la potion de Fournicolor. Harry expliqua donc qu'elle était utilisée pour faire changer de couleur un objet ou une personne et que celle-ci était déterminée en fonction de l'ingrédient final qu'on y mettait. Dans le cas présent, la racine d'Arc en Ciel faisait changer de couleur le sujet en le déclinant en toutes les teintes de l'Arc en Ciel. Malheureusement pour Harry, cette fois ci il ne su pas s'il avait réussi ou pas. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était que c'était beaucoup plus facile sans Rogue. Il en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à Lilia qui passa la soirée a se moquer de Severus. Ron s'y joignit aussi une fois qu'il eut terminé de réviser son examen de DCFM, et Hermione se contenta de pousser des soupirs exaspérés par un tel manque de maturité. -Hermione, pourquoi est ce que tu veux que je révise ? lui demanda Harry. Sirius a dit qu'on aurait les Patronus ou le sortilège du feu, je ne vois pas ou est le problème ! -Tu ne vois pas ou est le problème ? Voyons Harry, ça fait une éternité que tu ne les a pas fait, s'y ça se trouve demain tu auras du mal et tu vas perdre un ou deux points qui t'empêcherons de. -Ok, ok, je vais le faire. Il fit apparaître un patronus et lança une déflagration dans la cheminée. -Ca y est ! dit il. J'ai lancé mes sorts. Et comme Hermione ne trouvait rien à redire, il continua de s'amuser avec ses deux autres amis. Harry se sentait un peu coupable, mais il avait envie de profiter de la vie. Son soudain désintérêt pour la DCFM cachait un malaise dû à l'affaire Pettigrow qui ne cessait de lui torturer l'esprit. Il n'avait pas oublié la phrase prononcée par celui-ci, et pour se prouver que tout allait bien, il se laissait un peu plus facilement entraîner dans les farces des uns et des autres qu'a l'ordinaire.  
  
Heureusement pour lui, cela n'eut pas de répercussion sur ses examens qu'il réussit selon lui avec brio. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le sentiment d'avoir été bien meilleur qu'Hermione, ce qui exaspéra encore plus celle-ci qui avait travaillé comme une folle. Les autres examens se déroulèrent assez bien également. Les questions étaient claires et précises et Harry avait l'impression que ses réponses l'étaient également. Le seul qui lui donna du fil a retordre fut celui d'Histoire de la Magie, mais comment aurait il pu en être autrement avec des cours comme ceux qu'il avait eu ? Le professeur Binns n'avait jamais suscité un grand intérêt puisqu'il avait le don de rendre les batailles sanglantes aussi passionnantes que les chats de Mrs Figg. Le dernier examen terminé, le quatuor se réunit dans la salle des Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci parlèrent de tout et de rien, et lorsque le moment de partir arriva, James et Sirius demandèrent à Harry de rester. -Tu fais quoi ce soir ? demanda James innocemment -Rien de particulier, pourquoi ? -hé bien en fait. on avait envie d'aller faire un tour ton père et moi.répondit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. Harry regarda son parrain et son père d'un air incrédule. Aller faire une ballade dans le parc. Cela impliquait bien des choses, et sûrement une petite ballade entre fauves. Harry excepta avec joie. L'idée que les deux adultes l'invitent avec eux lui remontait le moral. Le pauvre Harry n'avait pas eu tellement de chance ses derniers temps entre le retour de Queudver et la pseudo-rupture avec Cho. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, Harry ne savait pas s'ils étaient toujours ensemble ou pas. La jeune fille avait été tellement immature et capricieuse le jour de la finale de Quidditch qu'il s'attendait à la rencontrer un jour et à apprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Le diner parut excessivement long ce soir là. Pourtant, comme le fit remarquer Hermione qui ne supportait plus les soupirs impatients de son ami, chacun mangeait aussi vite que d'habite et les aiguilles de sa montre marchaient toujours à la même vitesse. Enfin, au bout de trois interminables quarts d'heure, les convives se levèrent et reprirent le chemin de leurs dortoirs. Harry fit mine d'en faire autant, et feignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose repartit vers la salle où il se trouvait avant de dîner. -Te voila enfin. dit James. Ca fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas baladé dans ce bon vieux parc. Tu n'as pas eu de mal à venir Harry ? -J'ai fait comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose, c'était plus crédible. -Oui, tu as raison, approuva Sirius. Bon, s'y on y allait ? Je propose de passer par le passage du quatrième étage, sous la tapisserie de John le Brave. Ca vous va ? James hocha la tête, mais pas Harry. Ils ne pourraient jamais passer par la : le couloir caché s'était effondré quelques années plus tôt. On décida alors d'utiliser la cape de James et Harry (qui avait récupéré sa place dans la salle des maraudeurs) pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Harry se retenait de rire en pensant à la tête que ferait Rusard ou n'importe quel professeur si jamais ils se faisaient prendre. Après tout, que pouvaient bien faire un professeur, un auror et un élève sous une cape d'invisibilité à huit heures du soir alors qu'ils étaient autorisés à circuler librement pendant la nuit ? (sauf Harry qui devait « se coucher » à neuf comme tous les cinquièmes années). Le chemin en direction de la cabane fut chaotique. Sirius, étant le plus grand des trois, monopolisait une bonne partie de la cape, si bien qu'un simple manque d'attention de sa part ou de la part d'un autre aurait permit de dévoiler trois paires de pieds qui marchaient dans la même direction sans être reliées à aucune personne. Heureusement, une fois près du Saule Cogneur, il purent retirer l'étoffe magique et pénétrer dans le couloir sombre et sinueux qui menait jusqu'au lieu où Remus passait certaines de ses nuits. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius, James et Harry arrivèrent à la Cabane hurlante. -Alors, demanda Sirius, on se promène où ce soir ? -Pourquoi pas dans la petite clairière près de la forêt ?proposa James Sirius hocha la tête, se transforma et aboya. James fit de même et Harry se retrouva le seul humain dans la pièce. Son père et son parrain le regardait l'air de dire « alors, tu te dépêches ? » a moins que ce ne fut « tu crois qu'il va réussir a se transformer ? » ou encore « j'espère que ça lui plaira ! ». Peut être même que c'était les trois à la fois. Harry se concentra un instant. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il avait ressentit la dernière fois. Il pensa a quelque chose qui pourrait le faire rugir et pensa avec amertume que la dernière fois, c'était Cho Chang. Mais pouvait il encore rugir de bonheur à présent ? Harry entendit une phrase dans sa tête. Une phrase qu'il n'aimait pas du tout et qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. Et une petite voix dans sa tête répétait désespérément : « il ne sont pas morts à cause de moi ! Ils ne m'en veulent pas, ils m'ont invité ! » Et au fur et a mesure qu'il pensait à ça, il sentait une haine immense grandir en lui. Une haine tellement forte qu'il avait envie de crier. De crier. de crier. de plus en fort. De crier ?... Ou de rugir ? Parce que sans s'en être vraiment rendu compte, Harry venait de se retransformer. Patmol et Cornedrue partirent devant lui et reprirent le chemin qui menait au Saule, marchant tous les trois à la queue leu leu. Une fois dehors, une bouffée d'air frais leur remplit les poumons. Harry regarda le ciel, cherchant une preuve pour lui dire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi beau, les étoiles aussi brillantes, et Harry aussi heureux et libre. L'air pur entrait dans ses poumons comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, tout son corps avait envie de courir, de bondir, de s'amuser, de se défouler, comme si l'animal qui était en lui était resté trop longtemps enfermé. Heureusement pour Harry, il semblait que Sirius et James ressentaient le même besoin de faire la course, et les trois amis se retrouvèrent soudainement en train de faire une course effrénée en direction de la clairière. James bondissait devant, et Sirius essayait d'aller plus vite que Harry mais sans succès. Toute cette nuit n'était que bonheur et rigolade. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils restèrent là, sous forme animale à regarder le ciel et les étoiles (ndla : je vois bien une scène un peu comme dans le roi Lion, quand Simba est avec Timon et Pumba, après que Simba ait grandi en accéléré.). Enfin, au bout d'une heure, l'heure du retour se fit sentir. Harry aurait espéré que cette promenade au clair de lune dure plus longtemps, mais Sirius et James ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. De retour à la cabane, sous forme humaine, le sourire aux lèvres, les trois compagnons récupérèrent la cape d'invisibilité et reprirent la route du château. Il était presque onze heures et demi du soir, et en rentrant, ils discutèrent de leur petite soirée : -Pourquoi on est pas resté plus longtemps ? demanda Harry -tiens, tiens, le petit Potter à de qui tenir on dirait, il ne peut plus s'empêcher de se transformer.commenta Sirius -Non ! Mais quand même, on aurait put rester plus longtemps. -Tu vois, expliqua James, c'est juste que je préfère que tu ne prennes pas trop de risques. Tu ne peut pas savoir l'effet que ça fait de sentir sa magie s'en aller et de ne plus pouvoir en faire. Et puis, tue s en vacances demain. Il va falloir que tu sois en forme ! Harry regarda son père d'un air incrédule. Que voulait il dire par la ? Pourquoi devrait il être en forme pour les vacances, est ce qu'il lui préparait une nouvelle surprise ? -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il -Tout simplement, parce que les vacances sont beaucoup plus contraignantes que les cours. Enfin à notre époque c'était comme ça, pas vrai Patmol ? -Ouais, tu sais, les explorations, les ballades la nuit, les farces. Harry rigola tout comme son père et son parrain. C'est vrai que leurs vacances à eux devaient être fatigantes. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, comme il le fit remarquer un instant plus tard c'était de se reposer et de se goinfrer de chocolat dès dimanche. En effet, dimanche était le jour de la fête de Pâques, et Harry s'attendait à recevoir des ?ufs en chocolat comme ça avait été le cas depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard. Il faut dire que les Dursley s'étant montrés très attentifs à son bien être, il n'avait pas eu autant de chocolat que son cousin qui en recevait l'équivalant de son propre poids tous les ans (ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il grossissait de plus en plus chaque année). Bien sûr, depuis qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Ron, tout était différent puisque sa famille n'oubliait jamais de lui faire parvenir un ?uf, tout comme pour Hermione et le reste de la famille. Harry expliqua cela à James et Sirius alors qu'ils le raccompagnaient au dortoir, et ceux-ci furent d'ailleurs indigné de la conduite de la famille d'accueil de leur protégés. Harry leur assura que ce n'était pas grave, et remonta se coucher. Ses trois amis étaient apparemment déjà montés, et ce fut un Harry exténué qui gravit péniblement les marches de la tour de Gryffondor pour aller finalement s'écrouler tout habillé dans son grand lit à baldaquins.  
  
-Harry ! Harry ! debout ! Harry ! il est midi, faut que tu te lèves ! L'interpellé gémit et attrapa ses lunettes. En face de lui se trouvait le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs de Ron, la tête pleines de cheveux d'Hermione, et le sourire malicieux de Lilia. -On dirait que monsieur à fait des folies cette nuit. dit cette dernière -Quoi ? non,non, on a juste fait un petit tour. -En tout cas, dit Ron d'un ton énergique en tirant la couette de Harry, Lilia a raison, on aurait du te lancer un saut d'eau, ça aurait été plus efficace. Harry finit enfin par se lever. Il était encore tout flagada (ndla : je sais, c'est pas magnifique comme expression, mais j'adore ce mot : « flagada ».) et se retenait de faire demi tour pour retourner se coucher. Il se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit les autres au déjeuner. Là-bas, ses parents et leurs amis lui firent un signe qui signifiaient qu'ils étaient content de la soirée de la veille et du bon déroulement de celle-ci. Harry leur sourit à son tour et retourna à son déjeuner. La journée qui suivit ne fut pas fantastique, les BUSEs étaient encore à l'esprit de tout le monde, surtout d'Hermione, qui n'arrêtait pas d'embêter les autres à tel points qu'ils finirent par ne plus l'écouter et à faire une bataille explosive. Le soir, les relations entre la jeune fille et les trois autres étaient plus tendues qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et Harry et Lilia craignaient que Ron et elle se dispute. Heureusement, faignant d'être fatigué (ce qui n'était en fait pas si faux), Harry réussi à couper la conversation et éviter le pire. Une fois de plus, il s'endormit directement en pensant que son père avait raison : les vacances étaient plus fatigantes que les cours.  
  
« Salut ! raisonna une voix dans sa tête. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est ce pas ? Enfin tout dépend quel point de vue tu prends. le temps est une chose bien complexe. mais je pense que nous le savons tout les deux, n'est ce pas ? Enfin bref, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça pourra te servir, mais j'en ai envie. Tu aimes Pâques ? Moi je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié. il faut dire que. à. Antigua. on n'avait pas les mêmes fêtes qu'ici ! en tout cas, la seule fois ou je l'ai vraiment apprécié c'était quand j'étais ici, en cinquième année. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir le moindre chocolat. Sauf peut être d'une personne qui avait comprit une chose à mon sujet, et c'était une chose tellement importante, pour elle comme pour moi, qu'elle se sentait obligé de me faire plaisir. En tout cas, au matin de Pâques, cette année là, j'ai reçut un ?uf énorme de la part des Maraudeurs, le meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes, et une espèce de poule avec des ?ufs de la part de Lily Evans qui avait tout comprit. D'ailleurs, son geste était symbolique. Mais je ne t'en dirait pas plus, maintenant tu as suffisament d'indices pour comprendre. A bientôt, et surtout n'oublies pas ce que je t'avais dit lors de nos premières rencontres : je suis le Lien, Harry, le Lien. »  
  
Harry se réveilla à la fin de cette phrase. Il avait complètement oublié Terry Hapo. Il faut dire qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis son avertissement avant Noël, et qu'il avait un peu délaissé ses recherches avec ses examens pendant ces dernières semaines. En tout cas, en se réveillant, Harry prit une grande décision : il résoudrait coûte que coûte le mystère de ce fameux Terry qui ne cessait de raccourcir ses nuits depuis le début de l'année. En tout cas, ce matin, c'était Pâques, comme dans son rêve, à croire que le passé de l'étrange Terry collait parfaitement au présent de Harry. Toujours est il que ce matin, contrairement à la veille, il était en pleine forme et bien décidé à se remplir l'estomac. Il descendit à la Grande Salle avec ses amis pour déjeuner. La table était magnifique, il y avait pleins de petits ?ufs éparpillés partout sur les quatres longues tables, et on peut vraiment dire que tout le monde y trouvait son bonheur : chocolat noir, blanc, au lait, ?ufs en sucre, caramels. Inutile de dire que ces petites merveilles fabriquées par les Elfes de Maisons (ce qui ne semblait plus gêner Hermione) avaient beaucoup plus de succès que les traditionnels corn flakes ou le porridge. Lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent, ce fut des yeux gourmands qui les regardèrent. Qui allait avoir le plus de chocolat cette année ? Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de réel concours, mais comme partout, il y en avait de mieux gâtés que d'autres. C'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy en reçut une quantité gigantesque alors que Milicent Bulstrode ne reçut qu'un ?uf de taille moyenne de la part de sa famille. Harry, lui, n'en avait jamais autant reçut de sa vie. Il y avait un paquet des Weasley, un d'Hermione, un des Black, un de Remus, un de ses parents et un de. Oui, de qui pouvait bien provenir ce paquet. Le nom écrit dessus était bien le sien, aussi il pensa d'abord à Cho. Après tout, elle lui avait bien fait la surprise pour son anniversaire ! Pourtant, non. L'écriture n'était pas la sienne. C'était une écriture petite et assez soignée. Trop soignée, comme si l'expéditeur avait fait un excès de zèle. Harry regarda ses amis d'un air étonné, et Hermione lui dit : -Ben alors, ouvre le, tu sauras qui c'est ! Harry hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Un pressentiment grandissait en lui. Il était incapable de savoir pourquoi, mais il craignait de découvrir quelque chose d'affreux dans cette boite. Quelque chose de pas commun. Mais quoi ? Les mains tremblantes, Harry défit le n?ud rose qui se trouvait autour du carton. -Ca vient d'une fille, rigola Lilia, sûrement une admiratrice, y a qu'une fille pour mettre un n?ud comme ça. -Lilia, demanda Ron qui était fasciné par Harry qui déchirait le papier cadeau, on t'as déjà dit que tu étais une fille ? Celle-ci lui fit un sourire cynique, et reporta son attention sur Harry. Maintenant que le papier était déchiré, il ne restait plus qu'a ouvrir la boite. Harry passa ses doigts dans l'interstice entre les deux battants et commença à ouvrir doucement. Jusqu'à ce que la boite s'ouvre d'elle-même et qu'une chose qui n'avait rien a faire dans une école en jaillisse et lance d'une voix froide comme le blizzard : -Surprise ! Toute l'école se retourna pour voir qui était la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Cette action fut comme un film au ralentit, on pouvait voir les expressions passer de la curiosité à la stupéfaction, puis de cette dernière à l'horreur et la peur. Harry et ses amis étaient figés. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment cette personne pouvait se trouver ici, comment elle avait pu entrer et ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Seul Harry en avait une vague idée. -Un massacre. murmura-t-il pour lui-même. La créature se leva et prit un air supérieur. Son visage se transforma en un rictus mesquin qui ne présageait rien de bon. -Lord Voldemort vous souhaite une « joyeuse » Pâques à tous ! lança la voix glaciale.  
  
Lord Voldemort se déplaça vers le centre de la salle, et tout le monde le suivit du regard sans oser faire un mouvement. Dumbledore se tenait immobile, les sourcils froncés et le regard déterminé. Il tenait sa baguette à la main, prêt à tirer à n'importe quel moment. Sirius et Lupin avait l'air tout aussi déterminé et jetaient des regard vers Harry et ses parents. Ces derniers fulminaient de rage et avaient une lueur assassine dans leurs yeux. L'heure était venue pour eux de se venger. -Bonjour Tom, commença Dumbledore, tu es bien matinal. -Trève de bavardage vieillard, je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient. -Ce qui t'appartient Tom ? s'étonna le directeur. Mais nous ne t'avons rien prit, il me semble. -Si. Ce jeune homme (et à ces mots il pointa un index blafard sur Harry) m'a enlever quatorze année de pouvoir, ceux-ci là bas (et il désigna Sirius et Remus) ont empêchés l'un de mes seuls serviteurs de me ramener, ces deux là (et il regarda Lily et James) n'avaient pas à revenir, et vous et vos petits amis avez traqué mes compagnons après avoir causé ma perte. -Vous connaissez très bien la raison de votre disparition, Tom. Nous ne vous avons rien prit, les questions quant à votre pouvoir ne nous concernent pas. Partez ! -Certainement pas, j'ai autre chose à faire d'abord. Il tourna sa tête vers Harry qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Les yeux rouges et froids de Lord Voldemort le transperçaient. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Tout allait recommencer comme la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois ci, il n'avait pas le pendentif de Cho et que ses parents ne seraient pas là pour le ramener. -Non ! Cria Lily désespérément. Ne tuez pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Pas Harry. Tuez moi plutôt. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres éclata de rire et Lily se tu immédiatement. -Comme c'est étrange, dit il, il me semble avoir déjà entendu quelque chose de semblable. je crois que c'est le jour où tu es morte, Potter. -Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveux de Harry ! tonna James. -Tiens donc, mais Mr Potter est là aussi. Comme c'est chaleureux ce petit portrait de famille. Queudver m'avait dit que vous étiez de retour. Après tout, ça n'a servit à rien de se revenir, j'ai comme l'intuition que vous allez repartir tous les trois dans le royaume des Morts si vous ne me laissez pas emmener Harry. Le sang de Harry se glaça. Il fallait que ses parents le laissent partir. Après il n'aurait qu'a improviser et s'enfuir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils meurent. Il essaya de faire comprendre cela à ses parents. Dumbledore semblait approuver aussi. -D'acc. D'accord. articula James. Emmenez le... Harry. je suis désolé. ne t'inquiètes pas. -James ! Non, il ne faut pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? -Ne t'en fait pas, murmura-t-il, Dumbledore est d'accord, je crois qu'il a un plan. -Je m'impatiente ! commenta le Mage Noir. Puis je faire ce pourquoi je suis venu ? Et sans attendre la réponse, il se tourna vers et leva sa baguette. Ce geste parut durer une éternité. Harry regarda Dumbledore et le vit lever sa baguette. Quelques étincelles vertes jaillirent du bout de la baguette de Voldemort et dans le même temps des bleus de celle du directeur. La logique aurait voulu que le sort de Dumbledore, qui visait a faire disparaître le mage noir avant qu'il ne touche Harry, lui sauve la vie et que tout soit ainsi terminé. Mais dans le monde des sorciers, la logique est illogique (ndla : ou la la. c'est compliqué. encore un truc de L, n'est ce pas Marion.) et un évènement qui n'aurait jamais du se produire arriva : Hermione, qui était à côté de Harry sauta sur ce dernier. Harry la vit s'élancer, commencer son ascension, et finalement, comme si tout était revenu en vitesse normale, elle poussa Harry, le sort de Dumbledore partit et celui de son opposant aussi. Au moment ou le rayon bleu expulsait le Mage Noir de Poudlard, le rayon vert percutait quelqu'un de plein fouet. Et cette personne n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, Préfète de Poudlard, assassinée à quinze ans par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami.  
  
Toute l'école était figée. Dumbledore regardait le corps inerte de son élève et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il n'y aurait pas de retour possible, Hermione n'était pas Harry. En parlant de lui, le jeune sorcier se retourna et commença : -Merci Herm. Sa voix s'étrangla alors. Il réalisait juste que son amie, sa meilleure amie, s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Il alla à son chevet et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Ron semblait être déconnecté du monde réelle. Il agissait comme un automate, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du visage de sa petite amie. Lilia le suivait, les yeux horrifiés. Tout comme Harry, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Celle qui était irremplaçable. Celle avec qui il avait eu des fous rires et des angoisses. Harry regarda Ron, il avait le visage livide, mais ne pleurait pas. Sa douleur était au dessus des larmes. C'était une douleur inexprimable. Lord Voldemort venait de lui voler l'Amour. Celui qu'on rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Celui qui est vrai et éternel, celui que rien ne peut briser. Sauf la mort. En pleurant sur le corps de son amie, Harry avait une série de flash dans la tête. Tous les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés lui revenaient en mémoire. Il la revoyait à douze ans, avec son air de pimbêche qui cachait une générosité sans limite. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? [.] tu es Harry Potter ? Je sais tout sur toi. » Et lors du banquet d'Halloween, en première année, où elle leur avait sauver la mise après l'attaque du Troll. ou encore en deuxième année, lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée, il était mort de peur, et une fois qu'elle avait été réveillée, il avait éprouvé une immense joie. Malheureusement, c'était finit. Hermione ne se réveillerait pas. Elle n'avait pas de parents pour la faire revenir, elle n'avait pas de pendentif protecteur non plus. Elle n'avait que ses amis pour pleurer sa perte. Et qui sait si ces amis en question s'en remettrait un jour ? Dumbledore se ressaisit et sortit du mutisme dans lequel il se trouvait depuis de longues minutes : -Ce qui c'est produit aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu dans une école. Malheureusement, le geste d'Hermione Granger est la preuve même qu'en restant unit on peut éviter le meurtre de plusieurs personnes. Aujourd'hui, Miss Granger, l'une des meilleurs élèves de l'école est partie, et j'espère simplement que si un jour vous devez faire un choix entre le bien et le mal, vous suivrez son exemple. Je vais devoir prévenir sa famille. Je pense que son enterrement aura lieu dans trois jour. Les cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Les élèves se levèrent un a un, ainsi que les professeurs. Les Serpentard arboraient un sourire triomphant. On avait fait disparaître la Sang-de- Bourbe, l'école n'en serait que plus pure. Harry, Lilia et Ron regardèrent la bande de Malefoy passer. Ils crevaient d'envie d'aller leur donner une bonne leçon de boxe. Mais en regardant le visage d'Hermione, chacun crut entendre sa voix qui disait « Arrête, ignore les, ils n'en valent pas la peine. ». Toute la salle se vida. Ils ne restait que les Potter, les Black, Ron, McGonagall, Dumbledore, et le corps sans vie de la très regrettée Hermione Granger 


	19. La CAT

Chapitre 19 : La C.A.T.  
  
Harry ne garda que peu de souvenirs des trois jours qui suivirent. Il passa la plus part de son temps avec ses amis à rester assis, tous les trois, au pied d'un arbre à l'écart des autres, la douleur étant plus forte que les mots et chacun préférant le silence. Les Maraudeurs étaient choqués eux aussi et ne savaient absolument pas quoi dire. Les plus belles phrases qu'ils auraient pu trouver pour soulager les enfants n'auraient pas suffit tant la douleur était profonde. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple personne qui était morte en ce dimanche de Pâques, mais une s?ur. La perte d'Hermione leur rappelait à tous les pires moment de leur vies : L'année 1975 et Halloween 1981 étant les principaux. Même James qui ne connaissait pas spécialement Hermione en était affligé. Ils espéraient pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais préféraient aborder le sujet plus tard, le temps que les trois jeunes acceptent le départ de leur amie.  
  
Le jour de l'enterrement, toute l'école se réunit dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient vêtus de robes vertes, couleur de l'espoir. En effet, tout le monde espérait qu'Hermione rejoindrait le paradis, mais comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Les quatre tables avaient été enlevées et à la place on trouvait cinq groupes de chaises : un pour chaque maison et un autre pour les amis proches (Les Potter, les Weasley, les Black et Lupin) les professeurs et la famille. Sur l'estrade, au fond de la salle se trouvait un lit blanc avec des fleurs aux couleurs pâles et au fond, un grand drapeau aux couleurs des Gryffondor. Les élèves firent leur entrée, la plus part pleurant déjà. Harry essayait de se montrer fort, tout comme Ron et Lilia, mais il savait très bien que dès que quelqu'un prendrait la parole, ce serait finit, les larmes remplacerait la raison. D'ailleurs, comme pour donner raison à cette idée, à peine Harry fut il assis entre Ron et Lilia que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Dumbledore marchait en tête, portant un coffret de bois verni, derrière lui se trouvaient deux personnes qui auraient dut être fascinées par leur venue dans une école de sorcier : Mr et Mrs Granger, secoués par des larmes de chagrin et de désespoir. Venait ensuite un mage vêtu de vert également qui pointait sa baguette magique sur un corps qui flottait dans les air devant lui. Le corps d'Hermione était vêtu d'un blanc immaculé, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés et son visage paisible. En la voyant passé, Harry pensa aussitôt à un ange. Un ange qui leur avait été enlevé. Il sentit ses amis tréssaillirent à côté de lui et n'osa pas les regarder, craignants des représailles. Hermione était morte à cause de lui. Cette idée le fit baisser les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prenne la parole, il resta à regarder le sol. Oubliant qu'il était devant des centaines de personnes, oubliant qu'il devait se montrer fort pour ses amis, oubliant qu'il avait un discours à prononcer plus tard et se laissant couler d'un chagrin sans pareil.  
  
-Chers élèves, je ne me souviens pas avoir assisté à un pareil évènement au sein d'une école. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit pour dire un dernier adieu à notre amie Hermione Granger. Peu d'entre vous ont eu la chance de la connaître vraiment, et son départ si prématuré à laissé un vide dans nos c?urs et dans l'école. Avant d'entendre les discours des représentants de chaque maison volontaire (et à ces mots il jeta un regard noir aux Serpentard), je vous prierai de faire une minute de silence et de repenser à ce qu'était Hermione Granger au sein de votre vie, et de réaliser à quel point elle vous manquera. Ses paroles fendirent le c?ur de toute l'école. Les mots prononcés par Dumbledore étaient tellement réalistes qu'ils rendaient la douleur plus profonde. Les idées se bouscoulaient dans la tête de Harry, il osa un regard autour de lui pour voir comment réagissait les gens. Les parents d'Hermione étaient écroulés, ils ne pourraient plus regarder le monde de la sorcellerie comme avant, il lui avait enlevé leur fille. Molly Weasley tremblait plus que les feuilles d'un arbre en automne et hoquetait tellement qu'elle risquait de s'étouffer. Son mari essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter mais sa propre douleur était telle que ne rien faire aurait été aussi efficace. Tous les Weasley, ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Lily, James et les professeurs pleuraient silencieusement, se souvenant de la bonne compagnie que procurait Hermione à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Lilia regardait Hermione en pleurant, ses lèvres bougeant sans émettre aucun son, comme si elle essayait de faire passer un message à celle qui fut son amie et sa voisine de dortoir pendant près d'un an. Ron pleurait, la tête dans les mains, étant incapable de jeter un dernier regard à sa bien aimée. Il se sentait coupable. Ça aurait dut être à lui de sauter et de pousser Harry, il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir, la mort est souvent préférable à la souffrance. A quoi bon vivre sans amour ? De nouveau, Harry regarda le visage de son ami, ne sachant plus quoi lui dire en dehors de « tout est ma faute ». Dès l'instant ou il s'était apperçut de la chute de sa copine, une seule pensée lui était venu à l'esprit : « pourquoi elle ? pourquoi est ce que les gens que j'aime disparaissent ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Tout aurait été si simple. »  
  
Dumbledore releva la tête, il avait l'air plus vieux et plus las que jamais. Son regard se posa sur Harry. C'était à lui de se lever, d'affronter la foule et de rendre un dernier hommage à Hermione. Pourquoi l'avait on choisit ? il n'en savait rien. Il ne pensait pas mériter de lui parler après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais Dumbledore avait insisté en disant que le discours serait mieux réussit s'il le faisait. Il avait aussi dit qu'il fallait un ami proche pour parler d'elle et que Ron n'était pas à l'aise en public et Lilia ne la connaissait pas assez. Harry se leva, tremblant, il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas voulu préparer de discours, à chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à le faire, il craquait. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas. L'épreuve qu'il avait à surmonter était la plus difficile qu'il avait eu à affronter jusqu'à présent. Voldemort et le Magyar à pointes n'étaient que de la rigolade comparer à ce qui l'attendait : faire un hommage à une personne qui lui manquerait toute sa vie, à une partie de son c?ur, de son être, de son esprit. Combien de fois avant de faire une bêtise avait il entendut une petite voix dans sa tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien ? des centaines. Et combien de fois cette voix avait elle été celle d'Hermione ? des centaines également. Maintenant, la voix deviendrait insupportable, son esprit était composé d'Hermione, et cette partie venait de s'enfuir sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Harry se trouvait maintenant derrière le corps de son amie, juste près de la petite table prévue pour poser les discours. Il n'avait pas de discours. Il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais heureusement pour lui, le fait d'être placé derrière le lit lui procurait de l'inspiration. Cette même inspiration qui avait permis à le préfete de Gryffondor d'avoir les meilleurs notes à ses devoirs écrit pendant cinq ans. -Bonjour. Je n'ai pas fait de discours. Je suis ici pour en faire un, mais je n'ai rien préparé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est toujours difficile de parler d'une personne qui vient de.qui vient de.mourir... Hermione était plus qu'une amie, c'était une s?ur, elle faisait partie de moi. A chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de mal, je m'imaginais la réaction d'Hermione. Je ne l'ai connu que cinq petites années, mais quoi qu'aient pu dire certaines personnes (il regarda les Serpentards d'un air glacial) Hermione était une personne remarquable, pleine de talent, ambitieuse, drôle, et toujours prête à aider ceux qui étaient en difficultés. Combien de fois à t elle expliqué un cours que nous n'avions pas comprit ? Des milliers. Et ce n'était qu'un aperçu de sa générosité sans frontière. La plus grande preuve qu'elle ai donné lui à causé la mort. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je regrette ce qui est arrivé. Si Hermione ne s'était pas interposée, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça, et elle aurait été avec nous à rire et s'amuser. Mais il ne faut pas regarder le passer. Il faut garder en mémoire les meilleurs moments et se les rappeler dans les moments de détresse en se disant qu'on se reverra au paradis. Alors Hermione, j'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas toute seule là haut, et je voudrais te dire juste quatre mots que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire plus tôt : à bientôt mon amie.  
  
Harry quitta l'estrade, et alors que la majorité des gens hochaient la tête, il se rassit à côté de ses amis. Vint ensuite le tour des Serdaigle. Ce fut le tour de Cho. Harry comprenait très bien pourquoi on lui avait demandé ce discours : lorsque Harry était avec elle, elle appréciait de parler de cours avec la Gryffondor. Et forcément leur bonne entente n'était pas passée innaperçue. -je me suis toujours demandé ce que faisait Hermione Granger à Gryffondor. Elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour Serdaigle car elle était intelligente et studieuse. Hermione appréciait passer des soirées au coin du feu à lire un livre d'arithmancie ou de métamorphose. C'était une personne remarquablement douée, et il ne fait pas de doutes qu'elle nous manquera à tous. Une chose la différenciait de nous : le courage. Pas le courage des Serdaigle, pour avoir la meilleur note, ni celui des Poufsouffles pour être loyal quoi qu'il arrive, et encore moins celui des Serpentard pour sauver leur peau. Non, Hermione avait le courage des vrais Gryffondor, elle faisait passer les problèmes des autres avant les siens, et elle l'a montré dimanche pour la dernière fois. Harry ne put plus se retenir. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Pourquoi tous les discours devaient ils rappeler qu'Hermione s'était sacrifié pour Harry ? Pourquoi les discours devaient ils parler de ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt ? « Parce que c'est la réalité, Harry. Lors des enterrements, sorciers ou moldus, on dit ce que les gens ont fait de bien durant leur vie. » Le sang d'Harry se glaça. Cette voix, cette satanée conscience ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, rendre la douleur encore plus atroce. Pourquoi sa conscience lui avait elle fait un coup pareil ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle s'exprime comme la défunte Hermione Granger ? « Parce que c'était la voix de la raison Harry. Hermione t'aidais a rester dans le droit chemin » Assez ! Assez ! Assez ! C'est insupportable ! Harry était tellement concentré à ne plus entendre la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête qu'il ne fit pas réellement attention au discours d'Ernie MacMillan et encore moins à celui de McGonagall. Lorsqu'il recommença réellement à écouter, le professeur Dumbledore avait reprit place devant l'Assemblée et parlait : -. c'est pourquoi, à titre posthume, Miss Granger recevra une décoration des Elèves d'Honneur de Poudlard ainsi que l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, et ce, dès que le ministère aura changé d'avis en ce qui concerne Lord Voldemort. Maintenant, si les amis et la proche famille veulent bien me suivre.  
  
Dumbledore quitta l'estrade et se dirigea alors vers la sortie, suivit du Mage qui faisait flotter Hermione, et de tout le cinquième groupe. La procession se déplaçait lentement. Une fois sortit de Poudlard, ils prirent la direction de la Forêt Interdite et y pénétrèrent. La marche dura longtemps. La tristesse de Harry faisait peu a peu place à la curiosité. Pas pour longtemps. Dumbledore s'arrêta dans une petite clairière ou poussaient des arbres étranges. Ils avaient poussé de façon à s'enrouler autour d'une niche où reposait une fine baguette de bois. En dessous on y trouvait une pierre aux doux reflets bleus et gris sur laquelle était gravé le nom du défunt. Dumbledore fit une ouverture dans le sol avec sa baguette et au même instant, le Mage en blanc posa le corps d'Hermione à côté. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le trou était si petit étroit. Il faisait bien trois mètres de profondeur, mais pourquoi ne faisait il que cinquante centimètres de long et vingt de large ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, Dumbledore éleva à nouveau la voix : -Chers amis, il est grand temps de dire un dernier adieu à notre regrettée Hermione. Le processus de conservation va maintenant être mis en place. Monsieur et Madame Granger, vous êtes toujours d'accord ? Les parents acquiescèrent. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. Et qu'est ce que c'était que ce processus de conservation ? allait on la mettre dans un bloc de glace pour la voir réapparaitre deux cents ans plus tard ? Le sorcier vêtu de blanc sortit sa baguette. Elle avait une étonnante couleur ivoire qui intrigua Harry. Il fit de grand cercle autour du corps d'Hermione et celui rétrécit et changea de forme. Harry était horrifié par cet acte. « Mutiler » le corps d'un mort. Quoi que, finalement, ce qui restait était magnifique : Hermione avait laissé place à un os d'or pur qui était légèrement plus petit que le trou. Le sorcier l'enferma dans une boite à l'aide de sa baguette, et toujours sans le toucher, le fit descendre dans le trou. Le directeur fit apparaître une niche, qui selon les moldus, aurait été en plexiglas, et y plaça la baguette de son élève. Un nouveau sort fit apparaître un arbre brun clair, qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celui de la baguette magique, et qui grimpa juste assez haut pour supporter la petite vitrine. Tout le monde resta alors pour regarder une dernière fois ce qu'il restait d'Hermione, on referma ensuite la tombe, posa une épitaphe fraîchement gravée, et le silence et les larmes reprirent le dessus dans toute l'Assemblée.  
  
Harry ne se souvenait plus très bien ce qui c'était passé dans la soirée. Il voyait sans cesse le corps de son amie dans sa tête et ça lui était insupportable. Mais le soir suivant, il se trouvait dans la salle des Maraudeurs en compagnie de Ron, Lilia, ses parents et Sirius (Rémus devait protéger le château). -Ce qu'il faudrait, dit Ron, c'est trouver un moyen de la ramener. -On ne peut pas. Répondit sirius. Lunard à cherché les moyens les plus fous pour James et Lily, et moi aussi. Et il n'y a rien qui, dans la Magie Blanche, puisse ressusciter les morts. -Pourtant, dit Lilia en s'adressant aux trois Potter, vous étiez mort, vous ! Pas vrai ? -Pas moi. Expliqua Harry. Juste très inconscient. -Et pour ce qui est de notre cas, c'est particulier. Ajouta James -On ne peut pas vous expliquer. Juste vous dire que c'est une question de. prophétie. Continua Lily. Harry regarda ses parents avec un air d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette prophétie ? Ah, Hermione, si tu étais là. Tu t'en serais souvenu, de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore ! -aucune importance, dit Sirius précipitemment. Il n'y a pas de solution. -Si. Il y en a une. dit Harry. -Ah oui ? Laquelle ? s'étonna Ron. Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt ! -La vengeance. murmura Harry. Je me suis toujours promit de vous venger, dit Harry en s'adressant à ses parents, et là, il est temps pour moi le faire. -Mais. dit Lilia d'une voix qui rappelait indubitablement Hermione, tu es fou. tu vas te faire tuer ! Harry ne répondit rien. Pourquoi ? Peut être qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Ou peut être était ce à cause de ce qu'avait dit Sirius. -J'ai peut être une idée., avait il dit, c'est une potion qui pourrait le rendre mortel. je ne sais plus exactement en quoi elle consiste, il faudrait faire des recherches. Il fut alors décidé que les trois jeunes allaient faire des recherches à la bibliothèque tandis que Sirius exposait sa théorie aux adultes.  
  
A la bibliothèque, l'humeur n'était pas aux rires. Chacun se souvenait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait des recherches. -Terry Hapo. murmurra Harry. -et ben quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il a ? et puis c'est qui d'abord ? demanda Lilia. Harry se résolut donc a expliquer toute l'histoire de Terry. Comment il avait un jour apparut à Poudlard en 1975, et comment mystérieusement cette année il était rentré en contact, en lui envoyant plusieurs avertissements tout au cours de l'année. -La veille de Noël, il avait parlé de « la fête des enfants ». tu sais, ce que nous a raconté Dumbledore. Et il s'est produit le contraire de ce qu'il s'était passé : il n'y a eu aucun meurtre. Et à Pâques. en 1975, il m'a dit que c'était le jour le plus heureux de sa vie. et il s'est passé le contraire aussi. -Hermione. dit Ron -Quoi ? tu as trouvé ? demanda Harry -non. Mais elle savait. elle me l'avait dit. Elle avait comprit le mystère de Terry. -Et alors ? C'est quoi ? -Elle n'as pas voulu me le dire. Elle a dit que seuls les gens qui sont en lien avec lui peuvent le dire. Harry se renfrogna. Encore ce stupide lien. toujours cette histoire ! Seules les personnes qui sont en lien avec lui peuvent le dire.  
  
Le soir, dans son lit, Harry repensa au dernier rêve que lui avait envoyé Terry. Qu'avait il dit déjà ? Que Lily Evans avait comprit et qu'elle lui avait offert des chocolats parce que cette chose était importante pour elle. Mais alors. non. ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Est- ce que. est ce que sa mère serait sortit avec Terry sans que James le sache ? Non. Pas sa mère. Lily était la bonté incarnée, elle n'aurait jamais trompé James. Et Terry. il avait toujours dit qu'il s'était bien entendu avec les Maraudeurs. Qu'ils étaient ses amis. On ne trahi pas ses amis comme ça. C'est inhumain. Avant de se plonger dans un sommeil agité de cauchemars, Harry murmurra : -Bonne nuit Hermione. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop seule là où tu es. Il nous reste quelque chose de toi : la Confédération des Amis Tristes. 


	20. Le mystère de Terry Hapo

Chapitre 20 : Le mystère de Terry Hapo  
  
Ndla : je crois que le titre en dit long.  
  
La nuit de Harry fut peuplée de cauchemars sur ses amis, ses parents, Voldemort et Hermione. Le matin, il se leva de mauvaise humeur. Les préparations au niveau de 6e année, autrement dit des heures a s'ennuyer en plus alors que les examens étaient passés commençaient. Il ne savait pas comment affronter cette nouvelle journée de cours. Devoir supporter les autres qui le regarderait tristement. ou avec mépris. Tout était de sa faute. Il le savait. Il n'y avait rien à faire àpart se venger. Toute la semaine qui vint fut ainsi. Harry n'arrivait pas a savoir s'il fallait mieux dormir ou vivre. Dans le premier cas, il voyait ses amis mourir les uns après les autres, et était accablé par les représailles, et dans le second, les gens lui adressait des regards de pitié,de dégout ou se moquaient ouvertement de lui et Hermione. -Hé Potter, avait lancé Malefoy le lendemain de l'enterrement, t'as pas honte qu'une sang-de-bourbe t'es sauvé la vie ? tu te rends compte, tu n'as même pas pus te défendre toi-même. Cette phrase mesquine et puérile n'aurait pas eu tellement d'effet en d'autres circonstances, mais là, c'en était trop. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de sauter sur Malefoy. En fait, si. Il savait : c'était cette conscience qui ne le quittait plus, qui le faisait souffrir, et qui essayait de lui montrer (même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte) qu'Hermione serait toujours avec lui. Les cours avaient été insupportables. Toute la journée, il voyait la place vide d'Hermione devant lui. Il regrettait d'avoir été énervé par ses réponses immédiates, sa manie de tout savoir, ses bonnes notes. Maintenant, rien n'était plus pareil. Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Les recherches à la bibliothèque n'avaient plus aucun intérêt. Elles étaient toutes infructueuses et rappelaient a Harry la trahison de sa mère. D'ailleurs, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il avait juste soigneusement éviter ses parents en les laissant penser que c'était le choc des récents évènements qui le rendait distant. Après tout, lorsque ses parents avaient été en « cours de résurrection » (ndla : c'est un peu barbare comme terme, ça.) il n'avait parlé a personne pendant un mois. Il était évidant qu'il ne pouvait se comporter normalement en ce moment ! Décidément, rien n'allait plus pour Harry. L'autre jour, il avait croisé Cho main dans la main avec le Capitaine des Poufsouffles, et ça lui avait brisé le c?ur. Même s'il y avait eu un froid entre eux, il n'avait jamais réellement considéré qu'ils fussent séparés et de la voir comme ça lui avait jeté un coup au c?ur. En le voyant, la jeune fille lui avait jeté un regard étonné, et avait dit : -Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Harry avait trouvé la question complètement déplacée. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien quand sa meilleure amie venait de mourir, quand il apprenait que sa mère avait trompé son père, et que la fille qu'il aimait se promenait accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry l'avait regardé un instant, se retenant de ne pas l'envoyer balader tellement sa question était nulle. Il avait juste secoué la tête avec une expression d'incompréhension mêlée de dégoût et avait continué sa route vers le cours de Potion. Celui-ci aussi avait été catastrophique. Rogue, aussi cassant que d'habitude, (comme quoi son c?ur de pierre ne pouvait même pas être affecté par la mort d'une élève) avait lancé à Neville une réplique qui avait horrifié les Gryffondor et fait mourir de rire les Serpentard. L'élève avait une fois de plus complètement raté sa potion, et sa préparation avait une teinte rose marbrée au lieu de bleu outre mer. Cela avait tellement exaspéré Rogue, qu'il n'avait put s'empêcher de s'exclamer : -Longdubat, quand est ce que vous comprendrez que la racine de Riktal doit être ajoutée à la dix septième minute, après avoir effectué trois tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre ? Mais évidemment, je comprends que vous n'arriviez a rien maintenant que Miss Granger n'est plus la pour vous souffler la marche à suivre ! Harry avait éprouvé une telle haine envers son professeur a cet instant, qu'il n'avait put s'empêcher de lui répondre : -Ca vous amuse de critiquer les absents ? Le silence s'était fait instantanément dans la salle. Tous les élèves regardaient et souhaitaient connaître l'issue de la nouvelle confrontation entre Rogue et Harry -Monsieur Potter, dit le Professeur, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à prendre la parole. Bien évidemment, Harry fit la sourde oreille et continua : -Je commence a comprendre pourquoi on ne vous aimait pas, lorsque vous étiez ici ! Vous tirez satisfaction du malheur des autres ! C'est mesquin, c'est. -Potter ! Ca suffit ! Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ! -Vous pouvez toujours retirer autant de points que vous le souhaitez, mais.  
  
Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, et reprit : -D'accord Snivellus. Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire alors que Rogue se mettait a trembler d'énervement. -Ca suffit Potter ! Vous allez sortir de cette salle tout de suite et vous n'y reviendrez pas d'ici l'année prochaine. Harry sortit précipitamment. Il savait que sa mère n'allait pas être contente, mais après tout, il valait mieux ça qu'autre chose, non ? Harry erra dans le château pendant de longue minutes, et finit par remonter a la tour de Gryffondor. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable près de la fenêtre ouverte, et apprécia la calme brise d'été qui lui soufflait sur le visage. La, sans doute en raison des trop fortes émotions qu'il avait ressentit pendant les derniers jours, il s'endormit profondément. Il rêva d'abord de choses farfelues, ou plutôt de souvenirs qu'il avait eu. Il vit son père dire à un Rogue de quinze ans « Ca va, Snivellus ? » puis son père fut remplacer par une Hermione un peu plus jeune que dans le monde réel (si on considère qu'Hermione est encore réelle.) à laquel l'adolescent au nez crochu répondit : « Miss Je Sais Tout aurait elle quelque chose à dire ? » et la, Hermione se transforma en Lily Potter qui criait à Harry (que faisait il dans cette époque ?) « Laisse le tranquile ! J'ai dit laisse le tranquile ! » et Rogue (décidément, c'était le seul a être la depuis le début) lui répondit : « je ne reçoit pas d'aide d'une Sang de Bourbe ! ». Ensuite, la scène changea, il se retrouva à un bal de Noël, accompagné des Maraudeurs qui devaient avoir dans les dix sept ans. James et Sirius étaient magnifiquement vêtu (robe de soirée verte pour l'un et bleu sombre pour l'autre) et Harry pensait qu'ils devaient avoir toutes les filles à leur pieds, ce qui fut confirmé lorsqu'il vu que tous les regards se tournaient vers les deux Maraudeurs. (ndla : comment Sirius aurait il put ne pas être beau ? manquerai plus que ça.). Sa mère était accroché au bras de son père, et Harry se dit qu'elle était magnifique elle aussi, et que ses yeux étaient envoutants (tout comme ceux de Sirius d'ailleurs) parce qu'il n'avaient pas encore subit de grand malheur dans leur vie. « Au fait Terry, lui demanda James, ce n'est pas Adeline Rose qui devait t'accompagné ce soir ? -si. mais au dernier moment elle s'est remise avec son ex. (ndla : ça vous rappelle pas un peu Les Portes, ça ? moi si.) Tant pis pour moi, je suis aussi bien tout seul ! -Comme sa on sera deux, renchérit un Rémus assez séduisant pourtant.Quoi que. moi je vais devoir aller faire un tour, je ne me sens pas très bien. Harry se retrouva donc tout seul avec Lily, James, Sirius et une ravissante jeune femme brune qui ne pouvait être que Serena, la mère de Lilia, et a son grand déplaisir, Peter Pettigrow accompagné d'une fille assez commune dans son genre. Ils s'installèrent tous les sept à l'une des petites tables et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec ses parents, mais se demandait tout de même pourquoi ils ne cessaient de l'appeler Terry. Bizarrement, il savait exactement tout ce qu'il devait dire, faire, où avait toute une série de souvenirs en tête alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fait ça. Cette étrange sensation lui fit pensé qu'il devait être mythomane pour parler d'une fille avec qui il devait aller au bal, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que les gens qui étaient en face de lui devaient avoir trente cinq ans aujourd'hui. Harry passa ce détail, et ce comportant normalement, ou plutôt de la manière dont sa mère et les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de voir agir Terry. La soirée débuta donc sans anicroches et la soirée dévia inévitablement sur le Quidditch et les favoris pour la coupe. Harry sentait monté en lui un sentiment envieux. Le garçon qu'il était avait envie de jouer au Quidditch mais n'avait pas trouvé de poste vacant. Tout à coup, un picotement assez habituel se fit sentir, sauf que normalement, la potion qu'il avait prit après son dernier combat avec Lord Voldemort devait l'empêcher de le faire rentrer en contact avec lui par le biais de son sommeil. Mais alors, pourquoi cette douleur devenait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus forte, Pourquoi sa tête menaçait elle de se fendre en deux ? Harry reteint un hurlement en faisant une espèce de grimace. -Ca ne va pas Terry ? lui demanda Lily Pour toute réponse Harry secoua la tête portant ses mains à son front. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un long hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il eut a peine le temps de voir toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui qu'il sentit son esprit se vider, et tout devint blanc, comme de la neige. Plus de son, plus de grande salle festive, plus de Maraudeurs, plus de parents, plus rien. Sauf le néant. (ndla : j'ai failli coupé mon chapitre ici, mais ça aurait été trop court. n'empêche que ça aurait été une bonne fin.)  
  
Le néant. Total. Rien de plus qu'une infinité d'un blanc pur (ndla : j'ai toujours imaginé qu'au bout de l'univers c'était blanc. me demandez pas pourquoi ou je vais me lancer dans mes grandes questions sur tout et rien, et ça peut durer longtemps, n'est ce pas Albus ?). Harry était debout au milieu de rien, se demandant comment il pouvait s'échapper de cet endroit. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, mais ne trouvait rien. La douleur qu'il avait à la tête ne cessait de croître et il avait l'impression que Voldemort, peut importe l'endroit ou il se trouvait, était en train de faire un grand massacre. Harry fut prit d'un élan de panique. Non pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour ses amis. Il se demanda immédiatement si James et Sirius étaient en sécurité, si Remus était bien à la cabane et que les trois autres ne voudraient pas aller le prévenir. Il pensa ensuite à Lily, qui avait été si gentille avec lui ces deux dernières années, ou a tous les amis qu'il avait depuis qu'il était ici. Il se dit que la clique de Serpentard menée par Rogue et Rosier devait être quelque part en sécurité et échapper a ce massacre. Comment aurait il put en être autant pour de futurs Mangemorts ? Futurs Mangemorts ? Rogue avait été mangemort, mais il ne l'était plus. comment pouvait il être avant et après à la fois. Et pourquoi James et Lily étaient ses amis et pas ses parents ? Ou étaient Ron et Lilia ? Est-ce que Hermione était de retour ? Harry ne comprenait vraiment plus rien a ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était dut au fait qu'il était perdu au milieu de rien, ou tout simplement a cause de sa cicatrice. -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? hurla t il au néant. -On dirait que tu commence à comprendre. lui dit une voix dans son esprit -Terry ? interrogea t il. C'est toi ? -Bien vu mon vieux. On dirait qu'il commence à comprendre, pas vrai Herm' ? -Oui, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On dirait qu'il ne peut vraiment plus se débrouiller tout seul. -Hermione ? Tu es là ? -Oui et non. Je suis là ou vous avez mit mon corps, mais tu tenais tellement a moi, qu'apparemment ton esprit a réussit à assimiler une partie de ma personnalité. -Tu sais, avoua Harry, quand il. j'ai cru que je perdai une partie de moi. ? -C'est un peu ça, répondit Terry, nous sommes des parties de toi. -Hermione je veux bien, mais toi ? Je ne te connais presque pas. Je t'ai juste rêvé. -Le Lien Harry, le Lien. murmurra Hermione -Elle a raison, renchérit Terry. Mais mon aventure ici arrive à sa fin. Tu n'as toujours pas comprit n'est ce pas ? -Pas vraiment non. souffla Harry un peu honteux. -C'est pourtant très simple. Une seule personne peut t'aider. Comme tu le sais, il faut qu'elle est un lien physique avec les personnes concernés autrement dit toi et moi. Et je crois que tu vois de qui je veux parler. -Maman. -Oui, cette très chère Lily, répondit Terry d'un air rêveur qui en disait long. (ou du moins c'est ce que crut Harry.) -Attends une minute. Tu n'es quand même pas mon vrai père, non ? Terry et Hermione éclatèrent d'un rire sonore incontrôlable qui se répercutait dans toute l'infinité blanche. Harry était persuadé que s'il avait put voir ses interlocuteurs ils auraient été pliés en deux et en train de se tenir les côtes étant donné l'intensité de leurs gloussements. -Rassure toi. finit par dire Terry. Je n'ai jamais touché un cheveu de ta mère, enfin pas du sens ou tu l'entends. Ca aurait été malsain sinon. Harry sentait que Terry allait en dire plus long qu'il ne le pensait, et espérait qu'il continuerait son explication sur le lien qui les unissait. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione fut la pour lui couper la parole : -Harry, tu devrais te réveiller maintenant. Il est presque l'heure d'aller dîner chez toi, je crois, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore ou ta mère. Encore mieux : les deux à la fois ! Harry eut a peine le temps de hocher la tête, qu'il sentit il était déjà en train de se réveiller. Il entendit juste une voix lointaine lui crier : -Dit à Ron que je l'aime et qu'il doit continuer à vivre. On se reverra bientôt.  
  
De retour dans son état normal, il mit un quart d'heure a se demander s'il était en 1995 ou en 1977. Lorsque la réponse la plus évidente lui vint, il descendit et partit s'asseoir avec Lilia et Ron à la table de Gryffondor. -Ou étais tu ? demanda Lilia -Vous n'allez pas me croire. murmurra Harry -Vas y tu étais ou ? -J'étais à la salle commune, et je me suis endormit. -Particulièrement exceptionnel ! coupa Lilia qui commençait un peu a reprendre une vie « normale ». -Tu me laisse finir ? Et là, j'ai fait pleins de rêve bizarres. Et je me suis retrouvé en 1977. -Ce n'était qu'un rêve. lui dit Ron. -Attends, laisse le finir ! -C'était le jour de Noël, et il y avait un bal. Ils étaient tous là : mes parents, sirius et sa copine. Lilia devint plus pale que jamais. -Tu. tu as vu. Tu as vu ma. Tu as vu ma mère ? -Oui, enfin je pense que c'était elle parce qu'elle me rappelait toi. En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils pensaient tous que j'étais Terry. Et ma cicatrice a finit par me faire mal. Très mal. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça avant, un doloris c'était rien à côté. -Tu as rêvé, répéta Ron. -Et je suis, ou plutôt Terry est tombé dans les pommes. et je me suis retrouvé je ne sais pas ou. Et je ne savais plus si j'étais Terry ou Harry. Et puis j'ai entendu des voix. -Des voix ? s'étonna Ron. Comme en deuxième année ? Il y avait un. -Non, c'était des voix que je connaissais bien. Même très bien. La première, c'était bien évidemment Terry, et la deuxième. Avant de prononcer son nom, sa voix s'étrangla, comme s'il ne pouvait pas dire le nom d'Hermione. Il regarda Ron et Lilia intensément, cherchant à leur faire comprendre sans pour autant parvenir à prononcer son nom. Au bout d'un instant, Lilia fronça les sourcils et Ron devint livide. Apparemment ils avaient compris. -Tu lui as. parlé ? finit par articuler le rouquin Harry hocha la tête. -Elle avait vraiment tout comprit. Elle m'a dit d'en parler avec ma mère et Dumbledore, et elle a aussi dit. -Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ? s'impatientèrent les deux autres qui étaient à présent suspendus aux lèvres de Harry et ne doutaient plus l'espace d'une minute de la véracité de son rêve. -Elle m'a dit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait Ron. Et qu'on se reverrait tous bientôt. Harry se tut, laissant aux autres le temps de comprendre sa dernière phrase. Au bout d'un instant, il reprit : -Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Ron, qui était plus livide que jamais, murmurra : -Elle n'est pas morte. On l'a enterrée vivante. -Non. ne t'en fait pas. Ca veut dire qu'elle va revenir.. (ndla : j'ai encore failli couper ici, mais le titre n'avait plus de raison d'être. mais juste un ptit mot au fans d'hermione : ça va mieux ?) Cette lueur d'espoir redonna du beaume au c?ur a tout le monde, et en sortant de la grande salle, Harry arrêta sa mère alros qu'elle se levait : -Maman ! je pourrais te parler -Oui. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? -il faut qu'on ait une petite discutions, toi, moi et Dumbledore. -A quel sujet ? -Tu comprendras très vite.  
  
Lily ne demanda pas plus d'explications et rejoignit le directeur. Ni une ni deux, ils prirent la direction du bureau du vieil homme, et Harry arriva alors dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. -Alors Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu veux nous parler ? -Terry Hapo. Répondit simplement Harry. Sa mère hocha la tête. Apparemment, elle voyait très bien ou voulait en venir son fils. Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina un instant, et il demanda : -Que veux tu savoir ? -Qui est Terry Hapo ? -Le lien. -Je sais, mais je veux dire, comment est il arrivé à Poudlard ? -Il venait d'Antigua et. -Professeur, l'interrompit Harry, je sais que cette histoire n'est pas réelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me dit que vous ne dites pas la stricte vérité. -Quelque chose. à l'intérieur de toi ? lui dit Lily -Oui. comme ma conscience ou plutôt une partie de moi. -Une partie de toi ? répéta Lily avec un air de plus en plus malicieux. -Harry, coupa Dumbledore, que penses tu du temps ? -Il fait beau. répondit niaisement Harry Dumbledore eut l'air amusé et Lily désespéré par le manque perspicacité de son fils. -Harry, je veux dire le temps qui s'écoule. pas la météo ! -Oh. je pense que c'est une droite infinie qui n'a ni début ni fin. (ndla : est ce que la personne qui m'a dit cette phrase ce reconnaît ? dit le moi dans ta review *****.) -Mauvais raisonnement. répondit Dumbledore. Tu vois, beaucoup de sorciers pensent comment toi. Or ils se trompent. Le temps forme une boucle Harry. Un grand cercle immensément long. On fini toujours par revenir d'où on est partit. (ndla : *****, ça te rappelle pas MON raisonnement ? en tout cas pour les autres, je ne l'ai pas trouvé après avoir vu matrix reloaded, non non et non !!!!) -Je ne vois pas ou est la différence. -Elle est invisible pour les moldus. Mais pour les sorciers, elle a toute sa logique. Connais tu des moyens de remonter le temps ? -Oui, les retourneurs de temps. -Exactement. Sauf que tu vois, certains objets magiques, comme la sphère de l'Ascendant que ta offert ton ami Ronald, peuvent avoir des défauts de fabrication, et a ce moment, une personne rentre en connexion avec une autre. Ici, tu t'es retrouvé avec Terry. -Et ? -Attends. Tu vois, lors du premier cycle du temps, Terry venait effectivement d'Antigua. ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il était naturellement doté de pouvoirs étranges-autrement dit les mêmes que les tiens par rapport à Voldemort-. Je pense qu'il s'agissait juste d'un coup du destin pour que ce qui se passe par la suite reste réalisable et ne sème pas le chaos. Le premier Harry a avoir vécu, a reçut pour ses quinze ans une sphère de l'ascendant. et en l'utilisant trop, il est rentré en connexion avec Terry Hapo. -Mais pourquoi lui ? -Les points communs Harry. Les mêmes facultés, les mêmes goûts, les mêmes but, la même destinée, et le même nom. -Le même nom ? répéta Harry. Il s'appelle Terry et moi Harry, ce n'est pas pareil ! Comme pour répondre a sa question, Dumbledore fit apparaître dans les airs des lettres dorées qui disaient « HARRY POTTER ». En voyant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Tom Jedusor lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard (ndla : juste avant le combat contre le basilic, si vous ne savez plus, lorsqu'il a révéler l'anagramme de son nom.). Dumbledore agita encore une fois sa baguette magique et les lettres se déplacèrent lentement pour former ceci : « TERRY HAPO » Harry regarda les lettres d'un air éberlué. C'était tellement simple finalement. lui et Terry ne faisait qu'un. Mais lequel des deux était réel ? -Donc je suis lui, et il est moi, c'est ça ? -Parfaitement, répondit Lily. C'est comme ça que j'ai confirmé mes recherches... mais je te raconterai plus tard. -D'accord. mais, lequel de nous deux est réel ? -Les deux ! répondit simplement Dumbledore. Lors du premier cycle, vous étiez deux personnes bien distinctes, avec juste des ressemblance, mais lorsque le premier Harry Potter a abusé de sa sphère, il s'est fondu dans Terry pour ne former qu'un. C'est une sorte d'erreure due a la magie. C'est comme si on avait créé un cercle parallèle, dont la période 1975-1977 correspondrait à 1995 dans notre cercle. tu me suis ? -Je crois. C'est pour ça que je pouvais communiquer avec Terry ? -Je pense. -Mais, et pour mon rêve cette après midi, comment ce fait il que je me sois retrouvé en 1977 ? -Je pense que c'est du au fait que tu as vécu trop d'émotions ces derniers temps, et qu'en te reposant tu avait besoin d'oublier qui tu étais. Et Terry, qui est ta deuxième personnalité t'as pour ainsi dire inviter à passer du bon temps. -Mais c'était Noël 1977. -Je sais, mais il fallait qu'il puisse aussi rentrer en contact avec toi et pour cela,il fallait que tu dormes. -Mais je dormais déjà ! j'étais à la salle commune et je. -Oui et non. A notre époque tu dormais. Mais Terry devait rentrer en contact avec toi dans la dimension, ou l'époque si tu préfères ou ton esprit ce trouvait, autrement dit en 1977. Donc l'évanouissement était idéal puisqu'il avait durer trois jours. Harry avquiesça. Il ne comprenait pas très bien tout le charabia de Dumbledore, mais saisissait l'idée générale (ndla : vous me suivez ou pas ? si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez une review et je mettrai un petit mot au début du prochain chapitre.) -Professeur ? -Oui Harry. -On en est à quel cycle là ? -Approximativement, je dirai le 241e. Mais je ne suis pas certain, c'est peut être 240 ou 242. -Mais si vous savez, ça veut dire que vous connaissez toute l'histoire de la terre ? -Oui et Non. Mon subconscient le sait puisqu'il a déjà vécu 240 fois cette histoire. Ca explique les impressions de déjà vu. Mais moi, a l'heure ou je te parle, je suis incapable de te dire ce que tu mangeras demain au déjeuner. Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Décidément, tout ceci était bien compliqué. Il finit par revenir au sujet initial et demanda a sa mère : -Comment tu as sus pour moi ? enfin pour Terry. Harry avait utilisé le mot « moi » puisque dès l'instant qu'il avait comprit le discours de son directeur, toute une ribambelle de souvenirs ayant été ceux de Terry lui étaient revenus à l'esprit. Il connaissait mieux ses parents maintenant, et penser à leur vie d'avant lui procurait un sentiment de légèreté incomparable. -J'ai toujours trouvé Terry bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est déroulé pour la première Lily, mais pour moi, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un lien entre nous deux. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier James et de détester Peter. Tu avais toujours cet air mélancolique lorsque tu voyais certaines personnes, et particulièrement ton père, Sirius et moi. Et tu t'es toujours refusé de sortir avec des filles pendant les trois années que tu as passés avec nous. je comprend pourquoi maintenant. Et puis, il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. les cours de divinations par exemple : tu était doué pour lire l'avenir de James, Sirius, Lupin ou Peter, mais tu étais incapable de dire un traitre mot à Serena. Ou encore cette histoire a propose de ton arrivée. Antigua n'était pas tellement possible. Et puis, tu dégageais quelque chose de. différent.tu semblais heureux comme personne dès que je me trouvais avec James. Et c'était pire encore quand tu as sus que nous sortions ensemble. En fait, tous ces petits détails m'ont permis d'arriver a une hypothèse : tu n'étais pas de notre époque. Et puis j'ai cherché pas mal de détail ensuite. et j'ai trouvé l'anagramme, un soir ou je m'amusait a chercher des surnoms à tout le monde, et là. en inversant les syllabes j'ai trouvé : Harry Potter. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible : tu étais le fils de James. Comme il n'avait pas de cousins ou de frères ça ne pouvait être que cela. Et pour la mère. Il n'y avait qu'a observer ton attitude. C'était flagrant ! A quinze ans et demi, j'ai comprit que le nouvel élève de l'école était le fils que j'aurait cinq ans plus tard avec James Potter. -Wow. fit Harry. Mais, il y a une chose dont je ne me souviens plus. Comment j'ai.enfin, comment Terry a-t-il sut que tu savait ? -Je l'ai croisé un soir, je rentrai d'un rendez vous avec ton père. Et il avait encore cet air de bienheureux mélancolique comme a chaque fois qu'il me voyait. A cette époque, je venais de comprendre. Et j'ai dit a Terry : je sais tout, j'ai tout découvert. Et il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Et je n'ai rien dit.  
  
Plus tard, dans la salle des maraudeurs, Harry expliquait aux Maraudeurs ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. -Elle a dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt. -Harry. il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ramener les morts, Magie Noire ou pas. Il faut que la personne soit au moins un fantôme. J'ai tout lu la dessus. expliqua Rémus -Mais elle a dit que. -Je pense, commença timidement Lily, je pense que. Oh Harry, tu vas être déçu. Je pense qu'elle voulait dire que si vous profitez de votre vie. le temps passera plus vite. Une vie, c'est court par rapport à l'éternité. Harry regarda sa mère d'un air abattu. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, de devoir continuer à vivre sans lui. La seule fois ou elle avait perdu quelqu'un de très proche, c'était le jour de sa mort à elle. Comme pour encourager Harry (ou le décourager ?) Sirius murmurra à son amie : -Tu ne peux pas savoir comment le temps passe lentement sans les gens qu'on aime. Lily baissa la tête. Sirius avait raison. Elle ne savait pas. -Il n'y a plus rien a faire pour sauver Hermione, reprit Remus. La seule chose qu'il nous reste a faire, c'est nous battre et la venger. Un instant de silence plana sur la salle. Harry réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. La réponse était évidente, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ressentait cette pulsion au plus profond de lui- même depuis ses onze ans. Mais il se doutait que les adultes ne le laisserait pas. C'était dangereux, très dangeureux. Harry prit une grande inspiration, de toute façon, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il regarda Rémus droit dans les yeux, puis chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il se leva, peut être pour se donner plus d'importance, ou pour paraître plus déterminé, et déclara : -Alors j'irai trouvé Voldemort et je lui règlerai son compte ! -Harry ! s'écria sa mère. Non. pas maintenant. tu n'es pas prêt. -Tu crois que je vais rester a attendre sagement en me tournant les pouces ? Tu crois que je vais attendre qu'il tue Ron, Lilia ou d'autres enfants ? Tu crois que je vais attendre qu'il Te tue, pour lui dire : euh. Monsieur Voldemort, il faut que je venge mes amis ? Harry était hors de lui maintenant. Toute la colère qu'il avait contenu depuis qu'il avait apprit l'existence de Voldemort était sur le point d'éclater. Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter a part un appuit de ses parents et de ses amis. Lily se tut. elle ne laissa échapper qu'un : -Harry, je t'en supplie. -Non ! ce fut James qui, au grand étonnement de sa femme, lui coupa la parole. Je le comprend. Il faut qu'il essaie. On va désigner l'un de nous pour l'accompagner et. tuer Voldemort. Harry regarda son père avec étonnement. Son propre père l'envoyait se battre avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. -Mais voyons, James il n'a que quinze ans ! gémit Lily. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pas à ton fils. James soupira, lui attrapa les bras de manière a ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se retourner et la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air presque menaçant : -Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui doit arriver. Tu sais ce qu'Elle a dit. Tu sais pourquoi on est revenu. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Lily prit un air résigné. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. -Maintenant, il faut décider qui va t'accompagner Harry. Nous ne te laisserons sûrement pas y aller tout seul. dit James d'un ton sans réplique. -je pense, coupa Sirius, qu'il faut d'abord décider d'un plan. A ce moment là, nous choisirons qui est la personne la plus apte à aider Harry. -Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire. lui dit James. Tu veux y aller n'est ce pas ? -Bien vu. Lily et toi ne pouvez pas y aller. Vous êtes ses parents, il aura besoin de vous quoiqu'il arrive et vous savez très bien pourquoi. Harry regarda Sirius d'un air étonné. Pourquoi faisait il tant de mystère ? Enfin, passons, se dit il. -Il ne reste donc plus que Remus et moi. Et c'est bientôt la pleine lune. Quoique nous fassions, si tu vas avec lui Lunard, tu ne seras pas au meilleur de ta forme et Harry sera en danger. Rémus acquiesça. Il était coincé. Il n'y avait que Sirius... -Au moins, dit il en rigolant, tout le monde comprendra que je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Et puis ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien fait. Harry acquiesça d'un air déterminé alors que les trois autres le firent d'un air triste. Ensuite, on décida d'un plan (ndla : si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire dans ce chapitre !!! faudra attendre un peu, mais pas très longtemps, c'est promis. un ou deux chapitres maximum !!!) et Harry remonta à la salle commune expliquer les évènements à ses deux amis. Il trouva Ron et Lilia installés dans des fauteuils, l'air pensif. Lorsque la jeune fille s'apperçut de son ami, elle lui demanda, avide de savoir : -alors ? Que t'as dit Dumbledore ? -Attends. Ca n'est pas très important. si ç'a l'est. mais ce n'est pas le plus important. -qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron qui avait immédiatement pensé a sa petite amie. -Je suis Terry Hapo. Enfin, je suis sa réincarnation ou plutôt nous partageons les même souvenirs. Grâce à toi Ron. Mais sinon, j'ai parlé à propos Voldemort. Le regard de Ron se fit plein d'espoir. Et Harry se rembrunit en secouant la tête. Je pars bientôt pour un petit combat pas très amical. -Tout seul ? demanda Ron. Harry. on a déjà perdu Hermione et si tu. -Je n'y vais pas tout seul, l'interrompit Harry, Sirius vient avec moi. Le visage de Lilia devint livide. -Non.murmurat-elle. Je veux dire, soyez prudent, je vous en prie. -Ne t'inquiètes pas, reprit Harry, nous avons un plan. -tu sais les plans sa. -Un plan infaillible. un vrai plan de Maraudeur. Ron hocha la tête vigoureusement, et Lilia eut l'air aussi convaincue que ce que l'avait été Lily Potter quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père et son meilleur ami courraient au massacre. 


	21. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille

Chapitre 21 : La vie est un long fleuve tranquile  
  
Ndla : j'adore ce film. le titre est si contradictoire.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry était plus que tendu. Il se trouvait au Saule Cogneur avec Sirius, Remus et ses parents. C'était l'heure des adieux. Personne en dehors de ce petit groupe et des amis de Harry n'avait été mis au courant des intentions de ce dernier. Aucune information n'avait filtré. Le plan était infaillible et l'effet de surprise étonnement fort. Avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel qui menait a la cabane hurlante, Harry et son parrain reçurent les dernières recommandation de la part de leurs amis et famille. -Sirius, implora Lily, vous pouvez encore reculer. Rien n'est perdu. On a tout notre temps. -Maman, dit Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. -Il a raison, renchérit Sirius, notre plan est bon Lily et tu le sais. Fait confiance aux Maraudeurs ne serait ce qu'une fois dans ta vie. Et Harry a la cape, c'est sans danger. Lily, les yeux rougis pas l'appréhension, acquiesça tristement. Harry eut un moment de doute en la voyant comme ça. Et s'ils étaient en train de faire une grosse erreur ? Harry réprima sa crainte et fit un sourire joyeux et confiant a ses parents. Il les prit une dernière fois dans ses bras ainsi que Remus, et Sirius fit de même. Enfin, après un dernier regard qui était porteur de craintes, d'appréhension, mais surtout d'espoir, Harry et Sirius rabattirent la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs épaules et s'enfoncèrent dans le souterrain qui menait à Pré au Lard. En avançant, Harry était étrangement calme. Jamais il n'avait affronté Voldemort dans un combat prémédité. D'habitude c'était lui qui venait le surprendre. C'était lui, Harry, qui devait mourir. Et c'était lui qui s'en sortait a deux doigts de la mort. Sirius ne disait rien lui aussi. Il avait un air sérieux qui ne lui correspondait pas. Harry l'avait vu parler avec ses parents quelques instants avant qu'il n'arrive, mais ne savait rien de ce qui avait été dit. Mais ces quelques paroles avaient tué l'énergie qui bouillonnait en lui pour ne laisser place qu'a une grande force magique contrôlée par son propriétaire. Harry marchait le long du couloir, faisant attention de ne pas trébucher sur le sol défoncé par les années. Il serrait dans sa main une petite fiole de liquide d'un bleu électrique, secret de la réussite de leur plan. En effet, après avoir décidé qui accompagnerait Harry, les Maraudeurs avaient mit au point un plan bien spécial. Lily, qui avait toujours été douée en potion (moins qu'en enchantement, mais douée quand même) avait réussit à trouver une potion qui pourrait anéantir l'immortalité de Voldemort pendant quelques instants. S'en était suivit la préparation de ce filtre spécial, puis la mise en flacon. Ce même flacon qui se trouvait à présent dans la main d'Harry et qui allait incontestablement changer son avenir et celui de bon nombre de gens.  
  
Arrivé à la Cabane hurlante, Sirius se tourna vers son filleul et lui demanda : -Tu as tout ce qu'il nous faut ? Harry montra la fiole contenant ce liquide magnifique et extrêmement précieux. -Bien, reprit son parrain, tu te souviens comment on transplane, n'est ce pas ? -Oui, c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas. -Pardon ? -C'est rien c'est un truc moldu. On y va ? Pour toute réponse, Sirius leva sa baguette et disparu dans un « pop » qui raisonna dans toute la maison de bois. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, en émettant un nouveau bruit de craquement, il se retrouva a côté de son parrain dans un cimetière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce cimetière, qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, n'était autre que celui qui avait vu renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres un an auparavant. Rien avait changé depuis ce jour funeste. Les mêmes arbres projettaient leurs ombres sur les mêmes tombes mal entretenues. Les mêmes épitaphes surplombaient celles-ci, et au centre se trouvait un nom synonyme de grande souffrance pour Harry : « Tom Jedusor ». Bien sûr, ce pauvre moldu n'y était pour rien dans ce qu'était devenu son fils. Mais cette tombe. Celle ou Harry avait dû donner son sang, celle depuis laquelle il avait Queudver se couper le bras, celle à laquelle il avait été attaché et d'où il avait contemplé impuissant la renaissance du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
  
-Dépêchons nous, murmurra Sirius. Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et il rabattit la cape sur Harry et lui-même. Quelques centaines de mètres plus tard, ils se trouvaient face à une petite porte en féraille délabrée. Harry sortit sa baguette pour l'ouvrir, mais son parrain fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras. -qu'est ce que. -chut. il vaut mieux éviter de faire de la magie !!! -Pourquoi ? -on ne sait jamais, Voldemort a peut être placé des détecteurs. Le Maraudeur joignit le geste a la parole, et s'avança doucement dans ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine délabrée. Tout n'était que poussière, abandon et désolation. -tu parles d'un Lord. murmurra Sirius -quoi ? -Chut, cache toi sous la cape, il peut être n'importe maintenant. Il faut qu'il me voie. Le c?ur de Harry se serra. Ca y est, ils y étaient. Il n'aurait jamais vraiment réaliser ce qu'impliquait son plan. tout cela paraissait inhumain tout a coup. Harry repensa à sa mère. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord. De toutes les façons, c'était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien a faire maintenant. Au bout de la cuisine se trouvait un couloir éclairé par une seule et unique torche. Harry sentit sous ses pieds un vieux tapis rongé aux mites et pensa que la maison devait avoir de l'allure, il y a cinquante ans. Peut être que si Voldemort n'avait pas tué son père et sa famille la maison aurait eu cette classe qui vous donne l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Peut être que tout ce qui allait arrivé dans un instant aurait été différent. Peut être que cette potion que Harry tenait dans sa main aurait été totalement inutile. Le couloir déboucha sur un escalier branlant. Harry ressentait comme une impression de déjà vu, mais il ne savait plus à quelle occasion il avait grimpé les marches à moitié effondrées. -La troisième marche en partant du bas grince, murmurra Harry. L'adolescent vit son parrain regarder l'endroit ou il se trouvait d'un air étonné qui signifiait sans doute « comment le sais tu ? » avant d'enjamber la dite marche. Harry entendait son c?ur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Avec le bruit qu'il faisait, il allait ameuter tout le monde ! Tout le monde ? Mais qui pourrait se cacher là ? Il n'y avait personne a part Lord Voldemort, caché au détour d'un couloir, derrière une porte, attendant vaillamment que son heure vienne.  
  
En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, Sirius s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas ou aller. Finalement, il bifurqua sur sa gauche, et se retrouva dans un salon aussi délabré que le reste de la maison, ou se trouvait un unique fauteuil et un feu ronflant qui diffusait en vain de la chaleur dans la demeure en ruines. Sirius passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, et jeta un ?il : il n'y avait personne. Il entra donc, suivit de Harry qui était soigneusement camouflé par la cape de son père. Tout était calme, silencieux. Le temps était comme suspendu. Cette atmosphère n'avait rien de normal. Il allait se passer quelque chose, cette tension n'indiquait rien de bon. Il allait se. -Bonjour Sirius. Sirius se retourna lentement pour contempler le visage de celui qui l'avait salué de cette voix glaciale. Harry se décala lentement, sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le remarque. -Ca fait un petit moment que je t'observe, Black, et je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire ici. -Vous le savez très bien. -non, je ne pense pas. La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé quelque chose,c'était de me rejoindre et tu as refusé. -Justement. -Oh. Je vois. Y aurait il une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux de Sirius Black ? -. -Tu veux Harry pour toi tout seul, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne supporte pas que James et Lily se l'accaparre, n'est ce pas. Sirius hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole. Harry, lui, continuait lentement son approche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout marchait pour le mieux. Il fallait établir un contact physique entre Sirius et Voldemort, et tout marcherait. Hermione serait vengée.  
  
-Rejoins moi ! ordonna Voldemort. Avec toi, Harry viendra sans problème, je te laisserai le voir, il rejoindra nos rangs ! Une lueur de démence brilla dans les yeux de Sirius. Il allait accepter. Il devait accepter. Voldemort tandis sa longue main décharnée. Ses longs doigts s'approchaient doucement de Sirius. Ils allaient se serrer la main. Tout allait fonctionner. Tout se passerait pour le mieux. Sirius avança lui aussi sa main, en esquissant un sourire machiavélique sur son visage. « Si il savait. » pensa-t-il Harry s'avança doucement, tout en tenant sa baguette dans sa main droite, il fit sauter le petit bouchon qui empêchait le précieux liquide de s'échapper. Ceci émit un petit « pop » discret que ni Voldemort ni Sirius ne remarqua. Il n'y avait plus que trois pas a faire. plus que deux. Les mains se rapprochaient de plus en plus, les doigts se frolaient presques. Au moment où Harry posa son pied pour effectuer le dernier pas, un latte de parquet craqua. Voldemort s'arrêta net, la main suspendue dans les airs, toute proche de celle de Sirius. Le seigneur des Ténèbres sonda le visage de son futur allié, et comprit. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt. -Tu n'es pas venu seul, Black. -Moi ? Mais non. Il n'y a que nous deux ici ! -Ne ment pas Black ! J'ai horreur des menteurs, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il est ici, avec nous. Potter est ici, je le sens. Je sens l'odeur de sa chair. Il est la, tout près, sous sa cape. Le sang de Sirius se glaça. Son visage devint livide. Tout à coup, une idée lui vint a l'esprit. Il empoigna la main de Voldemort (ce qui lui procura une sorte de décharge glacée) et Harry en profita pour lancer le liquide sur les deux mains. -bonsoir ! dit Harry en enlevant la cape. Les yeux de Voldemort exprimaient une haine fulgurante alors que ceux de Sirius renvoyait un soulagement mêlé a de la crainte -Harry ! je t'avais dit de rester caché ! gronda Sirius -Au point ou on en était, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. -Dépêche toi, vite. Le lien est fait. Je le sens en moi. Lance ce fichu sort !!! Sirius avait l'air angoissé alors que Voldemort souriait. C'était un sourire sans joie, certes, mais le mage noir restait calme et impassible, comme s'il savait à l'avance ce qu'allait faire Harry. Harry inspira un grand coup. Il brandit sa baguette pour se préparer a éliminer Voldemort. Il n'avait droit qu'a un seul essai. S'il manquait son coup, tout était fichu. -Elktricio ! lança le jeune homme. Un éclair bleu jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Voldemort en plein dans le c?ur. Le mage noir eut un haut le c?ur, et Sirius aussi. Tout était normal. Ca avait marché. Le mage noir allait disparaître. Sirius souriait, c'était gagné. Voldemort était anéanti. Il venait de recevoir une décharge à haute tension. Le monde ressortirait meilleur. Il se passa ensuite un phénomène des plus étranges. Harry eut l'impression de voir deux ombres passer d'un corps à l'autre. Un instant après, Sirius s'effondrait sur le sol. Il tomba d'abord à genoux, les deux mains sur le ventre, la tête droite et regardant Harry dans les yeux. Ce regard. Harry ne pourrait jamais l'oublié. On y lisait la douleur, l'échec, la surprise, mais surtout, la pire chose que l'on puisse voir dans les yeux d'un être aimé : la mort. -non. murmurra Harry. Non. Sirius, je t'en prie. ce n'est pas drôle. Sirius. arrête. Sirius !!!! SIRIUS ! Au moment ou la tête de Sirius s'écrasait contre le sol, un rire glacial s'échappa du corps de Lord Voldemort. Harry, fulminant de rage et de douleur, les yeux emplis de larmes et de haine se tourna vers son ennemi de toujours. -comment avez-vous pu. Comment avez-vous osé ? Je vais vous. Je vais. -On se calme, Potter, on se calme. Si tu pensais me berner avec ce sortilège de bas étages, tu te trompais. Je pensais que tu avais comprit que j'étais immortel, contrairement à ton parrain. -COMMENT OSEZ VOUS PRONONCER SON NOM APRES CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ? Voldemort éclata de rire et reprit son discours : -Ah, la douleur Harry, la douleur, elle est maîtresse de nos actes, regarde, ta peine a tué ton parrain. C'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Et ce soir. Penses tu vraiment que je ne m'attendais pas a un plan comme celui la ? Je m'étais bridé contre ce sort, Harry, en utilisant cette potion, tu as échangé nos âmes. Au lieu de tuer me tuer en entier -c'est-à- dire mon corps et mon âme- tu as éliminé mon corps, celui de Sirius -mais c'était normal- et l'âme de Sirius qui se trouvait dans mon corps, puisque c'est sur moi que tu as tiré. -Non. je n'ai pas. non. -Tu vois Potter, je suis plus fort que toi. Tu n'es qu'un assassin. Tu as tué cette Sang de Bourbe, et maintenant tu as tué ton parrain !!!! Voldemort éclata de rire a nouveau, et Harry ressentit a cet instant comme un millier de Doloris. Mais était-ce le sort ou bien le fait qu'il réalisait pleinement ce qu'il venait de faire ?  
  
Une seule idée vaint alors a l'esprit torturé de Harry : fuir. D'un bond, avant que Voldemort ne le réalise, il sauta sur son parrain, attrapa sa cape et transplana à la cabane hurlante. Un instant après, il se retrouva seul, à l'étage du haut. Tout seul avec pour seul compagnie son désespoir et le corps inerte de Sirius. Harry l'allongea par terre, et sentit un ouragan de tristesse l'envahir. Il regarda avec horreur le visage de Sirius. Ses yeux. Toujours cette même expression. Harry comprit alors le dernier sentiment que cachait se regard : la rancune. Sirius s'en était allé en pensant que lui, Harry Potter, son filleul, l'avait tué. Et il n'avait pas tord. Tout était de la faute de Harry. C'était lui qui avait voulu venger Hermione, lui qui n'avait pas écouté sa mère, lui qui ne s'était pas opposé a ce que Sirius vienne avec lui, lui qui avait lancé cette potion, lui qui avait effectuer un sortilège d'électricité, lui qui avait tué son parrain. Lui et lui seul. Personne d'autre. Juste lui. Harry Potter. Le garçon se jeta alors sur le torse de son parrain qui ne se soulevait plus au rythme des mouvements respiratoires, et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un bougeait en bas. Il n'entendit pas la voix de Remus qui disait : -Je voir ce qu'il se passe ! Celle de Lily qui ajoutait : -On dirait que quelqu'un pleure Et celle de James qui déclarait : -Sûrement des larmes de joie. Les trois adultes se ruèrent dans les escaliers, mais leur sang se glaça lorsqu'ils virent Harry pleurant sur le corps de Sirius.  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry pleurait toujours. Il était seul face au directeur qui bouillonnait de rage. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était réellement terrifiant. -Mais pourquoi est ce que tu as été là bas ? demanda-t-il -On. Je voulais.Hermione -On agit pas sous le coup de la colère Harry ! tu es inconscient, regarde à quoi ça t'as amené ! Harry se remit a pleuré de plus belle. Dumbledore avait raison. Pourquoi avait il donc été si têtu. -Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Te rends tu comptes Harry ? -. -Tu a aidé Voldemort a faire disparaître l'un de nos meilleurs alliés ! tu aurais été du mauvais côté qu'il n'y aurait eu aucune différence ! -Je voulais. je voulais juste. -Tu aurais du m' en parler ! Je t'aurais dit les choses a faire contre Voldemort ! Mais non, ton orgueil a tout gâché ! -Je sais ! s'emporta Harry ! Je sais ! Ca ne sert à rien de me le répéter ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ? VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE CA ME FAIT NI CHAUD NI FROID ? -Harry. -AU LIEU DE REMUER LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE, TROUVEZ UN MOYEN DE REPARER CA, SI VOUS ETES SI MALIN ! Harry n'en revenait pas de ses propres paroles. Il était vraiment impoli envers cet homme qu'il respectait tant. Mais pourquoi devrait il s'en excuser ? Depuis une demi heure, il lui répétait que tout était de sa faute, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas a encaisser le coup. -Il n'y a rien a faire. murmurra Dumbledore. -non !!! il y a un moyen !!! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !!! Le directeur secoua la tête en signe de négation. -Mais. -Harry, tu as déjà regarder dans tous les livres pour Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible. -Mais. Si. Et la potion qui a ranimé mes parents ? -Harry. Ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu sais très bien que tes parents devaient. enfin, tu sais très bien que pour tuer Voldemort, il te fallait. je veux dire. -Vous vous écartez du sujet, coupa Harry. -Sirius n'était pas ton père et il n'est pas un fantôme. Je suis désolé. Ces dernières paroles furent le signe de deux choses pour Harry : la première étant évidemment le signe de que l'entretien était terminé, et le deuxième que tout était fini et qu'il allait sombrer irrémédiablement dans un gouffre sans fond.  
  
Le lendemain, au réveil, Ron s'aperçut du retour de son ami. Avant de réveiller celui-ci, il sortit de la chambre et couru vers le dortoir des filles pour prévenir Lilia. Le bruit qu'il fit en se levant tira Harry du sommeil léger dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Il se leva doucement, mis ses lunettes, et contempla le soleil brillant qui se levait dans le ciel. Les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs étaient belles, tout le monde devait être joyeux en cette veille de vacance. Mais pas Harry. Des images lui revenaient sans cesse dans la tête. Il aurait aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemard, mais quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir le regarder d'un air dégouté, il comprit alors qu'il était bel et bien un assassin. -Harry ! cria Lilia le visage plein de joie -Vous avez réussi, il est mort, n'est ce pas ? Si seulement on pouvait avoir la Gazette sous la main. Harry ne parvenait pas a regarder ses amis en face. Ils étaient tous seul dans le dortoir, mais il ne pouvait pas les regarder. Il se tenait face à la fenêtre et regardait les gens qui s'amusaient dehors. Ils devaient être heureux. Lui ne le serait plus jamais. -il n'y aura rien dans la Gazette, murmurra Harry. -Tu crois que papa va garder ton exploit secret ? plaisanta la jeune fille. Le c?ur de Harry se serra à l'évocation de Sirius. Il fallait qu'ils les mettent au courant. il le devait. -Vous devez savoir quelque chose a propos de Sirius. murmurra Harry juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Il était professeur de DCFM -Ben ça on le sait ! coupa Lilia en rigolant. Mais elle était la seule. Ron ne disait rien lui non plus. Il commençait a comprendre. Harry voyait son reflet dans la vitre : il était livide. -Qu'est ce que. est ce qu'il. balbutia le rouquin -Sirius.commença Harry. N'est pas revenu dans le même état que celui dans lequel il est partit. -comment ça ? demanda Lilia qui s'était soudainement calmée -Il est. il est. Harry essayait en vain de prononcer le mot fatidique, mais il n'arrivait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses amis, pour essayer de leur communiquer sa détresse. Comment auraient ils pu ne pas comprendre ? Quoi de plus évident que ce visage jadis rieur et sûr de lui qui était à présent rougit avec de longue trainée qui traversait son visage en partant de ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux, qui avaient été brillants de joie à la rencontre de Sirius et qui étaient ternis par la souffrance extrême des évènements de la veille. Harry avait le menton qui tremblait, il devait se montrer fort pour Lilia, il ne devait pas faillir. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait chez eux. La chute allait être difficile pour l'adolescente, lui il avait troqué inconsciemment son parrain et sa meilleure amie contre ses parents, Lilia au contraire n'avait rien gagné, rien échangé, elle avait juste eu la chance de connaître son père pendant presque un an pour le voir disparaître a cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis son visage se décrispa : elle avait comprit. Elle devint livide, porta sa main à sa bouche et posa l'autre sur le rebords d'un lit pour se retenir de tomber. Ron, qui se tenait à coté d'elle la rattrapa et l'assis sur le lit. Harry se rendit au près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. C'était tout naturel pour lui. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu un père (Harry avait toujours considéré Sirius comme cela), et lui seul comprenait réellement la douleur de la jeune fille. Ron, abasourdi, s'assit en face d'eux. Sirius était mort. il l'avait toujours admiré, il avait toujours envié son humour, son courage, sa loyauté. Et maintenant, il était partit. Voila la seule récompense pour les gens qui font le bien : être assassiné par un Mage Noir. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. C'était finit. Lilia pleurait en silence, gémissant que ce n'était pas possible, que son père faisait semblant, qu'on lui avait déjà fait croire qu'il était mort une fois alors deux. Harry la berçait doucement, se retenant de ne pas laisser éclater sa peine. Il s'était juré de la protégé, il s'était juré de l'aider. Mais comment aider les gens quand vous êtes l'assassin de cette personne qui vous est chère ? L'adolescent essuya une larme au coin de l'?il de Lilia, et lui dit : -Lilia je. C'est ma faute. -non, Harry non. -Si je t'assure ! C'est moi qui. -non, non, c'est Voldemort. c'est lui et lui seul, tu n'y es pour rien ! Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Il se tournan vers Ron : -tu peux nous laisser seuls cinq minutes ? je t'expliquerai après, mais elle doit savoir d'abord. En guise de réponse, le garçon s'enfuit précipitamment du dortoir et ferma la porte. -harry, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. -On avait une potion. Sirius devait serrer la main de Voldemort et moi les asperger. Je devais lancer un sort ensuite, et Voldemort aurait été électrocuté. -C'était un bon plan, non ? -Non. Voldemort avait deviné. il se doutait qu'un jour on essayerai de le tuer comme ça. il a échangé de corps, et je. j'ai. Harry ne réussit pas à aller plus loin, c'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures qu'on lui demandait de répéter son histoire (Harry avait juste dit a Dumbledore que Sirius était mort sans donner de précision) et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les images de cette funeste soirée défiler dans sa tête a chaque instant. Lilia pleura de plus belle, c'était un torrent sans fin qui s'écoulait de ses yeux. Harry pleurait lui aussi, que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Le fait de penser a son parrain lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein c?ur. Mais Harry avait apprit a supporter la douleur, et pleurait silencieusement. C'était un bien triste tableau que celui de Lilia effondrée sur l'épaule de Harry et inversement. Le monde aurait put s'écrouler qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et la douleur. Cette douleur si puissant que vous savez qu'elle ne disparaitra jamais totalement. Il se passa un temps indéfinissable avant que Ron ne réaparraisse. Il entra doucement, les deux ne le virent même pas. Soucieux de ne pas déranger ses amis, et toujours en état de choc, il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'en face, las des évènements de cette fin d'année, souhaitant dormir mais ne pouvant pas. Sa chute fit craquer les ressorts et sortit les deux autres de leur triste rêverie. -Harry. ce n'est pas ta faute. articula Lilia. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. On ne peux rien y changer, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. je suis sûr qu'il te pardonne. Ron fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire Lilia. Mais quelle importance ? Harry lui dirait. Mais comme d'habitude, le jeune homme culpabilisait, et pour Ron cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. La journée passa lentement. Les trois restèrent assis dans le parc, mélancolique, tristes, accablés, épuisés par le chagrin. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit au dîner de fin d'année. Comment pouvait on manger après avoir vécu une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait on manger en sachant pertinemment qu'une personne qu'on aimait du plus profond de son être ne vivait plus ? La réponse était claire : on ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant.  
  
Le lendemain, Ron se rendit tout seul a la gare : Harry et Lilia se rendrait directement à Godric's Hollow avec la poudre de Cheminette. C'était plus sûr, et moins difficiles pour eux. En attendant devant la cheminée de la Grande Salle ou les deux jeunes devaient rejoindre les parents Potter, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder la chaise ou Sirius s'asseyait tous les jours, a chaque repas. « Il ne s'assiéra plus jamais ici, pensa-t-il » Avant de lancer sa poudre dans la Cheminée, Harry regarda la Grande Salle et ses deux portes qui lui tournaient le dos. Il se rappela alors la joie qu'il avait ressentit lorsque son parrain était entré au début de l'année. Mais maintenant... Il se dit qu'il aurait du comprendre. Les professeurs de DCFM ne duraient jamais plus d'un an. Pas à Poudlard.  
  
Un instant plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine avec ses parents et Lilia. Ils avaient tous les quatre l'air macabre, rien n'aurait put réchauffer leur c?ur si ce n'est le retour de Patmol. Harry entendit une première voix à son oreille qui lui disait : -C'est pour ça que je suis partit Harry, après les examens, en dernière année, j'ai sentit un vide qui se créait en moi, et j'ai disparu. Terry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je ne pouvais plus Le regarder en face... C'était la fin. Le c?ur de Harry se serra. Il comprenait parfaitement. Quoi que c'était logique puisque Terry et lui n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Comme pour lui remonter le moral, une deuxième voix, féminine cette fois ci, chuchota : -Ne t'en fais pas Harry. il est avec moi. Il ne t'en veux pas. Il aimerait te parler, mais il n'est pas ta conscience. Tu lui manqueras, et Lilia et les autres aussi. Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. Les autres le regardèrent surpris. Il s'empressa de leur raconter ce que lui avait dit Hermione, mais James n'avait pas l'air d'y croire vraiment. Les filles, elles, n'en doutaient pas une seconde. Mais cela ne faisait que confirmer que Sirius était bel et bien mort, sans retour possible. Au moment ou la tristesse s'abattait de nouveaux sur Harry, une voix lui sussura à l'oreille : -Ne t'en fais pas Harry, nous nous reverrons. Laisse le temps suivre son cours. Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de te voir, et Sirius non plus.  
  
FIN.  
  
*********************************************************************Oh mon dieu. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis bonne a enfermer. Depuis le début de la fic c'est ce que je voulais : tuer Sirius. Pourquoi est ce que je suis assez folle pour tuer mon personnage préféré ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour ça. Tuez moi, déchiquetez moi, lancez moi des Doloris si vous savez le faire, mais faites revivre Sirius !!! Qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'est moi l'auteure non ? Et bien. comme je suis pas si sadique que ça, je peux vous dire une chose : Hermione n'a peut être pas tord, nous n'avons pas finit de les voirs.. Pourquoi ? tout simplement parce que je suis prête a écrire une suite si vous le voulez (laissez moi une review !!!) et que j'ai quelques idées pour « l'avenir » de Sirius et Hermione. Je n'ai jamais cru en la mort. En tout cas, une chose est sûr, mort ou pas, la suite de cette histoire n'est pas pour tout de suite parce que j'ai des Songfics à écrire et pas mal de travail à commencer (je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, n'est ce pas Albus ?), et cette année, j'ai décider que je travaillerais à l'école, alors il faudra minimiser Harry Potter (insupportable sacrifice.) mais ne vous en faites pas. Sirius est mon personnage préféré ne l'oubliez pas. Et même si j'aime beaucoup moins Hermione (désolé les fans mais elle a toujours raison, ça m'énerve) je n'en ai pas finit avec elle non plus. En attendant, je vous laisse rêver de ce qui pourrait arriver. A moins que vous ne préfériez me le dire dans une review. Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur cette 6e aventure.  
  
Si vous avez aimé/détesté cette fic, si vous êtes contents/déçus écrivez moi !!!! Votre avis m'interresse !!!! Je veux savoir tout ce qui vous passe par la tête à cet instant, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Alors vous savez que ça ne prends que trentes secondes (sauf si vous ne savez pas vous servir d'un clavier) de laisser une REVIEW. 


End file.
